Enamorado de mi Ex
by Agatha Juliet
Summary: Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? U/A Humanos.
1. Feliz cumpleaños

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:**Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...:Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<br>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I:<strong> Feliz cumpleaños

**BellaPOV**

-Donde mierda se mete este hombre cuando lo necesito…-

Si, esa era una de las razones por la que lo había dejado. Era irresponsable como nadie que había conocido ¿Cómo se le ocurría retrasarse en el quinto cumpleaños de su hijo? Marque al teléfono una vez más, por suerte aun no despertaban del todo. Dios Mío si eran adorables… perfectos.

Y justo la puerta se abrió – Llegue, si supieras como está el trafico en este momento… un dilema -

-¿Cómo no tienes un poco de consideración con tus hijos? ¿Por un día?-

-Ya no te enojes Isabella, la cosa es que llegue -

-Esta bien, yo… tengo que trabajar. Llegara a las 7, Zafrina no estará hoy pero dejo el almuerzo en el congelador, tienes que calentarla y darle la comida a los erizos de Tony– el comenzó a reír - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?-

-Soy olvidadizo, no imbécil -

-Ha, ha que gracioso eres… me voy, adiós – cuando iba a salir el me paro.

-¿No te despedirás?-

-Adiós Edward – Y cruce la puerta, en silencio.

-No te enojes, te pones fea -

Resople y suspire con una pequeña sonrisa, este tipo estaba loco…

**EdwardPOV**

Cositas… ¿Eran lindos durmiendo? Claro que sí. Aunque me costara reconocerlo… los extrañaba como a nada en toda la semana pero por eso tenía casi todas las mañanas para ''Despertarlos a mi manera''.

Entre a la pieza de Anthony primero. Era su cumpleaños… si era un pequeño aun. Acaricie sus mejillas con ternura y abrió sus ojitos, copiados de Bella con ternura.

-Papi – su voz me mato.

-Feliz cumpleaños campeón – me abrazo con ternura, con sus manitas heladas por el cuello.

Era… uno de mis tres pilares fundamentales, sin contar que Isabella era el techo. Era mi único hijo hombre, muchas veces el juguete de Elizabeth y Renesmee, pero lindo de todas formas. Era la copia perfecta de las caras de su madre, como cuando fruncía el ceño o sonreía, hasta cuando lloraba se parecía a ella.

Tenia el cabello claro, una mezcla rara entre rubio y bronce – como el mío – y los ojitos de Bella, su nariz y hasta sus labios. El había nacido justo cuando… estábamos distanciados. Ciertamente jamás nos separamos, seguíamos casados por… una rara razón que no conocía.

Desde hace 6 años éramos Ex.

-Gracias papi… ya soy grande ¿No?-

-Si campeón… ¿Me esperas en tu camita? Tengo que ir a despertar a esas brujas…-

-Si – rio con ternura. Lo arrope otra vez, y fui a su habitación. Con estas chicas jamás se sabía.

Elizabeth era la de 10. Tenía el cabello broncíneo como el mío y los ojos turquesa más hermosos del mundo. Renesmee… la de 14. Ella había sacado mis ojos y el pelo de Bella, largo y ondulado. Era testaruda y terca, algo manipuladora pero un angelito de todas maneras.

Y en uno de esos momentos, Nessie despertó – Papa… -

Me acerque, en silencio y me senté en su cama. Tenía los ojos hinchados, al parecer había llorado la noche anterior. Acaricie sus mejillas dulcemente miro el reloj – ¿Mama ya se fue?-

-Sip – ella suspiro - ¿Paso algo en la noche?-

-Ayer me tiro el pelo y se puso a gritarme… no es mi culpa que no se me den las matemáticas papá ¡Es genético! A ti tampoco se te daba bien…-

-Esa no es excusa, sabes que tu único deber es estudiar -

-Me quito el Skate. Se aprovecha de que es mi vida -

-¿Segura? Tú también eres pesada Nessie, no puede ser todo su culpa… tu madre es mandona pero no es por que quiera hacerte daño. Yo hablare con ella -

Me abrazo con ganas, yo solo acaricie su espalda.

-Quiero irme contigo papa… la odio -

-No digas eso, te puedes arrepentir… además Anthony te vera tontita, no llores – seque sus ojos – Respira… ¿Mejor princesa?-

-Si… ¿Está despierto?- Asentí. Ella se bajo y yo solo subí a la cama de arriba… estaba fingiendo. Ella sí que era un terremoto hiperquinetico.

-Despierta Bella durmiente…- abrió los ojos con una risa que logro contagiarme, luego de hacerle cosquillas hasta el cansancio me miro- Eres una intrusa pequeña -

-Lo siento – Acaricie sus mejillas con ternura y la baje, aun en mis brazos.

Luego de que se bañaran les hice el desayuno. No podía negar que la comida se me daba mejor que ella. Y mientras desayunábamos comenzaron las locas preguntas de siempre.

-Papá… ¿Me dejas hacerme un piercing? – Yo la mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-De dejarte te dejo pero… Isabella pondrá el grito en madrelandia y quizá me meta en un calabozo… pregúntale a ella -

-¿Eso es un sí? – yo me encogí de hombros.

-¿Saldremos? ¿Iremos a algún lado? ¿Verdad? ¿Papa por qué no dices nada? – hablaba demasiado rápido y en muy poco tiempo.

-Hmm… si, si y si...además, el chico grande de la casa tiene que elegir ¿Dónde quieres ir hoy campeón?-

-No lo sé… ¿Podemos ir a…?

**BellaPOV**

-¡¿McDonald's? – grite por el teléfono.

-Es su cumpleaños, déjalo – y podía oír los gritos de Elizabeth – Un túnel, se corta la señal, no te oigo…kshshshsh-

-No me engañes con una bolsa de papas Edward -

-No son papas… son nachos – evite la risa, tenía que mantenerme cuerda.

-Este bien… solo porque es su cumpleaños… y tú conduce con cuidado – Corte en silencio.

Suspire en mi propio casillero, sola sentada en un lugar, con una pequeña sonrisa y mire el regalo que le iba a dar. En eso Jacob entro por la puerta, dándome un pequeño sobresalto.

-¿Qué haces sola?-

-Solo hacia una llamada, sabes es el cumpleaños de mi pequeño y… lo extraño, es solo eso -

-¿Cuándo le dirás lo nuestro?-

-Aun no Jake, es muy pronto… quiero que sea en un lugar adecuado ¿Si? -

-Como tú quieras – rodo los ojos, yo solo lo bese.

**EdwardPOV**

-¿Mama no dijo que teníamos que moderarnos?-

-Lo se Lizzy… Nos estamos moderando, es un sacrificio enorme tomar soda light ¿No crees? -

-Tienes razón pa, mucha razón -

-Mami está loca – fue tan tierna la vocecita que uso que en mi interior perdí la cordura por un momento – No me deja andar en bici ahora -

-Son cosas de chicas -

Isabella era muy sobreprotectora con ellos, era Doctora y no me extrañaba… Antes no era nada parecido a lo que era ahora. Con el pelo claro a punto de llegar a un rubio oscurecido, hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, siempre en una coleta.

Luego de cansarse hasta casi desfallecer en esos jueguitos – mientras yo solo los miraba – y comer otra ronda de hamburguesas y papas fritas… nos fuimos a casa. Cuando llegamos ella abrió la puerta , en su enorme casa.

-Mi cosita – lo abrazo, como cuando era bebe y dejo miles de besos por sus mejillas, que lo hicieron reír – Feliz cumpleaños amor, te amo -

-Mami -

Lo dejo en el suelo y le dio un regalo. Fue épica su carita de emoción – Wow… gracias – Era el juego que le había pedido, el juego que yo no podía comprarle. Renesmee pasó de largo a su habitación con rapidez.

-Hola princesa – la saludo con la misma ternura y ella se fue a dormir. Cuando ambos estuvieron arriba, ella suspiro – Siéntate… no te hagas el tímido ahora-

Me senté y aclare mi mente - ¿Qué le hiciste ayer a Renesmee?-

-No sabes la insolente que tienes por hija, me llamo Isabella ¿Qué querías que dijera? -

-Es tu nombre -

-Pero Ella es mi hija, y me debe respeto. Soy su madre, he vivido lo suficiente para que me venga a llamar así. Además con que moral tú vienes y me lo dices, le va pésimo en el colegio y esta por reprobar. ¿Se merece esa tabla con rueditas? No, claro que no… además es algo de chicos y no me gustan sus amigos, son unos…¡Vagos! -

-¿Sabes? Te comportas de la misma forma que tu madre -

-Eso es mentira –

-¿Recuerdas cuando esa tabla con rueditas eran las fiestas y tus amigos eran algo peor que esto? ¿Recuerdas las primera vez que te fajaste con un desconocido?-

-¡CALLATE! No me hables del pasado, era una estúpida de 15 años y no sabía lo que hacía, yo si puedo corregir a mi hija -

-Si no hubiera sido por que estabas embarazada de Renesmee jamás hubieras salido de ahí, reconócelo… - ella se calló – Es mi hija también, tengo derecho a cuidarla y a hacer lo que me dé la gana. Yo le ayudo a estudiar y tu le devuelves ''su tablita''-

-Mira el más inteligente…-

-¿Tu te has sentado a explicarle algo en este tiempo? Déjame a mi ¿Trato?-

Rodo los ojos y se levanto para sacar el Skate de la bodega que tenia bajo la escalera. Lo tome y ella me miro con sus ojos reprendedores.

-Si no lo haces…-

-Lo hare, confía en mi ¿Es que ya no lo haces?-

-Me cuesta -  
><strong><br>BellaPOV  
><strong>  
>Mientras el se despedía yo esperaba. Sus palabras me habían hecho morder el polvo una vez más: ''El pasado te condena''. Dicho muy cierto.<p>

Cuando bajo las escaleras se despidió. Ahora era él quien me daba instrucciones – Ya le… di comida a los erizos y están en su terrario, habla con Renesmee ¿Si? – un bostezo lo detuvo, solo se tallo el ojo de manera adorable – Buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches… gracias – Sonrió a medias, hasta que se subió a su volvo y se fue tuve valor para cerrar la puerta. Cuando subí las escaleras fui a despedirme de mi pequeño. Estaba aun mirando con impresión los autos de juguete.

-Hola – sonrió a medias y me recordó a Edward.

-¿Mami puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma?-

-Claro mi bebe – me acomode tras él y acaricie su pelo rizado y lindo con amor – Duerme, mami te cuida…-

**..::Flashback::.. **

-Me duele…Edward…-

-Tranquila… y-ya va a pasar -

Pero yo, estaba retorciéndome como nunca en la cama cuando una desgraciada contracción venia. El estaba nervioso, no sabía que decirme o hacer, solo me miraba con súplica.  
>Cuando paso respire una vez más tranquila. Era mi tercer y último hijo de seguro pero no dolía menos. Sabría que lo tendríamos ya pero el dolor era insoportable. Solo lo acerque a mí en silencio y me enterré en sus ojos tiernos, solo me miraba con ternura y dolor.<p>

-Te castrare Edward o… compraremos preservativos extra fuertes– murmure en lo que sonreía un poco, el reía nerviosamente – Te lo juro -

-Lo siento…- Tomó mi mano con amor y sonrió torcidamente, como solo el sabia hacerlo.

- ¿Mis princesitas?-

-Están con Esme… no creo que les agrade oír tus gritos Bells – seco el sudor de mi frente y dejo un beso en ella – Aun así, te vez linda…-

-Eso dices tú porque…¡AAAAAH!- En eso la doctora – que ahora para mi parecer era una desgraciada – entro, yo solo me retorcí una vez más enterrando mis uñas en su mano, haciéndolo sacar una mueca de dolor.

-¿Cómo va todo?-

-¡COMO TE PARECE QUE VA! – Masculle mordiéndome el labio. Definitivamente el peor dolor de mi vida.

-Alguien está irritada hoy -

-Ya te quiero ver con hijos ¡ maldita graduada! -

-Perdónala es que… le duele – dijo disculpándose de mis actos, no me arrepentía de nada.

-Me han dicho cosas peores -

-¡SI NO NACE AHORA TE LAS DIRE YO! – alce la cadera de la cama, casi como las chicas exorcizadas hasta que paso y caí rendida otra vez.

Me reviso y gracias al cielo ya estaba lista para dar a luz una vez más en mi vida, solo rogaba por que fuera rápido pero al parecer esta cosita pequeña adicta a los dulces… no iba a darme trabajo fácil. La maldita biblia decía: ''Parirás a tus hijos con dolor'' ¿Acaso no era esfuerzo suficiente cargar tres kilos por 9 meses?

-Alguien me odia arriba… creo que es mi abuela, jamás le agrade – el sonrió de manera acogedora y dejo un beso en el dorso de mi mano-

-Gracias por pasar por esto otra vez mi amor… te amo – murmuro lindamente – Y compraremos muchos preservativos extra resistentes -

-¿Y muchas pastillas?-

-Y muchísimas pastillas – oímos a una enfermera reír – Serás una doctora con un temperamento…-

Gemí una vez más intentando controlarme. Mientras arreglaban todo, el hizo una trenza de mi enmarañado cabello. Tener dos hijas le había obligado a aprender. Cuando termino tomo una goma y la ato, dejo un último beso en mis labios. Necesitaría fuerzas para todo esto.

La desgraciada se posiciono entre mis piernas - ¿Recuerdas como hacerlo?-

-Eso creo…-

Cuando llego una puje con todas las fuerzas posibles aunque se me cortaba la respiración ¿Acaso era mi vejez adelantada? Dios…  
>Fueron dos largas horas y ya estaba comenzando a tener miedo – Hazlo una vez más -<p>

-¡NO PUEDO! – ya estaba llorando como una tonta. El solo me miro – Edward ayúdame…-

-No puedo… solo tú puedes hacerlo, eres valiente yo lo sé -

Di un respiro muy grande y creí que hablaban – Excelente ya casi… - él se acerco con curiosidad a ver qué pasaba y sus ojitos se iluminaron por un momento.

-Amor la cabecita ya está afuera -

A mi ya se me acababa el aire. Luego de ardores horribles y tener el calor mas abrazador de mi vida… lo hice una vez más, duro mucho tiempo y ya no podía respirar. Gemí un poco y sentí el alivio completo del universo. El solo le había seguido con la mirada, se lo habían llevado pero no lloraba.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunte ya sin voz - ¿Por qué no llora?-

-Esta bien amor, movió la boquita – se acerco a mis labios, pero yo aun estaba demasiado nerviosa. Luego de un rato pude oír una especie de tos ahogada de mi cosita. Cuando terminaron conmigo solo me senté aun sintiendo algo de molestia y me dieron un bultito pequeño que solo dejaba ver una carita sonrosada y un cabello castaño y rizado. Acaricié su mejilla con uno de mis dedos – Es niño – murmuro él.

Lo destape un poco y lo comprobé. Era hermoso, sus labios estaban rojos y sus ojos a penas lograban abrirse bien y lagrimeaban.

-Feliz cumpleaños principito – movió las manitas y se llevo una a la carita, yo mire la cara de Edward enfermamente sonriente y feliz. Yo volví a él - Así que tu eres el adicto a el chocolate, mi pateador -

Pude captar una de sus sonrisas, pequeña. Solo lo mire a él con ternura.

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

Desperté de mi letargo con los ojos aguados. Solo bese su frente y lo arrope. Cuando pasé por la pieza de ellas, solo hice la misma acción y me fui a mi habitación. Me senté en mi enorme cama sintiéndome frívola, sola. Seque mis lágrimas y tome el teléfono marcando a la única que me escucharía.

-Alice…Necesito hablar -

* * *

><p><strong>SIGUE<strong>


	2. Mis dudas existenciales

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:** Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>...:Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong> Mis dudas existenciales.

EdwardPOV

-¡ROSALIE! -

Esta chica era… una diosa en esto de hacer el amor. Simplemente perfecta. Curvas de ensueño, y un culo esponjoso y prieto que había sido creado para razones pasionales. Era perfecta.

Fue imposible contener todo lo que vino luego de ese glorioso cuerpo. Solo tome sus caderas con decisión, era increíble verla sufrir por moverse. Mordí su cuello en el trayecto, en lo que ella intentaba mantener el ritmo de mis estocadas.

Perfecta de todas maneras.

-Ya… casi – murmure mordiendo carne bronceada.

Ella exploto en placer y yo al movimiento siguiente, cayendo de una relajación absoluta sobre su cuerpo. Aun con la respiración agitada y sudorosos hasta donde nadie se imaginaba, seguí así. Esta chica sacaba toda mi resistencia y ahora estaba cansado.

Nos dormimos.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba tapado por una sabana con ella a mi lado, mirándome con ojos entrecerrados y ya vestida – Esperaba que despertaras – sonrió. Yo solo bostecé.

-¿Te irás ya? – murmure mirando sus ojos claros una vez más.

-Bella tiene problemas y tengo que ir a ver a mi ahijado ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Pero se me olvidaba un detallito… Rosalie era la mejor amiga de Isabella.

-El miércoles a la noche…-

-Claro que si – rio coquetamente y se fue. Yo solo suspire. Este sería un día larguísimo…

**BellaPOV  
><strong>  
>-¡Buenos Días a todos! Aquí estoy yo otra vez en su radio preferida. Bueno, hoy como todos los días iba a hablarle de… las chicas ¿Se han dado cuenta de lo complicadas que son? Uno les da amor, las protege y salen con que uno es empalagoso; cuando las ignoran nos dicen que somos frívolos ¡¿Quién las entiende? – Risa – Alec, yo tampoco las entiendo. Para comenzar la mañana, aquí les dedico esta canción, sobre todo a una chica muy especial… mi ex, Isabella -<p>

_''No te asombres si te digo lo que fuiste un ingrato con mi pobre corazón porque el fuego de tus lindos ojos negros alumbraron el camino de otro amor''  
><em>''_Y pensar que te adoraba tiernamente que a tu lado como núnca me sentí y por esas cosas raras de la vida sin el beso de tu boca yo me ví''_

''_Amor de mis amores vida mia que me hiciste que no puedo consolarme sin poderte contemplar ya que pagaste mal a mi cariño tan sincero lo que conseguiras que no te nombre nunca más''_

''_Amor de mis amores si dejaste de quererme no hay cuidado que la gente de esto no se enterará que gano con decir que un gran amor cambió mi suerte se burlaran de mi que nadie sepa mi sufrir''  
><em>

''_Y pensar que te adoraba tiernamente que a tu lado como nunca me sentí y por esas cosas raras de la vida sin el beso de tu boca yo me ví''_

''_Amor de mis amores vida mia que me hiciste que no puedo consolarme sin poderte contemplar ya que pagaste mal a mi cariño tan sincero lo que conseguiras que no te nombre nunca más''_

''_Amor de mis amores si dejaste de quererme no hay cuidado que la gente de esto no se enterará que gano con decir que un gran amor cambió mi suerte se burlaran de mi que nadie sepa mi sufrir''  
><em>

Resople tontamente – Es mi hermano y te lo aseguro amiga, que no ha hecho nada raro en este tiempo, además ¿Tu que te preocupas? Ya están separados -

-Tienes razón. Tenemos que llevarnos bien por… nuestros hijos -

-Si te saca el pasado de la canasta, tu dile sus verdades. Lo adoro pero es la verdad. Edward es muy infantil -

-¿Todavía vive con Esme?-

-No… vive en una pieza solo, no he ido a verle -

Los chicos bajaron corriendo. Renesmee seguía enojada conmigo, con su tabla con ruedas en la mano y seria. Mi pequeño príncipe había heredado el cabello rebelde de su padre.

-¡Tía Alice! – se lanzaron a ella, Renesmee fue la última.

-Se les hace tarde, yo los iré a dejar -

Se fueron al colegio y yo a mi trabajo. Era algo muy complejo. Cuando llegue tuve que entrar a la sala de charlas de personal. Jacob me esperaba en la esquina sentado con una mirada dulce. Solo beso sus labios castamente - ¿Qué paso?-

-Aro va a hablarnos de algo importante, tu sabes -

Y para mi suerte, tenía a mi propio suegro… bueno a mi E-x suegro en el trabajo. Él era el Ying del Yang… eran muy distintos Carlisle y Edward, el serio y el otro un payaso, uno maduro y profesional y el otro un vago… al menos nos llevábamos bien. Él era el encargado del área de Pediatría y yo el de Neurología, nos veíamos poco pero constantemente.

Cuando se lleno la sala, y Aro Vulturi- el director del hospital - cruzara la puerta, el silencio reino entre los murmullos.

-Bueno primero, desearles muy buenos días y por segundo a lo que los mande a reunir. Cada jefe de área tendrá que ir a un perfeccionamiento en Italia por dos semanas. Con la convención de medicina y ayudarles a surgir.

Jacob sonrió medio triunfante, yo negué - ¿Qué pasa? – susurro.

-Y mis niños… no puedo dejarlos solos -

-Para eso tiene padre-

Suspire y volví a mirar. Jacob era Cardiólogo, lo había conocido cuando llego de Australia por recomendaciones. Era mi alma gemela, serio y maduro como yo… no como ese mequetrefe de Edward.

Cuando salimos, a la hora del almuerzo me escape para ir a darle una visita a ese. Conducí mi Audi negro en silencio hasta que llegue a su dirección. Cuando subí toque la puerta, el abrió… sin camiseta y fumando, tan sexy como siempre entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Tu qué haces aquí?-

-Necesito… hablar contigo -

Se corrió y lo vi. Era una pieza pequeña, con una cama y miles de posters pegados en la pared… bueno más bien, la pared estaba adosada a los posters de todo tipo. Uno en el techo de una chica semi desnuda. Tenía una ventana donde entraba el aire a penas, yo la abrí logrando quitar el humo, el se sentó en la cama.

-Como llegaste a esto…-

-No necesito una mansión, al menos aquí nadie me molesta, ni los espíritus a los que tanto temes – sonrió - ¿Qué te paso, problemas en Grey's Anatomy señorita Meredith?-

-Ocioso … Edward yo quiero hablar contigo en un lugar civilizado – rodo sus hermosos ojos y suspiro.

-Claro…¿Debo afeitarme y vestirme como la gente? Bueno, lo hare, espérame – apago el cigarro dándole la ultima calada en el cenicero y sonrió.

Fue al baño y se encerró. Yo rodé los ojos por el lugar, bajo la cama y me encontré con unos tacones negros dorados, casi pasados de Moda. Apreté con fuerza los dientes. En eso el salió, tuve que fingir. Se veía mucho mejor afeitado.

Se quito los pantalones de buzo y quedo en bóxers en mi cara, yo solo cerré los ojos - ¿No puedes hacerlo en otro lugar?-

-Mi espacio, mis reglas señorita siútica… antes no te quejabas tanto -

-Y tu…¿Tienes novia?-

-Tengo amigas, como tu - Luego de mirar a otro lugar el suspiro – Listo – estaba con unos jeans negros y una camisa gris. Mucho mejor que antes.

Cuando salimos saco sus cigarros. A este paso sus pulmones desfallecerían en el intento de respirar.

Cuando no subimos lo lleve al restaurant donde tomaba decisiones importantes. Nos sentamos y pedimos almuerzo, cuando llegaron el me miro con ojos extrañados.

-¿Tu. Invitándome a comer? Esto es épico… ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es por los chicos yo tengo que irme por un tiempo y necesito que… los cuides, en casa – dije derrotada – Eres mi última opción, sabes que mi madre está más loca que yo y que… no tengo a nadie más -

-Hmm… interesante ¿Cuánto me pagaras?-

-¡Edward son tus hijos!-

-¿Quien les cocinara? ¿Quién lavara como un ceniciento? ¿Quién mantendrá tu casita? ¿Con que pagare la bencina del volvo, con polvo de hadas? En ponylandia me denegaron el acceso por ser demasiado masculino para unos equinos tarados y homosexuales -

-Que sarcasmo de donde lo sacas…está bien , te pagare- dije con una risa, que imaginación tenia.

-Pero tengo mis reglas – sonrió traviesamente – Quiero una pieza acondicionada para mis necesidades…-

-Como quieras -

-Quiero… también tele satelital, se acerca el súper bowl y tengo que verlo con mi chico -

-No te pases de la raya…-

-¿Quién los educara como un esclavo?-

-Son tus hijos, son tu deber ¿No te gusto tanto hacer cosas conmigo? Pues asume, tú no pagas nada, soy yo la que los mantengo -

-No puedes negar que a ti también te gustaban, como si te obligara ¿Lo recuerdas, vampira reclusa?-

-No me llames así que vergüenza … a lo que vinimos – Antes estaba loca – Acepto tus condiciones -

-Pues, trato…echo…

..::Dos semanas después::..

-Confió en ti -

-¿No te despedirás? Puedo morir de vuelta a casa -

-No digas estupideces – rodé los ojos y lo abrace. Cuando me separe Jacob estaba esperándome – Los llamare, los amo -

-Como nosotros a ti -

-Yo también te amo Bella, es lo más lindo que me has dicho – le saque la lengua oyéndolo reír.

**EdwardPOV  
><strong>  
>Lizzy estaba llorando, hiperquinetica y sensible. La tome como a una niña pequeña y acaricie sus mejillas – No estés triste… estaré en casa, y podrás llamarla… y la pasaremos ChubiDubis los cuatro - Me deleite con oírle reír, solo la acerque más a mí - Vámonos a casa…<p>

Renesmee Era la más contenta con la decisión.

-¿Qué haremos papá? -

-Pintaremos mi habitación… no pienso vivir como empleada domestica -

-¿Empleada?-

-Tu madre quiere tenerme como una chica fregando platos, así que si… además, es feo el color de la casa -

-Tienes razón, no sé cuando mama se volvió tan aburrida y trabajólica -

-Yo tampoco amor, yo tampoco…-

.

.

-¿Azul eléctrico?-

-Es lindo, combina con mi plasma 45' pulgadas… donde veremos películas todas las tardes –

-Interesante… Rosalie me quiere obligar a comprar estupideces con ella, es muy parecida a mama con su estilo de la moda – Y su estilo de hacer el amor…

-Déjala ,te distraerás y yo podre pasar más tiempo con mi realeza personal -

-La odio…-

-En esta edad princesita, odiaras a todos… tu madre odiaba al mundo también y mírala ahora, es tu etapa – pinte la punta de su nariz con mi dedo, ella rio – Ya pinta, no quiero dormir en el suelo hoy…-

-¡Conmigo! – gritaron ambos a la vez. Yo solo reí. Se veían graciosos en una silla pintando. Solo pinte sus narices también en lo que ellos hacían lo mismo.

Los amaba tanto…como a nada en el mundo, ni en Ponylandia podía amar a alguien más. Y reí solo de mis palabras –malditos equinos tarados y homosexuales-

-¿Dijiste algo, pa? -

-No Nessie, nada…-

* * *

><p>Hola, una vez más yo por aquí :D<p>

Estaba bañándome tarareando una canción de Sex Pistols y me pregunte ¿Por qué no hacer otra historia?

¡Dios Mío! Las vacaciones se me están acabando pero subiré, lo prometo.

Y bueno…basada en un programa de la tele y de seguro es parecido pero no igual, tengo que acondicionar mis personajes al entorno.

Este es de clasificacion **M,** de seguro tendrá **lemmons** y **temas o palabras** de **adultos** en algunos capítulos así que si no les gusta, busquen historias de su estilo (Si que hay muchas)

¿Está bien el capitulo? ¿Qué piensan: la sigo o mejor lo borro? ¿Qué les parece? Sugerencias o comentarios… en el botoncito de abajo. Gracias por leer una vez más, me debo a mis lectores…

Besos y como dice una chica de Youtube ''Muchas letritas de amor''… Agatha :3


	3. Los vagos, tambien tienen dias sensibles

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:** Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>...:Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>Los vagos, también tienen días sensibles.

**EdwardPOV  
><strong>  
>-¡Ya despierten es tarde! -<p>

-Papa cinco minutos más…-

Renesmee se sentó en su cama con ojos de desorientación - ¿Nos dejas quedarnos en casa?-

-Son permisivo, olvidadizo… tal vez tarado pero no inútil. Levántense -

Fui a la cocina y me puse a hacer el desayuno. Me esperaba un largo día…

Luego de un rato llegaron ellos dos y comieron, pero Renesmee se demoraba. Bajo las escaleras en silencio -¿Por qué te demoras tanto? Eres igual a Alice -

-Tengo que vestirme, echarme crema, arreglarme el pelo, peinarlo, pintarme los ojos, arreglar mi bolso, ajustarle las ruedas al Skate…-

-Ahora entiendo porque Bella esta tan estresada… -

De todas formas, esto sería pan comido. Yo estaría con mis hijos, tendría un suculento sueldo, podría estar en casa y vivir cerca de Bella. Sin desmerecer que Rosalie vivìa justo en frente.

Aun recuerdo cuando Bella se alejo de mí... y en el interior, tiene mucha razón.

**..::Flashback::..**

-¡Edward hazte cargo de algo por la puta madre! ¡Sabes que estoy estudiando, no puedes hacer algo productivo en tu mierda existencia!-

-Yo solo… estaba jugando con las niñas, lo siento –

-No me toques, no quiero que me beses ni nada ¡No quiero embarazarme otra vez! ¿Por qué no entiendes que es duro trabajar y estudiar?, al menos yo si hago algo por sacar adelante mi familia, a mis hijos y hasta a ti -

-Yo también lo hago -

-¡Edward la carrera de abogado te llega a los talones! ¡No la has terminado ni la terminaras! ¡ERES UN VAGO! Yo pensé que… que contigo iba a salir de mi miseria pero me metí en otra más grande, no sabes cuánto compadezco a tus padres…-

Y Anthony… estaba llorando en la desordenada sala. Ella solo se quito los tacones aun llorando y lo tomo, yo solo me carcomí el cerebro solo… era lo mejor que sabía hacer según ella.

-Ya bebe… tranquilo, ya estoy aquí mi pequeñito…-

-Princesas… es tarde, vamos a dormir – tome a Lizzy y las lleve arriba. Ese era mi problema, captar las cosas demasiado tarde.

Cuando las deje en su cama, Elizabeth me miro con ojos casi a punto de llorar - ¿Qué pasa papi? ¿Por qué mami te odia?-

-No pasa nada princesita, ya duerme ¿Si? Que sueñes con angelitos…tu también –

Tal vez por ser más grande se quedaba más callada. Leí el cuento de la cenicienta esta vez y se durmieron de una vez. Solo suspire apagando la luz y quitándoles los zapatos para taparlas.  
>Cuando baje las escaleras – con un cargo de consciencia enorme – me la encontré limpiando el piso y recogiendo las cosas, Anthony estaba en su cunita durmiendo plácidamente. Solo me acerque para ayudarle.<p>

Fueron casi media hora en silencio, ella lloro todo el tiempo pero de su manera silenciosa, sorbiendo la nariz de vez en cuando y con uno que otro sollozo.

-No sé porque me haces esto, yo pensé que madurarías pero… no lo haces nunca Edward, no se si esto dure mucho -

-Lo siento…-

-No me sirven tus disculpas – paro y me miro a los ojos. El contacto visual era lo peor – Te amo pero ya no puedo más, yo también me canso trabajando subiendo cajas toda la mañana y sabiendo que a la tarde tengo que ir a diseccionar cadáveres de gel… y llego, y te encuentro todo así… eres un mata pasiones -

-Y si no me hiciera cargo de ellos, si dejara la casa reluciente… me dirías que no los cuido -

-No cambies las palabras, no digo que seas mal padre más bien… ¡Creo que eres el mejor que he visto en el mundo! No lo niego pero necesito ayuda y creo que la tendré sola, tu podrás volver donde tus padres… y yo me hare cargo de los chicos, podrás verlos todas las veces que quieras…-

-Bella no…-

-A mi también me duele pero… es lo mejor. Tal vez separados estemos mejor y… y…-

-Mírame a los ojos – y tome su cara, rápido llegue a ella – Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas…-

-No llores Porfavor… no me lo hagas mas difícil ¡Me duele! -

-No más de lo que a mí me duele…-

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

Desperté, de un horrible sueño aun sentado en el auto, solo afuera de su colegio. Suspire y conducì hasta casa, solo me seque los ojos.

-No llores como un gay…-

Fue tonto, muy tonto. Llore como una mariquita hasta llegar a casa, y mientras lavaba y… hasta cuando estaba cocinando, sobre todo cuando las cebollas me ayudaban mucho mas. En eso el teléfono sonó, solo lo puse alto y aclare la garganta.

-¿Si?-

-Edward…¿Cómo están? Juro que no pude llamar antes es que tengo mucho trabajo y tu sabes, es difícil -

-Claro que no lo sé…-

-¿Estas llorando? – rio. Yo no le respondí y seguí haciendo lo que hacía – Dios estas escuchando ''a mi manera''… -

Solo le corte. Aunque insistió muchas veces más.  
><strong><br>BellaPOV**

-Claro que no lo sé…-

Su voz se quebró ¿acaso eso era posible? Edward escondía todos sus problemas en risas y si estaba oyendo ''a mi manera'' era porque estaba muy solo. Esa era nuestra canción… y me tente por un momento, y volví a llamar una vez más pero no me hablaba.

Tal vez estábamos separados pero teníamos una buena relación…

Insistí mas tarde, me contesto Lizzy – Hola mami -

-Hola amor… ¿Estás bien? -

-Si… -

-¿Tus hermanitos? ¿Tu papá? -

-Esta como siempre ¿Por qué preguntas? -

-Nada… mándales un beso, te amo -

-Como yo a ti…-

Suspire cansada. Mire el hotel solo. Nadie sabía cuánto deseaba tenerlos a mi lado…jamás creía haber amado, las cosas iban bien pero no resistía esas ganas de tener a alguien a mi lado que me amara de la manera que yo esperaba. Pero Jacob estaba para suplir necesidades, el era tierno y dulce, serio y objetivo pero… estaba enamorándome lentamente.

Y apareció tras mío, y solo me abrazo - ¿Cuándo se los diremos?-

-Cuando vuelva Jake... estoy segura de que todo va a estar bien – tome su mano que estaba en mi cintura y la lleve a mi mejilla, autoacariciandola…- ¿Sabes algo?... tengo ganas de pizza ¿Tu no?-

-Suena interesante – reí con su risa exquisita– Te espero abajo…-

Me puse un vestido con poco escote y un largo considerable, unos tres centímetros arriba de la rodilla, negro y unos tacones plateados. Me mire al espejo en todos los ángulos posibles, hasta de perfil. Después de todo no me habían quedado rastros de tantos embarazos… y lo poco que quedaba ya estaba reducido. Y recordé a mis cositas… no había nada más importante que ellos.  
><strong><br>..::Flashback::..  
><strong>  
>-¿Mami donde esta papi? ¿Por qué ya no está en casa? -<p>

-Solo ya no vivirá con nosotros pero vendrá a verte todas las veces que tú quieras -

Mas que a nada, odiaba verla llorar. Solo la abrace derramando algunas lágrimas – ¿Quieres comer chocolate? -

-Yo quiero a mi papi -

Eran las 3 de la mañana y ella lloraba sin parar pidiéndolo… ese fue el momento en que me desespere y le llame. El sonaba mas despierto que nadie.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Edward…¿Puedes venir?-

-¿Les paso algo malo?- pregunto algo agitado.

-Es que Nessie… quiere verte ¿Puedes venir?-

-espera… estoy afuera – corto y me asombre la cercanía suya. Cuando abrí la puerta el miro con ojos de dolor a ella, que se retorcía llorando en el sillón. Solo se acerco en silencio y le toco el hombro.

– Papi no te vayas nunca más…- se aferro a ella, a todo su ser en silencio y ella solo lloro con el alma, el también lloro con ella en silencio, sin saber que decirle. Yo solo me sentí una mierda, desde la puerta pero… era lo mejor. La calmo como solo la sabia hacerlo, la llevo a la cocina y le hizo una lechita caliente. Cuando se la tomo dejo miles de besos en sus mejillas y seco sus mejillas dejando un último beso en su frente.

-No llores, las princesitas no lloran ¿Lo recuerdas?- ella asintió. Siempre tendría un lugar especial en nuestro corazón… ella era con la que mas sufrimos, la que más pequeña se me ocurrió tener – Así te vez más linda ¿Sabias?-

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Yo quiero irme contigo… Porfavor -

-Estas bien aquí…en tu camita, con tus hermanos y tu mami, ella te quiere mucho…-

-No quiero estar sin ti, no es lo mismo y lo sabes… -

-Pero vendré cuando quieras… cuando tú quieras, no estés triste ¿Si? Yo te amo…-

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero aun le sonreía, el sabia esconder sus sentimientos como nadie, siempre con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo -

-Que lindo suena cuando tu lo dices amor… - su voz casi se quiebra al final.

-Te amor papi – la volvió a abrazar y se mordió tanto el labio para aguantar algún sonido que llego a sacarse sangre.

-Como yo a ti -

La tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación en silencio, ya eran casi las 5 de la mañana. Le conto un cuento y demoro poco en caer rendida aferrada a su ser. El se separo con cuidado y cerró la puerta en silencio. Para salir corriendo por la escalera y antes de cruzar la puerta, parar por mi voz.

-Edward…- Me miro con ojos de dolor, ojos aguados.

-Tiene algo de fiebre… cuídala ¿Si? -

-Esta lloviendo… ¿No quieres…?-

-Me hará bien, así las lagrimas se confunden mejor -

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

**EdwardPOV**

-Con que pensando – pestañee dándole una sonrisa, que no sentía en realidad.

-¿Qué pasa? – mi voz ya sonaba débil y tenue, solo medio sonrió.

-Ya están dormidos… ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos juntos, así?-

Negué con la cabeza bajando la mirada, solo me abrazo y se puso a mirar las estrellas conmigo, yo solo tome uno de sus mechones rizos en uno de mis dedos y me concentre en eso – Hueles a… limpia pisos -

-Eso creo, y a tierra también…-

-Tony y sus erizos… no se qué haría sin ellos, son como sus mejores amigos. Es tan tierno…-

-Eso dices ahora, cuando nació llorabas de celosa para que te prestáramos atención… ¿Te acuerdas de ese día que supiste que ibas a tener un hermano? Estabas medio loca…-

-Es mentira… solo me daba miedo. Pensé que iba a ser igual que Elizabeth…-

-¿Y qué tiene de malo tu hermana?-

-Esta enloqueciendo, es mas hiperquinetica que nadie que conocí en mi vida y tiene una imaginación… que te la encargo. Parece loca cuando habla con las flores…-

-Así crecen más rápido, amor -

-Te amo mucho… -

-Suena lindo cuando tu lo dices – dije recordando ese momento en especial – Sobre todo ahora, cuando tengas novio ni vas a acordarte de mí -

-No digas eso…-

-Es la verdad -

-Tu siempre vas a ser mi primer hombre… el más importante -

-Me haces sentir como tu abuelo… - ella rio, de esa manera tan linda que adoraba – mentirosa -

Le hice cosquillas hasta que se canso de tanto reír y la tome para llevarla a su cama, pero ellos no estaban ahí. Nos extrañamos y fuimos a la mía… de donde provenían esas lindas risas y susurros.

-Ha, ha… con que aquí estaban…-

Rieron mas. A ella la senté y la cama y yo también. Estaban viendo…Jackass*. Cuando termino apagamos la tele – Mentirosillos… mañana tienen clases y tienen que hablar con su mamá-

-Yo quiero hablar con mami -

**BellaPOV**

-Hola mis cositas… ¿Están bien? -

-¡Mami! …-

Creo que hasta se veían más grandes… mi sentido de madre era lo más empalagoso del universo, con nadie era así de hartarte con besos y caricias dulces. Después de todo, no tenía que serlo con nadie más.

Hablamos de muchas cosas. Me contaron de su día y yo del mío, aunque suprimiendo la parte de las caricias en la parte trasera del auto… Renesmee estaba aun medio enojada pero termino por ceder. Tenía que entender que solo lo hacía por su bien, que la amaba como a nadie. Hasta que cuando iban a despedirse, le dije a Renesmee que quería hablar con Edward.

Toda la tarde había pensado en el, algo tenía que haberle pasado. Rodo los ojos y resoplo - ¿Qué quieres? Estas no son horas para humillaciones Isabella…-

-No es eso… ¿Estás bien?-

-Si, estoy bien -

-¿No te pasa nada? ¿Estás seguro? Cuéntame de tu día…-

-No, Si y estas enloqueciendo. Lave el piso y te aviso que si vas a tomar café por la noche tómalo bien, hice la cena, el almuerzo, los lleve al colegio y los traje, fui a la radio, les ayude a terminar las tareas y apague las luces. No soy perfecto, lo siento – solo pude reír. Este tipo era gracioso sin querer serlo – Voy a demandarte, algo alcance a aprender, no soy tan tarado -

-Esta bien, no te he dicho nada… señor ponylandia. Tengo un traje de chica por si quieres ponértelo…-

-No me molestes, ya tengo que irme…que madura eres-

-Oye, antes de eso… tengo que decirte algo -

-Ahà, si apúrate…-

-Recuerda limpiar en los rincones, las arañas son muy peligrosas – pude oír un quejido que entrecerraba los ojos. Yo solo reí.

-Que graciosa eres Meredith… Adiós -

-Adiós – cerré la laptop y reí entre dientes, dejándome caer atrás de la cama y riéndome. Era interesante irritarlo.

**EdwardPOV**

-Buenas noches, que sueñes con Seth, el chico de tu clase -

-¡Papa! No me gusta-

-Eso es lo que quieres ¿No es cierto? –

Solo siguió con los ojos cerrados. Deje un beso en su frente y me fui. Decidí ir a la habitación de Bella y dormir ahí, las almohadas aun olía al olor de su cabello y al perfume que usaba. Esto era solo el comienzo…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias... :D :D :D<strong>  
><strong>Muchisimos besos, Agatha :3 <strong>


	4. Les presento a mi novio

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward :D

**Summary:** Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...:Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong> Les presento… a mi novio  
><strong><br>RenesmeePOV**

Diferencias y comparaciones… se podría decir que mis padres eran eso. Una mezcla loca entre comparaciones. Muchas noches me preguntaba como rayos se habían enamorado, eran lo más disparejo que había conocido en mi vida.

Mi madre, cosechando éxitos por el mundo y mi padre… bueno mi padre siendo más sencillo. Tal vez era… vago como mi madre solía llamarle pero nadie podría comparar esas noches de risas o el ataque de cosquillas, nadie podía comparar el amor que sentía por él. Era mi ídolo, mi superhéroe, mi pianista estrella… mi único chico.

Y se veía realmente gracioso cuando cocinaba, todas sus comidas tenían una carita feliz encubierta, o un animal gracioso. Era infaltable que en los ravioles no hubiera una carita de kétchup o en los tomates, un cerdito improvisado.

Mi mejor amigo, el único en el que confiaba ciegamente. Y me gustaba que estuviera en casa, como siempre debió ser.

Pero mañana llegaría mi madre. No podía negar que me hacía falta tenerla cerca. Tenerlos a los dos juntos era lograr el equilibrio, la estabilidad completa.

Y pasó lo que espere que pasara algún día, pero no sabía que tan pronto podría ser. La maldita y desgraciada… regla. Estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer, creo que fueron casi dos horas en el baño… hasta que le oí tras la puerta.

-¿Te fuiste por el wáter? -

-Papá ayúdame…- tal vez soné como una tarada en ese momento, pero estaba asustada. Jamás había pasado por algo así.

El abrió la puerta y me vio sentada, aun con pantalones y llorando como una desgraciada, manchada hasta el alma...

-¿Qué pasa chiquita? Estas pálida… – se arrodillo en frente mío y me miro a los ojos.

-Es que ya -

-¿Ya qué? – pregunto con preocupación e intriga. Sus ojos denotaban preocupación y algo de dolor.

-Es que ya vino Andrés…-

-¿Andrés? A-a…¡¿Ahora? ¿Estás segura? –

-Si…-

-Espérame ¿Si? No te muevas-

Y salió, fue al baño de mamá como debí suponer y trajo lo que necesitaba, además de ropa interior nueva y pantalones. Salió por un rato, me cambie y me puse la rara compresa. Estos eran los momentos en que necesitaba a mamá. Cuando salí el estaba esperando afuera. Tontamente yo aun lloraba.

-No llores… - me abrazo, yo solo me escondí en la cara de su hombro - ¿Duele?-

-Un poco…-

**EdwardPOV**

Se supone que estas cosas se hablan entre chicas… pero después de todo, en algún momento tendría que pasar. Tal vez me pondría mejor para cuando pasara con Lizzy.

Mientras los deje cenando y viendo películas en la habitación de Bella, yo me fui a la suya. Tenía la ventana abierta y ella estaba tapada hasta arriba llorando. Yo solo me acosté tras ella, como cucharita.

-No te avergüences, no le diré a nadie… no lo publicare en Twitter* si ese es tu pena, princesa -

-Se supone que mamá debería estar aquí… y tendría que explicarme muchas cosas. Solo es extraño para mí, es eso…-

-Lo sé, para los chicos a tu edad es más complicado… sobre todo por la mañana….-

-Además, se siente un dolor extraño… ¿Es normal?-

-A Bella le pasaba todo el tiempo… Sip, es normal. No te preocupes, son cosas… naturales, preocuparte si no te pasan -  
><strong><br>RenesmeePOV  
><strong>  
>¿Qué mejor que una mantita caliente donde tanto dolía, chocolates, película y los mimos de papá? Nada. Absolutamente nada.<p>

-Tienes que llamar a Bella…-

-No quiero, me da vergüenza – él se volteo a mirar el reloj.

-Es tu mamá… no pasara nada mi amor -

Tome el teléfono y justo la llamada me sorprendió. Me senté en la cama, el me dijo que iría a ver si se habían dormido.

-¿Mamá?-

-Hola princesa… ¿Cómo estás?…-

-Bueno estoy… más o menos -

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Algo… malo?-

-Es que ya me hice… hmm…señorita – susurre lo último, pude oír un gritito pero no sabía si era feliz o triste.

-Oh Nessie… - hablo… hablo… y siguió hablando hasta que tuve que pararla.

– Mamá no es el fin del mundo estoy… bien, papá me estaba cuidando -

-¿Te duele? -

-Un poquito… pero se me pasa, me dio un té de manzanilla… son como piquetes -

-Lo sé… hablaremos mañana ¿Si?-

-Mucho mejor que hablar ahora… ¿Dónde estás?-

-En el baño sola… nos iremos hoy en la noche y llegare mañana temprano. Lo siento… se supone que yo debería estar contigo -

-Pero mañana estarás… aunque odie reconocerlo, yo también te extraño -

-¿Y Edward que hizo? -

-Me encontró llorando y me ayudo. Al parecer tiene algo de experiencia, dijo que te pasaba lo mismo…- rio muy suavemente y asintió.

-Bueno ya… me voy, supongo que la cena ya esta lista…-

-Esta bien… mándales besos ¿Si? Te amo -

-Como yo a ti…-

-Nessie antes… si quieres, duerme en mi cama -

-Gracias, te amo adiós…-

Corte y me levante sacando un último trocito de chocolate. En ese Anthony entro por la puerta, con ese gesto sumiso de bajar los ojos al saludar. Le hice una seña para que se sentara en la cama, le ofrecí un chocolate y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ya es hora de cenar… papi hizo papitas… -

-¿Enserio? – asintió.

-Vamos – Apague la tele y fuimos a la sala a cenar. La mesa estaba lista y mi loca hermana estaba pintando en su libro de dibujos, había un puzle de los que Anthony hacía. Fui a la cocina y me lo encontré, murmurando una canción.

_''I am in misery there ain't no other who can comfort me .Why won't you answer me? Your silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah. You really got me bad. I'm gonna get you back. __Gonna get you back''  
><em>  
>Me sonrió y me dio una papa frita del bowl en que estaban.<p>

-¿Qué te dijo? -

-Hablaríamos mañana…- mire las palomitas de colores recién sacadas del microondas - ¿Y eso?-

-¿No te gustan? – pregunto con voz de niño entristecido.

-Si me gusta… ¿Pero para qué son?-

-Ah, supuse que… veríamos Factor X* juntos… es gracioso ¿No crees?-

**BellaPOV**

-Mañana ¿Si? Tenemos mucho que hablar -

-Esta bien – rodo los ojos – Mañana -

-Adiós – le di un último beso casto y me fui a casa. El estaba lavando su auto… con la polera tan mojada que se notaba que el ocio tenía sus músculos demarcados. Solo se hizo el indiferente.

-Hola… ¿No vas a saludarme? – se volteo y me miro.

-Hola Isabella -

Suspire y abrí la puerta con la llave que estaba afuera. Estaban sentados mirando tele… si eran lindos - ¡MAMI!-

-Hola mi príncipe…- lo tome en los brazos y lo abrace todo lo que tenía que hacerlo. Solo deje un beso en su mejilla.

-Bien – Lo deje en el suelo y fue el turno de ella.

Luego de muchos besos me senté un rato a su lado - ¿Y Nessie? -

-Esta en la cama… creo que se hizo una herida por que tenía sangre – susurraron lo último, yo solo sonreí.

-Ya vengo -

Me quite los tacones y los deje al lado de la escalera. Cuando subí, la vi en su cama con los ojos cerrados. Me senté en el suelo para que mi cara quedara justo a la altura de la suya y acaricie su mejilla tersa.

-Mamá…-

Tomo mi mano y solo abrió un poco los ojos - ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Nunca dijiste que dolería… y que sería tanto. A este paso necesitare pañales -

Fue imposible no soltar una risita – Cosita… si ya estas tan grande -

-No te aproveches del momento mamá -

Le explique muchas cosas, como usar una compresa, le di un predual* y con lo de la cama le dije que no se preocupara, que las manchas saldrían de cualquier forma. Solo acaricie sus mejillas dulcemente.

En eso Edward entro y se llevo todas las cosas sucias que estaban en su velador - ¿Necesitas algo?-

-No…-

Salió y cerro. Yo le mire con extrañeza - ¿Qué le paso?-

-Nada… ¿Lo dices por lo de los vasos? Lo hace siempre mamá, no lo subestimes…-

**EdwardPOV**

Ver a ese… tipo me había descompuesto el ánimo, claro que si. Pero después de todo, ignorarla era lo mejor. Seguí lavando el auto, con el volumen alto y ella entro. Quise fingir que no me importaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? -

-¿Debería importarte? No tenemos nada que ver a excepción de que – me subi a la rueda – tenemos 3 lindos hijos, nada mas -

-Hmm… que cambiante eres por Dios. Yo quería proponerte algo -

-No soy sordo, medio ciego pero no sordo -

-Mañana en a la hora de almuerzo… traeré a Jacob y quiero que me ayudes-

-¿El chucho? – Mi imaginación vagaba a su máxima expresión cuando tenía rabia - ¿Para qué?

-Primero no lo llames así y segundo… para que lo acepten, sabes -

-No pienso hacerlo. Tú tienes que hablar con ellos no te aproveches-

-¿Y como con Charlotte? Yo te ayude con ella -

-La diferencia es que no te lo pedí ¡Sabes muy bien que fue para darte celos! No seas mentirosa – ella suspiro.

-No voy a ayudarte… tu haz lo que quieras…-

-Pero te obligó a estar presente ¿Eh? Si estas tu, no harán nada -

-Que buena madre eres…-

**RenesmeePOV**

Y un hombre entro a la casa con mamá… y se sonreían y se miraban con ojos brillantes. Solo entro a casa en silencio. Papá estaba en la cocina desde la mañana, no salía de ahí y estaba extraño.

-Nessie… ¿Quién es él? – susurro Lizzy, con ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo sé -

-Niños... Tengo que decirles algo – el nos sonrió… era apuesto, si claro, de eso no había duda pero… mi padre era más lindo – Yo quiero presentarles a… Jacob, mi novio -

-Estás bromeando ¿No?-

-No Nessie… el trabaja conmigo, lo has visto otras veces-

Saludo. Era cortes pero no para mamá. En el momento más indicado fui a la cocina y me encerré - ¿¡Tú sabías esto!-

-Claro – dijo con tranquilidad.

-Lo odio… no quiero que nadie te reemplace – el sonrió torcidamente y me miro.

-¿Recuerdas cuando le hicimos la guerra a la señora Stevenson?-

-Claro que sí, pero ella no era el novio de mamá -

-Pero esta vez, será igual de malvado…¿Te apuntas?-

-Que malvado eres…- reí de eso – Esta bien, acepto -

-Tienes que ser buena niña ¿Si? Actúa, eso lo sacaste de tu madre… y lleva esto – me dio un bowl de papitas y yo solo asentí y lo lleve.

Y entable conversación. Esto sería… tocar la gloria.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Por si no saben, Andres es que... te baje, hacerse señorita.. bueno ya saben, pfff solo por si las dudas :B<strong>

**Otra cosa. Edward es un... patan a veces y es cierto, Bella es mandona pero todo tiene sus razones. Por lo de los comentarios de Edward...¡El es asi! algo desubicado, con mentalidad de niño, no procesa muy bien a veces...pero es bueno.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer. Abrazos de oso y besos... Agatha :)**


	5. Conversaciones intensas

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:** Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>...:Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>: Conversaciones intensas.

**BellaPOV**

Cuando desperté, lo primero que fui a hacer fue hacerme un café pero al pasar por la puerta de Edward, ellos estaban durmiendo con él. Renesmee a su lado casi escondida en su hombro, Anthony en su estomago y su último gesto era de haber acariciado su cabello y Lizzy a su otro lado.

Se veían sinceramente adorables. Solo me acerque un poco para admirarlos, eran la dulzura personificada.  
>Dios si eran lindos, preciosos.<p>

Solo los tapé un poco más, con ternura y me fui. Muchas cosas que hacer en casa, aunque no podía negar que él hacía las cosas más rápido que yo. La cocina no era lo mío, al parecer lo de él sí. Luego de pasar un trapito húmedo por los muebles y abrir las ventanas me senté en el sillón a leer un libro.  
>La desgraciada convención me había tenido muy alejada de mis quehaceres, sobre todo ahora. Suspire y lo vi en el pasillo, aun medio dormido tallándose un ojo - ¿Qué hora es?-<p>

-Es temprano aún, si quieres ve a dormir -

-Pero que milagro… pero no, sabes que si despierto ya no puedo dormirme otra vez. Tu eres la que roncaba como oso -

-¡Edward! – el rio, con esa risa tan exquisita – Sabes que es mentira, yo no ronco -

-Si claro, y yo soy Brad Pitt… bueno ¿Quieres desayuno?-

-Si no te molesta…-

Fue a la cocina y pude sentir el olor a pan tostado y a leche caliente. Era un dilema con estos chicos. Anthony era intolerante a la lactosa por lo que siempre le dábamos leche sin lactosa y le poníamos cascaritas de naranja, porque le gustaba, a Lizzy le gustaba la de chocolate como a nada y a Renesmee la de frutilla. Por lo menos eran unas seis cajitas grandes de leche a la semana. Solo me levante y fui con él, solo le mire desde la mesa.

En eso, cuando unas patitas golpearon la ventana a la terraza el solo lo miro, como si fuera un niño chico – Lassie…-

Sip, teníamos un Collie pero desde que habían visto la película le pusieron lo más original que se les ocurrió ''Lassie''. El volvió a lo que hacía y luego murmuro - ¿Y qué tal la cena con tu… novio? – Mascullo lo ultimo – Bueno, si quieres tu chucho, se me hace más natural llamarlo así -

-Novio está bien y… excelente ¿Les dijiste algo?-

-¿Qué alma malvada crees que soy? Esa eres tú. Además ellos son así, no subestimes su educación -

-Que claramente se la he pagado yo -

-¿Vez como te pones de pesada? Antes no eras así, ahora estas obsesionada con tu dinero y tus cosas -

-Son mis hijos, se merecen lo mejor –

-No tiene nada que ver con los niños – cuando iba a irse lo llame.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -

-Despertar a los Oompa-loompas… es hora de desayunar -

Y se fue. Yo solo resople. Odiaba ser tan directa con él… después de todo era el padre de mis hijos, lo quería. Este tipo era un niño en cuerpo de adulto…

**EdwardPOV**

-Pequeños… es hora de despertar…-

Abrieron los ojos con cansancio, Renesmee casi se cayó de la cama y Lizzy siguió en su sueño. Ella era muy categórica cuando me decía que era una princesa, le gustaba que la despertaran como la Bella durmiente, con un beso… en la frente. Solo me acerque y deje uno donde ella pedía – Despierta mi princesa…-

Abrió los ojitos con una sonrisa y me abrazo del cuello, yo solo la tome en mis brazos.

-A la cocina, mamá los espera…-

-¿Y tú? -

-También -

Demoraron poco en llegar. La saludaron como de costumbre y yo la senté a ella en mis piernas, de todas formas no tenía nada de hambre.

-¿Cómo durmieron?-

-Me soñé que un chico lindo venia verme…-

-Uhh… Seth -

-Papá Seth es mi amigo – dijo entrecerrándome los ojos en gesto burlón. Yo solo rodé los ojos.

Hablo de todo en Italia. Creo que ame la cara que puso cuando dijo que tenía regalos y se le había olvidado darlos. Era olvidadiza y torpe, pero hermosa. Y cuando terminaron, la lleve a su pieza y me quede observando desde la puerta. Sus risas eran lo mejor que podía oír, le daban sentido a mi existencia.

A Renesmee unas revistas de allá y un collar hermoso para mi gusto, de plata con algunas joyas engarzadas; A Lizzy una muñeca de porcelana con rasgos hermosos y un libro de princesas; A Anthony, el auto a control remoto que llevaba un tiempo pidiendo. Sus caras eran… lo mejor.

-Toma -

-¿Para mí? Yo no soy tu hijo…-

-Pero lo pareces – sonrió de esa manera dulce y solo suspiré. Abrí la caja de porte mediano y vi un reloj de los caros… - Supuse que te gustaría, ya que supuestamente perdiste el tuyo… me pareció adecuado -

-Gracias – dije con sinceridad. Yo si parecía un niño en navidad con cualquier regalo imbécil hasta cuando me daban uno de sus dibujos… era lo mejor. Hasta cuando me salía el cereal doble, era como ganar un grammy.

-Mira al lado -

al lado había una foto de los chicos y con ella… era lo más lindo, yo no tenía ninguna de ellos.

**BellaPOV**

Me abrazo… fue mágico sentir un abrazo suyo una vez más. Me fue imposible no corresponderle – Muchas gracias…-

-De nada – murmure en lo que sentía sus miradas en nosotros, en ese momento me separe. No quería que se confundieran las cosas y que pensaran cosas que no eran.

Sonrió más, de esa forma y volvió a cerrar la caja con todo dentro.

En lo que el teléfono sonó. Yo lo tomé.

-¿Si?-

-Soy Rosalie…-

-Hola Rose… tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo ¿Eh?-

-Lo sé y yo también…-

-Si quieres ven a la casa, seguro Edward saldrá con los chicos a casa de Esme y Carlisle -

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego -

-Esta bien, adiós -

-¿Quién era mamá?-

-Rosalie…-

-Yo iré a… la casa de mis padres con los chicos, por si te molesta – sonreí y negué – Esta bien… vallan a bañarse, vestirse… esas cosas -

**EdwardPOV**

Mientras terminaban – si que se demoraban años- me quede mirando la foto en el patio, al lado de la casa del perro. En silencio en lo que la repasaba con los dedos, era hermosa y reciente, perfecta. El se acerco y puso una pata encima.

-¿No son lindos Lassie? -

Hizo un sonido gracioso. Solo la guarde una vez mas y suspire. Cuando terminaron ambos – el perro y yo- Ya estábamos medio dormidos uno sobre otro.

-¿Terminaron al fin?-

-Si… pero no sé si me veo bien -

-Si, te vez bien… yo no sirvo para mentiras -

-Tienes razón…-

Me levante y se fueron al auto. Se despidieron de ella y nos fuimos. Mis padres vivían en una casa… linda y lujosamente excelente. Carlisle trabajaba con Isabella, Esme era decoradora de interiores o una cosa parecida… Alice era mi loca hermana recién salida del instituto, era una loca pero mi favorita.

Cuando llegamos ellos bajaron antes, pude ver cuando tomaba a Anthony y a Lizzy, yo solo entre después – Hola hijo -

-Hola – salude a ambos. Carlisle era simplemente… bueno no podía describirlo, era tan simpático y profesional a la vez que me costaba entender porque no me había mandado a las hermosas planicies del carajo aún.

¿Tal vez compasión? Era la razón más obvia que podía encontrar.

Luego de un rato almorzamos, nadie comparararía la lasaña de mamá… era su fan numero uno.

-¿Qué hicieron en su viaje a Italia, Carlisle?-

-Especializaciones, convenciones… cosas de trabajo -

-Ah…- me dolía el estomago de la rabia de pensar que compartió la cama con otro por 14 noches…

**BellaPOV**

-¿Sabes? Encontré unos zapatos de chica en su habitación, del siglo pasado ¡Sabes que es eso! Tiene otra -

-P-pero…¿Qué tiene? Ustedes no están juntos -

-De todas formas – se me cayó el cuchillo y lo recogí. Tenía las mismas, eso podía significar una sola cosa… - Rosalie… ¿Usas esas del siglo pasado? Te compadezco -

Reímos un rato de eso – Claro, claro… es que mi madre me las dio, no pudo botarlas tu sabes. El compromiso.

–Estoy pensando qué hacer con Edward… los niños me mataran si lo echo -

-Deberías dejarlo en tu casa. Tú tienes trabajo excesivo y te ayudara en casa, los chicos no estarán solos y… estarán con su padre ¿Qué mejor? -

-Tienes razón Rose… se lo diré -

.

.

-Edward antes de que te vallas…. Tengo que hablar contigo -

El me miro con extrañeza haciendo sus cosas – Quiero que te quedes… Porfavor -

-¿En tu casa? -

-Si… por los chicos… sin relación, tu sabes solo de padres pero, Porfavor… ¿Quieres?-

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Me quedo en casa! -

* * *

><p><strong>Hola...! Gracias por sus comentarios, besos. Agatha :D<strong>


	6. La historia recien comienza

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:** Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>..:: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: <strong>La historia, recién comienza.

Un mes… se podía decir que excelente. No era fácil, eran ''necesidades naturales'' de todo chico, yo tenía que atenderlas solo pero no me quejaba. Ella trabajaba duro enserio, muchas noches tuvo que hacer dos turnos de corrido y su chucho vino a dejarla casi dormida. Si estaba contenta le echaba dos cucharadas de azúcar al café y una de leche; por el contrario lo tomaba amargo y sin la tostada que le hacía todas las mañanas.

Descubrí que en estos años, que Renesmee era temperamental por las tardes, que Lizzy tenía miles de problemas en su colegio y que Anthony… era muy solo. En su jardín ya casi terminaba su año, porque ya era un niño grande y tendría que ir a primaria pero… me preocupaba, siempre llegaba triste y lloraba algunas veces sin mirarme a los ojos, diciendo que le dolía esto o aquello.

Mi hijo era muy sincero… no sabía mentir. Y sabía que le faltaba cariño, por eso lo mimaba tanto como podía. Era muy inteligente, sabía todo el abecedario, escribir su nombre completo y a veces salir leyendo con dificultad algunas palabras.

Me preocupaba, mucho.

Me gustaba mantenerlo ocupado los fines de semana, cuando no tenía que ir a la radio. Con el dinero que Bella me pagaba, les compraba cosas o simplemente arreglaba el jardín. Isabella era muy descuidada con sus plantas aunque no tenía tiempo, siempre le arreglaba y sacaba las malezas mientras las chicas jugaban con sus amigas pero él no quería salir.

-¿No quieres ir a jugar?-

-No papi… - y siguió mirando las plantas y cortando con una tijerita al ras del pasto - ¿Está bien así?-

-Perfecto – dije dándole una sonrisa, pero me preocupaba.

Cuando plantamos las nuevas flores, entramos a casa. En la cocina me ayudo a hacer la cena y le ayude con sus tareas, pero se ponía muy nervioso y serio.

-Anthony… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo? Sabes que soy tu padre pero también tu mejor amigo-

Negó con la cabeza. Puse mi mano en su barbilla y lo hice mirarme a los ojos - ¿Seguro que no pasa nada malo? ¿Lo prometes por el dedito?-

-S-si – me abrazo y se quiso quedar así, yo solo acaricie su espalda mientras le oía gimotear muy despacio. Tal vez estaba triste, rezaba por que fuera solo eso.

Cuando entraron Lizzy – mi princesa oportuna – hablo.

-¡Por que llora! -

Se escondió en mi cuello para que no le vieran, yo solo suspire – Esta triste... no pasa nada -

-¿Y cenaremos? -

-Yo te hare la cena – Ness me dio una de esas miradas de comprensión y yo solo le sonreí – Vamos -

Lo lleve arriba y no me senté por nada del mundo, en silencio en lo que no me separaba- No llores…- estaba desconsolado pero por alguna razón no quería que se quedara con eso guardado. Me senté en el margen de su ventana donde se podía ver todo perfectamente desde afuera.

Y demoro en calmarse pero lo hizo, yo solo tararee _Claro de Luna _en voz baja. Hubo un momento en que era solo hipo. Lo deje un rato, le debía doler como nunca la cabeza.

-¿Quieres darte un baño? -

-Bueno…-

Lo lleve y puse el agua templada, lo bañe y en lo que terminaba relajándose vi unos cardenales que lucían feos, en el estomago. No quise preguntarle para no asustarlo. Lo envolví en su toalla y lo lleve a su cama. Mientras lo secaba le puse el pijama. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojitos, pero al menos estaba tranquilo.

-¿Paso la pena o no?-

-Si – capte una pequeña sonrisa de su parte y deje un beso en su frente.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? Tu pide campeón… soy tu sirvienta – rió y solo bajo los ojos.

-¿Puedes traerme un vaso de leche? Porfavor papá…-

-Como quieras, espérame ¿Si? -

Baje lo más rápido que pude. Les ayude con la comida prometiendo que volvería pronto y fui arriba. Estaba algo somnoliento aún. Se la tomo y me acomodé tras suyo para acariciar su pelo.

**BellaPOV  
><strong>  
>-¡Papeleos! ¿No puedo llevármelos a casa Sue? Tengo que ver a mis hijos Porfavor… hace dos noches no me despido de ellos… te prometo que mañana a primera hora tendré todo ¿Si?-<p>

Suplique a la dura… Sue. Ella sabía que era, Seth el amigo de Nessie era su hijo, ella me entendía – Ve a arreglarte, se te hace tarde -

-Gracias -

Corrí a buscar mis cosas. Parecía una universitaria en aprietos. Corrí al auto, ya me había pasado dos horas de la cena, los necesitaba. Cuando entre, deje todo en el sillón y las abrace – Mamá llegaste temprano… ¿Y ese milagro?-

-Sacrificios nena… ¿Les hago la cena?-

-Si -

Por el apuro – y esto no era siempre – hice papas fritas y un pedazo de bistec para todos - ¿Y los chicos?-

-¡Anthony estaba llorando!-

-Pero que pesada eres Elizabeth – mascullo – Solo estaba triste, pero papá ya lo arreglo -

-¿Segura?-

-Sabes que Tony es calladito, tal vez se lo guardo todo y necesitaba llorar. A todos nos pasa -

Se las di en silencio, en lo que corrí con un riesgo de caída muy alto. Cuando llegue a su habitación, el estaba cerrando la puerta – Shh… me costó mucho que se durmiera, no entres -

-¿Pero que le paso?-

-Hablaremos luego ¿Si? Bajemos -

Cenamos, el ya estaba domado pero guarde su parte. Cuando se fueron a dormir y el arrope diciéndoles cuanto las amaba.

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué lloraba?-

-Bella yo creo que a… Anthony le están haciendo algo -

-¡Algo! Que le pueden estar haciendo… su jardín es muy caro y…-

-Los niños Bella... tiene moretones y si no sale a jugar no veo porque los tenga, aquí no se ha caído y ni en broma se te ocurra que les pego… ¿Qué más?-

-Son niñitos... no son malos, en preparatoria me preocupare pero…-

-Solo le pregunte si le pasaba algo, que yo era su mejor amigo y que confiara en mi y se puso a llorar así. Estoy seguro que le pasa algo -

-Esta bien, está bien… - dije tomándome la cabeza con las manos, una migraña de muerte venía – Iremos a dejarlo el viernes -

El vago por el living y encontró mis papeles - ¿Y eso?-

-Tengo que rellenarlos… creo que no dormiré esta noche -

-¿Quieres que te ayude? Aprendo rápido…- me miro con ojos serios, sin esa vocecita burlona que usaba conmigo.

-¿Estás seguro? – Asintió – Esta bien mira tienes que marcar…-

Luego de que le explicara fui a buscar café, también le deje uno a él aunque lo alejo - ¿No quieres?-

-No quiero arruinarlo ¿Está bien así?-

-Si -

Estuvimos toda la noche así. El se corrió de la mesa… el rollo es que quedamos en el suelo, yo sobre su estomago y el apoyado en el sillón. Cuando terminé a él le faltaban unas dos hojas, ya eran casi las 4 de la mañana.

-Listo – tome las hojas, las archivé en su lugar y las deja al lado de mi bolso, en la mesa.

-Gracias Edward yo…- cuando volteé, ya estaba dormido en la mitad del suelo en una posición un poco incómoda. Solo me acerque, lo moví un poco pero no despertó. Supuse que sería desconsiderado dejarlo solo asi que lo tape y me acosté a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, por arte de magia desperté en mi cama algo dolorida. En la mesita de noche estaba mi desayuno y mi café caliente. Solo sonreí a medias…

-Que lindo eres…-

**RenesmeePOV**

-¿Por qué Lloras?-

-No quiero ir...- me abrazo, como nunca lo había hecho – Porfavor…-

-No va a pasarte nada malo -

No dijo nada. Le ayude a vestirse y seque sus lagrimas teniéndolo todo el tiempo a mi lado. Solo ordene un poco su desordenado pelo castaño y el solo se quedo en mi cuello. Cuando bajamos las escaleras papá estaba medio dormido en la mesa, el desayuno estaba en la mesa.

-Oye, despierta -

Alzo la vista con algo de desorientación y se talló los ojos – buenos días…-

El tomo su leche, aun en mis brazos. Papá se extraño otra vez, solo lo miro por un tiempo - ¿Todo bien?-

-Si – respondió casi sin voz.

-¡Elizabeth Emily Cullen Swan si no bajas ahora…!-

Ella llego como un rayo a la cocina – Lo siento, es que estaba peinando a mi muñeca -

En un rato, cuando ya terminamos oímos un estruendo. En eso mamá entro a la cocina arreglándose el pelo – Me tengo que ir… es tardísimo -

-¿Te caíste?-

-Pff… claro que no amor – Edward rió – Me voy, los amo y… gracias, te debo una -

-Lo consideraré luego... – cuando iba a irse le llamó – Sin caerse -

Corrió afuera y se fue. Yo solo lo mire en mis brazos, no quería soltarse. El condujo en silencio y no se soltó de mi. Cuando llegamos el se bajo, me dio mi mochila y mientras lo dejaba en el suelo, con mi mano tomada a la suya susurró.

-Si vez algo raro… me dices ¿Si?-

-Claro, yo también sospecho lo mismo – me despedí y lo llevé a su jardín que el me apretaba mas la mano.

**BellaPOV**

-Listo…-

-Excelente… que quede claro Swan, que es la última vez que te permito esto-

-Lo sé… gracias -

Me fui a mi consulta en silencio. Mire los papeles que traía y los deje todos sobre la mesa. Me encontré con un papel, con su linda letra antigua.

-Tu café esta en el termo pequeño, supuse que despertarías tarde… te deje unas galletitas por si te da hambre. Ojalá no me haya equivocado en lo de anoche… te quiere mucho, Edward -

Suspire y encontré un termo negro donde se suponía estaba, aún caliente. Solo lo tome en silencio, cerrando los ojos y recordando cada una de sus miradas…

**..::Flashback::..**

-¿Sabes cuánto te amo? – negué aun con los ojos entornados en el cielo – Te amo… de aquí a Saturno ¡No! De aquí… hasta el infinito, tal vez pasando por un agujero negro por que se detendría el tiempo… por siempre – reí de su ocurrencia en lo que me rodeaba por la poca cintura que me quedaba – También a Nessie… las dos chicas de mi vida -

-Yo también te amo... te amo mucho -

-Es reconfortante saberlo… sobre todo cuando lo dices. A veces me pregunto si hay algo de ti que no odie…-

-¿Y qué es?-

-Te odio… por ser demasiado linda, te odio por robarme el corazón, Bella –

Su voz era tan aterciopelada que me llego al alma, provocando una pequeña patada de ella. El solo sonrió, podía saber cuándo lo hacía sin mirarlo – Ojala ella sea como tu… más perfecta – murmure en lo que negaba.

-¿Cómo yo? No quiero que se parezca en nada a mí… no quiero que cometa mis errores, no quiero que sea como yo…-

-No digas eso… te amo ¿Si? Te amo como a nada en mi vida ¿Recuerdas cuando decías que Por muy larga que sea la noche, el amanecer llegará? Cuando ella nazca, el amanecer llegara… estoy segura…-  
><strong><br>..::Fin del Flashback::..**

**EdwardPOV**

-Uno sabe cuando hay problemas… son como las mujeres, dicen que no pasa nada pero en realidad quieren llorarte la vida ¿Sera un pequeño sexto sentido? – risa – Un consejo mío que no se si servirá de mucho… si ven a una chica llorando solo hay un remedio: Chocolates y abrazo. Nada más… bueno, para todas las chicas sensibles… esta canción -

_''Se ve como un miembro arrancado O en conjunto que acaba de tomar distancia . Estamos tambaleando a través de una caída interminable, somos el espíritu siempre vivo de lo que fue.''_

_''Pero nadie está a amarte más que yo .Nadie va a amarte más que yo ''_

_''Y cualquier cosa que te hacen sonreír , es mi mejor cara de admirar pero nunca se debe tomar mucho tiempo .Sólo para estar más luego de vuelta a otra. ''_

_''Pero nadie está a amarte más que yo , nadie va a amarte más que yo ''_

_''Pero alguien, podrían haber advertido . Cuando las cosas empiezan a dividir en las costuras y ahora_  
><em>Todo el asunto de derrumbe. Las cosas empiezan a dividir en las costuras y ahora, si las cosas empiezan a dividir en las costuras y ahora, Es derrumbe .Duro. ''<em>

_''Cualquier cosa que te hacen sonreír, usted es el fantasma que vive para siempre de lo que fue .No quiero que me digas que sería mejor O bien, me gustó de esa manera''._

_''Pero nadie está a amarte más que yo , nadie va a amarte más que yo ''_

-¿Ya acabó?- el asintió – Hablando de problemas…- tenia como mil llamadas perdidas de Renesmee…

**RenesmeePOV**

-¿Qué piensas tanto? Tú no eres de pensar demasiado -

-Pero que buen… amigo eres Seth…- suspire - Es… Anthony -

-¿Qué le paso? – de la nada llego, Tanya. Ella era mayor y vivía en nuestro '' condominio''.

-Es que creo que le hacen algo… tiene mucho miedo -

-¿Y si los espiamos? En la parte de atrás -

Ellos fueron conmigo. Me asome por la rendija, odiaba ver a mi hermanito solo, no era su culpa. Mire por un rato, todos jugaban y el estaba en un rincón. Un niño se le acercó, pude oírlo.

-¿Por qué eres tan tonto?-

El solo bajo los ojos pero… ¿Lo pateo? ¿Se atrevió a patearlo? El solo se quedo llorando tapándose la cara ¡Le había pateado el ojo! No me di cuenta en el momento que salte la pared, andar de árbol en árbol me había echo menos gallina.

-¡Que haces tú aquí! -

-¡PERO QUE CEGERA TRAE! ¡Le pego a mi hermano! -  
><strong><br>BellaPOV**

-Ya se lo que necesita señorita Swan…- me beso el cuello haciéndome gemir pero el teléfono sonó. Resoplamos con odio y tome el teléfono aún con la blusa abierta.

-¿Aha? Estoy ocupada…-

-Señorita Isabella… es su esposo -

-Esta bien… ¿Si?-

-Bella tienes que venir -

-¿Por qué? ¿Les paso algo malo? – dije con la blusa abotonada nuevamente y poniéndome los zapatos rápido - ¡Edward! -

-Es que… ah, tienes que venir, no quiero que mueras conduciendo -

-Por la puta madre que. Paso -

-Es Anthony -

Corte diciendo que iría luego, en silencio - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ordenándome el pelo.

-Mi hijo… ¿Puedes cubrirme amor? Lo compensare, lo prometo -

-Ya, corre -

Fui al auto y cuando llegue vi el Volvo viejo de Edward afuera de casa. El me esperaba afuera, con los brazos cruzados y me miro con sus ojos más serios – Le pegaron… te lo dije Isabella, te dije que esos niños eran malos -

.

.

Edward no mentía. Si algo les pasaba a mis hijos era como una leona…

-¡COMO QUE NO SE DIO CUENTA! ¡SABE LOS HONORARIOS QUE LE PAGAN CON MI DINERO PARA ESTO ! -

Era mayor, la supuesta directora, yo la pondría en su lugar – Anthony es el antisocial…-

-Eso es una completa y soberana MENTIRA. Le juro… ¡LE JURO POR MIS HIJOS QUE LOS DEMANDO! -

Se quedo en silencio. Edward se había ido con él y Renesmee a lo de Carlisle, el vería mejor la situación. Yo estaba… engrifada, nadie se metía con mi hijo.

-Buenas tardes – cerré con el portazo de la vida y las lágrimas cayeron en soledad.

Me las seque y fui al auto. Al llegar al hospital fui donde estaban, podía oír como lloraba. Solo me asome por la puerta entreabierta - ¿Puedes abrirlo un poquito? -

Asintió abriendo un poco su ojito hinchado y rojo. Cuando termino le puso unas gotas y le dio una de esas pegatinas, el solo se abrazo más a Edward, estaba como loco y me dolía mucho verlo así. Era como… cuando era bebé y le dolía el estomago, desgarradoramente igual.

Solo me acerque y lo mire desde sus brazos - ¿Qué le pasa?-

-Su ojos se hincharan como un moretón normal pero por suerte no hay daño comprometido en su ojo, solo un ardor. Es el susto… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-No sé nada Carlisle… No sé que voy a hacer ahora -

-No quiero volver ahí – suplico entre llantos. Me quebré ahí mismo, por dentro. El solo le murmuro con su voz más linda.

-Nunca más amor... nunca mas…-

.  
>.<p>

.

Estaba temblando como una gelatina en mis brazos, y lloraba en silencio en lo que yo lo acunaba entre mis brazos de manera linda - ¿Viste la luna? Con su ojito bueno, la miro y se quedo así, mirando – Esta linda… tan redondita y brillante -

Se volvió a esconder, aferrándose con sus manitas en mi cuello y en parte de mi cabello. Edward hacia una rica cena para las chicas, pero él comería arriba. Me sentía culpable como nunca.

El tocó dos veces y entro con una bandeja a mi pieza. Ni loca lo dejaría solo esta noche. La dejó en la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama conmigo. Acaricio su mejilla con cuidado y me miro - ¿Muy mal?-

-Se le pasara… tiene que pasarle -

Me sonrió de esa forma conciliadora y dejo un beso en su frente con amor, en lo que ponía su manita sobre la suya, el solo tomo sus deditos con amor. Solo sonrió con ternura.

-Te amo – susurro dejando un beso en ella y se fue.

Yo lo senté en la cama en silencio y tome el plato – Hmm… que rico, papi hizo lasaña, amor -Corte un pedazo y se lo di con cuidado, el solo abrió la boca - ¿Rico?-

-Si -

Comió todo gracias al cielo, se tomo la mitad del jugo de manzana que le había traído y podría decir que devoró el pedazo de pastel que tenia. Solo limpie la comisura de sus labios con crema y deje un beso en su frente.

Le puse las gotitas aunque se quejo y con algunas lagrimitas, lo acosté. Lo tape en lo que yo estaba por encima, acariciando su pelo sedoso y suave diciéndole cuanto le amaba, en lo que el se dormía rápidamente.

Me separe un poco y fui afuera, él estaba en silencio afuera.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Asustado, como mas va a estar… es que es mi culpa – sollocé.

-No lo es… - me abrazó dulcemente, yo solo lloré en su hombro. Cuando me calmé seco mis lagrimas – Respira…-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada. Si te ve mal, se pondrá mal… tu deberías hablar con Renesmee, después de todo ella hizo todo el trabajo -

En eso le oímos gemir, entramos y estaba retorciéndose de manera peligrosa y tapándose la cara con miedo – Anthony… despierta - Abrió los ojos con miedo, y le miro. El seco su mejilla – Todo está bien…-

Así toda la noche. No dormí casi nada… odiaba que llorara y se asustara de esa manera. Fue al baño unas 5 veces en la noche y volvió a mí, como el lindo que era. Y en la mañana despertó con miedo…

-Mamita Porfavor no me obligues a ir… Porfavor -

-Claro que no mi pequeño, nunca más… -

Acaricie su mejilla con amor maternal y entrecerró los ojos. Renesmee entró antes de irse, se veía linda con su pelo largo en una coleta. Solo se sentó a su lado, el le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Asintió - ¿Segurito? – Volvió a asentir – Yo me iré al colegio… pero volveré y te atacaré con cosquillas. Prepárate pequeño - rio suavemente en lo que ella dejaba un beso en su mejilla – Te quiero muchísimo…-

-Yo también Nessie -

-Te portas bien, te amo -

Cuando iba a irse la pare, fuera de la puerta – Gracias -

Me abrazo, con amor – Soy su hermana… no es nada que no tenga que hacer ma, es mi muñequito… lo adoro -

-Ya se te hace tarde, te amo -

-Como yo a ti… adiós -  
><strong><br>EdwardPOV**

-Isabella ¿Qué mierda hace este tarado aquí?-

-Solo quiere saber si está bien – le di una pequeña mirada, a través de la puerta entreabierta...

-Tengo muy claro mis roles…-

-No va a remplazarte -

-¡Pero actúa como si quisiera! Yo no traigo mujeres a casa -

-¿Acaso tienes novia?-

-A ti eso te importa un reverendo… ¡Mango! Si voy a vivir aquí vamos a tener reglas, las que tanto amas y veneras… no quiero a ese chucho paseándose por mi casa cuando se le antoje -

-Si tener accesos a traer a tus… putas a la casa, no. Jacob es un hombre….-

-Ya lo sé, todo lo contrario a mí ¿Sabes algo? ¡Tal vez seré poca cosa para ti pero no soy un arrastrado de mierda para andar con la primera que se me cruza! Y mira una cosa te voy a decir Isabella Swan… que no se meta con mis hijos porque te juro que lo echo a patadas de la casa-

Fue tonto, me fui y no volví a casa hasta el miércoles… cuando ella fue por mí a la radio. Estaba tan enojado con ella que no me interesaba hablarle.

-Edward yo quiero hablar contigo, tienes que volver…-

-¿A si? A lo único que iré es a ver a mis hijos y punto -

-Te necesito y haremos reglas si tu quieres… pero te necesito muchísimo en casa, Porfavor… algo serio. Sabes que soy torpe y no se me da la cocina, porfavor...-

La mire a los ojos por un rato y suspire – Porfavor…- se mordió el labio y me sonrió a medias, yo solo suspire.

-Quiero chocolate blanco… mucho chocolate blanco – Rió.

-Trato – estrechar su mano contra la mía fue… delicioso por no decir menos, la misma corriente me inundo y me solté con rapidez.

_Dios…¿Qué te pasa conmigo?_

* * *

><p><strong> Hola!<strong>

**Bueno... a los que les gusta Greys Anatomy... piensen que Sue es como... una Dra Bailey , Carlisle tal vez como Mark Sloan pero casado... algo asi :D**

**Gracias por los comentarios, muchos besos... quien les escribe :)**


	7. Ohana

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:** Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>..:: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: <strong>Ohana

**EdwardPOV**

-No quiero que traigas chicas…-

-Quiero que me avises al menos una hora antes cuando venga tu perro para traerle la casita al living -

-¡No le digas así! -

-Lo siento, eso parece -

-Te guías por las apariencias Edward…-

-¿Acaso tu no? – me miro frunciendo el ceño, yo alce una ceja.

-No quiero que fumes en la casa, yo lo hago afuera -

-¿Me has visto dentro? No soy tan…pelotudo -

-Afuera, no quiero que Nessie los vea. Sabes que es adolescente y se tentara… tu las iras a dejar por la mañana… y yo iré por la tarde -

-Excelente…-

-Pues bien -

-bien… -

-Así tienen que ser las cosas -

-Que terca eres… -

-¿Yo? Si claro…-

-¿Vez como lo eres? Nunca cambiaras -

-Tu jamás dejaras de ser infantil, Cullen -

-Pero te ríes -

-Me rio… ¡Porque es muy tonto! -

-Pero te ríes, amargada –

-Soy seria que es muy distinto… soy más grande que tu, es evidente la diferencia-

-Si, claro ¡Es un año señora exagerada! No eres una anciana, solo tienes…-

-No te atrevas a decirlo…-

-30….-

Sentí que me pegaba suavemente en el hombro – ¿Qué te pasa ahora?- se estaba riendo - ¿Vez como te ríes? Admite que para algo sirvo -

-Eres un tonto…-

-Gracias, es lo más lindo que me han dicho en semanas… adivina esta ¿Qué es verde chiquito y peligroso? -

-No se…-

-Pero piensa… Una uva con ametralladora ¿Vez como te ríes?-

-Eres un tonto Edward…-

-Yo también te quiero -

**BellaPOV**

Se fue, pero me seguía riendo como una retardada en el sillón… ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Tal vez eso no tenia Jacob, hacerme reír hasta reventar.

Me levante y fui a verlo. Estos días se la pasaba coloreando libros y viendo tele. Estaba en el patio, mirando un caracol de la planta - ¿Qué haces amor?-

-Me gustaría ser como los caracoles… babositos -

Sonreí y deje un beso en su mejilla de manera dulce - ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Tomar algo?-

-Agua…-

Fui a la cocina y le lleve agua fría en su vaso de las vacas vaqueras. Acaricie su cabello con amor y vi su ojo. Estaba algo hinchado pero estaba mejorando - ¿Duele?-

-No, ya no duele…-

-Voy a estar en la cocina, si necesitas algo me llamas ¿Si?-

Fui. El estaba comiéndose una tostada – Voy a comerte tostada, no dolerá mucho, lo hare rápido…- la mordió y sonrió como un niño, hasta que entre y se hizo el tonto.

-Las tostadas y las mermeladas tomaran venganza por la noche -

Me miro con ojos extrañados y volvió a lo que hacía, dándome la espalda - ¿Tu no deberías estar durmiendo? Es tu día libre…-

-No tengo ganas… tal vez luego de la cena – murmure con un suspiro - ¿Y las chicas?-

-Renesmee está afuera con Tanya… y Lizzy está con Alice afuera, tal vez jugando con el hijo de Rosalie -

-¡Alice está afuera! -

-Sip, se lleva bien con los duendes del jardín… -

Sali, ella estaba sentada afuera - ¡All! -

-Hola Bella…-

Y la abrace. No era mi mejor amiga… era como la hermana que nunca tuve. La abrace más, en silencio.

-Tengo tantas cosas que hablar contigo duende…-

-Creo que yo también… hablemos luego ¿Si? -

-Esta bien -

Me guiño un ojo con una de esas sonrisitas de chica traviesa y volvió a ella. En eso vi a Renesmee…

**RenesmeePOV  
><strong>  
>-Tanya solo… tienes que subirte, no es nada del otro mundo -<p>

-No, me da miedo -

-¿Vez? Las rubias son todas iguales, Seth, tontas y gallina…-

Era una forma de provocarla – Que pesada te pones, eres una envidiosa – puso atrás su largo cabello rubio y suspiro con aires de ofendida. Solo reí.

-Oye… ¿Y tu hermanito?-

-Ahí esta… yo dije, saltar arboles nos serviría de algo -

-Pobrecito… es un pequeño adorable, que suerte tienes… yo con 17 años solo tengo al patán de Demetri -

-Demetri es… lindo – murmure y ella Rió.

-Es un anormal… lo único que hace es estar en la bodega bajo tierra pensando en su invasión ovni y del fin del mundo… es un loco -

-Pero es inteligente, digo… no le falta el tema de conversación -

-Es más divertida tu vida… tienes a Elizabeth, esa chica es un mundo –

-Sabes que es medio hiperactiva… ella vive en su mundo, le da lo mismo lo que piensen de ella... es su propia marca personal -

-Pero es divertida, creo que lo saco de tu padre…-

Me senté en frente suyo, solo suspire – Es distinto…-

-Pero tú tienes a tu padre y a tu madre ahí, aunque sea juntos… desde que murió mi mamá, Papá está muy solo… sabes que ''Necesita a su Didyme'' -

-Pero es distinto… odio verlos pelear, odio a Jacob es una…-

-Baja tus revoluciones vaquera… es lindo, muy lindo…¿Has visto sus pectorales, niña?-

-No me interesa su cuerpo… lo odio -

-Estas loca...- en eso llegó su hermano.

-Hola Nessie… oye tu, papá trajo a una chica a la casa -

-¿Una chica?-

-Y está muy buena – ella le pego en la cabeza – Te espero en casa, adiós -

-Tengo que irme pequeña… te llamaré luego ¿Si? No estés triste, una se pone fea -

-Adiós -

-Adiós…-

Me quede haciendo círculos en la tierra, en lo que sentí ese olor a… - ¿Tía Alice?-

-La misma… ¿Qué haces sola, sobrina numero uno? -

-Nada -

-Que cara traes…creo que alguien necesita compras – su vocecita me inundo, solo reí sin ganas - ¿Qué te pasa? -

-Estoy preocupada, es eso…-

-¿Y por que?-

-Por mi hermano… por mi vida. No quiero a otro hombre en casa Alice… no soportaría verlos… besarse y hablarse asi empalagosamente sabiendo que alguna vez lo hizo con papá. Simplemente no es justo -

-Tu padre tampoco es un santo…-

-Pero es mi papá, no puedo pensar lo contrario -

-Hmm… te entiendo ¿Pero sabes algo? Se arreglara no te preocupes ¿Me darás mi abrazo?-

Sus abrazos eran raramente conciliadores y daban energía. Algo que nadie más podía hacer - ¿Quieres vagar conmigo? No sabes cuantas cosas me han pasado en la universidad, un dilema -

-Esta bien…-

**EdwardPOV**

-Papá papá… sálvame – me desperté asustado y vi a mi princesa mordiéndose el labio, sus ojos lindos chispeaban de una manera… enloquecedora.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que… rompí el vestido de mamá. Me matara -

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Es que mira. Yo estaba en mi cama, así, tuturu – me hizo la recreación – Y de repente Lassie estaba en la cama, yo lo abrace el mordió el vestido, yo se lo quite y se rompió. Lo deje ahí y pintamos con las pinturitas, esas que me compraste… y se nos cayo el rojo encima. Lo intente meter a la lavadora pero todo se puso rosita…-

-¿Todo eso lo hiciste en 10 minutos?-

-Sip -

-Nos mataran a los dos -

La cosa… estaba hecha una completa: Mierda – Es…Dolce & Gabanna – lo más caro que había tocado en mi vida - ¡Elizabeth! ¿Por qué lo tomaste? -

-Era doradito… como mi pez, pensé que combinaríamos para nuestro baile y seriamos iguales… lo siento -

Cuando me miro con ojos a punto de llorar suspire – Esta bien… te cubriré esta vez pero no llores ¿Si?-

Lo escondimos en su habitación, en una caja donde nadie se metia. Nos quedamos como dos inocentes durmiendo hasta que Isabella entro.

-Que lindos son… ¿Sabes donde tiene tu hermana los libros? Necesito uno…- y abrió la caja.

-Ahí no…-

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y la miro, solo nos tapamos con el cobertor. Estaba en silencio – No digas nada princesa…-

-¡Elizabeth porque me haces esto! -

Y grito por un rato, pero ella se reía incontrolablemente. Yo solo hable – Ya… tu perro te traerá otro -

-¡Y TU NO LE LLAMES ASI, FRACASADO!-

-No le digas así a mi papá – dijo con seriedad y se levanto - ¡Estoy harta de que peleen! Romperé mi cerdito y te comprare algo, ya no grites – salió y le dio un portazo. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

-S-se me ocurrió otra regla… no pelear en frente…¿Suyo?-

**BellaPOV**

-Lizzy abre amor…-

-No la oigas Benny, no pasara nada – Benny era su pececito dorado.

En eso llego Renesmee - ¿Qué le pasa?-

-Problemas…¿Puedes entrar?-

-Claro -

-¡No la oigas Benny!-

-Soy yo Lizzy… traigo dulces – abrió al instante y antes de que cerrara abri por completo la puerta.

-Pero que traidora… no te hablo -

-Lo siento…- la abrace, pero ella se quito de mi.

-No la oigas Benny, está loca. Te daré comida – fue a su repisa, como si no estuviéramos ahí.

Su pez era su mundo. Tenía una pecera enorme con piedritas de colores, una casa, caracolas y agua limpia todos los días. Ella lo amaba.

-Elizabeth no te comportes como una niñita que ya no lo eres…-

Tomo su libro y su estuche y se fue a la cocina. Yo la seguí.

- Hakuna matata, una forma de ser. Hakuna matata, nada que temer. Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir, a vivir así yo aquí aprendí. Hakuna matata-

Y tarareaba la canción sin escucharme – Elizabeth, para y mírame – sus ojos turquesa sacados de no sé quien, me miraron con seriedad. Cuando ella paraba de hacer algo era porque estaba muy enojada o confundida – Lo siento, no debí hablarte así -

-Piensa mas tus palabras mamá ¿No has pensado en cómo se siente papá? ¿No has pensado si le duele más que tu vestido? Yo se que le hice daño… pero yo le dije que me ayudara, no es su culpa… y lo siento, solo quería bailar con Benny…-

-Yo lo sé…-

-Mentira… tu ya no quieres a papá ¡Por tu culpa ya no tengo mi Ohana! -

-¿Qué es eso? -

-Ohana significa familia… y tu familia nunca te abandona -

Y salió corriendo ¿Cómo era posible que una palabra dicha por un monito animado me hiciera llorar así? Me había calado el alma.

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Alice.

-Es que..es que me dijo…-

**RosaliePOV**

Sonó mi puerta, solo me levante en silencio para abrirla. Mimar a mi pequeño príncipe era lo más dulce que podía tener en el mundo. Era simplemente hermoso, con ojos verde olivo y el pelo castaño y desordenado. Félix era todo mi mundo.

-¿Sabes mamá? Nadie más puede apreciar el cine artístico como tú y yo -

-Lo sé – y oí el timbre - ¿Me esperas? – Asintió – No te comas los chocolates ¿Eh? Te vigilo -

Era Edward. Mi … amor platónico, con su Lizzy que solo me abrazo.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Rose? -

-Claro…¿Qué pasa?-

-Tuvieron una pelea y no quiere volver…¿Puede dormir contigo esta noche? Te juro que vendré a buscarla lo más temprano que pueda…-

-No te preocupes, yo la cuidare -

-Gracias – sonrió, de esa forma que mataría a cualquier pájaro de un solo tiro - ¿Te portarás bien?-

-Si -

-Esta bien… te amo – la dejo y se fue. Yo solo suspire. Los conocía desde que habían nacido… era evidente que me preocupara por ella. Estaba con su pecera y su mochila, enojada.

-¿Qué paso?-

-No quiero irme a casa…-

-Esta bien…¿Quieres ver películas con nosotros? -

-Si -

La solución: Viendo películas Y comiendo chocolate. Solo suspire, odiaba saber que… tenia problemas y yo no podía resolverlos, como siempre quise…

**EdwardPOV**

-Ya no llores más que me desesperas -

-Lo siento por ser HUMANA -

-Todo esto es por nuestra culpa… -

-¿Ella está bien?-

-Rose le cuidara, tu descuida pero ya no llores -

-Es que me dijo que… que… Ohana es familia y nunca te abandona -

Y volvió a llorar – Eso lo vio… en el del extraterrestre azul, con la niñita esa… es la tele Isabella ¡Me pones nervioso!-

-Pero tiene razón… yo destruí a su familia…-

Solo me acerque y tome su cara entre mis manos, solo seque sus lagrimas.

-A otra cosa… mariposa, se le pasara ¿Si? Es como los gatos, siempre vuelven a casa -

-No te rías de esto, tonto…- solo me abrazo desbordada en lágrimas.

-Se supone que tienes que sonreírle a la vida… ¿Sabes algo? A veces…. Así las cosas no duelen tanto Bella…-

A la mañana siguiente fui a casa con Renesmee. Si no quería oírnos, la oiría a ella. Hablaron por mucho rato en la tarde hasta que llego ella. Ambas estaban llorando.

-Lo siento…-

Ella la tomo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio – N-nunca mas me hagas esto ¿Si? Yo nunca voy a abandonarte…-

.

.

-Nada más lindo que las reconciliaciones…¿No creen? Se abren las llamadas…¿Si?-

-Yo soy… hmm… Marie-

-Bella…-

-Solo quería decir que… la familia nunca te abandona y quería decirle a alguien que quiero mucho y nunca voy a dejar de amar… que nunca voy a abandonarlo aunque a veces se comporte como un niño…Ayer aprendí algo: "Ohana" significa familia, y familia que estaremos juntos. Puedes irte si quieres… Aunque no te olvidaré. Yo me acuerdo de todos los que se van -

* * *

><p><strong>Llore como una magdalena acordándome cuando Lilo le dice ''En mi familia somos 2, pero puedes ser el bebe… yo nunca me olvido de los que se van''<strong>

**Gracias por leer, muchos besos ¡No olviden a su Ohana chicas! Jajaja :'D**

**Agatha**


	8. Relaciones extramaritales

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:** Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>..:: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: <strong>Relaciones extramaritales

**BellaPOV**

Me hice la tonta toda la tarde. Esa llamada fue… un impulso de amor del pasado, me recordé que no era para él. No le vi los dos días siguientes. En el hospital las cosas iban mejor pero habían muchas responsabilidades, un día de esos llegue por la noche, en la madrugada y el estaba en el sillón. El susto que me pegue.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?-

-Casi me matas…¿Qué haces despierto?-

-Como el servicio domestico tengo que velar por mis patrones…¿Qué paso?-

Me senté en el sillón, con un bostezo.

-Operación de emergencia… hubo un accidente y tuve que quedarme, pero tengo el día libre -

Cerré los ojos pero era tan profundo el sueño que no podía abrirlos. El me tomo en sus brazos con facilidad, me dejo en mi cama, me quito los zapatos y me tapó – Que duermas bien, ahora que estas durmiendo te contare un secreto…El otro día llore como Nessie viendo el Rey León– rio – Yo también te quiero mucho… que descanses, mi Bella -

Esa fue la mejor noche.

Pero las siguientes fueron mejores. Jacob era… una caja de sorpresas, no era nada loco y retorcido como él… callado y culto ¿Qué más necesitaba?

Cuando llegue al hospital, vi a un chico nuevo - ¿Quién es él?-

-Jasper, Jasper Withlock… es un reconocido Psicólogo de Inglaterra. Es como un milagro que este aquí – me abrazo de la cintura, yo solo suspire.

-Ese es de quien Aro habla tanto… claro -

Cuando se fue, yo me acerque. Cortesía me sobraba – Hola… Yo soy Bella ¿Tu eres?-

-Jasper, un gusto – Dios… tenía el acento de caballero que derretía a cualquiera… Edward tenía ese acento londinense.

-Eres nuevo ¿No? No te había visto… y si que he visto gente – rió.

-Si, si…¿Me permites decirte algo?-

-Claro -

-Los Londinenses somos fríos pero aquí… lo son mas, tu eres simpática -

-Claro, me paso lo mismo. Nos entendemos ¿Vas a almorzar? Si quieres te acompaño -

-Seria un honor-

Aprovechando de que Jake estaría en su reunión de directorio, yo comí con él. Era muy culto, había estudiado un año de teatro pero no era lo suyo y se fue a Medicina, tenía una hija pequeña y era viudo…

-Yo también tengo hijos…¿Cómo se llama tu hija?-

-María… en memoria de mi esposa, ella… murió al ella nacer -

-Oh… lo siento mucho

-Yo también, ella es la luz de mis ojos… algún día la conocerás, si tu quieres -

-Me encantaría, los hijos siempre son eso… terminan por enamorarte -

-¿Tu estas… casada?-

-Si… ósea no… es complejo. Las historias bonitas son así, terminan demasiado rápido…-

**RenesmeePOV**

-Ya no llores… tranquila -

-¡Es una puta! Es… Irlandesa o algo asi, es una descerebrada – dijo con odio – Se llama… Heidi ¡Heidi ¡Quien le puso así!

-Sus padres… tonta -

-¡No te rias! Voy a matarla ¡COMO MARCO VULTURI SE ENAMORA DE UNA MODELO IMBÉCIL! -

-Ya no grites… después de todo, tiene lo suyo… con ese acento -

-¡Demetri! Qué clase de hermano eres…-

-El hermano que es muy alejado de un homosexual ¿Quieres que la descuere? Lo haría, pero de otra manera

**BellaPOV**

Estaba viendo una película con Renesmee, el se tapaba la boca con una manta y ella solo se reía- Hola – el dio un salto pequeño. Yo reí.

-¿Qué ven?-

-Inframundo-

-Son unos masoquistas, no quiero a ninguno en mi pieza ni llorando por la noche ¿Eh? Usen pañales esta noche -

-Pero que graciosa eres -

-¿Y los niños? -

-Anthony esta… durmiendo en tu habitación y Lizzy esta Lassie y Benny haciendo su performance -

-Hmm… ya dejen de ver eso, tu Renesmee haz tus tareas…-

-¿Por qué me pusieron así?-

-Es una larguísima historia… - murmure sin ánimo de recordar nada amoroso.

-Yo te la contare luego ¿Tienes tareas?-

-Sip… una de dibujo -

-¿Sabes? A mí me decían el Mozart del dibujo -

-Mozart no dibujaba – dije con extrañeza.

-Es por eso – rio dulcemente.

**EdwardPOV**

-¿Me contaras? Porfavor…-

-Luego – dije mirando sus libros, tapando mis ojos con ellos.

-Porfavor…. Terminare pronto -

**..::Flashback::..**

-¡¿Qué! -

-Es que creo que… estoy embarazada. Ayer me hice un puto test y dice que si, tres veces seguidas y creo que tengo todo. Perdóname yo no quería pero…-

Solo la abrace, sin pensar en muchas cosas. Solo suspire. La lleve a su casa esa noche, Renee no estaba en casa y estaba algo mas tranquila. Solo quite su almohada… había una foto de ella y sus padres.

-No se que estoy haciendo con mi vida, Edward… como se me ocurre ser tan imbécil para embarazarme, con suerte puedo cuidarme a mi misma…y te estoy arrastrando conmigo a todo esto -

-No digas esas cosas… lo arreglaremos juntos -

-Renee me matara, se decepcionara de mi… me dira esto y aquello y papá… solo se revolcara en su tumba pensando que crio a una tarada que-que…

Me abrazo mas, solo suspire enterrándome en el olor de su pelo y llore con ella, todo la maldita noche, como hace años no lloraba. Hasta que despertamos en silencio abrazados en la misma posición que habíamos quedado.

Y desde ese día… Renee nunca más volvió, nunca más. Carlisle me maldijo como nunca pero luego lo entendió y ella se quedo con nosotros, Ali solo tenía 12, no entendía muy bien las cosas. Pero ella se sentía tan sola… tan sola que no podía entender por qué le pasaban las cosa a ella.

Era raro pero estábamos siempre juntos, todo el tiempo. Sabía que tenía dudas, que se le hacía extraño que algo le creciera dentro y no quería decírmelo. Muchos antojos y cosas no quería decírmelas.

Para mi cumpleaños… me regalo una de sus ecografías enmarcadas y una noche esplendida.

-¿Cómo le pondremos, Bells? -

-No lo sé, soy muy floja para los nombres de chicas... pero me gustaría ponerle Esme -

-¿Y si le ponemos como tu madre?- Ella negó con una lágrima bajando de sus ojos.

-Esme… Renee… Esme… ¿Renesmee? ¿Muy raro?-

-Suena lindo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Segura que no lo dices para no ofenderme? -

-No soy tan tonta para ponerle un nombre que no me guste… Además, lo elegiste tú, no hay nada mejor que eso -

Y me besó.

-¿Sabes que voy a amarte siempre? Por siempre, nunca voy a dejar que nadie más te toque, la matare en el intento por que eres mío… para toda la existencia -

Un beso, de esos… que no se repetían a menudo. Acaricie sus mejillas y suspire….

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

-¿Me lo contaras o no?-

-Solo se nos ocurrió, ya termina que se hace tarde y tu no despiertas a la mañana -

-Que pesado eres a veces… los padres normales les cuentan a sus hijos todo ¿Por qué ustedes no me cuentan nada de cuando nací?-

-¿Qué quieres saber? Sabes que te tuvimos muy jóvenes y nada más, no tenia facebook* en ese tiempo para notificarte todo lo que hacíamos -

-No es eso…-

-No es necesario que sepas eso Renesmee -

-Pero no te enojes…-

-¡No estoy enojado! ¡Termina de una vez la puñetera tarea! -

**BellaPOV**

Día libre… necesitaba un relajo extremo. Espere cuando Edward llego de dejarlos con Esme y yo me pare - ¿Saldrás? -

-Sip… ¿Algún problema? – negó con simpleza.

-¿A qué hora llegaras?-

-Como a las 8… yo pasare por los chicos ¿Si?-

-Bien…-

-Pues bien…-

-Adiós -

Cuando salí, tuve una llamada de él - ¿Amor? -

-Ya Salí…voy a tu departamento -

-Excelente… te espero -

-Te amo -

Corte en silencio y suspire. Cuando llegue, el estaba abajo y me atrapó para besarme.

-¿Costo mucho salir de ahí? -

-Que crees, se quedara seguro viendo la tele… es la flojera andante -

**EdwardPOV**

-¿Salió?-

-No volverá, ya ven -

Besos… siempre que la besaba era por que algo iba a pasar. Solo la arrincone en la pared en lo que ella enredaba sus piernas en mi cintura. Esto era muy distinto a un sexo primerizo y tierno, más bien todo lo contrario.

-¿y… Félix? – pregunte en su cuello.

-En la casa de un amigo… mierda Edward…-

Desgarre la polera que traía en lo que ella mordía mi cuello y dejaba chupetones sexys… nada más excelente que eso. Deje besos sobre sus pechos perfectos y grandes, en lo que me deleitaba por oírla gemir… y en mi doloroso problema que comenzaba a surgir.

Baje dos de mis dedos por su falda y entre en su centro humedecido.

-Más rápido…-

Cuando lo hice, solo alce un poco la vista para ver la cara que ponía… con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza atrás. Cuando sentí que aprisionaba mis dedos en ella, los quite más que mojados y los repase por los suyos para volver a besarla…

**BellaPOV**

Amaba sus caricias más que a nada, era la delicadeza personificada. Besó cada rincón de mi piel y beso más mis labios, con ternura. Yo quite sus pantalones con delicadeza y lo acerque más a mí para rozar su enorme erección… simplemente caliente.

Amaba su cuerpo, todo de él.

Deje besos por su cuello, su pecho hasta llegar a lo que venía. Lamí y succione su miembro caliente, hasta que volvió a mis labios.

Solo me acomodo encima de él y entro, fue el placer al instante. Me quede en su cuello y marque el ritmo, sus caderas chocaban con las mías muy rápido.

Le espere, término conmigo al mismo tiempo unas cuatro veces más aunque ya estaba demasiado cansada. Aún sin salir de mí, me dormí sobre él tontamente. Solo oí su risa y que me dejaba a su lado…

**EdwardPOV**

Siempre que terminábamos era silencio mirando al techo…  
>No había nada que decir, era algo muy vacío. Cuando nos volvimos a vestir estuve algo más relajado que de costumbre – cosa que no pasaba nunca – y termine dormido en el sillón.<p>

Cuando desperté ya todo estaba ordenado y ella estaba a mi lado durmiendo abrazada a mí.

Siempre que lo hacía con Rosalie me quedaba una mínima cuota de arrepentimiento, después de todo la estaba usando… ella parecía quererme.

Cuando despertó era algo tarde – Me voy… -

-Esta bien -

-Oye… te quiero -

Solo sonreí descompuesto y cerré la puerta. Suspire mirando que no quedara ningún rastro de la fechoría y solo me senté en frente de la tele cambiando los canales sistemáticamente.

**BellaPOV**

-Ya tengo que irme… nos veremos mañana ¿Si?-

-Claro… ¿Me darás mi último beso?-

-Siempre... -

Me subí a mi Audi A7 negro*… con el esfuerzo de años, lo había conseguido. Fui a la casa y Esme me los dio. La diferencia era que nos seguíamos llevando bien, ella era… como la madre que siempre me faltó.

-Hola Esme… ¿Listos?-

-Si -

Anthony se subió a mis brazos en silencio, Renesmee se subió al auto despidiéndose y Lizzy también - ¿Todo bien?-

-Si, sabes que siempre se portan bien…-

-Nos vemos otro día ¿Si?-

-Claro, adiós -

Lo subí atrás y miré a Renesmee a mi lado. Cuando partí se me ocurrió hablar - ¿Y que hicieron?-

-Jugamos Twister* ¿Tu donde estabas?-

-Con… Jacob -

-¿Haciendo que?-

-Arreglando cosas del trabajo, mente sucia – reí en mi mente.

-No quiero que lo toques, no quiero que lo beses y ni se te ocurra… nada -

-Es mi novio, mi vida ¿Ok? Yo veo lo que hago con él -

-Si claro..-

Suspire y cuando llegamos, él estaba con la mirada perdida en un punto del salón - ¡Papá! – y pareció despertar cuando le hablo, cuando ambas se abrazaron a él.

-¿Cómo están, princesas?-

-Bien… jugamos a ese de los colores. Benny también se mueve bien…-

Rió y dejo miles de besos en sus mejillas en lo que ellas subían a bañarse. Se llevaron a Anthony y yo tire mis cosas en el sillón - ¿Hiciste algo divertido?-

-Vi el show de las 7…¿Y tú?-

-Una cena… nada importante, pff…¿Qué huele asi?-

-¿Lavaste las fundas?-

-Estaban sucias…- murmuro mirando a otro lado.

-Esta bien… yo voy a bañarme y bajare ¿Tu que harás?-

-Lo mismo…-

-Ah… ¿Qué te pasa Edward?-

-Solo tengo sueño, buenas noches – subió aún con la misma mirada, no me miro a los ojos ni una sola vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo a un comentario... Si no les gusta, dejen de leerlo y ya. No pierdan su tiempo si creen que no vale la pena, hay historias mucho mejores y con diferentes esquemas de todos los gustos. De todos modos, gracias por pasar y leerlo...de todas las criticas sirven para mejorar :)<strong>

**Bueno ya que va, besos. ****Agatha.**


	9. ¡Esto es la guerra!

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:** Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…**  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9:<strong>¡Esto es la guerra!

**RenesmeePOV  
><strong>  
>-¿Saldrás? -<p>

-Sip señor policía… iré con Seth al parque -

-Uuuuhhh -

-Papá te juro que te golpeare si sigues -

-Y yo me defenderé, tengo a dos enanitos de mi parte… ¿Y qué harán?-

-No lo sé ¿Qué hacías tu cuando ibas al parque?-

-Besar a Bella… ¡Pero ese no es el punto! -

-Yo no lo besaré, despreocúpate…-

-Te quiero aquí para la cena ¿Si? Si Isabella llega y no te ve seguro llamara a la policía internacional y… probleeema -

-Como quieras, está bien… ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Si… trae una de esas sodas de litro, de preferencia Coca-Cola* -

-Mamá toma agua… Anthony y Elizabeth jugo de naranja….-

-Pero yo no, y tu tampoco – reí un poco y saque un poco de la crema, el me pego en la mano – No toques -

-¿Para quién es?-

-Para… la tarde -

No se qué mierda me pasaba por la cabeza… pero iba a decirle cuanto me gustaba. El… era lo que tanto buscaba en un chico… a veces pensaba que estaba muy vieja para no haber besado a nadie ¿Quién más que mi mejor amigo? -

Cuando lo encontré en el parque, me saludo en silencio con una sonrisa.

-Hola Ness… te demoraste -

-Si… es que…- demore mil horas en arreglarme - ¿No encuentras nada raro? Digo... ¿Nada?-

-Hmm… ¿Te pintaste los ojos? Se ven bonitos…-

-Sip -

-Ah… que bien – hubo un silencio por mucho rato, hasta que di un gran respiro y le mire a los ojos. El siempre sonreía, aunque no se sintiera así siempre, el era muy cariñoso… siempre me abrazaba y me decía que era su mejor amiga… era impulsivo pero lo quería mucho.

-Seth me gustas mucho… desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que te quiero más y… yo…no quiero ser solo tu mejor amiga, digo… empezar algo -

Rocé sus labios por primera vez pero él me alejo por los hombros ¿Es que no me quería?.

-Renesmee tu eres mi mejor amiga… eres la chica con la que puedo beber miles de coca-colas y eructar hasta que nos cansemos y no quiero que se pierda eso -

Yo me levante y corrí como una cobarde, desbordándome en miles de lágrimas hasta llegar a un rincón. Llore de camino al súper, compre la bebida de papá y un pote de helado de manjar para mi sola.

Cuando volví a casa, solo baje la vista y cuando llegue a la cocina aún no llegaba mamá, el estaba jugando PlayStation* con Anthony y Lizzy.

-Llegaste pequeña… ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Solo había de naranja -

-No importa, gracias amor – me miro pero yo no quise.

-Me voy arriba, estoy muy cansada -

Subí en silencio, me di un baño y cuando tuve el pijama puesto me puse a comer helado escuchando música, llorando como una tarada. Hasta que mamá toco la puerta, yo solo me seque los ojos y le abrí.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Hola amor – me abrazo – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás triste?-

Llore por un rato contándole toda la historia, ella solo suspiro abrazándome con ternura – Se supone que estas cosas no deberían pasarte…-

-No quiero verlo, me da vergüenza…-

-Yo lo sé pero… ante todo, siempre digna Ness, solo ignóralo. Cuando los ignoras ellos tienen interés, no te pongas nerviosa solo no le hables… es un buen chico y se dará cuenta de lo que pasa -

-¿Estas segura?-

-Te lo dice… alguien que sabe – sonrió y seco una de mis lágrimas – Hmm… tengo algo mejor que helado -

Me llevo a su habitación, saco una caja llena de chocolates y comida que no solía comer. Isabella era la sanidad andante.

-¿Y eso?-

-Soy algo asquerosa a veces, tengo antojos… es secreto ¿Si?-

-Claro -

Comimos chocolate hasta que Edward entro – Oye princesa… tu amigo ha llamado cientos de veces, le dije que estabas con otro, digo para que se ponga celoso -

-¿Lo oíste?-

-¿Qué? Oh ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- cerró la puerta, Renesmee rió.

-Además, tienes una especie de hermano mayor que siempre te cuidara, descuida… te lo juro por Dios… que funcionara -

Fue difícil. Raramente a la mañana siguiente mi mamá me arreglo, me pinto de una manera naturalmente asombrosa, un poquito de rubor y un rímel muy suave. Y me mostro ropa que no sabía que tenía.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?-

-Antes… supongo que te quedara bien. Tienes que vestirte como chica -

Me puse una falda café con unas botas del mismo color, una polera de tiras café claro y una chaqueta café oscuro. Puso un cintillo en mi pelo y sonrió.

-Linda -

Cuando bajamos las escaleras papá se extraño a un extremo de no hablar. Solo ladeo la cabeza y miro a mi madre y mi sistemáticamente – Son… iguales -

Ella se fue luego de un rato, pero tomamos desayuno juntos - ¿Y para que tanta producción? Si el chico te hace sufrir lo golpeare hasta que vea estrellitas -

-No es necesario… tengo a este y a este – dije enseñándoles mis puños – Y te lo juro que están bien ejercitados, se defenderme -

Al llegar a clases, me senté en otro lugar diferente donde estaba siempre y solo me mantenía en constante movimiento de las piernas. Me recordé que no tenía más amigos…

Y me quede sola al lado de un árbol, mirando mi comida entre el dilema de comer o no.

Hasta que el llego – Hola…te vez distinta-

Me levante con un escalofrió extraño y me fui al baño de chicas, tenía ganas de llorar como una condenada pero no podía hacerlo. Solo me reprimí las ganas hasta la siguiente clase y el día entero.

Así dos semanas horribles… me sentía terriblemente sola pero él no paraba de acercarse. Cuando papá me vio llorar otra vez, sabiendo que cada sábado llegaban girasoles a mi puerta… se harto, jamás le había visto tan enojado.

-Esto ya es demasiado…- y salió, no volvió hasta la tarde y me tiro un poleron – Vas a salir y arreglar las cosas con el chico este -

-¿Cómo te atreviste?-

-Odio verte sufrir así que vas y lo solucionas -

Tuve que salir, el estaba en una banca sentado pero sonrió al parecer cuando me vio.

-Hola…-

-Hola – dije secamente y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo… quería hablar contigo hace tiempo -

-No lo estaría haciendo, mi padre me obligo -

-Yo me sentí muy mal cuando te fuiste y… pensé que se arreglaría, pensé mucho – rio suavemente - ¿Sabes? Leah me pego con su caja colección de Nirvana* y comprendí que… yo también te quiero, digo… sé que no quiero perder muchas cosas pero tampoco quiero perderte a ti, de eso estoy muy seguro ¿Tu qué piensas? -

-¡Que voy a pensar tarado! ¡Vienes y me dices esto! ¡YO NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGA PORQUE NO LO ENTIENDES CLEARWATER! Eres un imbécil -

-Nunca he dicho que quiero ser tu amigo ¡No quiero serlo! ¡No quiero ser ni tu amigo ni el mejor, no quiero salir a andar en Skate por las tardes ni quiero que me llames amigo! -

Mi corazón dolió como la puta madre en ese momento. Sus ojos se veían demasiado sinceros y algo aguados pero podía ser tan verdadero como que yo no lloraba.

Se acercó en silencio y rozó mis labios, solo temblaron - ¿Por qué me haces esto?-

-Porque te quiero -

Y me beso… por primera vez alguien rozó mis labios. Fue un sentimiento extraño, cuando le di paso a que su boca entrara a la mía solo me sentí un calor extraño… y si, las malditas mariposas si existían después de todo.

Solo entrelace los dedos en su cuello y pareció pedir permiso para tocar mi cintura. Fue… mágico por no decir menos.

Cuando termino, solo se quedo con la frente pegada a la mía y más lágrimas bajaron por mis ojos.

-No es necesario que llores…-

**EdwardPOV**

-Bella, despégate de la ventana Porfavor -

-Mi niña dio su primer beso… que lindo -

-Pero es su drama, déjala… no es lindo que te espíen y lo sabes bien -

Suspire una vez más. Si ella quería contármelo… claro que me alegraría pero era su historia ¿Por qué meter mis sucias manos en ella? Ni caso tenía. Cuando lo hizo espero como una psicópata en la puerta.

-¿Y vas a hacerle un interrogatorio? No lo hagas…-

-A mí nunca me hicieron uno -

-Pero a mí sí, y no fue bonito…más bien vergonzoso -

-Como digas – rodo los ojos - ¿Y tú qué haces?-

-Dibujos… –

-¿Para qué?-

-Anthony se aburre mucho en el día… y como perdió su año y le duele el ojito aún, podría pintarlos -

-Oh… yo podría llevarlo al hospital pero hay accidentes, cosas feas y…-

-Descuida, me hace compañía… odio estar solo –

-Aún tiene pesadillas ¿No es cierto?-

-La verdad si pero cuando duerme conmigo se calma, tal vez necesita sentirse protegido…-

-¿Y Elizabeth? – murmuro mirando la mesa.

-Ella es demasiado hiperactiva ¿No le dieron pastillas cuando la llevaste al doctor?-

-Si pero la traen dormida todo el día… no es ella, parece un zombi -

-Le está lleno pésimo, yo le ayudo en las tareas pero no entiende, es demasiado distraída… le cuesta mucho mantener el hilo de una conversación -

-Estoy cansada… te lo juro que lo estoy -  
><strong><br>RenesmeePOV**

Estaba abrazada a él en el parque… sabia que nos espiaban. No le dije nada, solo permanecí rodeada por sus brazos.

-¿Y que se supone que somos ahora? – murmure.

-¿Tu qué quieres que seamos? Amigos con beneficios, amantes… a mí me gusta más la palabra: Novios -

-A mi también…-

Fue raro, me senté luego en frente de él – Me duele la cabeza -

-No es para menos… ¿Quieres helado? Yo invito -

Mientras yo comí uno de pistacho, él uno de chocolate. Solo vagamos, fue extraño pero sus dedos rozaban los míos cada cierto tiempo al caminar - ¿Qué te dijo mi padre?-

-Que teníamos que hablar -

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?-

-Que bueno -

Solo rió al final de manera armoniosa y entrelazo sus dedos a los míos – Que loco es esto… creo que estoy soñando aún -

Limpio la comisura de mis labios y dejo un beso casto negando – Creo que no…-

-Tonto… algún día nos reiremos de todo esto, te lo juro -

Me llevo de vuelta a casa. Lo hice despedirse de mí una casa antes, con un beso que no me dejo sin ganas de un segundo, termino con un: ''Que sueñes con angelitos'' tocando la punta de mi nariz. Suspire y me puse el gorro de la chaqueta, baje los ojos dando un gran respiro. Cuando llegue, abrí la puerta y la vi mi cena en la mesa y las luces apagadas.

Solo me la comí y subí las escaleras. Cuando llegue a su habitación estaba dormido, pero aún así me acerque.

-Gracias y aunque estés celosito… siempre vas a ser mi chico, mi primer y más importante hombre ¿Si? – deje un beso en su frente, como él lo hacía conmigo y solo me acomode a su lado, el solo me abrazo entre su sueño y dio un respiro grande antes de volver a roncar bajito, muy bajito.

Me dormí y a la mañana siguiente el estaba acariciando mis mejillas con amor – Buenos días -

-Buenos… - murmure bostezando y acomodándome en su hombro. Por alguna razón, el olor de su piel, esa sensación de estar en su pecho y sentir su respiración cerca de mí me hacía sentir segura y tranquila –Dias -

-Mi cosita preciosa… ya estoy tan viejo y decadente…-

-No digas eso, tienes 29 -

-Voy para 30 -

-Gracias por lo de ayer… te debo una -

-De nada preciosa… mientras no te haga sufrir no pasa nada, el chico me cae bien. Te dije que pasaba algo con él y dijiste que me golpearías -

-Eres brujo…-

-Tal vez, pero tengo un rarísimo sexto sentido con ustedes… -

-¿Cómo los delfines?-

-Me ofendes hija… los delfines son tiburones afeminados, tiburones gay con sus aletitas y su piel perfecta y su sonidito… - reí, el solo sonrió – Es cierto...-

-Por eso eres tan distinto a los demás -

-¿Y te avergüenzas de eso? -

-Que tontería dices… te amo, mi tiburón gay -

-Como yo a ti… mi pequeña -

-¿Es normal que… se sienta raro?-

-Ahà -

-¿Y las mariposas?-

-Todo el tiempo…-

-¿Y tomarse de la mano?-

-Te acostumbraras -

-¿Y a no ser amigos?-

-Eso es una gran mentira… uno nunca deja de ser el mejor amigo del otro, de ser el pañuelo de lágrimas… nunca -

**RosaliePOV**

-Mamá… ¿Por qué nunca me hablas de mi papá?-

El momento llego en ese momento. Solo suspire y rebusque en un cajón para distraerme – Por que no es necesario -

-Pero… ¿El está vivo? ¿Por qué no me dices como se llama? Tengo derecho a conocerlo…-

-¿Y para qué? -

-Porque ¡Es mi papá! -

-Hmm… se llama… Kenneth Branagh –

-Gracias…- Y me abrazo, en ese momento... me creí la mentirosa más grande del universo.

**BellaPOV**

-Edward… Jacob vendrá a casa-

-Ah…-

-Y quiero que tú te quedes -

-¿Estas enloqueciendo? – me hablo con una risa fingida.

-¿Alguien esta celoso? – pregunte con una risa.

-Estoy celoso, Lassie puede enamorarse… ese chico es un caso serio -

-¡Edward! – mire el fondo de sus ojos claros con seriedad, eran como un libro abierto y podía saber cómo se sentía – Porfavor… solo hablaremos como maduros adultos que somos, aunque tu parezcas mas mi hijo menor -

-Aunque tu parezcas mi abuela, señora grinch del humor -

-No soy un grinch, Edward, solo que apareciera que a ti te vomito un payaso encima -

-Esa esta buena… la usare en la radio -

-¿Me ayudaras? -

En eso llego Renesmee – Vamos papá, hay que ser bueno con Jacob, mamá tiene derecho a rehacer su vida ¿No es cierto?-

-Solo lo hare por ella ¿Eh? Eso me da derecho a romper una de las reglas…-

-No seas chantajista por Dios…-

-No te metas con Dios aquí, dijimos que nada de parejas ¿Si?-

-Ya vámonos… yo lo arreglare – me susurro empujándolo afuera.

**RenesmeePOV**

-¿Recuerdas el plan?-

-Odio hacer el ridículo de esa manera… es vergonzoso. Me humillaran hasta sacar lo más tonto que hice en mi vida -

-¿Y que fue? -

-Cuando me puse a gritar como chica por una araña… ¡Pero concéntrate, ese no es el punto!-

-Descuida… te cubro – El resopló rodando los ojos.

-Si a mí me vomito un payaso a ella… un subnormal encima -

-No te enojes – me miro aún serio y volvió a mirar la mesa. Yo sabía que aún la quería…

Cuando llego, el les hizo una pizza a los chicos y se la llevo arriba, era hora de dormir pero yo… me quede con él. Odiaba la cortesía que usaba, odiaba el tonto cinismo de mamá.

-Jacob.. el es Edward mi… ex -

-Hola-

-Un gusto -

-Aha…-

Cenamos, mamá se había dado el aburrimiento de hacer la cena pero… mi padre era la cosa mas infantil del mundo, me sorprendía que fuera mi padre a veces. Si se enojaba no cambiaba la cara por largo rato, tampoco comía ni nada… era una rabieta de niño pequeño.

-¿Y trabajas?-

-En la radio -

-Hmm… interesante, yo oigo la radio todas las mañanas – el sonrio, pero fingidamente.

Mamá le miro con unos ojos casi encendidos en llamas – Alguien me conto que ya tienes novio – y le devolví la mirada.

-Pero que rápido viajan las noticias por aquí… los pájaros son muy intrusos. No sé si es… noviazgo, no soy tan apresurada como los adultos que se conocen y se besan y se juran amor eterno. Yo tengo códigos -

Pude notar sus ojos de derrota, él me miro con ojos más brillantes.

-Pero los adolescentes son mas impulsivos, créeme Nessie - ¿Cuándo le di permiso para llamarme así?

Luego pude notar que su ánimo se reanimaba - ¿Y donde se conocieron? – pregunto Jacob.

-En la sala de castigos -

-¿Y por qué?-

-Cosas estúpidas, ya casi ni las recuerdo – repuso mamá con un sonrojo leve.

-¿Y en que trabajas?-

-En la radio…-

-Que simpático… Bella me dijo que estudiabas derecho pero que lo dejaste -

-¿Eso te dijo? Ella se puso a estudiar veterinario un rato, creo que por eso sabe cómo tratar a los perros -

Pude sentir la patada que le daba, solo se quejo. Esto era… gracioso.

-Tienes razón, sabe adiestrar hasta el más vago -

Esto… se pondría fuerte en un tiempo mas, eran indirectas encubiertas. Mamá ya estaba enloqueciendo en su lugar.

-Renesmee… ¿Puedes ayudarme a traer el postre?-

-Claro ma -  
><strong><br>EdwardPOV**

-Tienes razón, sabe adiestrar hasta el mas vago -

La puta que te pario ¿Creía que la cosa se iba fácil? Claro que no.

Cuando se fueron, hablo como era en realidad.

-Descuida, te irás luego de aquí Cullen -

-Voy a esperarlo, Bella todavía me ama -

-¿Quieres que te cuente que hicimos el sábado por la noche? Bella es fantástica…-

-Si claro, hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo chucho, no te metas conmigo -

-Esta muy clara, es la diferencia entre la clase superior y… la clase desconocida que tu seas-

Cuando iba a decir algo, ellas llegaron. Esto era la guerra. Mire la cara de cinismo que le ponía con ella, la voz distinta… ¿Se atrevieron a besarse en frente mío? Eso no era un beso, si guardaran sus lenguas para ellos y dejaran de toquetearse seria un poco más ''Dulce''.

Cuando se fue, tuve que despedirme como ''Un hombre grande y maduro'' pero me costó demasiado. Me costaba mucho tragándome lo que sentía. Cuando Bella cerró, dio un resoplido en lo que Renesmee se carcajeaba sola aun extremo de la casa.

-¿Qué. Fue. Eso?-

-Lo mismo me pregunto… enséñale a hacer truquitos, tal vez le salga mejor… ¡Buenas noches! –

Y subí, cuando cerré la puerta oí como maldecía a los mil demonios. Esta era la… guerra.

* * *

><p><strong>SIGUE :D<strong>


	10. Decepcion

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:** Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10:<strong>Decepción

**RenesmeePOV**

-Oye… saldré con Rosalie por que le faltan cosas ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? -

-No gracias -

-Tu cuídala ¿Eh? Tu hermano esta con Félix afuera y Elizabeth con tu madre en el hospital -

-Claro que la cuidare, valla tranquilo -

Se despidió dejando un beso en mi frente, cuando se fue completamente di un suspiro en su hombro – Odio ser niñera…-

-Acéptalo, es tu deber… por suerte yo no tengo niñera… Leah me cuida y yo la cuido, fácil -

-Es distinto Seth, tienen la misma edad – se puso a jugar con mis dedos en el pasto, solo los miraba – En cambio ellos no, creo que se les ocurrió calendarizar cada 4 años para tener hijos -

-A mi me gustaría tener un hermano…-

-Se nota que no lo tienes…-

En eso, llego Félix algo apurado, tenía 10 pero de una mente… de 17. Yo me asuste y separe sus manos rápido de las mías - ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Encontré esto – dijo algo desesperado - y necesito que me ayuden a descifrarlo Porfavor… hare lo que quieran -

.

.

Nos miramos con extrañeza. En la pieza de Rosalie, tenía una caja enorme llena de papeles y cosas así - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto él con esa paciencia sentándose en frente de ella.

-Es que tal vez diga algo sobre mi padre… -

-Ayudémoslo Ness, no pasara nada -

Habían muchos papeles y un diario, solo me basto leer algunas páginas para saber que mi padre había tenido un romance con mamá cuando Lizzy había nacido…

**28 de Diciembre : **Una noche espectacular. Era digno de llamar… un Dios griego. Era perfecto en todo, aún no entendía como Isabella no le valoraba como tenía… había llegado por la noche a dormir en mi casa porque ella lo había echado de casa por una pelea que tuvieron y hubo acción. Pero tengo un secreto que no me deja tranquila… no estoy tomando las pastillas, es algo loco y retorcido pero quiero tener un hijo. No me importa, no se lo diré ni destruiré su familia… solo seremos mi pequeño y yo. Bueno, ahora me voy a dormir… Rose Hale.

**15 de Marzo: **Feliz tercer mes de embarazo… él se sorprendió mucho, tuve que mentirle con que tenía un novio y todo eso, lo creyó satisfactoriamente. Edward y Bella estaban más juntos que nunca… se amaban más que nada y dolía un poco ¿Pero que me importaba? Dentro de poco otra persona iba a llenar mis días de luz. Sonaba algo bizarro, tal vez loco pero necesitaba una pequeña recompensa en la vida… tenía demasiado miedo a quedarme sola por siempre. Rose Hale.

-Renesmee reacciona -

Mire que Félix no estuviera cerca, al verme llorar se puso serio y empezó a leer – Es tu hermano…-

No seguí llorando, tenía demasiada rabia guardada. Me ayudo a buscar los certificados, guarde el diario y lo necesario. Le mentiríamos por unas horas nada más. Me ayudo a guardar la caja en su lugar en lo que escondía los papeles en mi espalda.

-¿Encontraron algo?-

-Nada pequeño… lo siento – acaricie sus mejillas, esos ojos no eran de Rosalie puramente. - ¿Iras a jugar con Anthony?-

-Si…gracias -

-De nada-

Cuando estuvimos en el parque solo me aguante los sollozos, tenía que ser dura en esto – Es que no es posible ¡Ahora todo me calza! No sé cómo se atrevió a hacernos esto -

-Pero el no lo sabe Nessie, compréndelo a él -

-¡Que voy a comprenderle! Engaño a mi mamá no sé cuantas veces y esa rubia puta de mierda… ¡Esta loca! ¡Donde mierda quedo su dignidad! -

Me dejo gritar hasta que estuve ''calmada''. Espere a que llegaran y oportunamente mamá entro con ellos, perfecto.

El me besó por última vez con ternura y se fue, yo solo entre.

-Hija…-

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes… chicos ¿Pueden ir afuera un rato? Lassie está afuera -

Cuando salieron de la casa me miraron con extrañeza.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? -

-¡TU NO ME LLAMES PRINCESA! No sé cómo pudieron hacerme esto ¡Félix es mi hermano! -

Sus caras fueron épicas. Tiré la evidencia en la mesa y mamá solo lo miro -¿Qué?-

**EdwardPOV**

-¡COMO QUE ES MI HIJO ROSALIE! -

-E-es que yo…-

-Ósea que tu te metiste con Rosalie cuando estábamos juntos…-

-¡Estábamos separados! -

-¡Jamás hemos estado separados! – Grito con odio – Tu se los dirás a tus hijos, Renesmee vámonos -

La tomo del brazo y se la llevo. Estaba tan enojado que sentía que me ardía todo el cuerpo.

-¿Es cierto? -

-Si… ¡Yo no quería destruir tu familia! -

-Lo quisiste tener a propósito…-

-Si, es que yo… ¡No es necesario que te hagas cargo! -

-Como que no me haga cargo Rosalie… Estas completamente retorcida, loca -

-¡Tu jamás vas a entenderme!-

-¡Explícame como mierda Renesmee lo descubrió! -

-Es que… el quería saber sobre su papá y tal vez investigo, no es tonto y lo sabes -

-¡ALGO QUE NO SACO DE MI! ¡ROGUEMOS AL SEÑOR! Mira Rosalie… me voy a ocupar de toda la mierda porque es mi culpa también pero deja de hacer problemas -  
><strong><br>BellaPOV**

-Ya vamos a dormir, es tarde -

-¿Y papi?-

-Esta ocupado mi príncipe, ya vamos -

Cerré la puerta con llave y los lleve a acostarse a mi habitación, Renesmee se rehusaba.

-Hija Porfavor…-

-No, no voy a irme -

Cuando llego… tenía el alma ya destrozada. Y no dijo nada, solo tenía la mirada muy baja. Al parecer Renesmee se encargaría de hablar.

-Como pudiste…-

-Princesa yo no sabía…- uso los ojos, que usaba siempre que estaba triste.

-¡Como no! No sé cómo te atreviste a traicionarnos de esta manera…-

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, manteniendo la mirada odiosa hacia él – Amor…-

-¡No me llames así! Traicionaste mi confianza ya no te creo, nunca estuve tan avergonzada de ser tu hija - Pude notar un pequeño temblor en él, cuando iba a abrazarla…

- No me toques… no quiero que me toques, no quiero verte en casa… vete donde sea, ya… no te quiero ver la cara -

Y corrió arriba. Yo solo miré al suelo llorando como tarada – Es mejor… que vuelvas mañana, yo hablare con ella -

Se fue derrotado. Cuando subí las escaleras solo me encontré con ella, apuñalando almohadones como loca pero sin llorar. Solo la tome de la cintura y le quite el cuchillo de las manos.

-Ya -

Y empezó a llorar, odiaba verla llorar. Se quedo con la cabeza cerca de las rodillas y todo su largo pelo ocultando su cara. Solo la abrace, con fuerza.

-Porque me hizo esto…-

-Llora si quieres, te hará bien…-

Lloro hasta que se canso…

**EdwardPOV**

-Tranquilízate -

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE DUENDE! Mi hija… me odia -

-No te odia… solo está confundida que es diferente -

-¡Y yo como estoy! ¡Rosalie está completamente loca! -

-Yo te aconsejaría, como tu padre y por que por más mal que hagas las cosas te quiero… que no vuelvas -

-¡¿Qué?-

-Aunque no lo sepan deben estar confundidos, más Renesmee porque ella lo entiende todo… les hará bien y tu podrás pensar mejor -

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Tu padre tiene razón… quédate aquí -

**SethPOV**

-Oye, Seth… Renesmee te busca -

-Antes de irte ma… ¿Cómo la vez? Digo… feliz, triste -

-Ojeras inmensas y ojos rojos ¿te sirve?-

-Gracias -

Me levante y fui a verla. Estaba comiéndose las uñas a un lado de la casa, vagando. No dije nada, solo la mire a los ojos y ella se puso a llorar al instante, tuve que sujetarla para que no se callera al suelo pero terminé cayendo con ella.

-No me sueltes...-

-No lo hare, pero no llores - 

* * *

><p><strong>Todos odiando a Rosalie y a Edward en 3...2...1..<strong>

**¡LO SIENTO! ( Amo a Edward) La historia es asi, pero descuiden se pondra... mejor. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y muchisimos besos... yo :D**


	11. El lado oscuro de la luna

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:**Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11:<strong> La parte oscura de la luna.

_TÚ CIERRAS LA PUERTA CON LLAVE_  
><em>Y TIRAS LA LLAVE<em>  
><em>HAY ALGUIEN EN MI CABEZA PERO NO SOY YO<em>  
><em>Y SI LA NUBE ESTALLA ATRONANDO TU OÍDO<em>  
><em>TÚ GRITAS Y NADIE PARECE OÍR<em>  
><em>Y SI LA BANDA EN LA QUE ESTÁS COMIENZA A TOCAR DIFERENTES MELODÍAS<em>  
><em>NOS VEREMOS EN EL LADO OCULTO DE LA LUNA.<em>

_"YO NO PUEDO PENSAR OTRA COSA_  
><em>QUE DECIR EXCEPTO...<em>  
><em>PIENSO QUE ES MARAVILLOSO!HAHAHA!"<em>

_(Dark side of the moon- Pink Floyd )_

**BellaPOV**

-Oye Swan… -

-¿Si?-

-Ya que somos como ''familia'' por así decirlo… ¿Qué le pasa a Renesmee? Seth está muy preocupado y serio y el no es así -

Suspire – Esta triste, cosas con su padre… -

-¿Algo en que pueda ayudarte? Soy sola pero no débil -

- No gracias Sue… no puede arreglarse -

Edward llevaba unos 3 días sin ir a casa, no me extrañaba. Ella estaba destrozada aún, yo estaba emputecida con Rosalie y con todos. Pase por Lizzy a la escuela y fui a buscar a Anthony de casa de Tanya. La chica era tonta pero responsable.

-Gracias por cuidarlo –

-De nada, es un amor-

Cuando lo lleve a casa caminando le pregunte - ¿Todo bien? ¿Te hizo algo malo?-

-No… me hizo comida y vimos una película. Tanya no es mala…pero prefiero a papi ¿Dónde está?-

-Vendrá pronto… Adivina que traje hoy -

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Lasaña… ¿Quieres hacerla conmigo? Traje esa que te gusta… y también podemos hacer macarrones con queso -

-Hmm… que rico -

Se relamió los labios con ternura y volvió a acomodarse en mi cuello.

**RenesmeePOV**

-¿Qué piensas? -

Había entrelazado su mano a la mía, ya se sentía lindo. Solo suspire – Es que… me da cargo de consciencia -

-¿Por lo que le dijiste a tu padre?-

-Si… es que le dije que me avergonzaba de él, es como la palabra de pánico para él. Siempre me dice: '' El día que alguno de ustedes se avergüencen de mi… comenzara a importarme el que diran, antes no'' y no ha vuelto desde ese día… tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo. El es… lo más grande que tengo, la persona a la que puedo admirar sin contar a ted degrous* -

-Digo… estoy enojada como nunca pero… no lo sé, estoy muy confundida -

-Habla con él…-

-Nope, voy a castigarlo con la indiferencia… no entiende que me duele, no se lo perdonaré fácilmente -

Suspire y le vi serio… ¿Acaso era normal? -Ah… toma – saco algo de su bolsillo – Su lagartija, señora – era una lagartija de dulce, solo sonreí.

-Gracias - Cuando tuvimos que despedirnos, lo abrace mucho y vi el volvo de Edward…

- No hullas esta vez, todo va a estar bien. Recuerda que es tu padre… no sabes cuánto desearía tener al mío cerca -

-No me digas esas cosas, Seth -

-Es la verdad, solo escucha ¿Si? - asentí – Te quiero mucho… -

-Como yo a ti – me separe en lo que sentía su beso en la frente. Me dio mi mochila con cuadros de colores y base café, y mi Skate. Me dejo hasta la puerta de casa se despidió enserio.

Cuando entre, el estaba hablando con mamá en la cocina pero decidí pasar de largo… en ese momento me paró – Renesmee ven aquí -

Entre, miré cualquier cosa menos a él y me importo un carajo verlo a los ojos… como si no existiera.

-¿Ahà?-

-Ve a bañarte, conversaremos -

-Yo no tengo nada que conversar… -

-Claro que si -

Rodé los ojos y me devolví. Me di un baño, cuando baje ya todos estaban en la mesa. Cuando me senté me quede frente al plato… ya los habían suavizado con Lasaña. Solo la empuje de frente.

-Chicos su padre quiere hablar con ustedes – yo me mire las uñas, mordidas hasta el cansancio.

-Hmm… ¿Les gustaría tener un hermano?-

-Mami tu…-

-No hija, no -

-Bueno, es uno que ya nació…-

-¿Adoptado? -

-Se claro…-

-Félix… es su hermano -

-Pero Félix es mi amigo – dijo Lizzy con confusión, Tony solo sonrió un poco.

Cuando fueron con mamá por el postre yo me levante – Renesmee…-

Miles de lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos - No te enojes conmigo…-

-No estoy enojada, estoy decepcionada que es peor -

Me fui a mi habitación y me costó dormirme, solo me quede como tonta viendo afuera… y en algún momento me hallaba hablando con Alice.

-No pienso hablarle -

-No seas rencorosa… ya paso ¿Recuerdas cuando decías que no te fijabas en el pasado?-

-Pero este es mi pasado, esa es la diferencia… ¿Por qué no vino en tanto tiempo?-

-Porque Carlisle se lo dijo… hubiera corrido si no fuera por él. El está muy preocupado por ti, sabes que eres su princesa… él es tan infantil que si lo piensa -

-Es infantil para algunas cosas solamente… ¿Cuántas veces se habrá metido con Rosalie?-

-Es su vida, los adultos somos así a veces. Tienes que entender… yo te entiendo todos los enredos que me cuentas, sobrina favorita -

-Es que lo siento tan lejos…-

-No llores ¿sí? Piensa que lo tienes cerca, aunque lo odies y quieras apuñalarlo como con las almohadas… el te ama, todo el tiempo pensó en ustedes y créeme. Es muy poco discreto con su cerebro -

-Mamá es pésima para guardar secretos…-

-¿Alguien tiene novio? Me alcanzaste chica, yo sigo sola como un dedo…-

-No digas eso, ¿No era que te gustaba la independencia?-

-Si, la amo pero no la soledad… que cursi me pongo –risa - ¿Vas a venir a casa en la semana? Tengo ropa nueva que de seguro te quedara -

-No tengo ganas… yo creo que si -

-Ya duérmete pequeña, que tengas dulces sueños y recuerda que te quiero -

-Yo también te quiero mucho Alice… adiós -

Mire a Lassie que estaba a mi lado, solo lo abrace y me dormí por un rato en el suelo. La misma sensación que cuando pequeña era una tele transportación… aparecí en mi cama tapada y con él a mi lado pero sentía sus caricias dulces en mi pelo.

Un estacazo directo al alma.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el desayuno a mi lado, claro que él no estaba a mi lado. Solo suspire, no sabía que mierda habían acordado ayer…

**BellaPOV**

Luego de haber llorado mucho… estuve cuerda para su conversación. A la mañana siguiente del la ''Confesión''.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto con voz… ya no tan divertida. Era lo más serio y triste que le había visto en años.

-Me conviene que te quedes aquí, tengo que ser fría en esto y… quédate, de todas formas eso ya no importa solo que aún no entiendo porque lo hiciste…-

-Tu estábamos separados, yo estaba con ella y… pasó -

-Nunca hemos estado separados, solo te eche por qué… ¡Ya ni recuerdo porque era! Pero nunca hemos estado separados –

-¿Enserio? -

-Tan enserio que esa misma mañana te pedí perdón y fui por ti ¿Lo recuerdas?-

**..::Flashback::..**

No dormí en toda la noche… ¿Y si tenía frio? No era su culpa, justo recordé que hoy era mi día de lavar los platos y a él de cuidar a Lizzy… esto era un gran problema y era mi culpa. Además de llorar como una condenada, aún era una maldita débil. No me extrañaba que con 20 años fuera tan imbécil.

Me mordí las uñas hasta el cansancio y cuando le vi caminar cerca, me importo una mierda el hecho de que pareciera una rata mojada bajo la lluvia… solo lo abracé con fuerza.

-Lo siento -

-Yo también lo siento…-

Susurró en un tono que no pude comprender. Solo mire su cara mojada y fría y lo besé - ¿Me perdonas? Yo sé que soy torpe y tonta pero…pero se me paso y estaba cansada, lo siento…-

-Ya no importa -

Me tomó como a las novias y me llevo adentro. Estábamos asquerosamente mojados. Lo obligue a bañarse con agua caliente y cuando bajó las niñas ya estaban conmigo, abajo. Yo ya tenía el desayuno servido, en silencio. El estaba estornudado… pero era mi culpa.

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

-Ya no importa… haz lo que te dé la gana, eso si… no voy a perdonárselos nunca, que tú te hayas metido con mi mejor amiga, nunca – dije con la voz ahogada, pero me recupere – Te ayudare con Renesmee si quieres, ella no tiene por qué enojarse por cosas nuestras pero… tu entiéndela, tu eres su héroe, su ídolo… eres su padre. Todos estos años he aceptado que te quiera mil veces más a ti, que te cuente sus cosas… es doloroso cuando ya no tienes a nadie, y yo lo sé -

Se quedo mirando bajo, sin saber que decir.

-Solo espero que te hagas cargo… -

-Lo haré…-

-Esa es la razón por la que nuestro matrimonio fracaso… el día que te hicieras hombre de verdad resultaría… aún tienes 17 años en tu mente, ya no es lo mismo… entiende que tienes 4 hijos ahora ¿Qué estás haciendo de tu vida? No sabes para dónde vas ni dónde estás. Piensa en tus hijos Edward, es lo único que tienes… y si Rosalie es tu felicidad, ve con ella, no quiero que te quedes solo – el alma se me hacía trizas – Y me va a costar mucho perdonarte, aunque estemos separados… eres mi amigo, aunque te moleste y sea fría contigo me haces reír y aunque odies a Jacob yo sé lo que es bueno para mí -

-Ojala no te equivoques -

-¿Por qué dices eso? Siempre quieres arruinarlo…-

-Solo lo digo, ojala no te haga daño como yo... el no es como tú piensas -

-Yo lo sé. El me ayuda, si me estreso y me enojo él sabe como calmarme, es distinto y…-

-¡Ya! ¿Tienes algo más que decirme? Ya sé que un locutor de radio que conduce en un auto del año 40 te avergüenza, ya sé que avergüenzo a todo el mundo y que soy un tarado, pero también me duele. Tú no sabes que es que tu hija te odie, tú no sabes que es estar solo ni tampoco que es ser un fracasado como tú dices ¡¿Crees que me gusta todo esto? Pues no, a veces no y pienso en cambiar ¿Pero quieres que sea un mentiroso como tú? Tal vez soy poco arribista pero al menos tengo sueños, si eso lo llamas ser infantil, pues bien ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo!-

Me quede en silencio oyéndolo, con forma sorpresiva. Solo se fue, afuera claro.

Di un grandísimo respiro para no desplomarme y cerré los ojos un momento – Los cuentos de hadas no duran demasiado -

**RosaliePOV**

¿Nerviosa? Claro que… ¡Sí! Cuando se lo dije sonrió, su sonrisa no la podía comprar nadie. Y lo abrazo, y hablaron por mucho rato. Yo sabía que lo estaba arruinando pero no podía dejar de estar feliz.

14 años de enamoramiento… ¿Acaso eso era para menos?

**RenesmeePOV**

-¿Si?-

-Nessie… soy, yo – Seth – Mamá me pregunto si quieres cenar aquí, digo…Y si tu quieres puedes quedarte a dormir-

-Ya estoy afuera – dije tomando mi mochila y mi Skate - ¿Seguro que te lo dijo?-

-Claro – en eso oí la voz de Sue – Hice pescado a lo Clearwater…-

-Bueno, te creo… adiós -

-Adiós…-

Cuando ya estaba en la cocina, mamá me miro con extrañeza- ¿Y tu?-

-Seth me invito a su casa… con Sue y Leah, a dormir ¿Me dejas ir? Porfavor…-

-Pero Nessie…-

-Dormiré con Leah, no hare nada malo sabes que no me llama la atención… eso -

Se tapo los ojos con un suspiro y asintió – Te cuidas – acaricio mi mejilla – No hagas nada malo, te amo – me abrazo, yo solo suspire – Ten cuidado -

-No me voy a Australia, yo también te quiero -

Dejó un beso en mi frente, me obligó a ponerme una chaqueta y me fui. Tenía una muda de ropa y mi neceser por alguna cosa en mi mochila y un libro. Lo que más amaba de andar en Skate era sentir el viento en la cara, ese sentimiento de relajo nadie me lo quitaba. Era cierto, Nueva York era enorme pero no me importaba demasiado.

Suspire y doble en una parte. Por suerte no vivíamos tan lejos. Su casa era una cosa tan natural* que me costaba encantaba. No podía negar que mi casa era hermosa, gigante* y con hermosos arboles al despertar, con piscina y todo pero… no era lo mismo. Aquí La sencillez prevalecía.

Toque dos veces, Leah me abrió – Hola -

-Hola, pasa, pasa… me tienes botada, ingrata – dijo con aires de enojo, pero no podía conmigo.

-Lo siento… tengo muchas cosas en la cabezota en estos días…-  
><strong><br>AlicePOV**

No podía negarlo… lo adoraba pero era un completo imbécil.

Y tampoco podía negar que no podía verlo así.

Y solo había una solución…

Cuando llego a casa, estaba más triste que de costumbre. Solo se sentó en el margen de la ventana y se quedo ahí – Oye… tengo una idea -

-¿Idea?-

-Sip… sabes que en mi cabeza pasan muchas cosas y… tienes que sacarte partido, así no llegaras a ninguna parte hermano y tienes que admitirlo, estas grande para vestirte así, tan desaliñado -

-¿Yo? No me importa lo que piensen de mi -

-Si quieres triunfar, claro que si ¿Aceptas?-

-Alice… no tengo ganas de nada -

-Vamos a darles un pequeño merecido ¿sí? Nadie se atrevería a avergonzarse de ti cuando te cambie… ¿Acaso las sonrisas burlonas no son satisfactorias? -

-Alice… no puedo cambiar -

-No hables así – me senté en frente suyo – Yo pensaba en que terminaras tu carrera, dejaras la radio y arreglaras las cosas. Dios mío no sabes cuánto bien te haría madurar, Eddy… vamos -

-Lo pensare -

A la mañana siguiente volvió algo enojado – Acepto, cámbiame todo lo que te dé la gana…-

**EdwardPOV  
><strong>  
>..::2 horas atrás::..<p>

-¿Cambiar? ¿Yo cambiar? No podía vivir sin mis zapatillas… esto era una locura. Después de todo, tenía que resignarme con lo que era.

Cuando Entre, estaba muy silencioso… los debían estar en el colegio pero ¿Anthony? Claro, con Tanya… pero estaba su ropa tirada y oí ¿Gemidos? Jesús… eran gemidos.

Sabía lo que pasaba pero era tan masoquista que decidí seguir el rastro, hasta su habitación.

-Oh… si -

Jacob se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, solo rio con suficiencia y la beso… yo era el único que la había tocado de esa manera, el único que la había hecho gritar hasta cansarse…

**BellaPOV**

-Oh… si -

Sus estocadas eran una locura total ¿Cómo dejarme convencer por él? No lo sabía. En un momento aumento más la velocidad, yo sentí un portazo y toda la calentura se apago.

-Que fue eso…-

-El viento amor, ya ven -


	12. la venganza es dulce

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:** Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>: La venganza es dulce…

**EdwardPOV  
><strong>  
>-Primero por lo primero – dijo mi duende rodando sus ojos dorados hacia una agenda. Claro, olvidadiza – ¿Seguro que quieres seguir con Derecho o te gusta otra cosa?-<p>

-Si me gusta… pero no termine All -

-Te falto medio trimestre tarado… vas a terminarlo, eso es lo primero -

-Ahà ¿Y lo segundo?-

-No te aproveches de Bella y deja la radio -

-Pero…-

-Puedes volver luego, ahora tus prioridades. Segundo, te meterás a un pinche gimnasio -

-¿Por qué? Eso no es de primera prioridad…-

-Pareces un flan con un duende arriba ¿Te sirve? Gimnasio -

-¿Y con qué tiempo?-

-Para ser bella hay que ver estrellas… para ser exitoso, hay que sacrificarse -

-Que filósofa eres a veces… está bien ¿Lo tercero? -

-Hmm… extreme makeover -

-¿En español Porfavor? No soy bilingüe, señora -

-Ropa nueva, botare toda esa mierda que tienes y te vestirás como alguien normal, te cortaras el pelo y lo ordenaras -

-Siempre ha sido así -

-Desde ahora no – dijo marcando su lista – Venderás esa mierda de auto -

-Pero me gusta…-

-¡No! Lo venderás y compraras uno mejor, tengo uno en vista… también dejaras de que Bella te pague ¡Son tus hijos! -

-Bueno, ya… ¿Y que pasara luego?-

-Luego… pasara lo que quieres tu que pase ¡Pero una cosa! – yo me fui atrás asustado – No se lo digas a nadie, ni a tu sombra Cullen… si te preguntan diles que estas ocupado y nada más, a nadie… actúa normal -

-Alice… cuando me dices ''actúa normal'' se me olvida hasta como caminar… hablo enserio-

-Entonces no digas nada. La venganza es dulce…-

Los primeros días fueron… muy cansadores, casi se me había olvidado hasta a escribir pero le tomaba el ritmo, jamás había sido malo para estudiar pero nunca le preste atención.

No dormía casi nada, era por las noches.

Dejar la radio fue… doloroso. Renesmee seguía enojada conmigo y no la culpaba, pero no iba a seguir rogándole a una roca. Estaba muerto de sueño, hacía de asistente jurídico y el rollo pero era demasiado cansador.

Sin decir que casi se me salía el corazón con un abdominal… el cigarro me estaba matando.

Hasta que vendí mi pequeña joya y tuve que elegir otro, un Yaris sport negro*, era lindo pero no igual a mi volvo.

Tenía que acostumbrarme a lo Armani y dejar mis zapatillas y pantalones de jeans… era duro.

Estaba demasiado cansado, pero la venganza era dulce…

**Tres meses después…**

**BellaPOV**

-¡Edward Cullen por la re mierda! -

-Estoy afuera -

Abrí y… no podía creerlo ¿Edward vestido bien? ¿Era posible? Lo admire de pies a cabeza, estaba algo más delgado y con unos papeles en la mano, lentes y el pelo ahora ordenado y hacia arriba de manera extraña, afuera un auto que no era el suyo… ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Eres tú?-

-Que chistosita… ¿Me dejaras entrar o no? Tenemos que hablar sobre tus horarios, ¿No es cierto?-

-C-claro claro…-

Me corrí sorprendida. Esto era anormal. Estos meses nos veíamos muy poco pero… en los últimos dos meses no había visto ni su pelo.

Se sentó en la mesa, yo en frente. Estaba muy asombrada - ¿Qué te hiciste? Supe que no estabas en la radio y estos días ni te veo…-

-Me titule al fin – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante que se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes – Y decidí hacerme alguien serio… tenias mucha razón, me avergüenzo de mi mismo. Todo es gracias a ti-

-¡Te titulaste!-

-Si… ¿Algo malo con ello?-

-No, no pero es que te iba tan mal y…-

-Pero me recupere, al menos ahora te ayudare con todo y no tendrás que mantenerme – me miro con extrañeza - ¿No saltaras de felicidad? -

-No me lo esperaba…-

-Soy poco predecible – murmuro con un tono bajo – Bueno… que pasa -

-Es que tengo un viaje y… quiero que te quedes con ellos otra vez, es una especialización mas en Francia y… -

-Descuida, me quedaré… puedo pasar por ellos en la tarde y hacer el aseo de un dos por tres… pero Anthony…

-Yo me haré cargo de eso -

-Una cosa más… - dejo encima los papeles – Yo les pagaré el colegio y si quieres la mitad del dividendo, son mis hijos ¿No?-

Casi se me cayó la boca con su sueldo, el estaba mirando los detalles del mantel - ¿Enserio?-

-Si… -

-Ah… bien, bien… lo veremos -

-¿Lo veremos? Yo decía ahora… digo, se te olvidara y luego me dirás fracasado, no gracias. Ahora mejor -

-¿Y…Félix?-

-No quiero ser pesado… pero es mi problema, tú no te metas -

-T-tienes razón…espérame, iré a… cambiarme -

Estaba atontada con todo… esto era muy sorpresivo para mí, era como estar en un sueño. Cuando bajé las escalera me quede oyendo su voz tan… suya.

_-Pretty girl down the street…-_

Cuando baje, el estaba mirando el cuadro de nosotros y rió – Deberías botar esa basura Isabella…-

-¿P-porque lo dices? – _Deja de tartamudear imbécil, comportarte Isabella… que un rico perfume y un traje no te droguen…_

-Descuida, yo me desharé de ella – vi como la boto al basurero, con asombro -¿Vamos? Se hace tarde -

Cuando llegamos era la hora casi de entrar… todas esas putas solteronas lo miraban con ojos salidos de sus cuencas ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una pasarela de Armani? El solo parecía caminar derecho, aunque tenía una sonrisa hermosa en los labios… ¡Pero qué mierda me pasaba!

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – pregunte con enojo.

-De nada… lo siento, se me olvida a menudo que tengo que ser como tu – frunció el ceño de manera graciosa, solo cerré los ojos por un momento y sentí sus brazos quitarme.

-Malditos postes que se ponen en frente mío…-

-Me pasaba también, y los arboles me abrazaban… mi cabeza es un lugar peligroso -

Llegamos al asunto. El firmo como sostenedor de las matriculas y todo, también hizo la de Félix. En eso… nos quedamos afuera un rato, esperando a que salieran los chicos. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar…

_Me empujo al auto y se puso encima besando mi cuello con fiereza y con una de sus manos, moviendo mis pechos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba como loca moviéndome en su erección caliente y grande…_

¿Fantasías sexuales? Que era esto… ya no era una adolescente pero estaba mojada como nunca…

Cuando una tipa iba a acercase tuve que actuar y… tomarle la mano. Se alejo al instante. El se quedo como petrificado en su lugar, yo lo solté luego e hice como que lo abrazaba con cariño.

-¿Qué mierda haces Isabella?-

-No quiero que las chicas te vean coqueteando con cuarentonas…-

-No lo necesito, puedes soltarte de mi cuello mono araña… gracias – me soltó, yo estaba con el fuego hasta la coronilla. Y la conversación volvió a resurgir…

-¿Y cómo sacaste el dinero?-

-Al final del arcoíris…unos duendes a la moda me lo dieron -

-Ah… Alice, que suerte tienes con ella -

-Claro que la tengo, es la mejor – dijo apretándose los dedos hasta hacerlos sonar.

-¿Ahora te harás el ejecutivo?-El rió y me miro con ojos duros.

-No me interesa lo que tú quieras que sea, piensa lo que te dé la gana… no somos nada ¿Eso querías? Pues bien, no somos nada… y vamos a sacar el divorcio -

Por alguna razón, no quería…

-Como te dé la gana -

Mis dientes chirriaron tanto que llego a dolerme. En eso llego Lizzy y se lanzo a sus brazos, el solo le hablo como antes – Mi princesa preciosa…-

-Papi hueles rico…-

-Gracias amor -

Estuvo un rato mimándola hasta que llego Renesmee -¿A quién trajiste? – Entonces le vio – ¿Estas bromeando? – Se volteo – Si hubiera sabido que era papá hubiera callado a todas las taradas que lo miraban así…-

-Ya vámonos, tampoco me gusta -

-¿Y este?-

-De tu padre -

Nos fuimos a casa en silencio, conducía como un loco como siempre… aunque por ser por las chicas bajo un poco la velocidad. Yo solo lo miraba, se me venían miles de imágenes calientes a la cabeza…

Al llegar, solo la volvió a tomar y a su mochila y se la llevo arriba. En eso ella me miro con impresión – Se ve rarísimo, pero bien… -

En eso le vi bajar las escaleras, con ella aún igual y la llevo a la cocina. Pude jurar que me había guiñado un ojo.

Estaba muy confundida…y muy mojada, odiaba solucionar mis problemas hormonales como una quinceañera pero era necesario. Me metí al baño y me bañe, deje que el chorro del agua actuara en lo que yo pensaba en todo eso.

-Pero que mierda estoy haciendo… -

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas!<strong>

**Bueno, decidi subir dos capitulos por que... se me hizo muy rápido y... por que luego me va a costar subir muy seguido, mejor les adelanto historia:D **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y como alguien comento, con que leean ya cuenta :)**

**Bueno, comenten lo que quieran y ojala guste.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto, Agatha :3**


	13. Cambiando roles

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:** Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>: Cambiando roles

''_Cuando haces tu mayor esfuerzo, pero no tienes éxito_  
><em>Cuando obtienes lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas<em>  
><em>Cuando te sientes tan cansado, que no puedes dormir<em>  
><em>Atascado en reversa<em>  
><em>Cuando las lágrimas corren por tu rostro<em>  
><em>Cuando perdiste algo que no puedes reemplazar<em>  
><em>Cuando amas a alguien, pero se desperdicia ese amor<em>  
><em>¿Podría ser peor?''<em>

_''Las luces te guiarán camino a casa_  
><em>Y encenderán tus huesos<em>  
><em>Y yo intentaré repararte''<em>

_''Desde las alturas o en el suelo_  
><em>Cuando estás demasiado enamorado para olvidar<em>  
><em>Si nunca lo intentas, nunca sabrás<em>  
><em>Lo que vales''<em>

**(Fix you - Coldplay :3 )  
><strong>

**BellaPOV**

Estaba muy confundida, tenía el alma muy dividida y… muchos problemas ¿Estaba dudando? Creo que sí. Lo único que me preocupaba era que la burbuja entre Edward y Renesmee explotara. Eran iguales con su genio al enojarse, explotaban muy fácilmente y… eran muy reservados pero cuando les pasaba soltaban todo.

Tenía miedo a que se hirieran el uno al otro… Edward podía controlar sus palabras por que era muy buen padre, muy buen oyente pero Renesmee… no.

Esto de ignorarse mutuamente iba a causarles una gran herida…

Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien… esto me estaba causando una gran herida a mí ¿Qué se atrevía a pedirme el divorcio el muy descarado? Pues se lo daría, en su cara de imbécil. Me llegaba a los talones y se lo demostraría, claro que sí.

¿Quiere ser adulto? Pues veremos si se la puede…

-Bella… ¿Pasa algo? – mire a Jacob a mi lado y negué - ¿Pasó algo con Edward?-

-¡ES UN COMPLETO IMBECIL! – Creo que hasta la tripulación y el piloto me escucho… enrojecida hasta el alma me escondí en su hombro – El muy imbécil me pidió el divorcio – susurre solo para él.

-Pues dáselo -

-Se lo daré y se lo dejare al muy cabrón… esto es la guerra Jacob, y yo no pierdo nunca -

-Se me ocurre una idea… cambiar roles -

-¿Estas bromeando? -

-Claro que no bromeo, haz todo lo que odia, todo lo que sea necesario… yo con gusto te ayudo, que se canse y te valore…-

**EdwardPOV**

-Alice…. ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto hace 14 años?-

-Por qué no quisiste escucharme señor ''Yo sé lo que hago''-

-Yo también te quiero hermanita…- rodé los ojos - ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?-

-Amo a Bella pero… has lo mismo que ella te hizo a ti, tan solo que se equivoque para decirle que lo hace mal. Cuando ella se equivoca nadie le dice nada -

-Pero no quiero arruinarlo, ella me odiara mas ¿Y si dejo esto?-

-Claro que no… no lo hagas, se supone que maduraste un uno por ciento… no lo eches a perder -

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Algo así como: ''Pero que imbécil eres Isabella, las cucharas iban en el lado derecho. No sirves para nada''?-

-Algo así ¿Quieres que te traten como un retardado toda tu vida? Entonces hazte respetar, no puede tratarte así porque no son nada… -

-¿De dónde sacas esas palabras tan retorcidas Alice? No eres así…-

**RenesmeePOV**

Cuando llegue, los chicos estaban en la mesa haciendo las tareas con él.

-Mira… si tienes 12 manzanas y un unicornio salvaje te roba 5 y luego… hmmm… viene Lassie y te regala 2 ¿Cuántas manzanas tienes ahora?-

-9 -

-Tienes que entender como te enseñan en la escuela ¿si? No creo que pueda esconderme a darte esos ejemplos, princesita -

Cuando llegue, me dio una pequeña mirada y volvió a lo que hacía – Esta en el microondas -

-Oye… tengo que hablar contigo -

-Espera a que termine ¿Si? -

Fui a la cocina. Era una ensalada, con un pedazo de pollo al lado y hasta mi jugo estaba al lado. Lo saque y comí en silencio, luego de un rato llego… teníamos que tener una seria conversación.

-¿Qué te pasa? -

-Siéntate…-

Se sentó y me miro seriamente – Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, no sabes en la que me metí con Seth por esto y tenemos que arreglarlo… -

-Despreocúpate, si es por Seth… fingiremos, somos buenos para eso -

-¡Ya enserio! ¡Te sentaras como un adulto maduro y arreglaremos las cosas! – Suspire y revolví la comida – No es fácil… mi familia siempre serán tu, mamá, Lizzy y Anthony… nadie más, sabes cuánto rechazo a Jacob ¿Y tú me vienes con Rosalie? ¡Rosalie! Y aunque he tratado no puedo verlo como un hermano… no puedo -

-Yo tampoco lo sabía… -

-Yo lo sé… ¿Sabes lo peor? Es que te metiste con ella cuando estabas casado… ¿No la amaste nunca?-

-Era…-

-Aunque odies oírlo, lo eres papá… en tu mente si lo eres y yo se que lo que dije estuvo mal, yo se que te duele y a mi también pero… estaba enojada ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?¿Que hubieras echo si Carlisle se hubiera metido con Esme? Claro, lo hubieras matado pero… es mi mamá y también la quiero, aunque sea sobreprotectora y mandona y me obligue a andar con faldas… - suspiro – Y no sabes cuánto me alegra de que ahora seas así… ¿Sabes cuantas chicas tienen tu foto en su celular? – el rió – Es cierto… creo que tienes hasta un team, yo soy la número uno pero… entiende que es raro para mi ¿Crees que no extraño contarte cosas? ¿O decirte cuantas veces me caí yendo a casa? Tengo un moretón enorme y me duele por cierto… pero ese no es el tema -

Le mire, el estaba aun callado – El tema… es que odio estar enojada contigo y odio que me ignores -

-¿Y yo no?-

-Te amo pero… hay muchas cosas que odio de ti ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? No todo lo que dices está bien… eres igual que mamá en muchas cosas y si dije que me dabas vergüenza fue porque… era el momento ¿Cómo voy a avergonzarme de ti papá? Tengo un padre que parece mi hermano mayor… y no me gusta enojarme contigo… - me golpee mil veces en mi mente y solo me tallé los ojos interminablemente. No demoré mucho en sentir mis brazos a mi alrededor – No quiero que te vayas otra vez… te siento tan lejos papá -

-no me digas eso…tu sabes que cada momento que tengo te lo doy a ti…- Dejo un beso en mi frente, su voz temblaba y bajaba de tono– Tu siempre vas a ser mi princesa… -

Luego de un rato, el se seco los ojos muy rápido y me miro con una sonrisa – Te amo… aunque me hagas sacar mi lado femenino – solo medio sonreí y cerré los ojos en lo que sentía que él los secaba, aunque siguiera como una quejica.

Mis amigos, decían que las skaters eran fuertes, no eran como las nenitas frágiles, si no más duras y resistentes, yo sí lo era pero… aún no entendía por qué no lloraba al darme el porrazo de la vida y si por esto.

Solo aspire el rico olor de su camisa…

Cuando termine di un suspiro grande y él me tomo con ternura en brazos, tomo mi mochila y mi Skate y subió conmigo arriba, hasta que estuvimos en mi habitación. Solo me sente y me quite las zapatillas, el se quedo mirándola… era la primera tabla y la unica, me lo había dado cuando cumplí 9… atrás tenía muchos colores y cosas así – Ya está vieja… alguien tiene que reinventarse -

-Para mi está bien – susurre intentando no volver a caer en lo mismo. Me meti en la cama, aun con el pelo hecho una coleta y solo acaricio mis mejillas dulcemente, hasta que ya me dormía.

-Te amo pequeña… si tienes antojos nocturnos te las comes ¿Si? Te amo…-

-Yo también -

-No llores ¿Si? Tu hermana se despertará y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano rosita, ya duerme -

Me arropo de esa manera que amaba y sentí que se despedía de la dormida de Elizabeth para luego cerrar la puerta.

No dormí en todo el tiempo, y se me ocurrió bajar pero cuando estuve en la cocina le oía desde el patio, sentía el olor a cigarro. Solo le oí por un rato… al parecer lloraba. Me escondí tras la puerta, le vi guardar la cajetilla en un lugar de la alacena, al fondo y sollozar una sola vez.

_-Que estoy haciendo con mi vida…-_

Sentí que sacaba algo del refrigerador y volvía a murmurarse a el mismo – _Que mierda estoy haciendo con mi vida…-_

A la mañana siguiente… el estaba como si nada. Yo aún estaba media somnolienta por mi pésima noche, el solo tomaba y tomaba café. Seth… venía por mi todas las mañanas para irnos al instituto juntos… los chicos se iban con la tarada de Rosalie.

Por eso siempre me iba antes, mucho antes… odiaba a esa maldita puta. Mi padre tenía culpa, toda la culpa pero ella era la causante de todo ¿Y si era tan buena amiga por qué no lo paro sabiendo que estaba débil? ¿Por qué no respeto sus códigos? Poca dignidad le quedaba para meterse con un casado… la odiaba con mi alma. Edward tenía la culpa, pero ella mas por darle la pasada. No era todo la culpa del él muchas cosas podían decir de él, que era un patán y un completo imbécil pero era el ser más lindo de mi existencia, mi ángel…

Comí una tostada, en lo que el le cepillaba el pelo a mi hermana. Cobrizo y rebelde.

-¿Mala noche? – murmure para él. Negó.

-Dormi como un niño…¿Tu?-

-También – Era mentiroso… pero lo hacía para no darme problemas.

Me echó una bolsa con un pan echo por el (Y si que quedaban mejor que los que yo me hacía), un jugo y una manzana. Solo reí… amaba que lo hiciera.

-Papá odio ir al colegio…odio tomarme el pelo-

-Lo se pequeña… pero parecerías un león. Además… termine -

Y con lo de su lado femenino era muy cierto…

Metio en su mochila su comida, en la de Anthony también. Se veían adorables con uniformes. Yo era algo… normal con mi estilo, pantalones grises, alguna polera con un estampado lindo y el pelo suelto, sin olvidar mis muñequeras. Cuando el estuvo afuera, solo me despedí con un gran abrazo.

-Te portas bien…-

-¿Iras por mi a la tarde?-

-Si tu quieres… -

-Claro que quiero ¿Sabes algo? Tengo House * y Damages* en casa -

-Ya vete, se te hace tarde – dejo un beso en mi mejilla y me fui. El estaba mirando desde arriba de un árbol, era un pequeño bosquecito solo para nosotros. Solo me acerque en silencio.

-¿Lo arreglaste?-

-Si…- murmure mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Segura?-

Asentí y el salto para bajarse. Solo me saludo con un piquito corto en los labios, yo enrojecí como todas las veces…me tomo la mano y nos fuimos…

**BellaPOV  
><strong>  
>Al fin pasaron las dos semanas… y llegue a casa justo cuando el lo hizo - ¿Volviste? -<p>

-No… que crees, soy un holograma y vengo del futuro a saludarte – Me felicite a mi misma, estaba siendo como él…

-Pero que falta de humor, no se que pasa estos días…-

-¿Puedes traerme una manzana? Porfis…- puse mi cara de nenita buena, el solo rodo sus ojos cansados. Me la dio, yo solo sonreí – ¿No me preguntaras de mi viaje?-

-No me importa -

-Ash… bueno ¿Y te arreglaste con Renesmee?-

-Si…al menos ella si me entiende un poco -

-Si claro… con tu esfuerzo sobrehumano, merece reconocimiento - dije con ironía.

-Pero que bipolar… deberías ir donde Carlisle a que te revise -

-¿Yo bipolar? ¿Y tu? Naciste con los nervios operados señor despreocupado. Mejor ve a hacerme algo de comer -

-¿Jacob te dejó invalida de tanto hacer el amor? Que poco delicado… – yo enrojecí como nunca – Párate y cocínate tu anciana -

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-

-Annnccciaaaanaaaa – dijo con lentitud, yo agarre lo primero que tuve – Dios Mío… ¡Me mataras con… ¿un cigarro? -

-A este paso morirás fumando… -

-¿Y tú no? Cuida tus pulmones, ya nada es como antes… empiezan las arrugas, y las canas , la piel se te suelta y… ¿Menopausia? ¿Tienes soponcios Bella?-

-¡Eso pasa casi a los 40!-

-Pero tú eres avanzada…- en eso quito un pelo de mi cabeza, dolió – Canas… de eso hablo-

Maldito jodido hijo de la…no…, Esme no era puta pero…¡La puta que te pario! Sabía cómo jugar el juego… por su culpa estuve echándome kilos de crema antiarrugas y mirándome el pelo con detención… ¿Y si tenía razón? Bueno… claro que nada sería como cuando tenía 15, nada…

Sentí que tocaba la puerta dos veces.

-¡QUE QUIERES!-

-¡Tienes que ir por Anthony y Lizzy…!-

-Por la mierda…-

Me arregle lo más rápido que pude ¿Estrategias? Pues las usaba muy bien. Cuando salí, el estaba buscando en un libro de… ¿Código penal? Y anotaba cosas en una agenda... Ahora si entendía que era trabajar.

-Me voy…-

-La puerta está justo en frente -

-¿Irás tu por Renesmee?-

-Sip…-

-Esta bien, adiós -

Me fui. Era algo extraño, tal vez demasiado verle de intelectual. Cuando llegue me quede afuera del auto mirándome las uñas. El viaje había sido… todo lo que espere, me había regalado un anillo de esmeraldas y un collar hermoso… ¿Y si nos casabamos? Sonaba espectacular.

En eso vi a Rosalie… era cosa de verla para que quisiera matarla a golpes pero… tenia moral y dignidad… un poquito.

Pero gracias al cielo… vi a Jasper. Era un chico tan simpático y encantador… me sorprendía que siguiera solo.

-Hola Bella -

-Hola…¿Aun no terminan?-

-No…-

-¿Qué tal tu viaje?-

-Bueno… muy interesante pero se es de trabajo, uno nunca puede disfrutar lo suficiente-

-Que suerte tienes – reímos un rato de algunas cosas, me puso al corriente de lo que pasaba y en eso ellos llegaron… eran una ternura – Hola amor – lo abrace teniéndolo en mis brazos y tome su mochila dulcemente en mi espalda. El solo medio sonrió con ternura. María era… hermosa, tenía el pelo color miel como él y los ojitos color aguamarina, muy linda y delicada… juguetona pero delicada.

El se fue luego, despidiéndose como siempre… Lizzy llego enojada.

-Hola pequeña…-

-Hola mami – me dio un abrazo frio y siguió con el ceño fruncido.

Todo el camino siguió así. Pasamos al super y… se calmo lentamente, contándomelo todo – Se perdió el azul…-

-¿Qué?-

-El lápiz azúl… se perdió ¡Como voy a pintar el cielo ahora! -

Rode los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa – Ve a buscar lapicez si quieres… yo estare en la parte de la leche ¿Si?-

-Gracias ma -

**RenesmeePOV**

-Mañana quiero sus informes de Biología… pueden irse -

Las chicas salieron. Yo me quede arreglando mis cosas - ¿Tu padre vendrá por ti?-

-Exacto…-

-Si quieres sobrevivir a verlo… corre –

Me despedí con un beso y me fui. Claro, estaba como suponía. Mirando el mural del pasillo en lo que las taradas lo miraban con risitas nerviosas – Hola -

-Hola princesa… ¿Podemos irnos? Me siento… acosado -

Nos fuimos caminando, el sabía que prefería ir en Skate a casa y el caminaba, era mejor.

-Te lo dije…-

-Adivina quien llego…-

-Mamá… después de todo le extrañaba ¿Oye te conte lo que me paso el otro día?-

-Hmm… no hablamos hace un mes – Rió suavemente, yo solo rode los ojos.

Le conté de mi caída olímpica con Seth… tenia la cadera morada y raspada. Si no hubiera sido por el, no me hubiera pegado el ''cagaso de miedo'' de mi vida. Él solo rió de mi.

-Tienes que tener cuidado…sabes que después de todo eres una princesa… extrema -

Pasamos a buscar algunas cosas para mi trabajo y cuando entramos a casa oí su risa - ¿Mamá?-

Me abrazo como si nos hubiéramos separado por una eternidad… raramente me relajaba estar cerca suyo, era raro.

**Mi ying… y mi yang…**

-Te extrañe mucho…-

-Yo también -

Solo dejo un beso en mi frente y volvió a lo que hacía... guardar las cosas de las bolsas, compras -¿Y Que tal Paris? – murmure apoyada en la puerta.

-Lindo… me hubiera encantado ir con ustedes…-

-Cuando te jubiles, iremos…-

-¿Tan vieja estoy?-

-No – reí – Es porque en ese momento dejaras de trabajar y como estaremos grandes… y yo casi una vieja, iremos -

Resoplo y siguió haciéndolo – Jacob te compro algo…-

Me dio otra bolsa. Yo solo la abrí en silencio… ¿Era un Skate nuevo? Creo que mi chillido ahogado fue lo que le hizo reír.

**EdwardPOV  
><strong>  
>-¿Tareas? ¿Los abogados tienen tareas?-<p>

Estos eran los momentos en que dudaba… esta Bella era muy poco predecible y ya sabía que hacía ¿Se creía que era imbécil?... tal vez un poquito. No sabia si era amor o... mi corazón estaba echo un zombie total. Me inclinaba por la segunda.

-Si…- me limite a contestar. Ella estaba viendo revistas en frente mío.

-Oye voy a buscar comida… ¿Quieres algo? Lo digo solo por cortesía, claro que no quiero hacerlo…-

-Descuida…-

En eso tocan el timbre… yo solo abri y creo… que los ojos se salieron de sus órbitas – Edward, volví…-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, soy Agatha y te apuesto un audifono roto a que estas leyendo esto... :D<strong>

Tururuuu ¡Lo se chicas! ¡Lo estan pensando! ¡Edward se quiere creer un maduro! Pero le pasara la cuenta... y a Bella también, sobretodo con la llegada de esta nueva persona...

¡No se impacienten! Quedan muchos capitulos y mucha historia por delante...

¿Quien sera? ¿Se les ocurre una idea? Esto cambiara todo y sacara el lado oscuro de ellos... Una sola pista... es una mujer.

Creo que ya me parezco a la Doctora Polo de caso cerrado por terminar siempre con lo mismo...

Links relacionados, en mi perfil :3

Comenten y gracias por leer mi historia... ¡Lo que sea! (Lo sé, estoy medio loca) Muchos besos y abrazos de oso psicológicos...  
><em><br>Quien les escribe ¡AGATHA! :D :D :D_

**PD: Cuenta regresiva, adios vacaciones...:'(**


	14. Familia en crisis

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:**Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14: <strong>Familia en crisis

**EdwardPOV**

-Oye voy a buscar comida… ¿Quieres algo? Lo digo solo por cortesía, claro que no quiero hacerlo…-

-Descuida…-

En eso tocan el timbre… yo solo abrí y creo… que los ojos se salieron de sus órbitas – Edward volví…-

No es posible… ¿Que mierda venía a hacer esta mujer aquí después de tantos años – Renee…vete, Bella te verá y no quiero que se ponga mal… -

-No, pero yo quiero verla…-

-¿Ahora? ¿Después de que la dejaste hace 15 años? -

_-¿Quién es?_– yo entrecerré la puerta y negué.

-Es… Demetri, esperame- Mentí, como sabía hacerlo.

-No ahora Renee, arregla tus problemas de día… esta muy cansada y es mejor que hables con ella mañana -

-Esta bien… -

-Adiós -

Espere a que se alejara para cerrar la puerta. Estaba aún medio perplejo pero intenté ocultarlo. En la mesa había un plato lleno de de papas y cosas así – Estás pálido… ¿Qué quería?-

-No lo recuerdo -

-Alguien tiene Alzheimer* por aquí…-

-Como tu digas -

A la mañana siguiente intenté prepararla con indirectas que no comprendió del todo. Solo esperaba que no fuera muy doloroso…  
><strong><br>BellaPOV**

-¿Llego muy tarde? Es que tuve un problema con…¡Bueno! Ya que importa -

-Eres tan predecible Bella -

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, amor?-

-Ya lo sabía -

Me besó dulcemente, esos besos que me dejaban suspirando un largo rato. Luego de un rato de besos mañaneros llego Carlisle… la mayor vergüenza.

-Bella… siento molestar pero hay un problema muy grande -

-Esta bien ¿Voy a tu oficina? ¿Te parece?-

-Te espero – me sonrió de esa manera y se fue. Yo suspiré con las mejillas enrojecidas y le seguí. Cuando entre estaba como preocupado, el era… como mi padre - ¿Qué pasa Carlisle?-

-Tu madre está afuera -

Creo que mi risa de loca terminó por hacerlo ponerse mas serio, hasta que yo adopte la misma mueca de preocupación de él.

-Es imposible…-

-Si lo es… Edward me llamo hace un rato ¿No te diste cuenta de que ayer fue a tu casa?-

-¡¿Cómo?-

-El lo oculto… para que no te pusieras así. Preguntó por ti y yo le dije que no estabas ahora. Bella tienes que arreglar todo esto…-

-N-no… no puedo Carlisle…-

-Si puedes… si pasa algo yo estare cerca, si quieres… me quedaré -

-Porfavor… no quiero decir nada de lo que me arrepienta -

Sali campante afuera, como si tuviera que arreglar unos papeles con Sue y en eso… la vi ¿Ahora era castaña? Mi corazón latió como mil tambores desbocados pero lo dejé. Se levantó y me abrazó, Sue me miro con ojos de comprensión… todos lo sabían en el puto hospital menos yo – Aquí no Porfavor….-

**EdwardPOV**

Miré la maleta lista por un momento ¿Irme de casa? Sonaba raro pero era cierto, todos tenían razón… no tenía que aprovecharme de ella. Me sonaba muy raro irme a donde Rosalie… de todas me quedaba… ¿A una cuadra? Tenía que sentar cabeza en algún momento… aunque me tenía nervioso lo que pasaría con su madre. Yo por sobretodo sabía lo doloroso que era para ella.

Deje todo limpio luego del trabajo. Casos difíciles, agencia difícil. Al parecer en el ''mundo real'' que no conocía hasta ahora, todos eran unos hipócritas, en vez de alegrarse por lo que pasaba se enojaban.

Puta vida. Puta realidad.

Emmett era como… ¡El hermano que nunca tuve! Bueno… el único con el que realmente me llevaba bien enserio, el único… que tenía mi humor. Era simpático, se suponía que el domingo saldríamos. Desde el instituto no salía así.

En eso, habían tocado la puerta. De seguro era Renesmee. Abrí y… el la traía en la espalda - ¿Qué le paso?-

-Alguien tuvo un accidente rutinario…-

Cerré la puerta en lo que la dejaba en el sillón con cuidado. El chico era… ejercitado.

-Estoy bien… enserio-

Le quite la mano de la pierna… llena de sangre y con moretones - ¿De que piso te tiraste?-

-Solo fue un golpecito -

-Se calló de la baranda de la escalera…-

-¡Seth!-

Solo rodé los ojos y fui por una bolsa de hielo y las cosas necesarias para curar el ''golpecito''. Esto dolería… era como cuando yo me caía fuera de casa y mamá me sacaba las piedras con pinzas… doloroso.

Cuando pasé el alcohol por la sangre, creo que el pobre Seth ya tenía sus uñas en el hombro bien enterradas – Ya, duele…-

-¿Y como fue?-

-Solo me caí, maldito truco -

-Tienes que tener cuidado Renesmee. Seguro estarás cojeando por un buen rato ¿Y a quien matarán? A ambos. Sabes que a tu mamá no le gusta que hagas eso. Si esta neurótica te meterá a un colegio de monjas -

-No cojeo…-

-¿Entonces por que te trajeron así? No soy tarado hija, un hombre que se ha fracturado casi todo el cuerpo, lo sabe -

-¿De adonde?-

-Cuando tenía 4 me creía superman salté del 3 piso de la casa y me quebré la tibia y el peroné, a los 5 me rompí el tobillo saliendo de un tobogán, a los 8 peleando con un niño me rompí la nariz y el brazo… 12 años, casi me mata un oso de zoológico y me rompí la costilla… y podría seguir toda la tarde – ella se reía. Era mejor a que llorara.

-¿Enserio? Que infancia…-

-La mejor de todas… -

-Ya veo de donde le salió lo extrema -

-Yo también -

Le puse unas banditas, en el tobillo una venda bien apretada por la torcedura. Estaba hinchado y morado. No quería que volviera a lesionarse así. Cuando terminé la miré a los ojos.

-Vas a quedarte en la cama y comer mucho helado, es una orden – sonrió y luego me paré - ¿Te quedarás un rato?-

-¿No molesto?-

-Nada de timideces… somos como cercanos ¿Entiendes? Además no pueden hacer nada raro si esta así -

Se quedaron en el living, yo preferí ir a la habitación y mirar las maletas una vez más.

**BellaPOV**

-¡Por que vienes ahora mamá!-

-Tenemos que hablar… yo estoy muy arrepentida. Ayer fui y Edward me dijo…-

-Pues bien hizo, no me gustaría que mis hijos me vieran así peleando contigo -

-Bella tienes que escucharme. Yo solo quiero pedirte perdón -

-Yo también tengo muchas cosas que decirte pero no ahora ¿En mi trabajo? No quiero que me echen así que Porfavor vete…-

-Pero Bella -

Me puse al lado de la puerta y la abrí en silencio – Está bien, te dejo mi número -

-Pues te llamaré, pero no me molestes más -

Salió. Carlisle solo se acercó y lo abracé como necesitaba. El era… el que podía calmarme. Luego de un rato, me seco las lágrimas y fue a sacó de su cajón uno de esos dulces que daba a los niños y una pastilla – Lo necesitarás – Me la tomé y luego de un rato me abrazó un poco más, hasta que se me pasará todo.

Cuando me calmé, abrí el chupete y me lo metí a la boca – Fresa -

-A todos les gusta -

Miré mis ojos rojos e hinchados, solo me puse los lentes y me fui. En eso… me encontré con Jake.

-¿Era tu madre?-

-Ya cállate y vámonos. Me duele el estómago -

-No llores ¿Si? – dejó un beso casto en mi mejilla y me fue a dejar. Me dolía el estómago con fuerza, pero eran los nervios…

Cuando nos llegue a casa, me despedí con un beso fogoso - ¿Vendras el viernes?-

-Saldremos el viernes -

-¿Con los chicos?-

-Tu familia… es la mía – sonreí y luego de un roce tierno, me bajé. Cuando iba a abrir, se abrió como arte de magia. Era Seth.

-Hola…-

-Yo ya me voy, adiós que tenga buenas noches – Pero que lindura era este niño…

-Gracias, tu también -

Entre. Estaba todo muy silencioso y en eso, Edward estaba esperándome parado en algún lugar.

-¿Y los chicos?-

-Bañados y dormidos -

Empecé a llorar como tonta otra vez y lo abrecé – Por que no me lo dijiste…-

-Por lo mismo – luego de calmarme y darme un vaso de agua, me miró – Bella yo… voy a irme de casa -

-No…-

-Tengo que hacer mi vida yo… yo…- estaba nervioso – y Rosalie vamos a empezar algo y -

-¡Con mi mejor amiga!-

-Eso no importa, yo se que me equivoque pero yo también siento que voy a ser un *Forever alone* Toda mi vida. Mis hijos siempre lo serán, sabes que si tengo que sacrificarme por ellos lo hare pero Félix también me necesita a su lado…-

Un dolor demasiado fuerte no me dejaba moverme - ¿Estás bien?-

-Me duele…- ya estaba desesperada de tanto. El vaso se calló de mis manos.

-¿Qué te duele? ¿Bella?-

-Ayúdame…-  
><strong><br>EdwardPOV**

¿Competencia de miradas? Interesante., sobretodo con él chucho asqueroso de... Jacob.

-De la emoción debe haberse desmayado, al fin dejarás el nido. Ya estas pasadito -

-¿Enserio? No sabía que la emoción doliera tanto -

-Pero que retrasado eres… tú no sabes nada -

-Mira quién habla, te apuesto que la conozco más que tu ¿Qué pastilla toma en la mañana?-

-Las de calcio… y a veces una para la migraña que tú debes darle, Edward -

-Cuando estaba conmigo, estaba como roble… no tomaba ni vitaminas C -

-Tal vez porque ni tenías para comprarlas…-

Cuando iba a matarlo, Sue llegó.

-Edward… necesito que firmes, tiene una apendicitis de encargo y si no la operamos ahora se pondrá mal -

-Claro…-

-Yo tengo que hacerlo, soy su novio -

-Pero no se te olvide, que aún es mi esposa -

Le saqué la lengua en gesto triunfante y firmé todos los papeles – Es muy… ¿Grave?-

-Sabes cómo es de terca, todos estos problemas lo causaron…-

-Suerte…-

-Gracias – sonrió y se fue. Yo solo espere unas muchas horas. La operación había durado 2 largas y tortuosas horas… y otras dos en que despertara un poco. Una hora más para que luego de miles de ruegos y cara de perrito con distemper… entre. Estaba en una cama, dormida de lado. Solo le miré un rato, se veía tierna de esa forma, casi el retrato de cuando tuvo a Renesmee.

Puñeteros de recuerdos (_¡Cerebro! ¡Por que me traicionas así desgraciado_! ¡_Eramos amigos!_)

Abrio un poco los ojos pero los cerró con la tenue luz de la lamparita. Cuando intentó moverse la frené.

-No te muevas, shhh -

_-No siento nada…-_

-Es por la anestecia, tranquila -

_-¿Qué pasó?-_

-Apendicitis…-

_-¿Y los chicos?-_

-Están bien, ya descansa…-

**BellaPOV  
><strong>  
>A la mañana siguiente estuve algo mas cuerda. Era raro ser la paciente y no la doctora, una paradoja de la vida. Cuando entro Edward, yo hable. Tenía el pinche corazón roto y la cabeza llena de problemas.<p>

-Quiero que te vayas de mi casa ahora, hablaremos luego lo de las visitas -

-Bella no te alteres…-

-¡No me digas Bella! ¡Tú no me digas Bella, no somos nada!-

En eso Jacob entro y me abrazó – Ya tranquila amor… y tu vete, solo sirves para empeorar las cosas -

Pude ver su cara con ojos de perrito, e irse.

Yo solo cerré los ojos dejándome con sus caricias.

En unas horas más, ellos vinieron. Sus abrazos eran lo mejor del mundo pero Renesmee estaba con los ojos rojos, lejos.

-Se fue con Rosalie, y es tu culpa -

-Hijita…-

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Por que se comportan como niños y lo arruinan todo! -

Salió medio cojeando. Solo me tapé la cara. Esto sería difícil, pero ellos estaban algo extrañados.

-Mira, te traje un chocolatito -

-Gracias princesa, lo comeremos los 3 luego ¿Si?-

-¿Por qué Renesmee siempre se enoja? – preguntó Anthony con seriedad – Nunca deja de enojarse y tu tampoco… los adultos están locos -

-Tienes razón… ya ven – se acostaron conmigo y solo los abracé.

Miré al cielo con discreción y fruncí el ceño : '_'Gracias Charlie, que bueno eres para mandarme desgracias. Eres tan poco predecible, pa''_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola... soy Agatha y te apuesto un computador a que la ampolleta de tu pieza, se prende con un interruptor :D<strong>

**Tenia que aprovechar mi ultimo dia de vacaciones subiendo un capitulo, mañana entro a clases... :'( (Un segundo de silencio por los tres meses de ocio) **

**Bueno y era Renee... bueno ella es como la mala influencia para Bella, lo verán en el proximo capitulo.**

**Gracias por pasar y comenten lo que quieran...**

**Abrazos de oso psicológicos... quien les escribe.**

**¡Agatha! **


	15. Reposo ¿Hablas enserio?

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:**Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15: <strong>Reposo ¿Hablas enserio?  
><strong><br>EdwardPOV**

Olvidar era muy fácil para mí, podía olvidar todo pero no ignorarlo… claro que me dolía pero ¿Quién mierda se creía que era yo? ¿El del wáter? ¿El perrito faldero? Bueno si lo era… ¡Pero ya no más! Luego de muchas conversaciones filosóficas con el Eddy interior descubrí que… un paso de madurar, es hacerse respetar. Pues bien, me comportaría como…. Alguien mayor y haría mi deber. Preocuparme de mis pequeños y de mi trabajo.

Ni una mierda más. Ni una mierda menos.

¿Látigo de la indiferencia? Era muy doloroso… una venganza para la señorita ''Yo soy la súper heroína, no necesito a nadie'' ¿Se creía que era fácil cubrir a mis dos hiperactivos, Anthony y Lizzy? Una locura. Toma un poco de tu chocolate blanco Bella… con un poquito de pimienta y sal, para que te caiga mal; tal vez con un poco de agua mineral… y Lassie me dará un poco de su comida ¡Pues así lo siento yo! ¡Como el reverendo culo!

-Edward ¿Por qué te ríes solo?-

-¿Yo riéndome solo? ¿Yo? Pfff…. Estás loca – La venganza sabe a nachos con una salchicha llena de salsa tártara al lado…. Con un Coca-Cola. Dulce y apetitosa venganza - ¿Esta lista la cena? Tengo hambre ahora...-

**BellaPOV**

-Creo que la abuela tenia razón… nunca me comí los malditos brócolis -

-Que niña eres…-

-¿Yo niña?-

-Sip -

-Oye… según mi humilde y seria opinión de novio sobreprotector… creo que deberías pedirle a tu madre que cuide a las niñas. Tienes que reconciliarte con ella -

-Mi madre es como un sargento… -

-Reconoce que Cullen los tiene muy malcriados… y ya que sacaste a esa babosa de casa…-

-Jacob no le hables así -

-¿Y por que?-

-Es el padre de mis hijos… Siempre voy a tener un pequeño vínculo con él. Aunque sea tonto él es… buen padre, no me quejo -

-¿No te quejas? Eso es lo que demuestra lo loca que eras antes -

Miré a la ventana con un gesto medio enojado. El estaba acostumbrado a decir las cosas al ''seco'' – Lo siento, es que…-

-Ya conduce -

Y yo también era igual de seca. Cuando llegamos me recordé que ahora era como una maldita inválida y no podía pararme con rapidez. Me tomó como a las novias y me llevó arriba, me recostó dulcemente sobre la cama y me acomodó las almohadas, me ayudo a ponerme el pijama y me tapó. Estaba putamente somnolienta. Solo sentí el dorso de su mano acariciar mi mejilla.

-¿Quieres que hables con ella por ti? Puedo hacerlo…-

-Es algo que yo debo hacer, Jake… tengo que arreglar las cosas y no correr como una cobarde -

-Si tienes miedo no lo hagas…-

-Le tengo miedo a muchas cosas, entre una de esas es la verdad. A veces duele mucho -

**EdwardPOV**

-No te enojes conmigo…-

-Voy a terminar con canas por tu culpa, sabes que odio a la perra de Rosalie -

-Y yo al perro de Jacob -

-Touche* -

-De todas formas, no voy a perdonarlos tan fácil -

-¿Prefieres que te haya mentido? Con las 3 clases de mentiras…-

-¿3 clases?-

-Las blancas… las negras y la mentira china -

-¿Cuál es la mentira china?-

-Cuando dices una, un chino de la población muere -

Contuvo la risa, pero como siempre no pudo. Era bueno en esto.

-Es cierto… sabes que no lo hago para que se sientan mal ni nada de eso ¿Qué clase de chupa almas crees que soy?-

-Del mismo que se traga mis yogurts del refrigerador…-

-No es lo mismo… además sabes que yo te amo. Aunque suene cursi es cierto, sabes que todo mi tiempo se lo doy a tus hermanos y a ti, a la casa de Isabella ¿Sabes porque empecé a trabajar así? Por ustedes, cuando me dijiste eso… nada ha sido igual -

-Gracias, me siento mal -

-No es eso… solo digo, que tienes que entender las cosas. Desde los 12 en adelante, ya no eres una niña y sobretodo tu. Eres inteligente yo lo sé pero no sé porque te esfuerzas en hacer las cosas más difícil -

-¡Es porque me duele!-

-A mi también me duele, aunque te diga que: ''Ya, me chupa un huevo'' la cosa igual me llega. Si a ti te duele, a mí me duele mil veces más… son mis hijos, tú no sabes que se siente y no lo sabrás hasta que tengas un hijo. ¿Crees que yo no tuve tu edad?-

-Era distinto -

-Yo dije: Cuando tenga 17 me voy a ir a la universidad mas alejada de la ciudad, nadie me va a mandar ni a decir que hacer, voy a tomarme las cervezas de la vida, voy a dormir hasta la hora de la… pelota y voy a viajar por el mundo, tendría un poni en el patio y un caracol mascota, un BMV…-

-¿El punto?-

-El punto es que nada es lo que parece hasta que lo sufres. Para ti es fácil criticarnos pero no sabes el esfuerzo que hay detrás, sería funesto demostrártelo -

-Bueno, tienes razón pero no me gusta de todas formas -

-Y no te pido que la aceptes. Solo déjame vivir lo poco que me queda antes del examen de la próstata ¿Si?-

-papá… eso es a los 45, no seas exagerado -

-El tiempo vuela…-

Se levantó y me miró a los ojos. Tenía los ojos grandes y de mi color algo esmeralda, pestañas pobladas y larguísimas… perfectas.

-No quiero verlos besarse ni nada por el estilo, vomitaré -

-¿Cuándo lo he hecho?-

Me dio un abrazo algo largo y luego de eso nos fuimos a comprar un helado. Era algo raro y una manía nocturna nuestra.

-¿Quieres probar del mío? -

-¿Eso es pasta de dientes? – pregunte enrareciéndome del sabor. Ella sonrió.

-Algo así… es rico. Tu siempre pides lo mismo…-

-Soy clásico – El chocolate… era lo mío. Cuando llegamos, vi el auto de Renee y retrocedí, esto sería largo – Oye… se me olvido algo ¿Me acompañas?-

-¿Otra vez? Pues bien… tengo que eliminar estas calorías… vamos -

**BellaPOV**

Era hora de seria valiente y afrontar las cosas. Hablo miles de cosas hirientes para mí, me sacó lágrimas con lo de Charlie y le oí todo el tiempo, viendo sus azules ojos acusadores siendo que era yo quien debía serlo. Me petrifiqué en mi lugar para no sentir dolor…

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?-

-Te oí y no creí que pudiera controlarte, así embarazada. Sentía que había fracasado como madre…-

-Yo te necesite mucho, sobre todo cuando di a luz… ¿Tu sabes lo difícil que fue eso? ¡Pues no lo sabes!-

**..::Flashback::..**

-Buenas noches -

Murmuró en mi cuello dulcemente, despidiéndose de mí con caricias tiernas y pasando a acariciar mi pancita – Buenas noches princesita – dijo hablándole a ella.

Solo medio sonreí y me dormí muy rápido. El se fue a su cama que estaba a mi lado y se durmió a la vez. Solo que a la noche la cosa se puso rara. Solo me senté y puse mis manos en el costado izquierdo, quejándome muy despacio.

-Uh… -

Di un par de respiros, y la incomodidad desapareció un poco. Me intenté levantar para ir a la cocina pero no pude, fue un dolor extraño que no me dejaba moverme bien y entonces, el despertó.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-

-No lo sé…-

Me ayudó a sentarme y me miró a los ojos en lo que yo respiraba un poco - ¿Mejor?-

-Si… un poco mejor, está inquieta -

-Ven -

Algo somnoliento aún, me acostó en su regazo en lo hacía círculos con sus dedos en mi cadera. Yo solo me sentía demasiado incómoda como para seguir durmiendo. Esme decía que cuando se rompía una especie de bolsita dentro, y caía agua aunque de todas formas, no sabía cómo era.

El se puso a hablarle muy bajito hasta que otra vez pasó, solo me aferré a sus piernas y creo que enterré mis uñas.

-Ya es demasiado, puede ser algo malo -

Asentí en lo que el corría afuera. En lo que me quejaba del dolor, sentí la mano de Esme en mi espalda. Carlisle estaba de turno.

-¿Qué sientes?-

-Duele mucho…- me ayudó a sentarme y me tocó un poco el estómago con ternura, yo ya estaba medio gimiendo de dolor hasta que sentí agua entre mis piernas. Edward estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, en una esquina.

-Ya es hora, Edward ayudala a vestirse en lo que yo arreglo todo ¿Si?-

Asintió aún medio pasmado y luego sonrió entre su palidez. Me llevó al baño y me ayudo a vestirme; una polera que me quedaba grande y no resaltaba nada y unos pantalones cortos, mis converse negras y una chaqueta. El se vistió mas rápido de lo que nunca vi en mi vida, yo solo le miraba a ratos. Ninguno se cruzó ni una sola frase en todo el camino, solo me abrazaba cuando empezaban las cosas y en el hospital, cuando estuve en una camilla casi desesperada el me miraba sentado en su lugar.

-Lo siento, lo siento… - y empezó a disculparse constantemente abrazándome y tomando mi mano, yo más calmada le pregunté.

-¿Por qué?-

-Es mi culpa, lo siento mucho…-

-No digas eso -

-Si no fuera por mí no sufrirías ¿No puedo hacerlo yo por ti? – Dios por que tan ingenuos vinimos a caer…

-Creo que no se puede, pero tu tranquilo yo… soy fuerte – Mentía, quería llorar como una tonta en este momento.

Cuando me revisaron fue extraño, me dolió un poco pero… supe que pasaba. Por alguna razón Carlisle me daba más confianza, aunque me muriera de vergüenza por esto – Estas dilatada a la mitad, pero queda la otra -

-Carlisle no puede nacer ahora… - supliqué casi a punto del colapso.

-Me temo que no Bella, pero pasará. Cuando tu quieras te pondrán anestesia y pasará, solo respira –

Me hice la valiente y aguanté mucho, pero cuando quise ya fue muy tarde… porque ya iba a nacer. Estaba jodida de susto.

El estaba aún medio shokeado y no quería entrar, pero se lo suplique… su mano estaba fría y rígida.

-Mierda quiero…-

-Hazlo, cuenta hasta 10 -

Grite como una loca… como una verdadera desquiciada en una silla eléctrica pero en un momento le vi casi pegado a la pared, con los ojos más abiertos de lo natural y se mordía el labio de forma que ya le sangraba un poco. Decidí serenarme por un rato y callarme aunque estuviera partiéndome en dos ¿Acaso el ejemplo de pasar una sandía por el espacio de un limón era usado en este caso? Pues si.

-La cabecita ya esta afuera…-

Yo estaba muriendo en ardores y llorando ¿Por qué nadie me había explicado esto? – Una sola vez más… ya casi -

Un chillido mas parecido al de un cerdo siendo asesinado reinó en el lugar y el alivio mundial me tocó. En eso sentí un bultito ensangrentado en mi pecho ¿Era ella? Ya parecía que estaba soñando.

Luego de que estuviera lista y de que le limpiaran, de oír el llanto mas adorable de la vida con lágrimas en los ojos me la dieron. Era preciosa… la mas hermosa del mundo, rocé mis labios en sus mejillas y su frente en lo que se quejaba de manera linda. Yo seguía cansada.

-Que linda… eres… re-nes…mee -

Y lo recordé, el estaba casi petrificado en la esquina de su lugar mirándola aunque no veía mucho. Yo solo tuve voz para llamarlo – Ven…-

Se acercó muy lentamente, caminando dos pasos y retrocediendo unos 2 y avanzaba 3. Palmeé el lugar de al lao de la cama y se sentó de manera rígida. Yo le sonreí y se la estiré, el negó.

-No se caerá, tranquilo -

La puse en sus brazos y corrí una de sus manos para que sostuviera su cabecita. Él le miró con los ojos entornados y sonrió muy perceptiblemente. Ella se quejó como los bebes lo hacen, el solo se acercó para besar su frente – Se supone que debo presentarme, pero yo se que tú conoces mi voz…-

Ella puso una de sus inquietas manitas en su mejilla por un segundo y pude captar una sonrisita, el estaba embobado con ella – Re-nes-mee-

Sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego de un rato le miramos juntos con algo de extrañeza e impresión, era raro tenerla cerca y sobre todo cuando tuve que darle de comer ¿Cómo se hacía eso? Esme me ayudó, hasta que lo hizo y se quedó tranquilita en mi pecho….

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

Me pregunte a mi misma en que momento la conversación me había dejado llorando como frenética en su hombro, era algo extraño. Me reproché en mi mente en los recuerdos y me acerqué un poco a su cuello para sentir el olor a perfume que toda la vida usó, ese olor que desde que tenía 10 años no sentía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí tranquila completamente y al parecer ella lloró también. Llegó un momento en que mi cabeza palpitaba de manera peligrosa y tenía una pequeña migraña de muerte.

-Te prometo que ahora todo estará bien… lo siento -

Asentí luego y por mucho tiempo… no sentía que me consolara ella, secando mis lágrimas de manera dulce. Cuando terminé, me limpié la nariz y fui al baño a buscar las pastillas. Solo se las estiré.

-¿Qué son?-

-Paracetamol* para la cabeza -

Me la tomé y respiré muy hondo y profundo. Cuando terminé de tomarme el agua le miré por un momento – Estás distinta…-

- Un poco… este tiempo en Brasil* ha sido muy bueno…conocí a Phill y me casé hace unos tres años -

-Que suerte tienes. Mi vida no ha sido como yo pensaba, creo que muy en el fondo tenías razón…-

-Yo te dije que Edward era un estúpido e inservible, lo sigue siendo… yo sabía que tenías que estar con Mike -

-A veces pienso en que hubiera pasado si… pero ya no vale la pena -

-Ahora es tiempo de enmendar tus errores hija, yo puedo ayudarte…-

-Ahora que tengo que guardar reposo, te necesito ¿Puedes ayudarme?-

-Nada mejor que conocer a mis nietos…-

Los chicos la abrazaron como nunca pero Edward estaba con Renesmee afuera, el debía saberlo. Me levanté aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo y justo ellos estaban afuera.

-Hola amor – dije besando su frente, aunque siguiera enojada conmigo.

-Tu tienes que estar en cama, te lesionarás y no quiero tener que llamar a Abu Carlisle así que… vete a la cama -

-Espérame ¿Si? Tengo que hablar algo con tu papá -

Ella salió, el solo me miró con algo de recelo. Yo me apoyé del umbral de la puerta.

-Gracias por…-

-No hay de que. Supuse que querrías hablar a solas y… si lo oculté, lo siento solo no quería que te pusieras mal pero terminó peor. No fue mi intención Isabella -

-Descuida ahora estoy… mejorando. Es incómodo saber que no puedes agacharte ni paararte sin ayuda pero…-

El no rió, solo se quedó serio mirándome casi con enojo.

-¿Estás… enojado conmigo?-

-Descuida, estoy acostumbrado a que me trates como el estropajo del suelo, tu descuida -

-No fue mi intención -

-Está bien, no te disculpes conmigo. Buenas noches…-

-¿No quieres quedarte a…?-

-Félix me está esperando, lo siento -

Me destruyó el alma su indiferencia, dolió mucho… pero se lo atribuí a mi sensibilidad.

**RenesmeePOV**

-Nessie…- miré a mi mamá con cara de: ''¿Quien es?'' y ella sonrió con algo de ternura.

-Ella es… mi madre -

Fue extraño. A la noche, cuando tenía que peinar a Lizzy fue… raro. Ella estaba medio confundida.

-Oye Nessie… ¿Por qué ella está acá?-

-No lo se Lizzy – dije repasando su largo pelo color bronce, tenía los ojos grandes y de color hermoso, como el de Carlisle… bueno, todos teníamos los ojos grandes pero no como los mupets… solo resaltaban – Ya es tarde hermanita, hora de dormir -

-No tengo sueño – dijo bostezando, haciéndome reír. Solo la subí arriba y me quedé mirando. Ella siempre veía una foto de papá y mamá juntos que le había robado a mamá, solo la admiraba con ternura y se dormía. A ella también le había quedado un enorme vacío luego de que se separaran, eso era la causa de su hiperactividad y su gran imaginación, por dentro tenía una pena muy guardada que nadie conocía.

-Buenas noches – la arropé y revolví un poco su pelo – Que tengas lindo sueños -

-Te quiero -

-Yo también te quiero pequeña, ya duérmete -

Bajé y me acomodé.

-¿Estás despierta?-

-Si…-

-¿En Australia hay delfines?-

-Si…- dije cayendo en el sueño – Ya cierra los ojos y respira, cuenta ovejitas y duérmete -

-Como digas, adiós…-

**EdwardPOV**

-¿Tu lo hiciste?-

-Si… mamá a veces me olbiga a aprender y la lasaña sale rica ¿A ti te gusta Edward?-

-A él, le gusta lo que sea – dijo la rubia dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de que se fuera a dormir, solo me quedé en su cama de un lado y ella del otro - ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-

-La mamá de Bella estaba en su casa y no quería que se pusiera nerviosa por la conversación, es eso -

-No sé porque te preocupas por ella…-

-Ya no te pongas celosa, por algo estoy contigo -

-Ya duerme… mañana tienes que trabajar temprano -

-No tengo ganas de nada… de nada -

Me besó aunque no sentí ninguna cosa amorosa y nos dormimos un rato, aunque la acción maldita y desgraciada ocurrió. En realidad…. Fue solo colarle los dedos y ya. Muy raramente no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente fue raro… estaba muerto de sueño. Tuve que levantar a Félix siendo que yo quería meterme a su cama calientita y abrazarlo hasta dormirme. Cuando se fue al auto, yo fui por ellos.  
>Bella estaba levantada, testaruda… ¿No entendía la palabra reposo?<p>

-Hola, espérame un poco…-

Los fue a buscar a la cocina. Anthony y sus ojos color casi miel me envolvieron por completo, lo tomé en mis brazos dejándome envolver por lo calientito que estaba y ese olor a leche caliente, amaba como era. Las chicas bajaron luego, yo solo las saludé con un beso.

Me dio el bolsito de Anthony, solo lo puse en mi hombro.

-Jasper irá por Tony, Elizabeth se quedará en su academia de basquetbol y Renesmee se irá con Seth a cenar. Estás libre -

-Ahá -

-Oye luego… ¿Podemos hablar? Tenemos que…-

-Como te dé la gana. Me iré, si no llego me cortarán en pedacitos y me meterán en latas de comida para perro, para Lassie. Recuerda… que si vas a bañar a los erizos tienes que ponerlos en agua tibia del lavamanos y pasarles el cepillo del estuche azul, de la gaveta del baño… a Lassie ponerle unas gotas de Omega* para su piel y si te vas a tomar la molestia innecesaria de ordenar… no muevas nada de la pieza de Nessie, se enojara y se pone como… tigre - ella estaba medio loca – Me voy -

-Claro, que tengas buen día -

-Como tu digas -

De ida a su colegio fue algo silenciosa y yo estaba más pensativo que de costumbre. Ellos y…. Félix se ignoraban, sobretodo Anthony. Creía que lo estaba cambiando ¿Cómo iba a cambiarlo? Definitivamente nadie me entendería jamás.

El día en el puto juzgado fue… algo interesante. Era una agencia con su ''prestigio'' ¿Y por qué lo tenían? ¡Por que sus casos eran más fáciles que pelar un tomate! Todos eran una… manada de hipócritas o yo (Como decía Emmett) Era demasiado buena onda. Nadie se alegraba por los demás y me costaba entender por que yo lo seguía siendo.

Y Emmett… ¿Era casi mi único amigo? Al parecer sí. Mike… bueno a ese no lo conocía bien pero lo único que podía decir era que…

-Tiene cara de aborto de vaca -

-Buena esa, la usaré algún día… es algo tonto, siempre anda detrás de Jessica y lo más gracioso de la historia… es que anda detrás de ti -

-¿De mí? Estás enloqueciendo Emmet, eso es imposible -

-¿Y por que lo dices? Bueno… ella es mas arrastrada que una babosa buscando hojas pero si le gusta ¿No vez como te mira?-

-Es que yo no la miro… -

-Ese es el punto. Mira ahí viene -

La miré un poco… fue la cosa más fingida de su vida, movía demasiado sus decadentes caderas y se revolvía el pelo… mala copia de una chica ''sexy'' por el viento. Creo que mi cara era de extrañeza absoluta – Hola Eddy -

-Hmm… ¿Hola?-

Y se fue. El ya estaba carcajeándose rojo de la risa, yo solo le pegué en el hombro - ¡Te dijo Eddy!-

-Nadie me llama así… Creo que tienes razón -

-Yo que tu – dijo tomando un poco de aire – Estaría orgulloso de tener tantas chicas -

-Yo también lo estaba hace 3 segundos… hasta que recordé que ya estoy con Rosalie, y amo a mi ex y la suelta de Jessica esta persiguiéndome ¿Eso es bueno?-

-Uh… alguien tiene un problema -

-Diste en el blanco, un gran problema -

Luego de un rato de silencio hablo.

-¿Quieres comer? Muero de hambre-

-¡SI!-

**BellaPOV  
><strong>  
>-Tu vete a la cama -<p>

-Pero mamá…-

-A la cama, tu sabes mejor que yo que pasará así que acuéstate -

-Pero tengo hambre -

-Yo te traeré comida, pero acuéstate – cerró la puerta, pero volvió – Y no masculles, te oigo -

-Mierda -

Me sentía como una niña de 3 años. Yo estaba acostumbrada a ser muy independiente y a estar sola…y gracias a ella, esto no era posible. No sabía que sentir: Emoción o… agobio. Un poco de ambas.

Me dejó una bandeja con sopa y una gelatina. Yo pensaba más en las papas y el bistec que soñaba pero… no podía ¡Intestino! ¡Eres un hijo de puta!

-Gracias -

Le di unas cucharadas, no estaba tan… mala. Aunque ella se quedo conmigo.

-Son… lindos, no entiendo como lo son si vienen de Edward -

-¿Vas a empezar?-

-Es un imbécil, le iba pésimo en sus clases y ahora se jura abogado… seguro su padre se lo pagó todo. Esa familia es tan ordinaria y desinhibida de sus hijos…-

-¿Tengo que recordarte que yo también viví con ellos unos 5 años?-

-Pero tu tenías otra educación… y ellos-

-Ellos tiene dignidad y no son para nada ''ordinarios'' como tu les llamas. Son muy buenas personas y… Edward no es así, el se titulo solito. Carlisle es permisivo pero no farsante -

-Es un tonto y demuestra que lo sigue siendo ¿Cómo permiten que la niña se valla con su novio? -

-Seth es un chico bueno… y Sue les cuida, ella siempre está en casa y no les despega un ojo. Además, solo van a cenar -

-¿Y tu ibas a cenar cuando te ibas?-

-Es muy distinto…-

-Los tiene malcriados y… ¿No has notado que todo el tiempo les habla con apodos empalagosos, que los toma en brazos? Ya están bastante grandecitos -

-Edward es cariñoso con ellos, es buen padre -

-En ese sentido. Te aseguro que en este tiempo no lo era… ya quiero ver a tu nuevo novio -

En eso, oportunamente entró él como si estuviéramos solos pero luego se detuvo – Lo siento, yo…-

-¿Tu eres Jacob? Bella me ha hablado tanto de ti…. Yo soy su madre -

-Un gusto-

Me tapé la cara con una mano. Era tan enfermamente cursi de película… de las que yo me reía.

-Bueno los dejo solos – salió dándome una sonrisa de aprobación, el solo cerró con una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué es esto Bells? ¿Una prueba sorpresa?-

Lo abracé un buen rato – No lo és, solo… llego de la nada del mundo -

-¿De donde?-

-No hables tan fuerte – susurré en su cuello- Esta oyéndonos… alégrate de que le agradas -

-Eso es bueno, eso creo -

Tenía un raro vinculo con él, demasiado especial. Besé sus labios de manera demasiado suave y suspiré con su frente pegada a la mía.

-No resisto estar tan quieta… ¿No me dejas ir a hacer papeleos? Me portaré bien y me quedaré sentada -

-Creo que no… tienes que aprovecharlos – Rodé los ojos, el me sonrió con ternura.

**RenesmeePOV**

-¡Renesmee! Me tienes muy olvidada -

-Hola Tanya – saludé con un abrazo, como siempre lo hacía.

-Que es… de tu vida niña, no te he visto mucho estas semanas que digamos –

-Me han pasado miles de cosas… Mejor cuéntame de ti -

-Bueno… papá está todavía con la puta de Heidi… todo el tiempo cree que tiene la razón y me llama ''Tanny'' ¡Tanny! Nadie me llama así, se jura mi madre… y lo peor de todo es que es linda la desgraciada -

-Ahá -

-No estás prestándome atención… ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Me extraña que no lo sepas, papá está viviendo con Rosalie -

-¡Rosalie! ¡Rosalie Hale!-

-Si… la reputación de papá no es tan perfecta que digamos. Le extraño mucho… además mi abuela perdida ¿Recuerdas que te conté de ella? – Asintió – Pues apareció y creo que me esta empezando a gustar tu hermano y ¡No sé!-

-Haber, haber, haber… recapitulemos ¿Demetri?-

-Siempre me gusto…-

-No te atrevas a cambiar a Seth por el tarado de mi hermano. Está todo el día pensando en el fin del mundo y sandeces parecidas… Seth es lindo, tierno, atento… gracioso y tiene un six pack* de muerte-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Su cuerpo… se nota que hace ejercicio -

-Ah eso… lo sé, pero no es lo mismo, es distinto… no estoy segura de si lo amo, solo se que lo quiero mucho pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Pero no sé qué me pasa. Mi vida es una locura en estos días, además de Félix… no puedo evitar no quererlo, esto es muy difícil para mí… y no se nada -

Me abrazó, yo solo suspiré – Aunque suene cursi, haz lo que tu corazón diga y si no oyes nada… solo óyeme a mí, no dejes a Seth ¿Si? El te ama -

-Pero yo no sé si lo amo -

Luego de un rato llegó él, con su sonrisa y… una linda flor de papel – Toma… supuse que te gustaría -

-Gracias – y me sentí pésimo.

-Hola Tanya, te traeré una cuando este en artes -

-Descuida… tengo que irme, adiós -

-Adiós -

Me despedí con un poco de extrañeza, el me abrazó - ¿Y que tal tu día?-

-Una real mierda -

**BellaPOV**

Me encontré con la caja… la caja esa tonta que todo adolescente ocioso tuvo, la puta caja de los recuerdos. Me senté con mucho cuidado en el suelo y busque. Me encontré con las cartas que Edward me mandaba y las leí.

_Querida Bella:_

_¿Sabes algo? Mi letra es un asco, ya lo sé pero como estás enferma y tu mamá me odia, supuse que una carta se vería como algo romántico y lindo – recordando que tu amas lo romántico y lindo- y también recordando… ¡Que tenemos 14 años! Todos hacen eso o eso pienso yo._

_Te extraño mucho… es raro no tenerte en clase, al lado mío mirándome entre tu pelo con una de esas sonrisas. Hoy le pregunté a Carlisle como sabes que estás enamorado, sabes el es doctor… síntomas ¡A mi me calza! Normalmente dijo que se sienten mariposas y que tienes la necesidad de saber que está haciendo la otra persona, extrañas cada detalle de ella… yo por ejemplo, extraño tu voz. Me gusta pensar que tu también me extrañas (¿Cierto?), cuando eres adicto a su contacto, cuando sonríes como tarado sin ningún motivo…cuando su felicidad es la tuya._

_¡Felicítame! Creo que estoy perdida y completamente enamorado de ti._

_Si tu resfrío se pasa luego y la fiebre te baja, nos veremos muy pronto…. Tal vez en 13412308234791839109140910348 segundos, suena más fácil pensarlo así. No se por que voy a preguntarlo pero… quería saber si estabas bien, si algo te falta o te duele… si quieres que te cuente de mi día como todos los días solo te diré que nos dieron una tarea en Biología y que hoy había de esa carne misteriosa en la cafetería, para que no te enojes… me comí una naranja pero de todas formas no tenía hambre. Cuando te veo comer me dan ganas de hacerlo._

_Cierra los ojos y disfruta de mi beso psicológico… ojalá te mejores y si revisas tu mochila, te dejé un chocolatito en el bolsillo (Por si tienes ganas de comer algo dulce) Y si me extrañas… solo piensa en mí ¿Si? Yo lo estoy haciendo justo ahora._

_Te amo muchisisisisisisimo Bella, aunque tu nunca me lo digas yo se que lo haces, o me quieres. Tapate, toma limón con miel (Eww!) Y mejórate mucho para que llegues más linda de lo que eres, por si eso es posible._

_Siempre tuyo._

_Edward Cullen Masen._

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegué! -

Di un salto lleno de susto, aunque nadie me quitaba la sonrisa de la cara y las lágrimas tampoco. Raramente puse mis labios donde la última vez tocaron al leerla por primera vez y solo intenté que mi voz no se quebrara.

-¡Ya voy mi amor!-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, soy Agatha y te apuesto que el techo de tu casa esta arriba...xD<strong>

Y actualicé al fin, creí que terminaría el domingo pero ayer (viernes por la noche) Me vino la inspiración y tuve que aprovecharla...

Tengo que hacerles una pregunta... ¿Lemmon entre Seth y Nessie? Bueno, la dejo.

Y con el colegio... estoy estresada, mueriendo y con mas sueño que nadie... y llevo ¡Una semana! Necesito vacaciones otra vez :'D

Ojala les guste, comenten como va, si les gusta... ¡10000 caracteres chicas!

Y bueno, muchos besos, abrazos psicológicos y si alguien todavía tiene vacaciones (Aunque en todo el mundo no sea como aqui) Disfrutenlas por mi :3

La loca quien les escribe... ¡Agatha!


	16. Nuestra primera recaida

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:**Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16:<strong>Nuestra primera recaída.

**BellaPOV**

Lo llamé para que habláramos del tema en particular. Me sentía muy culpable, demasiado dolorida… no era todo su culpa, ahora lo estaba comenzando a comprender.

Llegó, nos sentamos uno en frente del otro. Los chicos estaban con Renee en el centro comercial con los chicos y Jacob tenía turno. Estaba serio y no me miraba a los ojos.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-No, gracias - mintió. El en su estado de ánimo normal, era muy poco reservado… más bien podría pedirme una botella de bebida y una hamburguesa pero no. Por eso tenía tanto miedo - ¿Hice algo malo ahora? Si es por lo de Lizzy, fue ella la que apretó el botón rojo -

-No, no… no es nada de eso. Es sobre...nosotros -

-¿Nosotros? – resopló como un niño enfadado y a punto de empezar con una rabieta – Antes de eso, prefiero ser aplastado por un elefante obeso, posteriormente ser cortado en pedacitos… por un grupo de conejitos ninjas mutantes para luego ser hervido y comido por una familia de chinos -

Reí con su largo respuesta, el seguía igual que al empezar.

-¿Qué quieres hablar sobre nosotros? Porfavor… sabes que me duele ¿Por qué me odias tanto? Sé te equivocas mucho y nadie te lo dice… que he hecho cosas malas pero no es para que me hagas todo esto -

-Nunca he dicho que te odio…-

Recapitulé en mi cabeza, como en las películas todas las imágenes mentales de mí diciéndole lo tonto que era, desde el inicio y el alzó una de sus cejas.

-Bueno tal vez sí, pero no lo decía enserio ¿Sabes? El otro día me puse a leer tus cartas y... descubrí que antes éramos demasiado niños, cosas demasiado inocentes y tal vez era eso. Yo no creo que haya sido amor…-

Me miró, pude jurar que sus ojos estaban vidriosos – Lindo tema… Gracias por recalcarme que nadie me quiere ¡Tú no sabes lo solo que me siento! ¡Tú no sabes nada porque te crees la reina de la verdad! Tu también te equivocas mucho y nadie te lo dice… -

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, el estaba muy quieto y serio. Cuando iba a levantarse para irse yo llegué rápido hasta su lado y lo frené – No te vayas… Porfavor -

Raramente sus cara quedo mucho más cerca de lo habitual (Que eran un metro de distancia), vi sus ojos con claridad y pude notar que su respiración se entremezclaba con la mía de manera suave y tibia, algo que no sucedía desde hace años. Fue el instinto… me gustaba pensar en eso. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su boca hizo lo mismo, yo solo rocé sus labios sintiendo lo ásperos que estaban y lo besé muy tímidamente, como pidiendo permiso para sentir esa dulzura a la que ya no recordaba su sabor. Cuando su lengua tocó la mía, fue algo completamente electrizante… justo como la primerísima vez.

Rodeé mis manos en su cuello con ternura y solo me dejé llevar por ese lindo sentimiento de estar en una de las nubes más esponjosas del cielo, hundiéndome en la inmensidad de su dulce tacto delicado.

Mi consciencia recriminó por un segundo, pero esa cosa de enfebrecidos latidos no me dejaba parar… o más bien yo no quería hacerlo.

Enredé mis dedos en su sedoso cabello broncíneo, con esas mechas algo doradas muy propias de él, esas de las que me enamoré desde la primera vista, en esa preciosa sala de castigos… lo único que resplandecía era él. La única voz, la única mirada… el mismo chiste que me conquistó sin yo saberlo.

Que tonta era… ¿Cómo no iba a ser amor? A veces, tratando de ocultarlo salía el tiro por la culata… claro que lo amé, lo amé… nunca amaría a alguien como él. Edward Cullen… tenía la mitad de mi corazón tatuado con su nombre.

En un momento, él me tomó en sus brazos sin dejar de besarme y con la misma delicadeza subió las escaleras parando a ratos para hacer el beso algo más profundo, pero no con menos tacto. Me di cuenta cuando me puso encima de él, en la cama. Juraba que podía oír su corazón a esa distancia.

Yo solo me enterré en su cuello para sentir como era después de tanto y medio sonreí con la respuesta, igual. Sentí sus dedos repasar desde el límite de mi brasier hasta mis caderas de la manera que me hacía erizar. Con mis manos torpes intenté desabrochar su camisa aunque me resultó algo costoso entre tantos besos y explosiones hormonales. Era hermoso… siempre lo había sido, muchas veces me pregunté por qué me había elegido a mí… a una tipa tan torpe y simplona, el nunca respondió mi duda.

Y tontamente lo volví a besar llorando, con las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas y el frenó con extrañeza, solo secó esas lágrimas con los ojos igual de vidriosos que la misma vez. Cuando iba a decir algo, puse mi dedo en los suyos y negué.

-No digas nada ahora…-

Quité su camisa y volví a lo mismo, a maravillarme entre tontas y cristalinas insignificancias, con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que este tiempo de gimnasio no había sido en vano. Era perfecto, perfecto… ¿Mencione que era perfecto? Solo si fuera un poco más maduro yo… lo seguiría amando y venerando como antes, sus errores… me los metería donde mejor me cupieran y lo tendría por siempre a mi lado…

Pero si yo lo amaba…

Tenía una gran confusión en mi cabeza, pero cuando el acaricio las hebras de mi pelo, llegando hasta la raíz todos mis problemas se olvidaron de pronto. Como decía el dicho del Carpe Diem: _«aprovecha el momento, no lo malgastes» _

En un momento, me vi sin la polera grande que traía y en lo que le quitaba mi sostén. Para todos los hombres era un dilema, pero Edward era tan… vivo de genio, tan travieso que no le costaba para nada.

Era la persona más cariñosa que había conocido en mi existencia, la más dulce… la única persona que no podía guardarse muy bien los secretos. Siempre amé su sinceridad hasta hace poco.

_''¡Para de pensar en esa mierda Isabella! Disfruta el momento… solo disfrútalo…''_

Cerré los ojos sintiendo como sus labios rozaban mis senos, de manera demasiado relajante y caliente a la vez ¿Cómo es que lo hacía? Nadie podía igualarlo. Luego de juguetear y hacer muy bien lo que sabía hacer, yo me deshice de sus pantalones y quedó al descubierto el bulto que debía resultarle doloroso. Solo quité el pintoresco bóxer y quedó ahí. Yo solo tomé su miembro desde la base y solo lo metí en mi boca.

Me deleité con todos sus gemidos ahogados en la garganta, hasta un momento en que supe que se vendría, por que apretó un poco las almohadas y sucedió.

Como siempre sucedía.

Solo relamí mis labios de esa manera que sabía que le provocaba y besé sus labios otra vez. Era… excitante pensar que el sentía su propio sabor. Luego de refregarme como una esponja en un plato, contra él… ya estaba demasiado mojada. Lo necesitaba adentro mío. Me acomodé encima suyo y creo que mi gemido inicial fue el más significativo, el solo me tomó de la nuca y me acercó a su cuello.

Luego de un rato en que el mantuvo la lentitud empecé a desesperarme.

-Mas rápido…-

-No quiero hacerte daño… ah… apendicitis -

Solo intenté moverme un poco más rápido de lo que él lo hacía ¿Acaso me importaba la puta operación? En este momento la respuesta era: Me importa un jodido carajo.

Me moví un poco más y el accedió a mi deseosa petición tomándome con cuidado de las caderas y manteniendo el ritmo de sus estocadas, ya estábamos jadeando del placer.

Es que nadie nunca me hizo llegar a un orgasmo como él… éramos una simetría perfecta, pereciera que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. En todo este tiempo me resigne que una media naranja era solo para las naranjas… que yo debía ser una papa o algo parecido pero ahora volvía a reaparecer la duda.

Me moví de forma circular para prolongar, no quería ser una precoz ni nada parecido pero ya llevábamos bastante. El me miró con ojos oscurecidos en deseo y volvió a darme un beso muchísimo más intenso que al comienzo. Fue a mi cuello y succionó en lo que acababa dentro mío, yo resistí solo una estocada más para caer en el placer máximo, hasta que cada terminación de mi cuerpo se relajara. Cuando lo dejó, lo sentí palpitante pero era necesario.

Y nos quedamos quietos, algo sudorosos pero quietos. Yo solo me separé y me puse a su lado, mirándolo a los ojos con ternura. Una de mis manos pasó por su mejilla algo áspera y me concentré en el detalle de sus luceros hermosos por largo rato.

Pudieron ser horas, para mi el tiempo ya pasaba demasiado lento.

Y solo me miraba. Con ojitos de culpa… yo aún no caía en mi problema.

-No sé qué pensar ahora – susurró con voz rota, pero no de llanto, solo desgarrada.

-Créeme que yo tampoco -

Al día siguiente me encontré a Rosalie llorando y el chisme de barrio llegó a mis oídos – Edward terminó con Rosalie…-

**EdwardPOV**

¿Qué clase de monstruo era? ¿Qué clase de mutante sin corazón era? Bueno, corazón si tenía… o sino no estaría llorando como un imbécil en este momento. Y ahora era cuando quería gritar…

-¡PUTA ISABELLA! ¡ME JODISTE LA VIDA HIJA DE PUTA! ¡POR QUE ME HACES ESTO POR LA MIERDA!-

Estaba jugando conmigo, como si fuera un puto juguete sexual con el que te agarras cualquier noche y buscas placer ¿Por qué se aprovechaba de que yo le amaba? ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor? ¿Por qué no podía pestañear? Porque… cada vez que cerraba los ojos se me venía su carita… ¿Por qué?

No llegaría a casa llorando como una marica, no llegaría al trabajo porque no podía meter mis problemas personales en el asunto, no llegaría a buscarlos porque… no quería preguntas. No quería que nadie me mirara con ojos de decepción, hoy no lo soportaría.

Y me obligué a no llorar pero no podía, me dolía mucho el corazón. En eso mi teléfono sonó, ya quería tirarlo por la ventana pero era Emmett…

-¿Si?-

-Uh alguien está enojado -

-Di algo productivo o te mando a tres metros de la mierda -

-Estoy con unos amigos… cerveza, libre hasta las 3 de la mañana… ¿Quieres venir?-

-Creo que ya estoy afuera -

-Oye... ¿Te pasa algo?-

-Eso creo -

Era ya tarde. Cuando llegué me encontré con Emmett y otros chicos, me los presentó pero aunque mis lentes eran oscuros pude reconocer al amiguito de Isabella.

-Y el es… Jasper -

-¿Jasper Whitlock?-

-Si…¿Edward Cullen?-

-Ah… creo que la señora chismosa ya te contó todo -

Odiaba como me comportaba cuando estaba enojado, era tan… mala clase.

-¿Se conocen?-

-Por Bella… pero descuida, no me ha contado nada muy privado. Además, odio las primeras impresiones -

-Creo que coincidimos en algo -

Lo primero que me pedí… aguardiente. Ya sé, poco sofisticado y tonto pero ya tenía claro que a la tercera copa ya estaba medio zombi. Eso era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento.

**JasperPOV  
><strong>  
>Se notaba que el chico estaba aproblemado. Como psicólogo sabía muy bien de estas cosas y se notaba que estaba muy triste, que quería llorar. Supuse que luego de esos vasos ya estaba medio susceptible. No se veía mal chico y mi problema era que siempre quería solucionar los problemas, por lo menos saberlos.<p>

-¿Quieres? -

Y lo raro era que todavía estaba medio cuerdo, no se le trababan las palabras aún. Decidí brindar por alguna cosa.

-Las mujeres son unas… putas -

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No se como puedes ser amigo de esa mierda… -

-¿Bella?-

-Ya quiero ver la cara de Jacob cuando le diga que la noche anterior me besó como nunca y lo hicimos en su propia cama…-

Me mantuve cuerdo. Estos dos tenían una historia demasiado profunda y rara.

-¿Y cómo paso eso? -

Me contó la historia… todo desde el comienzo ¿Hipnosis con alcohol? Pero que productiva, aunque no quería aprovecharme demasiado.

-Y-yo la conocí… en la escuela, cuando recién había llegado de Inglaterra. Ella era la rebelde y yo el tonto con complejo de payaso y entonces… la conocí y me enamoré, un día lo hicimos y ella quedó embarazada a los 14… su padre había muerto hace unos años y su madre se fue cuando lo supimos. Lo primero que hicimos f-fue decirle a Carlisle porque… era mi padre ¡A quien más se lo diríamos! Pensamos en abortar pero después desistimos de la idea… y la cosa es que la tuvo. ¿Qué iba a saber yo de cambiar pañales si apenas podía dividir con dos números? Fue difícil pero cuando t-todo iba de viento en popa… quedó embarazada otra vez ¡Acaso era mi culpa que fuera demasiado fértil! ¡Pues no la era! Cuando nació… teníamos 19, no éramos pendejos pero no éramos suficientemente maduros para tener dos hijas. Pero nos casamos… por el civil claro, nunca pudimos por la iglesia. El dinero no alcanzaba -

-Ella… pensó una sola vez en ser… tu sabes ''chica fácil'' porque nos faltaba y porque no queríamos depender de mis padres. Ella entró a trabajar y yo también, entramos a la universidad por las notas y yo entré a la escuela de derecho y ella a la de medicina… pero no nos alcanzaba mucho para las fotocopias, los libros, el autobús… sobre todo si teníamos un bebé en casa. Estábamos muy poco tiempo juntos, ya no era lo mismo… lo máximo era un bes-so de las buenas noches pero ella se dormía y ciertamente yo hacía lo mismo. Y soy hombre… ¿Quién puede soportar un año sin tocarse?-

-Y conocí a Rosalie… ella era la vecina de en frente. Era linda y era nuestra amiga, sus pa-padres eran secretarios de estado o una mierda importante y como ella no estudiaba, cuidaba a las niñas cuando nosotros no podíamos. Era linda. Un día que peleamos y me echó de casa, yo me metí con ella solo por esa noche… pero luego me arrepentí, nosotros volvimos a estar más juntos, hacíamos que nuestros días de descanso coincidieran y parecía que la amaba más que…que antes. Rosalie quedó embarazada, supuse que era de Royce, su novio de antes y ella me dijo que era eso. Lo más gracioso de la historia es que éramos tan calientes… que se embarazó por última vez, de Anthony -

Su hijo, el mejor amigo de mi hija…

-Y… peleamos mucho, yo dejé la carrera y… no hacía nada. Ella me echó de casa y en ese momento lo único que me quedaba era ser… de esos que hablan en la radio. Era divertido, estuve 6 años así hasta que… ella se tituló y terminó trabajando con mi padre, fue extraño al comienzo. Los chicos crecieron… y ella conoció a Jacob Black… -

Jacob, su novio…

-Y yo todavía la amaba… y en ese tiempo yo estaba en su casa. Descubrí que el hijo de Rosalie era mío supuestamente, porque mi hija mayor lo descubrió y… decidí cambiar. Terminé la carrera y entré a trabajar con ese imbécil – Lo decía de cariño, el estaba cantando el karaoke en frente. Demasiada ebriedad – Su madre llegó hace poco y a la muy testa-taruda le dio apendicitis. Estuvimos enojados hasta anoche… y me besó ¡Se supone que yo debía hacerlo! Y pasó. Ella me dijo que estaba confundida ¡Después de que me dijo que no me amó antes! Y por eso estoy aquí, porque yo si se que la amo y no puedo despegármela aunque me dé cabezazos en la pared… no puedo -

-¿Y Rosalie?-

-Terminé con ella y me fui. Y-yo no soy como ella, no puedo sostener mentiras tan grandes -

De todas formas, era noble. Algo confundido pero valiente a pesar de tener que ver a su otro hijo destruido por la decisión.

-¿Y que piensas hacer ahora? – él le dio un trago al seco a su vaso de vodka, yo ya estaba dándole tragos inconscientes al mío. Esto estaba más bueno que la novela de la tarde.

-No lo sé… no pienso verla, lo hace a propósito porque sabe que y…yo la amo y ya no se qué hacer. Ella siempre dice que soy un fracasado y creo que tiene razón -

Quería llorar pero en vez de eso, se apretó fuerte la mano hasta que las puntas de los dedos se ponían rojas y las uñas casi blancas, con demasiada fuerza. Hablamos por mucho rato de cosas, tontamente estaba cayendo en el juego y le conté mi vida, de cuando María murió y lo de mi hija. El solo me miraba con los ojos medio rojos, intentando entender todo.

Lo que solo dos británicos podían entender…

Hubo un momento en que terminamos cantando como dos imbéciles y luego recuerdo que jugamos póker… Como la casa de Emmett quedaba al lado, nos fuimos ahí y nos quedamos durmiendo. Fue casi instantáneo pero antes de caer en la somnolencia, le oí murmurar -Bella… te amo -

**BellaPOV**

-¡Alice! – la abracé fuerte por un rato, pude oír su musical risita por un rato. Nos sentamos en el sillón, en eso llegó mamá. Le rogué con la mirada que fuera cortés.

-Alice… quien te viera y quien te vio -

-Hola Renee ¿Cómo estás? – le miró con extrañeza, ella solo le sonrió.

-All… ¿Vamos arriba?-

Asintió despidiéndose con la mano, en la habitación rodó los ojos sentándose.

-Que pesada… Ed ya me había dicho algo -

-Ah, claro -

-¿Y cómo está la herida? ¿Sue te sacó los puntos?-

-Si… el otro día, fue algo raro pero sobreviví. Odio estar en cama y comer gelatinas -

-Eso te pasa por amargada – le saqué la lengua y ella me mostró unos collares de búhos – Mira, son para ti… a ti te gustan-

-Gracias… ahora puedo morir tranquila -

-Oye… ¿Sabes algo de mi hermano? No he hablado con el hace rato…-

-Tengo que confesarte algo -

-¡Estuvieron juntos! -

-Si pero fue un impulso…-

-¡Le dijiste eso!-

-Bueno si… es que estaba débil -

-¿Y el que hizo luego?-

-Se fue mientras dormía, tal vez por la noche… y no supe nada de él. Pensé que estaba con ustedes, Tanya, sabes la chismosita hija de Marco me dijo que terminó con Rosalie -

-Oh. Dios. Mio – dijo tomando su teléfono. Puso el altavoz y lo llamó.

-¿Edward?-

-Hmm… no soy Edward pero.. puedes decirme lo que quieras -

-¡Emmett! – quien mierda era Emmett… - Dime que estás con mi hermano…-

-Bueno sí, esta tirado en mi cama roncando como oso ¿Te deja tranquila enana?-

-Un poco… que susto me dio -

-No me digas que intente despertarlo, esta con una resaca de puta madre. Se tomó como 3 botellas de agua ardiente el solo… me extraña que su hígado siga intacto –

-Lo mataré… gracias Osito, adiós –

-Adiós..-

Le miré con extrañeza – Emmett es su compañero de trabajo, es como su hermano perdido o los separaron al nacer, son muy parecidos de personalidad-

-¿Y él?-

-En casa de Emmett, creo que ayer salió de putas por la vida ¿Por qué hiciste eso Bella?-

-No lo sé -

-Mira yo te adoro y también a él, pero es muy sensible y le duele, sabes que el te quiere muchísimo y oír eso de tus labios lo hace sentirse tonto. Tu eres… su veneración -

-Yo lo sé -

-¿Pero tu lo amas?-

-No lo sé Ali… no lo sé en realidad -

**EdwardPOV**

-Oye despierta… -

-No me grites…-

Me dolía la cabeza, demasiado… no recordaba nada ¿Qué había echo ayer? Solo rogaba de que no me halla acostado con un travesti… trauma. Miré al lado y mi ropa, excelente. A algunos les pasaba… por suerte, a mi no.

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué estabas con un rarito?-

-En una de esas, Auch… ¿Qué hice ayer?-

-Preguntale a Jasper-

-¿Le dije algo? – el rió.

-Le contaste tu vida…pero descuida, no le dirá a nadie. Es muy reservado para sus cosas -

-¿Y cómo lo conociste?- pregunté tapándome los ojos por la luz.

-En el super -

-Pero que sociable…-

-¿Y tu no?-

-No tan así… oye ¿Qué día es hoy?-

-Sábado -

-¿Y como me vine ayer?-

-En tu auto, esta afuera -

-Excelente… imbécil simpático -

-Oye… ¿Te metiste con tu ex?-

-Eso creo… y la muy puta me dijo que estaba confundida. Que se vaya a la concha de su madre -

-¿Qué te pasa con su madre?-

-Es otra puta siútica ¿Qué tiene de malo comer con las manos? Para eso las tengo -

-Y para otras cosas también -

-Tu si me entiendes -

-Oye, el duendecito llamo -

-¿Alice?-

-Aha… -

-Dime que no le dijiste…-

-Ups…-

-¡Emmett!-

-No sirvo para las mentiras, me da risa -

-Si tengo problemas, te golpearé para ver si te da risa -

Oí el sonido de huevos que sonaba demasiado fuerte, solo me tapé la cabeza con una almohada - ¿Y a ti no te pasa nada?-

-Un poco… estoy acostumbrado. Soy resistente -

**BellaPOV**

Estaba sola, con mi loca manía de morderme las uñas. Había creado un gravísimo problema… se suponía que a la tarde se los llevaría a casa de Esme, se pasarían el fin de semana con él y me los traería mañana por la noche pero tenía miedo. Era una estúpida… una estúpida.

Había jugado con sus sentimientos así de feo, como yo le decía a él que lo hacía.

Renesmee estaba sola en su pieza, Lizzy estaba dibujando y Anthony entró sorpresivamente en mi habitación. Tal vez el si era el único que podía arreglar las cosas, pero era me recordaba tanto a él.

Se sentó en mi cama con un saltito y me miró a los ojos - ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada amor ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por que tus ojos brillan cuando estás feliz y ahora están oscuros – hizo que se me erizara la piel…- ¿Por qué papi está igual?-

-No lo sé-

-María dice que los papás pelean a veces pero siempre terminan reconciliándose. Y me dijo que ustedes lo harían algún día – sonrió – Y yo le creo ¿No es cierto?-

No supe que decirle. El sacó de su espalda una caja de chocolates y me dio uno. Cosita mía… Se acercó a mi para darme un abrazo y se puso a acariciar mi pelo – Te amo – luego me lo explico – Cuando yo estaba triste, tu me decías eso. Ahora que tu lo estás yo voy a hacer lo mismo…-

Fue tonto pero me trague todas las ganas del llanto. Esto estaba causando un subversivo ataque a mi alma.

Y entonces Renesmee entró a la pieza, ya con su mochila y la de él- Papá ya esta afuera, vámonos -

El se despidió de mí dejando una marca adorable de chocolate en mi mejilla y se fue, yo solo miré por la ventana. Estaba dentro de su auto, con lentes muy oscuros y quieto.

Puede ver cuando lo saludaban de esa manera linda, en lo que el les sonreía como nunca antes. Pude notar que miró de reojo arriba para irse de manera fugaz entre la lluvia…

**RenesmeePOV**

Relampagos+ yo sola+ sin luz = Renesmee jodida del susto.

Lo primero que hice fue correr a la pieza de papá. El estaba mirando el cielo casi embobado mirando la ventana llena de gotas de agua. Solo lo abracé.

-Supuse que vendrías muy pronto –

Me puso en su regazo y me tapó con una mantita dulcemente, en lo que me envolvía con sus brazos. Yo solo me fijé que una lagrimita solitaria se entremezclaba con la lluvia, el le quitó muy rápido cuando yo no veía.

Me estremecí cuando el ruido muy fuerte sonó.

-Tranquila… nada malo va a pasar si estás conmigo princesa -

Luego de un rato quise preguntarle, solo preguntarle sobre lo que todos hablaban.

-¿Qué paso con Rosalie?-

-Que rápido – murmuró aún en mi cabeza – Solo se acabó y ya. Cuando las cosas se acaban ya no vale la pena seguir intentándolo – Me pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Solo lo abracé un poco más – Lo siento…-

-¿Y que tengo que perdonar?-

-Lo siento por no durar tanto en lo que hago, lo siento por no terminar las cosas… no es mi intención decepcionarlos, aunque yo mismo lo haga -

-No digas eso, yo siempre voy a amarte… aunque te mandes mil cagadas voy a amarte igual -

-Vas a tener que ayudarme a buscar casita…-

-Claro que si, todo por no estar en casa con Renee… odio su comida -

-No digas eso, tienes que aprovechar… yo no tuve abuelos para que me hicieran mimos o comida mala -

Los padre de Carlisle y Esme habían muerto en un accidente, cuando se iban de vacaciones.

Me estremecí una vez más, jodida del miedo y me escondí en su cuello.

-No tengas miedo… te amo mucho pequeña…-

-Si no fueras mi padre, me casaría contigo - Rió muy cortamente y me abrazó más – Nadie tiene la suerte de tener el papá más lindo de todos – Y dios si era cierto. Todas le perseguían y el no se daba cuenta. Solo acaricié su mejilla y dejé un beso en su mejilla – El mas lindo…-

-Pero el mas infeliz de todos…-

* * *

><p><strong>Se supone que es uno por semana pero... ¡Es un regalo! Se me viene una semana de puta madre...<strong>

Hoy paso algo raro... (Donde vivo es medio desierto, pero soy del sur... donde llueve mucho xD) Y.. hubo relampagos ¡Relampagos y lluvia en el desierto! 2012 ya se viene... y me inspire mucho por la mañana :3

Muchos besos y ya piensen en que pasara luego :0

Pd: Te apuesto un gato a que pensaste a que no haría mas apuestas (Haciendo promoción ... ¡Vean HolaSoyGerman en youtube! se van a reir mucho xD)

Un abrazo apretado hasta que se te rompan las costillas... de la loca que ahora mismo esta oyendo relampagueos... ¡Agatha!

**(Maya Cullen Masen... este capi es para ti :3 ¡Un besote enorme aunque sea casi al otro extremo del mundo! ) **


	17. El pasado oscuro de Edward Cullen

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:**Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17:<strong>Pasado de Edward Cullen

**EdwardPOV **

_Como en las películas… cabello largo y ojos verde grisáceo. Era difícil que un niño pequeño como yo no se quedara viéndolos todo el día con admiración. Amaba sus abrazos más que a nada, esperaba todo el día para un cuento de aquellos… ella era la única que me quería como los papis aman, ella era… tan distinta._

_A veces, me costaba comprender por qué la había amado tanto…_

_-¡Lily! Te extrañe mucho hoy…-_

_-Yo también -_

_Su cuello… sigo pensando que su cuello siempre tuvo un peculiar y dulce olor ¿Moras y Yogurt? ¿Tal vez a Flores? Nunca lo entendí, solo sabía que era irresistible su cuello y que amaba el dorado de su pelo largo y ondulado. Emily era tan hermosa… parecía un ángel. Según la maestra todos tenemos un ángel, me gustaba pensar que ella era la mía…_  
><em>Me sonrió, aunque estuviera algo oscurecido ella resplandecía en el medio… mi linda hermanita grande… siempre sería mi favorita. Aunque ella tuviera 4 y yo 8, siempre iba a amarla… siempre.<em>

_Cuando papá y mamá se peleaban por nosotros ella se quedaba quietita, sin decir nada más y yo, por distraerla sin intención alguna la acorrucaba a mi lado para contarle cosas o simplemente para tenerla cerca, para oír su voz un rato… y le hacía el típico show con calcetas y siempre tiraba al malvado por la ventana (Tragándome el reto por los pares disparejos) pero su risa… su risa era algo incomparable, amaba ver sus ojos y saber que ya no estaba triste, que ya no lloraba… que esa noche dormiría con una sonrisita._

_Su voz era fabulosa, era la única persona que con decirme ''te quiero'' me hacía erizar la piel ¿Y qué más? Yo siempre quise una hermanita para cuidar… tal vez yo podría ser su príncipe y si ella quería… podía ser mi princesa ¡Y Jack, nuestro perrito, sería el caballo! Y haríamos cosas con las almohadas y tendríamos una casa en el patio…_

_Mi Emily… mi preciosa Lily…._

_Hasta que un día, nos dejaron solos en casa ella me miró._

_-Eddie… ¿vamos al parque?-_

_-No Lilly… mejor durmamos un rato y saldremos cuando mami llegue ¿si?-_

_-Pero yo quiero ahora -_

_La acosté a mi lado y entre miradas, yo me dormí… y al despertar, ella no estaba conmigo como había estado. Papá lloró mucho esa noche, nunca le había visto llorar… ¡Y si estaba en el closet! Pero luego de buscar y buscar ella no aparecía… y le esperé por una semana en la puerta._

_-Hijo ya tienes que salir…- ¿Y por qué me lo pedía si lloraba? ¿Por qué si era mi culpa?_

_-No quiero… ella volverá en cualquier momento y tengo que pedirle perdón -_

_-No digas eso…-_

_-¿Y si se fue por qué me odia? Yo solo le dije que no saliera… y no me hizo caso. Es mi culpa… yo no quería que se fuera…-_

_Y me abrazó, por muchas horas… ¿Pero por qué no paraba de llorar? ¿Por qué me dolía tanto adentro? ¿Por qué tenía un nudito en la garganta? Y me di cuenta de que nada tenía sentido… ¿Por qué iba a comer? Ella regresaría y tal vez tendría mucha hambre… tenía que cuidar su habitación para ella, porque no le gustaba desordenada pero luego de dos meses me di cuenta de que ella no volvería… no volvería porque era mi culpa._

_Y me sentía tan solo… todo era tan silencioso y vacío…_

_¿Y si ella no estaba para que quería juguetes? ¿Y si ella estaba lejos para que quería un perro?_

_En la escuela… ya nada tenía sentido, ninguna meta a la salida e intentaba llorar pero las lágrimas no me salían, y me sentía culpable ¿Es que acaso no la valoraba? Yo la amaba… pero tenía un dolor tan raro en el pecho que no podía. Hasta que un día, exploté… a la mitad de la cena, exploté que miraba la lasaña del plato y llore tanto… tanto…_

_Recuerdo que tenía muchos escalofríos y calor, que tenía mucho miedo y me estaba tirando el pelo…_

_Desperté al día siguiente. Papá estaba llorando otra vez, en mi pancita y yo estaba demasiado cansado…_

_-Perdóname, ella se fue por mi culpa…-_

_Y pareció reaccionar y negó. Me abrazó… y volví a llorar hasta que me tranquilicé después de todo, aunque seguía igual o más funesto que antes – Te prometo que ahora todo va a estar bien… todo va a estar bien hijo…-_

_Y nos fuimos a Forks… ¿Forks? ¿En Estados Unidos? Fue extraño… muy extraño y distinto, tenía miedo de que volviera y yo no estuviera para recibirla pero luego de un año ya las esperanzas se me agotaron._

_Mamá… quedó embarazada a los 3 meses de llegar y tuve miedo de emocionarme demasiado ¿Y si querían reemplazar su lugar? Me llevaron a un psicólogo por su rechazo, con una señora mayor y su hija se llamaba Sue… Sue Clearwater ella tenía 18, era grande pero simpática… y me daba dulces y cosas, pero no estaba feliz como para comer uno._

_Me hicieron recordar cosas, llore mucho pero ella me abrazaba como mi princesa lo hacía…_

_-Llora si tienes ganas… no pasa nada pequeño…-_

_-Es que es mi culpa… y yo no quiero una nueva hermanita, yo quiero a la mía…-_

_-No es tu culpa, solo fue un accidente… además tu hermanita no tiene la culpa -_

_-¿Y si lo hago mal otra vez?-_

_Sollozos erráticos, ya casi no podía respirar pero se sentía raro… era tanto el dolor que ya me dolía todo, estaba demasiado intranquilo. Y pasó, me dolía mucho la cabeza pero no podía hacer que no ocurriera… no podía. Cuando empezó a llover, me llevó adentro todo mojado y no supe como tenía una muda nueva de mi ropa en la consulta. Me cambié y ella me dio un dulce, me rehusé pero ella me lo dio de todas formas, arrodillada y con sus manos en mis rodillas._

_-¿Pasó un poco la pena? – asentí con la cabeza, sin ganas – Mamá dice que cuando algo duele mucho… es porque tendrás una muy bonita recompensa luego -_

_-Ojalá tenga razón -_

_Unos años después supe de que se trataba esa recompensa, cuando entro una niña hermosa a la maldita sala de castigos… Isabella._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :3<strong>

**Se que se ve insignificante y tal vez les resulte confuso ahora _( ¿Wtf ? ¿Quien carajo es Emily? ¿Que tiene que ver eso con la historia?) _Pero confíen en mi que esto tendra mucho peso luego...  
><strong>  
><strong>Mi inspiracion se puso mas buena que la del guionista de la novela de la tarde así que... no se depeguen del canal xD<strong>

**Aviso: Desde ahora se acaba un poco el drama ¡Yujuuu! **

**Por si no entendieron mucho. Edward tenía una hermana, a ella la raptan y esa es la razón por la que va a Forks y conoce a Bella, aunque luego se vallan de ahí... lo marca mucho y es una pequeña justificación a su forma de ser.**

**Estoy segura de que no se esperan lo que a Edward se le ocurrirá para llamar su atención :O**

**¡Ups! Creo que dije mucho :D Un beso imaginario y un abrazo de oso psicológico ¡Agatha! **


	18. ¿Gay?

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:**Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18:<strong>¿Gay?

**EdwardPOV**

Deprimentemente… entretenido. Había conseguido un departamento grande, de acorde a mis necesidades (Tenia cable) y ergonómicamente… ¡Qué va! Tenía un sillón enorme y una terraza perfecta para fumar hasta el cansancio, en el 5 piso… excelente.

Mi estado de ánimo no era de los mejores, ciertamente la puta me había dejado deprimido y utilizado, lo más parecido a un simple juguete sexual ¿Y que quedaba con mis sentimientos? ¡Bum! Anotación al… basurero. Dos semanas ignorándola… pasando más tarde o más temprano ¿Algo mas cobarde? ¿Ideas? Ninguna.

Pero hoy, esos dos tarados vendrían a mi casa a ''bautizarla'', no me esperaba menos de ellos… Jasper se veía calmadito y formal pero con unas copas de mas era un Emmett o un Edward.  
><strong><br>BellaPOV**

-¡A levantarse!-

Pude oír como los despertaba… yo estaba con Anthony durmiendo en mi cama por que tenía un poco de fiebre y todo eso pero ellas ¡Dios cuanto ansiaba trabajar otra vez! Y aunque sonara feo, quería ya mi orden personal; mis pobres chiquitos ya estaban estresados y más que somnolientos…

Cuando oí que cerraba la puerta, verifiqué que siguiera dormido y fui a su habitación. Renesmee estaba maldiciendo a los mil demonios pegada a la almohada y Lizzy estaba dormida parada, justo al lado del closet.

-¡Son. Las . 6 De . la Mañana!-

-Ya no te enojes – dije llegando a acariciar sus mejillas – Yo te despierto más tarde, duerme…-

Luego de dejar a Lizzy completamente dormida en el sillón, volví a mi pieza. El estaba quejándose en el sueño, yo solo me senté en frente y le toqué la frente con ternura, tenía más fiebre que cuando me fui. Suspiré. Hoy no lo mandaría ni enloqueciendo al colegio, h lo dejaría conmigo haber si se ponía mejor. Acaricié sus mejillas sonrojadas y su frente para que se calmara, gracias al cielo, al instante lo hizo. Fui por unas toallas que humedecí con agua y se las puse en la frente, en la pancita y en las muñecas. Cuando se quedó más tranquilo solo acaricié su pelo, definiendo sus ricitos bonitos y suspiré pensando en Edward… hoy lo encararía y lo vería, al fin.**  
><strong>  
>Tenía un nervio raro… algo raro. Acaricie sus mejillas y cuando las fui a despertar ya estaban vestidas y abajo. Yo me levanté ya bien como podía hacerlo y cuando tocaron el timbre yo corrí a abrir la puerta y me lo encontré, con sus lentes y con una sonrisa desvanecida. Solo me revolví el pelo como antes y le miré.<p>

-Hola -

-Hola… -

-¿Cómo has estado? No hemos hablado…-

-Excelente -

-Ahá…-

Y ahí quedó el tema. El suspiró mirando las flores y yéndose, se veía campante y normal ¡Mentiroso de Mierda! - ¿Y Rosalie?-

-No era amor, no soy tan farsante como otras personas en las que estoy pensando -

-Yo no soy farsante…-

-¿Quién te dijo que pensaba en ti? -

En eso, se me ocurrió decírselo – Oye, Anthony no irá por que está enfermo -

En ese momento se puso serio, y me prestó atención - ¿Está muy mal?-

-Tiene fiebre… lo cuidaré hoy y si se pone malito te llamaré ¿Si?-

-¿Segura que no está muy mal? Me dejas…¿Verlo?-

Asentí, el subió rápido y yo le seguí. En silencio. Se sentó a su lado y solo acarició su mejilla con mucha ternura, dejando un beso en su frente y murmurándole algo – Mi pequeño enfermizo…-

Luego de mimarlo un rato lo tapó, dio vuelta las toallas húmedas y solo dejó un beso en su mejilla libre. Cuando bajé noté que su estado de ánimo decaía notablemente, ese era el momento en que sabía como se sentía en realidad y cuando fingía. En eso, Lizzy saltó de improviso a abrazarlo y sus brazos fuertes la tomaron con dulzura y amor, dejando que su pelo lacio y de su color, bailara en su propio aire. Yo solo miré a Renesmee, con su tablita y con cara de sueño.

-¿Cómo sobrevivías a ella?- Dijo aún con enojo hacia mí, que no le encontraba nada de mal.

-No lo se – en eso apareció Seth… ese chico era un pedacito de tesoro. Ella suspiró de una manera derrotada, como si no quisiera que el llegara y luego de darle un pequeño abrazo a Edward, se fue. Yo solo suspiré.  
><strong><br>RenesmeePOV  
><strong>  
>-¿Qué te pasa? Estás rara y me evitas ¿Qué hago mal?-<p>

-Es que… tengo dudas, creo que me gusta Demetri -

-¿Demetri?- pude notar que le hacía daño, que se separaba de mí y me miraba con ojos extrañados – Yo creo que debemos darnos un tiempo para pensar…-

-No puede ser que estés haciendo esto ahora- No supo que decir, sus dientes rechinaron muy fuerte y solo se fue en otra dirección. Yo suspiré audiblemente y en eso Demetri pasó a mi lado. Me quedé tontamente mirándolo.

-Hola Nessie…-

-H-hola… ¿Ibas al instituto?-

-Si… ¿Vamos?-

**BellaPOV**

-¿Duele algo?-

-La garganta…- Le di un te con miel que le dio asco pero era necesario, tosió un poco y lo acomodé con la cabeza en mis piernas, cosita… mi pequeño había salido tímido y enfermizo. Me miró como suplicante, yo ahí empecé a usar esa voz rara que usaba cuando estaba tierna con ellos… - No quiero dejar a Marie solita…-

-No va a estar solita, bebé… tranquilo -

En eso entró mamá - ¿Y este niño no va a ir a la escuela?-

-Esta enfermito…-

-No le hables con diminitivos Porfavor… es puro cuento -

-Tiene 38,7 de fiebre, no es cuento – dije con seriedad, mirándola con cara de extrañeza.

-Los estás mimando mucho, yo te lo dije…-

-Mira mamá. Yo se como hago y si me equivoco lo arreglare. Déjame criar a mis hijos a mi manear y Porfavor sale, que le duele la cabeza y ahora a mi también -

-Mami…-

-Ya tranquilo amor, descansa… shhh…te amo -

Se durmió con rapidez, pero en ese sentí la llamada de Jasper. Mi emoción fue lo más raro del mundo lo dejé sobre su almohada y me fui al baño a hablar. Este tonto se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo.

-¿Jazz?-

-Hola Bella… Te llamaba para recordarte que el lunes entraras a trabajar otra vez, así que aprovecha tus vacaciones -

-lo haré…-

-¿Y Tony? No lo vi hoy…-

-Esta enfermo…-

-Ah, creo que Edward me conto algo -

-¿Conoces a Edward?-

-Si… es simpático y tu le has hecho mucho daño -

-Que. Te dijo…-

-Sue viene, mas rato hablamos ¿Si? Cuídalo, adiós -

Corté y me quedé razonando un rato… ¿Cómo Edward iba a conocer a Jasper? ¿Qué cosas le habría contado sobre nosotros? Solo pensé en lo intrigada que me había dejado y en las ganas poderosas de saber que hacía Edward ahora. Si estaba acompañado… si mas bien no lo estaba ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Acaso no había sentido nada?

De alguna forma, tenía que persuadirlo para que me hablara de él… ¡Como era tan cambiante! Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué estaba tan dividida entre ambos?

**EdwardPOV**

Maldita… se aprovecha de que es bonita y mueve se pelo seximente y batea sus pestañas varias veces ¡Claro! Para que le mire… ¿Por qué Bella no podía sufrir por algún momento en su puta vida? ¿Por qué estaba hablando con una ventana ahora?

Decidí callarme de una vez por todas, pero no podía parar de pensarla… si era tan hermosa, tan linda que no podía imaginarme un mundo sin ella… ¿Y si se iba? No podía ni pensarlo.

Aunque después de llorar como hace años no lo hice, al menos me sentía un poco más tranquilo, aunque en esas pinches noches de luna… donde los recuerdos son puñal, solo me quedaba abrazarme a mi almohada.

Ahora algo pasa y yo lo sé, pero ya no me hacía llorar… ¿Cambiar? Es que no podía… simplemente no podía.

Todo el día fue aburrido, papeles, compañías… Isabella. Al menos, a la noche volvería a tomar y a reírme como hace rato no lo hacía (O eso esperaba por lo menos) Hoy, había tenido unai pelea con Rosalie y definitivamente mi ánimo no era de los mejores en este tiempo.

_-¡Y qué vas a hacer con tu hijo! ¡LO DEJARAS COMO TODO LO QUE HACES!_

_-Si piensas que por eso voy a atarme a ti ¡No lo hare! ¡Entiende que no quiero hacerte daño!_

_-Pues ya es muy tarde ¡Estoy enamorada de ti, desde hace 10 años y tú no sabes valorarlo!_

_-¿Por qué todos dicen las cosas tan tarde? Por eso me fui…_

_-¿Por Isabella?_

_-Eso a ti no te importa…_

_-¡Por esa! ¡Pues ya vas a ver lo que le pasa a tu Bellita luego de esto!  
><em>

Tenía miedo de que fuera y le dijera algo malo… ¿Por qué hacía las cosas tan mal? Tenía miedo de que le dijera algo a Renesmee o… a Lizzy, tenía miedo de que ya no me dejara verlo nunca más…

Y nadie podía entenderme… Alice estaba medio enojada conmigo por lo de la noche anterior ¡Por que no entendía que enojarme con lo único que me quedaba me dolía mucho! Me dolía demasiado…Y en eso, la condenada radio empezó a sonar… estúpidos y sensuales *The Script*

_«Dicen que unas pocas copas_  
><em>me ayudarán a olvidarla<em>  
><em>pero después de tomar un poco de más<em>  
><em>sé que nunca la olvidaré<em>  
><em>Sólo ellos saben adónde<em>  
><em>va a ir a parar esto<em>  
><em>pero todos piensan que estoy loco<em>  
><em>pero para mí tiene perfecto sentido<em>  
><em>Y todos mis colegas están ahí<em>  
><em>tratando de calmarme<em>  
><em>porque estoy gritando tu nombre<em>  
><em>por toda la ciudad<em>  
><em>Juro que si voy ahora ahí<em>  
><em>puedo cambiarte de pensamiento<em>  
><em>cambiarlo todo por completo<em>  
><em>Sé que estoy borracho<em>  
><em>pero pronunciaré las palabras<em>  
><em>y esta vez ella escuchará<em>  
><em>incluso aunque arrastre las palabras<em>  
><em>Marqué su número y le confesé<em>  
><em>que todavía estaba enamorado<em>  
><em>pero todo cuanto escuché fue nada»<em>

-Uh… que deprimente este lugar…-

-¿Alice? -

-Si, la misma y vamos a hablar seriamente tu y yo… -

El duende me obligó a sentarme con ella en frente y me miró con esos ojos tan penetrantes…pero no podía mirarla directamente a los ojos, explotaría y… me rompería en miles de pedacitos que nunca podría volver a unir.

-¿Qué pasó con Bella hace unas semanas?-

-No lo sé…- me sentía como si me estuviesen regañando ¿A esta edad?

-¿Cuándo escogerás a una chica buena?-

-Todas las que conozco son de mi familia, no estoy de acuerdo con el incesto…-

-Se supone que en estos tiempos tu deberías consolarme a mí por problemas de amor, pero al parecer aquí la sola por siempre soy yo -  
><em><br>-_No digas eso… solo habla con gente y ya me reiré yo cuando te vea besando a un chico -

-Así no son las cosas…-

-Así son y yo te lo digo…-

-¿Y que sientes ahora?

-Que estoy perdidamente enamorado de Bella…-

**BellaPOV**  
><strong><br>**-Y ese inútil no te ayuda en nada con Anthony…-

-¡Esta trabajando! ¡Para de tratarlo mal!-

-Tu también lo haces… - Maldita y puñetera realidad.

Solo le miré a los ojos, con seriedad – No sabes organizar tu vida… -

-¡mira quién habla! ¡La que deja sola a su unica hija!-

-¡Es mi vida!-

-¡Entonces no te metas en la mía, carajo! ¡Yo sé con quién me meto y con quien no! ¿Y sabes una cosa? Al menos yo si tengo sentimientos, no como tu -

-Ahora yo soy la dama de hierro ¿No es cierto? Tu deberías valorara al gran hombre que tienes al lado y dejar a ese mantenido de mierda -

-¿Solo porque Jacob tiene muchísimo dinero, no? A mí me importa un bledo su…-

-Eso es mentira. Eres tan ambiciosa como yo pero tan pasiva como tu padre… así no conseguirás nada Isabella, nada -

Ella se fue al centro comercial como siempre para remediar sus problemas y en eso tocaron la puerta… ya estaba enervada hasta la médula y no aguantaría nada estúpido ¿Y quién era? La joyita de familia de Rosalie…

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Mira rompe hogares… no te metas con mi familia ni con Edward ¿Entendiste? Tu también te metiste con él cuando estábamos juntos, así que estamos a mano…-

-N-no es eso…-

-¡Claro que lo es perra maldita! Y te juro que si te sigues metiendo con Rosalie Hale… tu suerte no será la mejor – yo reí, no sé si de nervios o de lo estúpido que sonaba.

-¿Amenazas? Mejor cierra la boca y anda que seguro te metes con otro, a este paso ya pareces prostituta -

Y me pegó… ¿Se atrevió a abofetearme en mi propia casa? Y yo me quedé muy quieta, con el pelo tapándome la cara…

-Nunca más me trates así… ahora siéntete tu mal Swan ¿Sabes lo que duele? ¡Pues ahora todo lo malo que has hecho se te devolverá! Y no será bonito…-

Y cerré la puerta, y me dejé caer por ella en silencio, sin poder decir nada ni procesarlo… ¿Desde hace cuantos años alguien me había pegado? Una lágrima de nerviosismo y miedo se me escapó, en silencio pero no sentía nada más que un dolor raro en el estómago.

¿Resultado? Vomitar como una tonta niña nerviosa… y ahí quedó. Me miré al espejo por un rato dándome cuenta de lo cambiada que estaba… de lo cierto de las palabras de todos ¿Y si recuperar a Edward era lo correcto? ¿O romperle el corazón a Jacob? Ninguna de las anteriores. Suspiré lavándome la cara con agua muy fría y cerré con fuerza los ojos.

-Pero que estoy haciendo por Dios… que estoy haciendo…-

**EdwardPOV**

Sofá cómodo, cervezas… cigarro… ¡Viernes perfecto! Si decían que por la noche era diferente ¡Pero qué razón tenían!

En eso, Jasper habló - ¿Y has hablado con Bella?-

-Bueno hoy… pero nada personal ¿Qué pudo decirle luego de que me acosté con ella?-

-Buen punto… pero ¿No te dijo nada?-

-Estaba rara, pero se lo atribuyo a su forma de ser -

Luego de un rato de conversaciones vagas y programas de tele yo me fui a la cocina un rato y a la vuelta se estaban riendo como dos pendejos en kínder…

-¿Me contarán el chiste? Yo también me quiero reír -

-Es… que tenemos que decirte algo -

-¿Ok? ¿Son Gays? No soy nada homofóbico…-

-Claro que no, nos gustan las chicas más que a la cerveza pero tú podrías ser uno -

Yo reí mucho, pero luego capté que era enserio - ¡Yo! ¡Gay! No, no…-

-Amigo – declaró Emmett – Créenos que no desconfiamos de tu virilidad que te brota por los poros pero imagínalo… tu linda y sexi – le pegué en el hombro – Auch… bueno, imagínate su cara cuando sepa que supuestamente estuvo con un Gay todo el tiempo… ¡Épico! -

-Ben, es un chico que es amigo de Bella, creo que hace papeleos o esa onda en el hospital y es extremadamente homosexual… así que si sabe que tu eres lindo para ella y eres gay, se morirá -

-Además… ya no serás solo un dildo Edward, piénsalo… ahora tu podrás jugar con sus sentimientos –

Estaba perplejo… ¡Qué clase de mente perversa piensa eso! Pero no me cerraba a las posibilidades… así que les seguí oyendo.

-¿Y que gano yo con eso? ¿Perder mi reputación?-

-Nooo tarado, solo con ella. Sue puede ayudarte, ella te conoce y Duende lo hará bien, podríamos meter a tu hija mayor y listo. Solo para que se crea el cuento -

-¿Y si quiere comprobarlo? No puedo controlar mis… hormonas -

-Autocontrol… imagínatela por dios, además ella se tendrá que levantarse al Chucho ese que según yo, es mas desabrido que el vino en bolsa -

-¿Vino en bolsa?-

-Mi juventud fue media loca Ed, ya no jodas – me reí de él y solo suspiré.

-Yo no sé cómo ser gay… no pienso hacer nada raro ni muy afeminado -

-¿Sabes? Hay gays que parecen normales… por fuera te veras como un chico normal pero por dentro… ¡Ten algo de imaginación! Háblale de hombres que obviamente van a ser falsos, has cosas que hace ella aunque lo odies… todo da sus frutos -

-Jasper hermano… nunca me lo esperé de ti -

-Soy su amigo pero también es muy pelotuda para algunas cosas y te apoyo a ti ahora -

-Excelente… ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?-

Emmett tomó el teléfono y marcó - Alice, necesitamos tu ayuda ahora mismo…-

**BellaPOV**

Desperté deprimida de mi lugar, en eso el teléfono sonó ¿Edward? Luego del episodio con Rosalie de la semana pasada no había hablado con él.

-¿Si?-

-Bella… tengo un problema muy grande ¡Enorme! Y necesito hablar contigo… ¿Puedo ir a tu casa ahora?-

-C-claro… estoy sola -

Me arreglé un poco el pelo, el buzo de chándal muy ordinario y la polera grande y desteñida que llevaba (Del fondo del cajón) El entro y me abrazo… mi cara de ¿WTF? Fue épica y gustosa a la vez. Nos sentamos igual que la otra vez, el no me preguntó nada solo me miró…

-Como eres mi mejor amiga creo que tengo que decírtelo…-

-¿Decirme que?-

-Bella es que cuando lo hicimos no sentí nada y creo que tengo un pequeño presentimiento… ¿De qué soy gay?-

Y entonces, mi mundo se derribó…

-¡GAY!-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas :3<strong>

**Como leyeron en el título ¡Si!... ¡Se los dije! ¡A que no se esperaban que Eddy jugara a ser Gay! Pues si... tenía que darle algo gracioso y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que eso...**

**Y si chicas, Bella necesita un escarmiento pero este será uno de ellos... ¿Que alguien que amas se comporte como tu amiga? Sera un trauma gigante para Bells...**

**Y bueno ¿Les gusta? ¿No? Se que lo de Seth con Nessie no debía terminar asi pero sin acción ¿Que hay de diversión? (Me salio Verso sin mayor esfuerzo xD) Y lo describiré todo un poco mas en el próximo capitulo así que no se extrañen si es largo...**

**Me di un tiempo para escribirles, por que Química y Física me estan matando en este momento y no quiero malas notas... así que dejen sus comentarios en el botoncito de abajo, ya ven que sus sugerencias las he tomado en la medida posible así que... ¡Sin miedo!**

**Gracias a todas las chicas y a los comentarios anónimos también, muchísimos besotes imagianrios y abrazos psicológicos de su querida, inspirada y locamente loca...**

**¡Agatha!  
><strong>


	19. De su propio chocolate

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:**Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<br>**Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19:<strong>De su propio chocolate

**EdwardPOV**

-¡GAY!-

Tendría que comprarles algo… ¡Nadie jamás me pagaría la cara que estaba poniendo! De la nada los colores tan lindos se le fueron de la cara y yo tenía que morderme el labio para no explotar en risa. Estuvo un rato en silencio y negó.

-¿A-ahora tienes esas dudas de sexualidad, Edward? ¡AHORA!-

_Miente como sabes hacerlo Cullen…_

-Bueno si. Es que con Rosalie no pasa nada y no te enojes ¿Eh? Pero luego de que me dijiste de que no me querías yo me di cuenta de que hacerlo contigo era lo mismo que hacerlo con una almohada… así que he llegado a la conclusión de que creo que soy gay -

-¿Tan así?-

-Sip, y como se supone que tu quieres que seamos amigos así… súper amigos íntimos yo pensé que lo primero sería contártelo ¿Tu qué piensas?-

-Es completamente… ¡IRRACIONAL! ¡Como se te ocurre ser gay! ¡Ahora! ¡Como que soy más aburrida que una almohada Porfavor! ¡GEMISTE!-

-Claro que lo hice… pero no quería que sufrieras, eso hacen los verdaderos amigos – sonó tan de ''mejor amiga'' que yo mismo me sorprendí…

-No puedes ser gay… - lo pensó - ¿Qué van a pensar los demás?-

-Pero no se lo dirás a nadie ¿No es cierto? Porque todos dirán que estuviste con un gay… que es lo más parecido a estar con una mujer y como te importa mucho tu reputación, será un secreto…-

**BellaPOV**

Edward es Gay… Edward es Gay… ¡EDWARD ES GAY!

Estaba perpleja pero el sonaba demasiado serio… ¡Dios mío me enamore de un gay! Creo que estaba con una taquicardia dolosamente acelerada por que sentía los latidos. Pero el sonaba demasiado real…. ¿Se veía como siempre? Formal y lindo, sexy…

-Esto es un desperdicio -

-Claro que lo es… pero mi ego esta por los suelos gracias a mi mejor amiga - _¡Porque me trataba como su amiga! _- Pero ya que nadie lo aprovecha, tal vez…-

-¡No lo digas! -

-Hombre -

Sonó en cámara lenta… y me acerque y lo besé, pero fue lo más parecido a besar a una piedra. Y lo miré con el aire raspándome la garganta – Bella… no siento nada, lo siento -

-Es imposible tú no puedes ser Gay…-

-Dijiste que no eras homofóbica…pero si te sientas, te diré para que vine -

Imposible. El Edward de hace un mes me hubiera agarrado y hecho el amor salvajemente pero se quedó quieto ¿Qué no sentía nada? En ese momento me empecé a enojar discretamente con el cielo. Estaba patéticamente desesperada.

-… Y como tú eres chica, y sabes mucho sobre hombres y todo eso, yo pensaba que podía enseñarme… como piensan las chicas, en una de esas podría salir contigo para, tu sabes – me dedicó una mirada coqueta y creo que la baba ya estaba saliendo de mi boca demasiado abierta.

-Edward recapacita…eres como Gene Simmons* ese de joyas de familia… ¡Tú no puedes ser gay! – alguien que una vez casi me esposó a la cama no podía serlo…

Y rió, con la risa más sexy que tuvo – Yo lo sé pero… y yo merezco una… décima oportunidad ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-

-Claro que quiero pero…-

-Lo siento por todo, por todo…- y se arrodillo hasta quedar con sus ojos a mi altura – Perdóname ¿Si? Me portare bien… -

**..::Flashback::..**

Chocar los dientes, reírse y hablar al besarse, morderse el labio y la lengua, hacer muchas cosquillas, decir lo que sea para hacer reír a la otra persona y jugar como niños eso es amor…

Amaba sus caricias y todo lo que fuera con él, amaba a Nessie como a nada en el mundo pero… cuando peleábamos las cosas siempre se ponían duras. El decía cosas horribles y yo me descargaba pegándole aunque resultara insulso y tonto. Rehuir a que lo amaba era muy difícil, mi cabeza vagaba por los malditos recónditos de los recuerdos y me dolía.

Siempre que peleábamos lo echaba de la pieza… como las parejas de casados (Ya lo sabía) y el se quedaba en el sillón. Era tonto también, por que cuando ella lloraba él era el primero en llegar a su lado, aunque yo estuviera en la misma habitación.

Para ser menor, era muy buen papá…

Y le cantaba y le hacía juegos raros con calcetines a la hora que fuera. Siempre lo regañaba cuando faltaban pares de calcetines, él solía tirar al malvado por la ventana para que ella se riera un rato.

Y yo fingía dormir aunque no fuera cierto… y el fingía que yo también lo hacía. Sabiendo el uno y el otro… que no oíamos.

-Tranquila amor… ya estoy aquí, en el sillón, pero llegué rápido…- y cuando su llanto acabó, solo se oían sus sonidos de quejidos – Eres igual que tu mamá… ¿Por qué me molestas tanto amor? No es mi culpa que te enojes por qué no te atiendo rápido, lo que es completamente falso…-

Ella hizo otro sonido y un: ''pa'' entremezclado.

-No me digas que estas celosa por Ashley de Química… - lo hacía tan bien…- ¿Vez? Igual a tu mamá… celosa y pesada, llorona -

-¡Pa-pa!-

-No, me ruegues nada. No voy a hacerte caso -

Luego de un rato se rió y la mimó un buen rato. Sentí cuando la devolvía ya dormida a mis brazos que habían quedado en la misma posición. Sentí que nos arropaba y dejaba un beso casto en mis labios – Te amo, aunque pareces bruja te amo… extraño dormir abrazado a ti -

Apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y a la mañana siguiente estaba casi tirado abajo del sillón y medio temblando. Esme y Carlisle se habían quedado de turno en sus trabajos y era sábado.

Lo desperté con cuidado. No nos dirigimos la palabra hasta que hizo el desayuno y tuvimos que estar cerca.

-No soy celosa -

-Si claro, y yo soy muy bueno en algebra… -

-Le miraste todo el maldito escote -

-¿Y a ti no te lo miro?-

-Touche – dije algo derrotada. El miró los huevos revueltos del plato con un suspiro con gesto enojado. Yo reí.

Cuando fui a dejar los platos, le sentí rodearme de la cintura – No te enojes conmigo… me portaré bien ahora, lo prometo -

-Convénceme– dije haciéndome de rogar en lo que sentía su respiración en mi cuello y en eso me reí por el contacto de sus dedos en mi estómago – No te atrevas…-

Me atacó tanto con cosquillas que estallé en risa y no podía respirar. Cuando se apiadó en dejarme estaba ya roja y con la risa floja.

-¿Me perdonas princesa? No me gusta dormir lejos de ti…-

-Como no voy a perdonarte – dije agarrándolo de las mejillas como las tías hacen a sus sobrinos, el solo sonrió mas – Te amo tarado…-

Y lo besé, hasta que ella se puso a llorar y el desapareció hecho un rayo. Las comisuras de mis labios se curvaron tontamente rodando los ojos.

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

Me pareció ver a los mismos ojos, de la misma manera… con la misma sonrisa irresistible. Solo lo abracé mucho, hasta sentir su olor muy cerca y quise llorar – C-como no voy a… perdonarte-

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pudieron ser horas y no me importó. Sentí su cabello sedoso bajo mis dedos y solo me aferré a su nuca. Pude sentir que olisqueaba mi pelo – No me gustas rubia Bella…-

-Ni a mi – era cierto. Esto era una obra de… ¿Rosalie?

Sonrió de manera traviesa dándome a entender que pasaría mañana, pero solo podía concentrarme en sus largas pestañas… yo siempre envidie sus pestañas larguísimas y crespas.

Dejó un beso en mi mejilla, a los que el mismo me negó por muchos años de separación y se levantó. Yo solo lo frené – Oye… ¿Te quedarás? Dime que lo harás porque… tenemos muchas cosas que hablar. Anthony esta con Jasper… Elizabeth con Félix y… Renesmee con Heidi, la chica de Marco… ¿Puedes?

**EdwardPOV**

Era extrañamente gracioso. Se quedo pegada en silencio, tal vez era solo un lindo recuerdo y ya. Siempre tenía ese tipo de recuerdos penosos y ciertamente yo también los tenía pero… en la comodidad de mi baño… algo curioso, siempre que quería llorar iba al baño.

Solo miraba sus ojitos y en mi cabeza estaba volando en el universo…

-¿Tu qué piensas de eso?-

Odiaba cuando ocurrían esas cosas. Creo que miré al suelo y fruncí el ceño – Hmmm… no estoy seguro -

-Edward… no me prestas atención, nunca lo haces. Mira, me tienes nerviosamente atontada con tu declaración y tú me ignoras -

Con que la tengo nerviosa… esto es solo el comienzo. Creo que puse esa sonrisa de psicópata y luego me normalicé.

-Solo pensaba en que el rubio jamás te ha sentado, digo… no –

Se miró las puntas y suspiró – A mí tampoco me gusta… supongo que debería cambiar – luego de un rato de silencio incómodo me miró - ¿Estás seguro de que te gustan los hombres Edward?-

-Nunca he estado seguro de nada Bella, creo que sí pero si quieres detenerme tendrás que esforzarte…-

Esa era la maldita clave. Me miró con extrañeza y suspiró – Solo espero que no te vuelvas un gay Fashion, porque serás como una Alice dos y ya tengo bastante con ella… ¿Qué haremos con los chicos? -

Fue espontaneo ese ruidito de fastidio muy de ella, solo rió muy suavemente aunque por dentro se veía… distinta. Siempre supe que con los ojos podía decírmelo todo o yo con los años me había vuelto en un lector innato de su mirada.

La gran mentira ideada por el tarado de Emmett y Jasper comenzaba…

-Renesmee esta grande y no es tonta, es mi hija mayor y sabes que nos vemos como hermanos… pfff… todos lo dicen. Segundo, con Anthony ¿Para qué llenarle de mierda la cabeza? Mejor silencio, sabes que puedo distenderme de mis personalidades y con Lizzy… mi princesa está metida en sus cosas y su vida, ella tampoco tiene que saberlo. Tú lo sabes porque supongo que tenemos un vínculo, tú me conoces y yo a ti así que…-

-No me hables así, como un maldito virgo ¡Como si parecieras virgen, caliente de mierda! Tú no sabes algo más que sea andar con mujeres ¿Acaso… un hombre te dará esa satisfacción? Pues no lo creo -

Y recordé a Jasper…

_''Recuérdalo Edward, a todos nos pasa… recuerda responderle todo con sonrisas, cosas lindas…Así sabrá que cambias y se confundirá. Sé que es mi mejor amiga pero… es necesario, apuesto por ti ¿Eh? No me defraudes''_

-Tienes razón, pero nunca es tarde para probar y por lo de virgo… gracias, nunca en mi vida nadie me insinuó que hablara como un virgen – creo que puse mi cara más sonriente, y entonces ella suspiró. Este era el momento en que se arrepentía.

-Lo siento, es que… no me acostumbro -

-Descuida, lo sensible aún no me brota por los poros pero saldrá luego, lo estoy practicando – le guiñé un ojo, y le dije que tenía que irme…-

Y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla. Recuerdo que en los primeros años de separación, era reacio a ese tipo de contactos… yo la había besado entera, había visto cosas más pecaminosas que un casto y amigable beso en la mejilla, ella lo sabía claramente. Tuve que olvidar mi problema y lo hice, al menos estaba cerca de sus labios rosados… algo era algo.

Cuando salí, caí en cuenta de que llovía como mil demonios pero un poco de lluvia no me hacía mal pero ella me miró con cara de problema. Recordé nunca decirle que si a sus peticiones… - Te vas a resfriar ¿Quieres que…?-

-No, no… tengo cosas que pasar a algunos lugares-

Hacerme el soberbio me dejo en casa, mojado como una rata y estornudando mucho. Luego de un relajante baño de ultra caliente pude reflexionar de mi día. Un estornudo tonto no detuvo mi risa… ¿Quién me pagaría su cara de asombro infinitio? Nadie señor, nadie. Esto era solo el comienzo.

Me acosté en la cama, tapado con muchas frazadas y justo en ese momento que ya estas caliente, cómodo y con la almohada justamente mullida alrededor de tu cabeza… pensé en todo lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba arriesgando con ella. Era una puta con todas sus letras y lo tenía claro, pero el amor es incondicional y yo si que la amaba… incondicionalmente.

**RenesmeePOV  
><strong>_**  
><strong>__-A mi me gustan las chicas más experimentadas Renesmee… más delgadas, no digo que tu seas gorda pero eres una niñita todavía con cuerpo de pequeña. Eres muy infantil para mí, lo siento enserio pero no eres de mi gusto. Me gustan las chicas más osadas… como Kate por ejemplo. Rubia, sexy… linda ¿Entiendes? Los piercings son lo mejor y si lo piensas… tú vienes de una fallida relación de jardín de niños. Mejor ve a jugar Nessie, esa es tu vida…-  
><em>  
>Estaba ahí yo, sentada afuera de casa mirando los niños jugar… a él reírse o lo bien que estaría pasándola en su cuarto con Kate ¿Por qué yo no podía gustarle? En ese momento, repudie a papá. Mentiroso, el siempre decía que era hermosa pero claro, eso lo dice porque es mi padre… podría ser un monstruo y él me encontraría hermosa porque: ''Me ama mucho'' y porque soy su princesa mayor… ¿Acaso Demetri me vería algún día como su princesa grande? Hasta ahora solo era una niña regordeta y nerd según su cabeza.<p>

Y según la mía también. Odiaba esa especie de neumático que se formaba al sentarme… tal vez tenía razón. En eso, Anthony corrió a la puerta con Elizabeth. Elizabeth era la personita más pequeña y madura que conocí en mi vida, esta tan poco interesada en lo que piensen los demás de ella que es… libre totalmente, aunque ahora le viera preocupada. Yo sabía que ella y Félix siempre fueron muy buenos amigos, pero no sabía hasta que punto llegaba s infancia y en que momento llegaría a ayudarme en la maldita adolescencia.

Papá se había ido antes de que pudiera verle ¿Acaso no sabía que lo extrañaba?

Cuando entré a casa, mamá estaba mirando a la ventana de una manera demasiado ausente… pero me sonrió mecánicamente, yo también sonreí mecánicamente pero por dentro, estaba destrozada.

La primera pregunta que se me fue a la cabeza, fue la que ya tenía clara…

-¿Y papá?-

-Se fue hace un rato…-

-¿Y de que hablaron?-

-Cosas sin importancia… ¿Quieres cenar?- Mi estomago gruñía, pero sus palabras se me venían a la cabeza constantemente.

-Comí Con Heidi, es simpática…. – Mentía.

-Esta bien… ¿Puedes decirle a tu hermanita que baje un momento?-

Subí las escaleras… mi hermana era la ''artista'', y no mentía. Su habitación que era la mía… estaba llena de dibujos hermosos, demasiado hermosos… ella dibujaba con una perspectiva y realidad que ningún niño a su edad alcanzaría. Teníamos una repisa con cuadernos no cuadriculados, con miles de dibujos espectaculares que daban cuenta el paso de su edad. Y estaba ahí, dibujando. Tenía mucha imaginación, por eso la envidiaba a veces. Escuchaba Pink Floyd y cosas psicodélicas, papá solía decir que al menos no estaba pérdida con esa música estúpida de ahora. Yo objetaba completamente.

-Renesmee… ¿Puedes poner tu mano… así?- me indicó una seña, yo lo hice y ella copió fugaz en su cuaderno. Para su cumpleaños, una figurita de madera para ver las posiciones sería espectacular. Era una chica bajo un árbol sujetando un pajarillo salvaje en su campo de visión, perfecto.

-Mamá quiere que bajes a cenar un rato -

-No tengo hambre… -

-Tienes que bajar, ahora -

Rodó los ojos con algo de enojo (Recordando que ella jamás se enojaba) y se levantó – No toques nada o te golpearé… – sonó muy enserio y cerró la puerta. Yo solo me senté en nuestro sillón rojo y me quedé ahí en silencio, pensando. Hasta que busque en internet ¿Y si no comía? Bum, excelente. Así no estaría gorda y le gustaría… y sería la envidia de sus amigas. Por primera vez en mi vida quería hacer algo bien pero justo en ese momento todo se volvió gris…

¡Renee! Un puto obstáculo. Entrecerré los ojos… tendría que parecer una adolescente sutil y silvestre y para eso necesita tácticas evasivas…

Internet era el maldito remedio…

**BellaPOV**

En las horas siguientes solo estuve pensando y rebuscando, pellizcándome varias veces y mordiéndome el labio de manera firme para intentar despertarme (Imbécil, lo sé) de un vívido sueño. Renesmee subió luego, Elizabeth comió demasiado rápido y pensante y Anthony… llegó tarde, eso era lo bueno de estas mini vacaciones: Anthony. El era al único que le gustaban los mimos, al menos los míos.

Estaba en mi regazo, contándome de su día ya casi dormido mientras yo acariciaba el dorso de su manito.

-¿Y te gusta tu nueva escuela?-

-Eso creo… me gusta estar con Marie ¿Eso cuenta?- Reí, creo que fue por lo tierno e inocente que sonó… - Me gusta matemáticas… ¿Eso es bueno?-

-Es muy bueno pequeño, eres muy inteligente…-

-Eso dice Jasper… y Marie dice que Jasper no dice mentiras -

El maldito ese tenía suerte de que Renee había ido por él, hace semanas no hablábamos y raramente necesitaba su voz de psicología … era pura sugestión, psicólogo de mierda, se aprovechaba de que era mi mejor amigo para hacerme estas cosas.

Pude estar horas o tal vez días haciéndole cariño, todo hasta que se durmió y el tiempo volvió a detenerse. Lo tomé en mis brazos y lo dejé arriba, en su habitación. Le quité los zapatos muy cuidadosamente y lo arropé con las frazadas, hasta que mi teléfono sonó. Me despedí con un beso dulce y maternal en la mejilla y me fui afuera. Era Jacob… ¡Excelente!

Y lo más gracioso de todo, era que me llamaba para decirme que estaba abajo. Me emputecí por una rara razón y fui a abrirle.

Me besó efusivamente, entró y hablamos. Podía ver sus ojos oscuros con detenimiento pero sin verdadero interés y… creo que lo notó.

-Estás pensando en Edward ¿No es cierto?- Dijo con voz enojada.

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?-

-Haz mencionado su nombre 5 veces en la conversación ¡El monologo, lo siento! Estás cogiendo con Edward… ahora ¡Todo calza!-

-Mentira…-

-Tu no sirves para mentir -

¿resultado? Pelea del siglo... el se fue enojado de casa, y yo… en mi rara manía llamé a Edward. El solo contestó con un estornudo, yo sabía que ser así de testarudo le pasaría la cuenta.

-¿Quieres salir el viernes conmigo? – dije tan rápido que yo misma me sorprendí y cerré los ojos muy fuerte, hubo un pequeño silencio y le oí carraspear.

-Hmm… bien -

**EdwardPOV**

Maldito resfrío primaveral… ¿Pero me había invitado a salir? Pff, y yo era el raro aquí. Emmett se estaba riendo de mí justamente y yo… resfriado le seguí. Era un tonto, pero era bueno. Una cosa que me gustaba, es que Emmett de por si era una mierda como persona, así que no tenía escrúpulos contra él.

En la corte… habían casos difíciles, y mucha gente…

Por este tiempo, Jessica me perseguía un poco más de lo común y Victoria, estaba más cercana a mí pero no de una manera interesada… como explicarlo. Poseía una larga cabellera ondulada y de un rojo muy natural a simple vista y con cuerpo sin posibilidad de ser cuestionado por errores de fabrica, pero no me atraía por alguna razón. Ella era… viuda y lo más gracioso de la historia es que era casi de mi edad ¿Viuda a los 29? No me gustaría serlo jamás. Creo que su esposo se llamaba…James, claro, James.

Éramos algo parecidos… se podría decir que éramos amigos o algo parecido. El área de Familia era raro… por dentro yo era la sensibilidad personificada, pero ella parecía muy acostumbrada. Me gustaba oír sus relatos, la admiraba por su frialdad en eso. De por sí, ya me estaba castigando por estar enfermo y cuando al retrasado de Emmett se le salió lo de que era Gay, casi me mata.

-¿Eres gay? Pero que desperdicio…-

-Hmm… ¡No! ¿Por qué un desperdicio?-

-Porfavor, no seas egocéntrico. Sabes que matas, que derrites y dejas babeando a las escribanas esas, atrás a la derecha… y también a la jueza cachonda esa – susurró lo último. Creo que la patada que le pegué al imbécil ese fue demasiado fuerte… ¡Pero no me arrepiento de nada!

Luego de un rato se fue y en vez de comer como una persona normal… se puso a hablarme.

-Tu si que amas a esa tonta… ¿Por qué no la dejas?-

-Tu no sabes nada Victoria… ayer me llamó -

-Porque tu eres el segundo en su vida, el gigoló y el tarado que cuida a sus hijos mejor de lo que ella jamás lo hará – No le respondí – ¿De dónde saca los….cojones para reprocharte a ti? Te esta usando, como el pañuelo del basurero -

-Que sutil eres…-

-Es lo cierto ¿Sabes? James era una mierda después de todo pero yo lo amaba, y ahora me doy cuenta de que parte de mi vida la pase aguantando golpes y estupideces, órdenes judiciales y ya ¿Tu quieres lo mismo para ti, Ed? -

-Solo no quiero quedarme solo…-

-Pues bravo, lo estas logrando. No arruines lo que tienes, mira a la izquierda -

Y a la izquierda, estaban las escribanas… eran muy monótonas; no sabían cómo tomar su cartera porque cargaban folios todo el día y temían decir algo por miedo a que irrumpiera en el código, eran muy toscas en el arte femenino del maquillaje ¿Por qué les gustaba? Si ellas me gustaran haría lo imposible por conquistarlas pero tal vez así se pierde el encanto.

-Calienta… pantalones, eso es tu Bella. Solo le gusta la cosa rápida y se escusa con que ella ha hecho el trabajo duro, no te valora… - dijo con convicción, yo solo suspiré. De un momento a otro descubrí que estaba temblando… - Y ahora tienes fiebre ¿Vez lo que te pasa por tonto?- sonó más como algo fraternal que como un regaño de abuela mala onda.

Ese día, después de ordenar los papeles de mi último caso en el archivador me puse a ver casos… como un simple y aburrido oyente. Ninguno parecía reconocible cuando estábamos sentados ahí… tal vez era solo el deber. Ciertamente me sentía bien ayudando a los demás.

Era de unos padres que habían perdido a su hija, y peleaban por que el asesino pagara…

¿Y si a mí me pasara algo? ¿Y si algún día uno de ellos… muriera? De tan solo verlos, se me formaba un dolor extraño en el alma y entendí la frase: ''Cuando seas padre, lo comprenderás''  
>Yo no concebía mi vida sin ellos ¿Cómo vivir todas las fechas recordándolo? ¿Acaso las tumbas eran un buen recuerdo para… un hijo? Si uno de ellos muriera yo… me derretiría por completo con ellos ¿Cómo se vive con un dolor tan grande? ¿Cómo es posible sobrevivir a esa pérdida? Es como ver morir a una parte tuya… y ya nada tiene sentido.<p>

Siempre pensé que sobreviví a la muerte (Así quería creerlo o eso me obligaron a creer) de mi hermana porque… era chico y tenía mucho que vivir ¿Pero ahora? ¿Qué me quedaba? No tenía a Bella… ¿Qué le pasaría a ella si murieran? Claro, ella podría tener más hijos y se le pasaría con los años ¿Pero yo?

Y en ese segundo, me di cuenta de mis pensamientos fatalistas y locos estaban causando lágrimas estúpidas e inservibles ¿Por el solo pensamiento? Me sequé los ojos rápido y creo que tuve que salir…

Al menos sacaba mi lado homosexual a la luz y eso era bueno, era una ironía cierta.

El resto del día… estuve algo mal, creo que todo el mundo lo notó…

Pero para empeorar las cosas, tenía que hablar con Rosalie… suponía que algo raro había pasado entre ellas (Bella y Rose) pero tenía que averiguarlo… después de todo, sentía un raro sentimiento de culpa por todo esto, bueno, por mi suposición extraña de que algo había pasado.

Y me recibió con la misma indiferencia de siempre, pero antes de que le llamara a él yo la paré.

-Oye… tenemos que hablar -

Ese tenemos que hablar terminó con… muchos besos hasta que junté toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me separé sutilmente, nada demasiado brusco – Como dos personas civilizadas Rose… -

Esto de ser gay es muy duro…

**BellaPOV**

Me decidí y me miré unas 10 veces en un minuto al espejo… preguntándome si era lo correcto. Todo hasta que mi madre entró por la puerta… la muy descarada se había enojado por que terminé con Jake… momentáneamente claro.

-¿Vas a reconquistarlo? Haces bien – Y para no meterme en líos… asentí y sonreí mecánicamente.

-Claro que si -

Luego de decidirme por unos simples jeans negros y una blusa gris… fui. Fue extraño ¿Cómo podía sentirme como una estúpida quinceañera? Era tonto y cierto. Cuando llegué, estaba hablando con un chico tan imponente y grande que tuve miedo por un momentito. Solo por un momentito.

-Edward… ¿Te has dado cuenta de que Cullen suena Como… culo?-

-Que observador y… muchas veces, gracias por hacerme inseguro denuevo – le pegó en el brazo fraternalmente y rieron un rato hasta que entraron a una oficina. Yo me acerque a su secretaria… que tenía una cara de cachonda que nadie se la quitaba.

-Necesito hablar con… Edward -

-El está muy ocupado – dijo como no prestándome atención. Yo resoplé.

-Sóplame este ojo, dile que quiero verlo ahora -

Agarró el teléfono y llamó – Eddy cariño… una Bella quiere verte -

Sip, cachonda de nacimiento.

**EdwardPOV**

_-Eddy cariño… una Bella quiere verte -_

Creo que me congelé ahí mismo y luego me reí – Jessica… soy Edward ¿Si? Y… dile que me espere -

Esta era la madre de la inesperabilidad (¿Esa palabra acaso existía?)

Emmett me miró con una sonrisa tan picara que tuve miedo de que hacer – Que se supone que debo hacer ahora…-

-¡El plan está resultando viejo! La tipa viene para ya tu sabes…- alzó las cejas de esa manera ascendente que indicaba algo… nada gay.

-Caliente de mierda, se supone que saldríamos hoy pero no sabía que ahora…-

-Espera…- llamó a Jazz y lo dejó en línea. Ahora me arrepentía de seguirles el juego a estos dos locos… _- Oye, adivina quien vino… -_

-¿Bella? – y rió.

_-Te golpearé si sale mal psicólogo de pacotilla, así que dime que hacer -_

_-Ah… yo que tu, le leo la mente a Emmett y le cuento del bar gay_ – y ambos se rieron, hijos de puta con sus juegos internos.

_-¿Lo del bar gay? ¿No podemos dejarlo para la segunda salida? -_

_-Vamos imbécil… hazlo o en cualquier momento entrará Carlisle y oirá todo_ -

Luego de un rato suspiré, con una risa nerviosa – Oye… ¿No me la presentarás?-

-Emmett Porfavor… ¿Por qué me odias? -

**BellaPOV**

Me miraba con odio de vez en cuando pero me daba exactamente lo mismo, en eso Edward salió muy rápido y cerró la puerta con un suspiro de alivio. Y se acercó, con el maldito beso en la mejilla.

-Hola… ¿Podemos irnos ahora ya? ¿Muy rápido?-

Y en eso él se acercó – Ho-hola… este tarado no quería que te conociera pero como mi amigo gay ya no tiene nada contigo… supuse que no había problemas ¿Bella? – yo me reí y le di la mano, pero él estaba rojo y con una mano tapándose los ojos. A mí me parecía simpático.

-Suele ser así… descuida -

-Claro, claro… Edward me estaba contando de sus intereses y llegaste tu, claro que por mí no te preocupes. Mi closet está abierto y lleno de luz, así que jamás entraré ni saldré de él. Pobrecito… el arroz se te quema en el momento menos esperado, se le apagó el calefont….-

-Creo que ya lo entendió… ¿Podemos irnos? -

Asentí y me despedí – Vigílalo, que no mire tanto para el lado -

-Claro – a la salida yo me seguía riendo pero paré cuando noté que se estaba enojando – Oye… no te enojes, solo es broma -

-Ja, mira como me río -

Luego de un rato terminó por amansar su actitud. Fuimos al centro comercial… un café jamás nos vendría mal y tenía muchas cosas que hablarle. Raramente me acomodé en su hombro, era gay así que… me chupaba un reverendo huevo.

A él le gustaba ultra amargo y a mí, con una de azúcar y leche. En ese, noté que se reponía y que me analizaba.

-Como tu consejera gay, cuéntame Darling* - puso la vocecita de chica que le salía pésimo, solo me reí sin ganas.

-Terminé con Jacob… y bueno, por ahora, no creo que sea muy largo – lo miré a los ojos y pude notar una sonrisa de un milisegundo para recuperar su seriedad. Hasta que cerró los ojos algo fuerte, pensativo.

-No sabes lo que… me gusta Jacob – dijo tan poco reconocible que solo atiné a reír. Él abrió los ojos y me sonrió – Tenemos los mismos gustos -

El escalofriante pensamiento se me pasó por la cabeza y estremecí – Oye… ¿Esa es tu secretaria? ¿Te dijo Eddy cariño? -

-Hmm… ella es Jessica, me persigue a veces pero no es de mi gusto totalmente y menos ahora, cree que tenemos tanta confianza para tontear así pero no -

-Ah claro…-

-Es como un Mike ¿Entiendes?- No lo pudo describir mejor…

Luego de un rato de buenas historias y de muchos cafes quedamos en silencio, hasta que lo vi mirar unas tiendas de chicas…

-No Edward, ya te dije que si te vuelves un Gay Fashion…- rió exquisitamente.

-¿Gay Fashion? ¿Qué es eso Bella?-

-Si te pones obsesionado con la ropa, una Alice dos…- el solo me agarró de la mejilla, solo lo hacía cuando lograba darle ternura.

-Que linda eres… pero no – se puso serio – Pero tu tienes que serlo, no digo una lesbiana fashion solo… una Bella mejor vestida -

-¿Sabes? Años atrás nunca hubiéramos hablado de eso -

-Años atrás no había necesidad de mirar para el lado – lo dijo con una risita de poco convencimiento. Pagó la cuenta sin darme tiempo de yo hacerlo y me tomo la mano… ¿Me tomó la mano? - ¿Te molesta? Se supone que no somos nada así que…. Se ve lindo -

-Claro que no -

¡Que mentiras Isabella Swan! Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza por su contacto, la manera en que balanceaba despreocupadamente mi mano con la suya y como la apretaba cuando veía algo… era fabuloso.

Luego de un rato, me hizo probarme mucha ropa y la compro. Era muy dulce conmigo y yo tan fría.

Lo molestaba, aunque con ese sentimiento de dolor por dentro. Como si nada fuera cierto.

-¿Te gusta ese?-

-Hmm… no, si te gusta a ti tal vez a mí -

Ese día… agarró de decirme Belly… Nunca en mi vida me había dicho asi, pero yo agarré por decirle…- Oye mariquita… ¿Por qué haces esto por mi?-

-Los amigos hacen eso – en ese momento sonó preocupado. Yo solo sonreí sin ganas.

Al llegar a casa de vuelta, el se encontró con los chicos y todo lo gay se le fue de los poros mágicamente. Renesmee solo lo abrazó fuerte y oí que le dijo: ''Sácame de aquí''

¿Me dolió? Claro, pero intenté pasarlo de largo. En la noche, luego de que ellos se fueran a dormir se quedó por peticiones mías a ver películas…

Entre eso, el me acariciaba el pelo de una manera completamente interesada y meticulosa, yo solo notaba como a veces me acariciaba desde la cadera a la cintura bajo la polera… y mis hormonas raramente pidieron más.

Me dejé llevar, sin saber de que se trataba ni el tráiler y me relajé de una manera extraña. Sentí su respiarción en mi cuello de manera muy tierna hasta que derrepenté se separó.

-Ya tengo que irme Bella durmiente -

-¿Seguro?-

-La gente como yo, no andamos de vagos todo el día…-

Eso sonó muy a mí. Lo acompañé hasta la puerta y se despidió con un beso muy cerca de los labios… y me sonrió – Adiós -

-Cuidate, no te resfríes -

-Todavía no me da neumonía Belly, descuida -

Se subió a su volvo y se fue… yo solo le miré irse… ¡Estupido y sensual Edward! Tuve que ir al baño y resolver mis problemas como una puta niña… ¿Pensando en él? Todo acabó con murmurar su nombre en mi cabeza.

-Dios que me pasa… estoy enamorada de un gay -

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Les apuesto un dinosaurio a que están pensando en twilight ¿Cierto? :3<strong>

Bueno tal vez no me extrañaron (Yo si :D) pero para explicar mis semanas de puta madre... pruebas difíciles, tareas malditas, animo de mierda... mi vida no ha estado muy bien en este tiempo :/ pero descuiden, aún no enloquezco del todo :D

Entenderán que no podía escribir como una emo esta historia, así que dejé que se me pasara y ¡Cha chan! Un largo y nuevo capitulo. Podía ser mas largo pero... creo que así se entiende ¿O no?

Déjenme decirles que me corto el cerebro pensando en hacer a un Edward ultra gay... así que si tienen sugerencias ¡PORFAVOR PONGANLAS! Me ayudarían muchísimo, saben que las tomo en cuenta :D

Y bueno... ¿Les gusta? ¿Comentarios? Les juro que me subirían a mil el ánimo... y bien. Ya saben , ideas, sugerencias,preguntas, aplausos... ¿Tomates?

Un abrazo psicológico y lo que se les ocurra... ¡Agatha!

**PD**: Pruebas y profesores... vallase a la linda planicie de la mierda :D Lollapaloza, algún día llegaré a ti :'(

**PDD:** ¡Verdad! Ya se me pasaba de largo... a una chica anómima que preguntó por si yo escribía ''Historia de un amor prohibido'' o ''Diario de un amor prohibido'' (Es lo mismo, le había cambiado el nombre) Hmm... sip, yo la escribía pero la saqué por que pensé que a nadie le gustaría y por que se me estaba fallando la imaginación con esa. Vale decir que soy muy insegura en ese sentido... :/


	20. Mentiras blancas VS Verdades negras

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:**Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<br>**Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.

* * *

><p><strong>*Si pueden, escuchen I Hate My Self for Loving you- Joan Jett , para crear ambiente. Solo es una sugerencia :3 *<strong>

**Capitulo 20:** Mentiras blancas VS Verdades negras

**BellaPOV**

Tontamente me quedé mirando como mi hija se levantaba y se iba sin despedirse… algo curioso e inusual. Casualmente, hoy entraba a trabajar otra vez luego de un mes y fracción de estar en casa ¿Extraño? Claro que si, Sherlock.

Me despedí como siempre y cabía en la casualidad de que quedamos Renee y yo, solas como hace mucho tiempo, con ese silencio demasiado incómodo y a la vez, sereno de mi cocina algo retro. Y reí, por la simple razón de que Edward la usaba más que yo.

-Tienes que cuidarte, no quiero ir a buscarte a la morgue – rodé los ojos con expresión de extrañeza… eso me recordaba, que seguía siendo la misma vieja de mierda desde hace años, aunque algo hubiera cambiado en su mirada. Siempre me preguntaba si extrañaría a Phill… eso si era confianza, una que nunca logró tener con Charlie.

-Claro Renee – salió involuntario. Para mi… mamá era más cercano a una Esme que ella. Dulce y altanera verdad.

-Sabíamos que este día llegaría, no te disculpes con los ojos Isabella - Decidí seguir mirando el amargo café… ya nada dolía sobre eso, pero si me importaba, porque aunque no quisiera, era mi madre.

Me despedí con la mano y me fui. La recepción fue más de lo que esperaba. Normalmente yo era la mandona en esto pero… yo quería ser la mejor, hacer creerles de que yo era la mejor de todas y que nadie me superaba. Yo me creía mi cuento luego de muchos años de estar en las sombras negando y sonrojándome como un tomate maduro en su canasta… para mí, yo era la mejor Doctora de este país y punto. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que mi vida social no era tan voluptuosa, tal vez por engreída pero esta vez no fue tan así como esperaba.

Carlisle, me abrazó paternalmente como siempre; Ben… solo me dijo lo mal que me veía (Típico de él) y que tenía que contarme sobre su nuevo novio, gracias al cielo no era tan homofóbica; Angela e Irina eran mis ''amigas'' o algo parecido, que con un empalagoso abrazo me saludaron y me lograron sacar una risa de fastidio que extrañaba; Sue… la vieja Sue solo me saludó como de costumbre y con indiferencia y faltaba el imbécil de Jasper… se podría decir que éramos muy amigos en este tiempo. Ese abrazo fue cargado de muchas emociones raras.

Lo abracé, dejándome fundir por el exquisito perfume Ingles por mucho tiempo… amistosamente, claro. Y se rió de mí.

-Bella… nos miran raro -

-Como si me importara…- y raramente, era a el único que podía contarle mi vida aprovechando de que era un psicólogo. Me llevó a su oficina discretamente, la 107. Me senté en el margen salido de la ventana y le miré. El se sentó y tomó su cuaderno con cara de burla, como haciendo anotaciones.

-¿Cuál es su problema señorita Swan?-

-Eres un ingrato Jasper. Quiero que me expliques como rayos conoces a mi Ex digo…. Edward -

-Primera anotación, ya no le dice ex – creo que lo anotó enserio y me miró con una sonrisa de dientes perfectos – Es una larga historia -

-Y yo una buena oyente – Rió y murmuró algo que no comprendí.

-Bueno, yo estaba en un bar gay…- mis ojos se salieron de sus cuencas al parecer, por la cara de risa que puso – No pienses así malpensada. Es para conocer los diferentes ambientes… ya sabes, pacientes y una nueva capacitación. Entonces…-

Y mi mente vagó en el universo ¿Edward en un bar gay? Era cierto… ¿Edward enserio era tan gay?

-…y me lo encontré ahí. Es simpático y es de Inglaterra… está muy confundido, tiene problemas de sexualidad y no se define, y ahí vi a Emmett… el chico grande ese -

-Si lo conozco, Emmett… - susurré rememorando ese golpe fraternal.

-Me contó cosas de ti y supe que teníamos un vínculo… primero te llamaba: ''Mi hermosa princesa'' pero luego dijo Bella y lo deduje: eras tú. Tomamos… ¡Por Dios! Que me reí con esos dos y el resto es historia. De eso va ya un mes y fracciones -

-Osea… que tienes una vida social paralela que no me has querido decir- él se encogió de hombros al ver mi alzamiento de cejas acusador - ¿Y… te dijo muchas cosas?-

-Mejor pregunta que no me dijo… pero es buena tela, digo, es buen chico. Es, como explicarlo… explícitamente tierno - ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso… paso algo más allá? – Pero descuida, no me ha contado de sus noches intensas en el bosque – me enrojecí al instante… ¿Acaso se le había salido esa?

Antes de poder responder, Irina abrió la puerta con su personalidad chispeante, como una burbuja en una copa de champagne y hablaron con la mirada. Siempre me dejaban de extra de la escena en ese tema.

-Ya terminé con la paciente, es toda tuya…-

Salí, pero más confundida de lo que había entrado. La rubia me sonrió. Ella era alta y rubia, linda y con cara de intelectual pero no pasada para nerd. Era linda simplemente, ojos grises y sonrisa de labios grandes y rellenos, siempre de un rosa discreto. Ella era de mi área, y Angela era la enfermera. Trío espectacularmente caótico.

-¿Y ya te recuperaste Bells? No sabes lo que te he extrañado – ella era adorable por naturaleza y yo era lo más parecido a… el papá oso de la historia. Ella calzaría bien de ricitos de oro, obviando que no tenía rizos…

-Eso creo, estar en casa me ha hecho bien –

-¿Y que pasó con Jacob?- Involuntariamente sentí que una estaca de hielo me atravesaba el corazón como una daga, y antes de que pudiera responder alcé la vista y estaban sus ojos.

Creo que fue una mirada muy intensa, con muchas emociones cargadas. En un momento, el siguió caminando y caí en cuenta, de que todos los chismosos estaban en una especie de círculo extraño hablando sobre eso. Irina me tomó del brazo y me alejó hasta un pasillo sin gente.

-No sabes, todos hablan de eso… ¿Qué pasó?-

-Es Edward… -

Y era raro. Edward tenía más vida social que yo en este hospital, conocía a casi todo el mundo y todos a él. Era un sensual sociable, y él lo sabía. Ella sonrió… eran muy tiernos entre ambos, bueno… Edward era tierno por naturaleza y necesitado de abrazos todo el tiempo y yo era la dura en esto.

-¡Eddy! Oh, hace unos 4 meses que no le vemos… ¿Por él terminaron?-

-Es que… - le conté de nuestra venturilla antes de su declaración y Angela entró en eso. - Y me dijo que… - lo pensé un rato antes de soltar la verdad.

-Vamos, somos discretas y lo sabes, nunca hemos ventilado tus secretos -

-Mira Angela Weber, Irina Denali… si alguien se entera las cortaré en pedacitos y las enteraré en mi jardín, y le diré a mi perro que las use de juguete -

-Ew, que psicópata te pones. Vamos, cuenta… -

-Me dijo que tiene dudas sobre si le gustan las chicas y que ahora es… Gay -

Rieron. Claro que nadie se creía que la virilidad andante fuera gay pero luego cayeron en cuenta y esas risotadas se transformaron en una cara estirada de pregunta – Es imposible…-

-Y creo que es por mi culpa. Me dijo que como yo no lo quiero y Rosalie, saben… la rubia puta esa, no lo quieren el ya se rindió y tal vez no es lo suyo -

-Pero que ternurita es Edward… pero tiene razón – Irina le defendió. Esperaba la objetiva opinión de Angela hasta que sonrió de esa manera pícara y nada seria.

-Para eso hay solo una cosa que hacer Bells. Provocaciones -

Me quedé un rato pensativa hasta que se me ocurrió alzar una ceja. Esto era ridículo pero le seguí oyendo - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Calienta…?-

-Claro que no Bella, hay una finísima línea entre ser puta y ser sutilmente provocativa – _Ben si que debía estar contento en casa_…

-Es distinto…Edward ya no es nada parecido al vago que vieron -

-Lo sabemos, Carlisle nos contó de que ahora es abogado y todo el rollo. Por eso quiero verlo – exigió Irina otra vez, con una mirada tierna y suplicante a la vez.

-Edward es muy tierno en sí, así que si lo mimas como antes, digo…como cuando eran novios o como sea que quieras llamarle a eso… verás si provoca algo en él. El segundo paso son las estupideces de belleza pero primero por lo primero -

-Oye – dijo Irina como agregándose al tema – Dile que venga el viernes. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Pones celoso a Jacob y comienzas a aclarar tus dudas -

O ellas tenían un poder de convencimiento o… yo era muy tarada en hacerles caso. Me apuntaba más por la segunda. Al segundo sonido, cuando él contestó, ya me costaba hasta tragar - ¿Edward? E-es que yo… quería que nos juntáramos el viernes por la tarde ¿Puedes?-

-Hmm… eso creo ¿Paso algo malo? – Y reí de esa manera algo nerviosa, que él conocía y que yo detestaba con mi alma - ¿Con el perro? Porque si quieres no tengo problema en patearlo…- Y taradamente no le dejé seguir.

-No, no ha pasado nada malo. Solo quería verte ¿Puedes venir por mi? – dije mirando a la ventana, alejándome un poco de ellas.

-¿Y no te molesta? Hace unos meses te daba vergüenza…- Esas cosas eran las que me carcomían el corazón. Hasta ahora, él iba ganando en todo esto.

-No, además… hay una rubia idiota que quiere verte -

-¿Irina?- y rió, como me imaginaba que lo hacía. Con una sonrisa sexy y torcida – Esta bien, solo tienes que esperarme un rato porque el viernes tengo una cosa sin importancia que hacer. Pero descuida, no soy tan impuntual como antes -

-Como quieras…- y para despedirse, a él se le ocurrió hablar.

-Se supone que tenemos que inventar algo para despedirnos Belly-

-Se supone mariquita, hablaremos de eso luego ¿Si?-

-Adiós, te quiero -

Y cortó al mismo tiempo que lo dijo. Ese ''_te quiero''_no sonó tan homosexual como toda la conversación… más bien una frase del Edward que estaba muy dentro. Me causó un sonrojo inusual, pero no menos tierno. Y pensé en lo tonta que era por dejarlo ir…como todos hacemos luego de haberlo echo.

-¿Y que te dijo?-

-que si vendrá…-

**EdwardPOV**

Corté con el corazón más acelerado que de costumbre. Bella me mataría uno de estos días con todo esto. Estuve pensando hasta que descubrí que Victoria estuvo atrás todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-

Victoria era demasiado sobreprotectora. Tal vez no quería que me pasara algo como lo que a ella, con James pero no entendía que esto era completamente diferente… Ya me había dañado ¿Qué otra cosa peor podía hacerme? Nada…

-¿Para que me preguntas si ya lo sabes?-

-Ya te dije que no te metas con Isabella ¡Esa mujer es una puta por dios!- Nadie se metía con mi Bella… ¿Acaso no entendía que yo lo sabía?

-¡No la llames así! -

-No te niegues a la verdad ¡Ella es una arpía de mierda! ¡Te va a hacer daño! Y no quiero que vengas llorando a mi hombro cuando eso pase -

-¡Ja! ¿Bájate de las nubes Porfavor? ¡Yo nunca voy a ir a llorar contigo diciéndote que me equivoque!-

-¡TIENES 29 AÑOS, MIERDA! ¿Y Rosalie?-

-Ella no es para mí, yo se que Bella…-

-Bella no te quiere… ¡Entiéndelo de una vez por la mierda! No te ama, te dejó y te va a hacer daño ¿Por qué eres tan masoquista?-

-¿Yo? ¿Masoquista? Mira quién habla ¿Y cuántos años soportaste a James? ¡Por cuantos años te trataron como una puta! -

Creo que en ese momento me quedé mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con ese odio que era muy poco usual en mi mirada. Pero no dejó de gritarme ni yo a ella…

-¡Nunca más me hables así!-

-¡Y tu nunca me hables de Isabella así! ¡ESCUCHASTE! A Bella no la toques porque se me va a olvidar lo caballeroso que puedo ser contigo y el simple hecho de que seas tú -

-¡¿Me vas a pegar? Ja, quiero verlo – Y reí, pero de pura estupidez. Como la risa nerviosa de Bella… solo que esta no era nada nerviosa.

-¿Eso piensas de mi?… ¡No te metas en mi vida, Victoria! ¡Metete en tu puta vida aburrida y en tus recuerdos imbéciles! -

En ese momento… estaba tan enojado con ella y conmigo que tuve que salir de ahí y típico que todos estaban pegados a la puerta oyendo en griterío de allí adentro. Se me ocurrió irme afuera un rato y fumar, ese era mi único cálmate.

Lo que más me dolía es que ella tenía razón… y que yo lo sabía.

**BellaPOV  
><strong>  
>En eso, supe que una hora de secreteos ya era suficiente, que era hora de trabajar…<p>

Todo fue monótono hasta que Sue vino a hablarme de todo… obviamente, ella no se haría la preocupada al frente de otras personas. Le conté de mi mes dificultoso y ella me contó sobre Renesmee y Seth. Supe que habían terminado, que Seth estaba muy triste y que lo había mandado dos semanas adelantado de vacaciones a la Push, recordando que la conocí en Forks.

-Pobrecito… le hará bien -

-Eso espero… son chicos, pero sabes que me cuesta verlo sufrir… después de la muerte de su padre todo ha sido muy difícil para él -

-Yo lo sé – dije con comprensión. El era un muy buen chico - Son niños aún Sue… se les pasará -

Luego de todo eso, recordé que tenía que ir a ver a Emily. Ella era huérfana por lo que sabía y Jacob la había encontrado desde pequeña y la trajo hasta aquí. Aún no entendía porque la tenía encerrada como a una enferma si estaba más cuerda que ninguno de nosotros.

Y entré. Estaba durmiendo. Normalmente estaba sedada casi todo el día, nunca salía de su habitación. Hablaba muy poco y le costaba tener confianza con los demás, yo solo le contaba cosas y solo me miraba, a veces hacía uno que otro comentario vago o una pregunta demasiado salida del contexto (''… y entonces, mi hijo rayó la pared con un crayón '' ''Bella… ¿De que color era el que usó?'')

Yo podía entrar porque Jacob me lo había permitido pero nadie más podía hacerlo. Solo yo y Angela.

Me senté en una orilla y admiré su habitación por un rato. Estaba acondicionada solo para ella. Tenía un ventanal grande al lado derecho de su cama, en una orilla algunas flores que cuidaba casi todo el día y unos dibujos pegados por la pared. Un baño y su ropa que casi siempre era la misma.

Y para mí, no tenía ningún problema mental pero tampoco estaba preparada para salir. Ella era muy inteligente pero demasiado retraída en su mundo de cuatro paredes, pero no la culpaba. Muchas veces pensaba que alguien le pegaba o que ella misma lo hacía. Solo sabía que le tenía un miedo extraño a Jacob pero nunca lo atribuí a que fuera él, pero en este tiempo ya tenía dudas de quien fuera.

Tenía el pelo larguísimo y rubio, algo ondulado en las puntas; delgada y a veces demasiado frágil; La piel casi de porcelana y los ojos grandes y grises. Era hermosa, de una contextura tan distinta a la de una chica de su edad… tenía 25 pero se veía mucho menor.

Y luego de un rato abrió los ojos monótonamente y me miró. Se sentó y se talló los ojos, hasta que una de sus manos me tocó el pelo y la alejó muy rápido – ¿No estás muerta?-

-Claro que no…- y me abrazó de esa manera delicada y suave a la vez… y lloró. Lloró por un rato hasta que se calmó y sonrió algo tímidamente. Yo solo le di un pañuelo y ella se limpió la cara muy cuidadosamente.

Se volvió a recostar luego de la agitación momentánea de mi presencia, pero aún así dejé su cabeza en mi regazo y solo le acaricié el pelo con ternura. Tal vez era eso lo que le faltaba. Le pregunté sobre como la habían cuidado, si le faltaba algo para traérselo y solo negó con poca convicción.

-¿Por que pensaste… eso de mi? -

-Jacob dijo algo así… y yo pensé que era cierto – murmuró sin ganas, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro entremezclado pero los volvió a abrir para mirarme a los ojos, y sentarse.

-¿Y que tenías?-

-Una silvestre… apendicitis. Es cuando el apéndice se…-

-Lo sé. Me leí el tomo de medicina – sonrió de triste y suspiró. Supuse que sería un buen día para salir, que la alegraría. Raramente tenía una obsesión por sacarla de aquí, aunque fuera poco posible a este paso.

-¿Quieres… salir un rato?-

Creo que demoró unos 4 segundos en ir al closet y ponerse un abrigo para salir. Luego de pasar por los pasillos me encontré con la mirada acusadora de Jacob por segunda vez en el día y entonces, ella se detuvo como reflejo.

-Yo me haré cargo – fue lo único que me digné a murmurarle y la tomé de la muñeca para irnos de ahí. Su mirada fue… algo doloroso, pero le di mucha relevancia a su lado. Tal vez por la simple razón de que estaba asustada, Jacob siempre fue desafiante y sobre todo si estaba enojado.

Nos sentamos en un tronco cercano al hospital, cerca de los pequeños arbustos que rodeaban el lugar. No me miro, tal vez por culpa. Mientras elogiaba el día, ella iba olvidándose cada vez de lo ocurrido y comenzaba con su interrogatorio que, complacida, le respondería.

Me preguntó por mis hijos como era común, de cómo se comportaban y que tenía unos cuantos dibujos que le gustaría mostrárselos a Lizzy (A través mío, claro). Y raramente se alegró por que terminara momentáneamente con Jacob. Emily era una ''Pro-Edward'' sin conocerlo. Ella decía que… debía ser bueno, que ese nombre le gustaba por alguna razón.

-Debe ser bueno, mejor que Jacob claramente… y como tú lo describes, suena adorable -

-Es adorable pero… no es lo mismo, no lo entenderías -

Le conté de que hoy vendría. Y mientras conversábamos de él le vimos… dándole un efusivo abrazo a Sue, con esa risa tan exquisita. Ella notó su presencia al ver mi mirada fija en él.

-¿Es él? – yo asentí. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y luego suspiró ahogadamente, como si el aire no le llegara a los pulmones repentinamente - ¿Y… de donde es Edward?-

-Es de Londres, pero se vino por… bueno, ahora que lo pienso, nunca me ha dicho porque se fue a Forks -

Estaba nerviosa. Me levanté con ella pero iba demasiado rápido. Caminamos hasta su habitación, pero justo antes de llegar sentí que me abrazaban de la espalda con ternura – Hola pequeña – murmuró con una voz que erizaría a cualquiera. Ella se quedó quieta y el la miró con una sonrisa – Hola -

Se miraron con detalle a los ojos, según mi noción del tiempo, por un largo rato. El también la miró hasta que ella le respondió, con su voz tan suave – Edward…- murmuró como intentando recordar algo. Ambos estuvieron así, hasta que sin que ninguno se fijara Jacob estaba ahí y me miró con una especie de odio, muy raro.

-Ella no puede hablar con extraños, sobre todo si estamos hablando de esto – puso énfasis en lo último y entonces, la puerta se cerró con ambos adentro. Cuando lo miré, pensé que su mirada iba a ser en blanco y puteando a Jacob pero esta vez, estaba pensativo.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión? ¿Ahora te gusta la paciente, Cullen?-

-No, es que… tiene un aire a alguien que conozco – murmuró aún pensativo. Yo solo me extrañe – pero que importa… - dijo otra vez, pero sin demasiado convicción.

-¿Y que haremos hoy, mariquita? -

-Hmm… No lo sé – y en eso, Irina salió a saludarlo y a darle un gran abrazo.

-¡Eddie!-

-¡Tu!-

En ese momento, Angela me agarró del brazo y me tiró con un riesgo de caída a la sala donde estaban los casilleros y mis cosas – A la otra, párteme la cabeza Porfavor – dije con sarcasmo y ella suspiró - ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que Irina tuvo una idea de último momento y… es perfecta – dijo aplaudiendo con una sonrisa boba en los labios – Ve al departamento de Edward, todo perfecto -

-Suena lindo pero los niños…-

-Los niños los cuidaremos Irina y yo en su casa -

La abracé tontamente ¿Cómo no iba a hacerme ilusión estar con Edward un ratito que fuera? Una noche… aunque no ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta que lo pensé. – Oye Angie… ¿Cómo se supone que se lo diré? -

-Para eso esta… Irina, tu tranquila -

**EdwardPOV**

-Te extrañe mucho imbécil…-

-Yo también tarada -

Irina era… la típica mejor amiga de instituto, solo que con ella era desde que nació Anthony, unos 6 años o algo así. Y era cierto que la extrañaba, por una simple razón: Ella era con la única que podía tontear… aunque Emmett ahora se le sumara a la lista. ¡Y Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! Era a la única que le podía dar abrazos sin que me mirara con cara de: _¡Tienes 29 años infantil de mierda!_Éramos como arena del mismo costal, pero tan distintos a la vez.

Luego de un rato de abrazos y golpes fraternalmente irritantes… hablamos. Me obligó a contarme de mi vida en este tiempo y yo la obligué a que me contara la suya… pero como siempre (Es que no sabía como siempre llegaba a eso), terminamos hablando de Bella.

-¿Por qué no la invitas a tu departamento, Anthony? - Ella me llamaba así cuando se ponía con su extrema confianza. Era algo típico de ella.

-Hmm… ¿Por qué lo haría? Dame unas 10 razones, tal vez una galletita y me convencerás -

-Por que no son nada supuestamente, solo tengo esa… que podrás pasarla como antes Anthony, las cosas ya no son como antes. El lumbago, artritis, las canas… cosas que ya le están pasando a ella ¿No vez por que terminó en casa? Por amargada y no neguemos las cosas, tu eres el primero que puede subirle el ánimo en las personas -

-Aw… que tierna. Pero aún así ¿Qué debería decirle?-

-Propónselo, en plan de amigos claro… ¿O tu quieres algo más? – Era… fantabulosa pero no se lo diría, al menos por ahora.

-Claro que no, ya no tengo los mismos gustos – _Mentía vilmente._

-Ya me lo dijo… pero de todas formas. Supongo que es tiempo de hablar ¿Tu que piensas?-

-Que sea Gay, no significa que duela menos – murmuré, con menos felicidad que antes de la pregunta.

-Yo lo sé, pero tienes que abrirte y no tengo 9 razones más y tampoco una galletita… pero tengo un abrazo de oso aplastante ¿Te sirve? -

Y terminé abrazándola y dejando los ojos escondidos en su hombro. Definitivamente era como mi hermana, jamás podría meterme con ella… jamás – No me olvides otra vez… para eso existen los teléfonos móviles ¿Sabías?-

-Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza… lo siento -

-Lo sé tontito, todos las tenemos -

Con algo de pereza me separé de ella y se despidió de mí como siempre: Un beso en la mano, y me pegaba con cuidado en la frente. Entonces, ella llegó. Recordé saludarla con ese beso que ella odiaba, y nos fuimos. Y el momento de hacer planes comenzaba, justo al salir de la calle St. Agustine.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos?-

-No lo sé… Renee está en casa, Los chicos estarán ocupados…- creo que en mi cabeza estaba alzándole una ceja a mi consciencia, me lo ponía más fácil que de costumbre. Entonces, dio uno de esos suspiros sufridos mirando a la ventana.

-¿Quieres ir a mi…?-

-Claro – respondió con una sonrisa antes de que terminara la frase.

Cuando la luz roja y eterna del semáforo se puso en el camino, me quedé pensando ¿Y por que pensaba en esa chica? Se parecía a alguien que alguna vez vi, pero… era imposible, yo solo conocía a una persona con esas características y se llamaba Emily Cullen ¡PERO NO! No me haría mierda la consciencia pensando en algo que ya no fue. Aunque doliera, era más fácil pensar que estaba muerta.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que estaba apretando demasiado las manos en el volante, que iba más rápido de lo habitual y que sus uñas presionaban fuertemente mi brazo. Volví a la normalidad y tuve que soportar todo el camino su mirada fija, esa que me daba para esperar que su persistencia diera frutos y mis ojos chocaran con los suyos, para tener la posibilidad de analizarme y saber que me pasaba. Pero no le di en el gusto, y seguí como si nada pasara.

Me consolé, pensando que era un día frío y parecido a Forks, que Bella estaba conmigo y que… mis espíritus mentales no vendrían esta noche, que no estaría solo al tocar las 12. Era estúpido, pero a mí me hacían felices las cosas simples. En mi cabeza, seguía teniendo esa emoción que tienen los niños al recibir un regalo en navidad… ¿Y si Bella era mi regalo esta noche? Claro que lo era, y aunque no quisiera la pasaríamos ChubiDubis… porque esta mentira tenía que tener un lado positivo y gracioso, porque aunque me pese luego… es una satisfacción emocional demasiado grande y tonta.

Al llegar al edificio, me aproveché de ser más rápido de ella y le abrí la puerta como siempre lo hice y me deleité con verle poner esa sonrisa traviesa – Aún no necesito bastón ni sirviente -

-Pero te falta poco para eso… es mejor prevenir -

Me pegó en el brazo como todos lo hacían y subimos. Ella era muy analizadora así que no me sorprendía que mi ''pocilga personal'' le hiciera abrir los ojos como dos perlas pero ¿Ya que importan esas cosas? Cuando el ascensor llegó ella entró y yo luego, presioné el piso 5 y esperé, con esa tonta fantasía de que se parara y tuviera el más bizarro sueño hecho realidad.

**BellaPOV**

En el ascensor tenía una sonrisita y vagaba los ojos de vez en cuando por el piso. Fantasías, claro ¿Acaso se creía que yo no las tenía? Pero el debía tenerlas con un chico así que me deprimía más imaginarlas. Al oír la campanita que anunciaba la llegada alzó la vista otra vez y salió antes que yo. Se paró en la puerta de la derecha del pasillo, sacó sus llaves del bolsillo con ese llavero con las iniciales de los chicos y la suya y abrió.

Mi primera impresión fue, que hacerlo gay no lo cambiaba de nada en su aspecto desordenado y muy… juvenil.

Era amplio, con un comedor precioso y con poco uso; un living que alardeaba de sí mismo con ese hermoso sofá de cuero negro y los cojines de tela blanca, contrastando de maravilla con su extravagancia propia y muy sacada de Alice; Una alfombra verde claro con bordes cafés, sutiles y con un relieve formal; la mesita de centro con unos diarios, una taza de café a medio tomar y un cenicero con algunas colillas de cigarro partidas por la mitad; cuadros con ese arte abstracto que adoraba con su ser, un librero de porte considerable, una televisión gigantesca y un ventanal precioso que ofrecía un hermoso panorama de la ciudad, enmarcado con cortinas blancas y sutiles, afuera con algunas plantas que hacían verlo como un pequeño y minúsculo bosque a simple vista y el típico enanito de jardín.

Típico de Edward. Por el día era precioso, por la noche, su terror platónico.

Me sonrió, tiró las cosas por algún lugar y yo reí suavemente – ¿Quejas? -

-Es muy… Edward Cullen – murmuré vagando.

Avanzando por el pasillo estaba a la izquierda la amplia, con una mesa de diario y unos cuadros. En el refrigerador tenía pegados unos dibujos de Elizabeth, unos _te quiero_de Anthony, una foto de Félix y finalmente, unos papeles de Carlisle, que le decían que se tomara una que otra vitamina o de Esme, que lo llamara frecuentemente con su letra antigua. En sí, todo era muy Edward Cullen.

-Se me ocurría una película – dije tomándome la libertad de abrir la alacena, y encontrarme con una caja de palomitas instantáneas - ¿Te… agrada, titanic?-

-Hmm… como te dé la gana Belly – el odiaba esa película y que la soportara era un sacrificio para su persona.

Le hice una seña, como que iba a su habitación. Era al fondo, al final del pasillo a la derecha, a la izquierda la otra habitación, la siguiente a su lado y listo. Entré a la suya… y me quedé dentro de mis expectativas taradas de una verdadera pocilga llena de cigarros y latas -_en posible estado de putrefacción-_de cerveza.

Era grande y espaciosa, con una cama de dos plazas como esperé, simple como él. La pared era de un color café con leche de fondo principal, con su cama pegada a una de las paredes; una alfombra lanuda y verde a la bajada de cama; Una mesita de noche con unas hojitas artificiales que le daban un aire naturista, un libro de Harry Potter* y un portarretratos con una foto más reciente, con Alice, simplemente adorables; a otro costado un hermoso escritorio de vidrio, donde tenía papeles regados que denotaban trabajos hasta horas tardías y cartuchos de impresora vacios en su basurero, su laptop encima y una lamparita simple a su lado pero caí en mi cuenta de asombro cuando miré la pared de en frente.

Estaba repleta de fotos, de los chicos: muchas de Renesmee en medio y cosas que ella le había escrito, esos ''Feliz día, papi'' de jardín de niños, unas conmigo y con él. El lugar de Elizabeth era abajo y a la izquierda, con esas fotos donde salía preciosa con Edward al lado y con el pelo desordenado, con su primera carta de navidad sujeta por un chinche colorido y la de Anthony era la de abajo a la derecha, con más fotos de él cuando era un bebé y cuando le salieron sus primeros dientes y como forma de recordarlo constantemente, la partitura de ''Claro de Luna'', que solo él se sabía a la perfección, demostrando que tenía dedos de pianista. Pero más abajo, había una sección de Félix, con fotos nuevas e igual de tiernas y un papelito con letra tosca de chico que me dejó fría: _''Gracias por ser mi papá, eres el mejor del mundo''._

Un suspiro medio ahogado se me escapó de los labios pero cesó rápido, al oír su voz – Oye Bellibu… cambie de idea ¿Tienes ganas de Pizza? Porque yo si – _Bellibu… Bellibu…_

-Si – oí su risita angelical y volví a lo mío.

Prendí la luz y encontré la puerta de su armario, la puerta del baño donde todo era muy silvestre y en ese momento me revolví el pelo. Tomé mi cartera que seguía en mi brazo y saqué con algo de recelo esa miniatura que Angela quería que me pusiera ¿Pero que le pasaba? Era una especie de pijama ajustado y con más encaje del recomendado por cualquiera. Era negro, solo tapaba partes importantes, de tiritas y que me llegaba al fin del trasero y con la espalda casi toda descubierta. En ese momento, volví a pensar en lo feliz que sería Ben en casa…

-No seas cobarde Bella, lo has hecho otras veces…-

Claro que lo había hecho otras veces…claro que había hecho cosas más vergonzosas que esta pero aún así era extraño. Decidí ponérmelo, después de todo se suponía que me quedaría con él a la noche y tendría que aclarar mis dudas… Edward no podía ser gay, imposible. Entonces, me asomé a la cocina y le escuché hablar pero concretamente luego de unos murmullos – _No Emmett, no tengo nada más que imaginar que ella y yo, algo nada gay. Me descubrira-_

Apreté los puños con odio. Así que era mentira… así que todo era una maldita mentira. Todos eran unos mentirosos de mierda y lo peor es que sabían que odiaba las mentiras… esto no se quedaría así, sería una venganza muy dulce pero la putrefacción que tenía en mi cabeza no me la quitaba nadie ¿Cómo me había rebajado a un mentiroso de ese tamaño? ¿Cómo había caído otra vez?...  
><strong><br>EdwardPOV  
><strong>  
>Se atrevió a hacerlo… ¿Se atrevió a ponerse esa cosa esperando a que me pusiera cachondo como de costumbre? Pues bien, lo había logrado. Y lo peor de todo… es que se veía hermosa.<p>

Y acudí a mi plan B… en el baño, solo con un tonto teléfono - ¡Mariquita! Justo estábamos pensando en ti… pero no es lo que piensas ¿Eh?-

-Es que… tengo un problema -

-¿Qué clase de problema?- esa era la voz de Jasper.

-Esa clase de problema que estoy seguro que tienes los viernes por la noche... en resumen, Bella está en mi casa y la desgraciada… se puso una mierda tan sensual que ahora tengo ''problemas''. Me lo pone difícil -

-Lo sé, hoy me dio mucha información valiosa y es muy predecible que eso haya pasado, sospecho de Angela pero… ¿Qué importa eso?-

-Hmm... Hubiera importado ¡Si me lo hubieras dicho unas cuatro horas antes! -

-Pero enserio… ¿Algo demasiado morboso? ¿Tienes algo a la imaginación?-

-No Emmett, no tengo nada para imaginar más que ella, yo… algo nada gay. Me descubrira -

-Yo que tu, sacaría mi fuerza de voluntad y… le diría que se ve linda -

Al parecer, esa era la única opción…

**BellaPOV**

Resultó mejor al darme cuenta de que no estaba en la cocina. Estaba realmente… ¿Avergonzada? Se podría decir que de una forma u otra la cosa era así, pero por otra parte no tanto… el me conocía tanto y yo a él, que ya no era nada inocente la cosa de mirarnos. Ciertamente nunca lo fue.

Luego de un rato el llegó… como siempre. Tenía puesta una de esas sudaderas con capucha, gris y los pantalones de pijama, algo muy a su estilo. Se sentó un pareció ni notar como andaba, solo se puso a rellenar un crucigrama. Era un cínico de mierda.

Eso me sorprendió por completo – Oye Bells…- y cuando pensé que sucedería – ¿Un animal inteligente con seis letras?- me caí en mi asombro.

-Hmm… puede ser u-un Delfín-

-Pff, como no se me ocurrió antes – y siguió en lo suyo. Cuando estuvo lista la saqué, olía deliciosamente a queso y orégano… recordándome a mi misma que no comía estas cosas hace un buen tiempo, por la ''línea'' y todo el problema - ¿Y en serio quieres ver esa película? La has visto miles de veces…- murmuró mirándome directamente a los ojos, sin desviarse ni por un segundo. Era un truco tarado para esconder su asquerosa balsfemia.

-Es linda… y buena para verla con alguien sentimental ¿Qué mejor?-

Fuimos al living, el dejó las cosas y mientras buscaba en la tele la película, yo fui a su refrigerador por dos latas de cerveza que misteriosamente estaban en el congelador. Al llegar, estaba sentado muy apretado en un lugar, haciendo ver demasiado grande el espacio sobrante. Hoy, lo haría sufrir, pero ya era tarde porque había perdido la dignidad al creerle ¡Mierda!

**EdwardPOV**

Me senté a un rincón, muy pagado al final. Maldita y sensual Bella… ¿Cuál era la idea de castigarme de esta manera? Sabía que estábamos jugando al mismo juego pero ¿Por qué era tan cruel con semejante débil? Bueno, mis estrategias siguientes tendrían que ser drásticamente calculadas, si quería ganar en todo esto y no derretirme ante sus encantos y el de la hermosa soledad.

Ella llegó luego de unos segundos ¿Es mi idea o ahora mueve más las caderas? Decidí seguir cambiando de canal, sabiendo que la película tan estúpida estaba en un canal cercano pero era mejor alargar el paso a la tortura. Se sentó en medio, dejando poca distancia y me quitó el control de la mano. Un punto para Bella.

-Donde estaba esta mierda…- murmuró cambiándola muy rápido, hasta que la encontró.

Tomó un pedazo y se acomodó en mi hombro. Esto sería tortuosamente largo.

Después de unos minutos, me abrazó por debajo del poleron que traía ¡Rayos! Esa era la justa razón por la que me la había puesto. El comienzo fue aburrido como siempre, pero ella lo hizo más entretenido en mi interior. Sus dedos rozaban demasiado y de una manera demasiado doble sentido, sus labios rozaban mi cuello varias veces y a veces daban mordiscos, besos cortos y adorables. Ahora, esto parecía amistad con ventaja más que una simple relación de amigos, pero la finísima línea que quedaba para transformarme fue lo que hizo justo al final: puso una de sus manos en la sensible zona. Y para contrarrestar sus movimientos lo primero que se me ocurrió fue levantarme con la excusa de que algo faltaba.

Entré a la cocina ¿Pero que era esto? Estaba cayendo ante sus sensuales encantos ¡Pero no! Mi gay muy interior me decía que debía hablarle de chicos ¿No le gustó joderme? Ja, pues me pondría muy morboso y masoquista en algún momento.

A Isabella le gustaban las cervezas… pero sabía que caía redonda con el vino. Al menos, para embriagarse era mucho más fina de lo que yo podía llegar a ser, ella era de las que se quedaba dormida y se reían solas: yo, de los que putean al mundo, lloran y cuentan sus secretos pero al menos era más resistente. Un punto para el Gay.

Tomé la botella que Esme me había dado la última vez que vino, la que sobró de cuando cenamos y la llevé. Ella estaba ahora demasiado quieta, con la televisión apagada y comiendo demasiado lento. Solía tener cargos de consciencia, pero me recordé actuar normal y ser tierno… como siempre.

-¿Muy aburrido? – Murmuré en lo que ella asentía muy tímidamente, sin mirarme a los ojos – Lo supuse… Mira, la encontré hace un segundo y se desperdiciará si no lo tomamos ¿Tu que piensas Belly? – muy tarde para su respuesta: su vaso ya estaba lleno. Reí malévolamente en mi cabeza. Me senté de modo que quedáramos de frente, viéndola tomar la primera de un solo trago, como cuando la conocí – Oye… ¿Y tal tú aburrido día? -

-Tu lo has dicho, aburrido…- le serví la siguiente, que tomó con un poco más de lentitud – Y Jasper me habló de ti – esto sería muy gracioso – Y ahora he descubierto que mi mejor amigo se encontró con mi ex en un bar gay ¿Cómo lo explicas? -

-Oh, me descubriste – intenté poner mi cara de arrepentimiento pero fue imposible no reírme, y ella me siguió la corriente pero su risa sonó irónica.

-Dijo que eras explícitamente cariñoso… -

-Es el alcohol Bella – argumenté mi posición, ya a punto de desmoronarse - ¿Y cómo va la cosa con tu chucho?-

-Lo estoy repensando… -

Hablamos de cosas cotidianas, una copa llevó a la otra… hasta que estaba a mitad del camino, con la risa más floja que al comienzo y a veces decía incoherencias demasiado graciosas. Esa era la Bella que me gustaba más. Y terminamos en el piso, en la habitación de al fondo con la segunda botella a nuestro lado.

-¿Por qué tienes todas estas cosas? – preguntó tallándose un ojo, pero no de sueño… más bien con una sonrisa.

-Porque… no lo sé – y yo también estaba volviéndome medio imbécil. Nos reímos un rato de eso, pero al menos seguía algo cuerdo.

Eran muchas cajas, con nuestros recuerdos tontos y de todos los años. Ella sacó una y la puso encima… ¿Eran nuestras cartas? Era algo doloroso verlas después de tanto tiempo, tal vez esa la razón por la que tragué un poco del amargo vino, pero solo un poco.

Ella las dejó a su lado, por si las ensuciábamos en alguna estupidez. En la caja siguiente… estaban las cosas de Renesmee. Por alguna razón me causo demasiada ternura ver esas cosas, con esa foto de cuando recién había nacido… con Bella. Estaban hasta sus dientes, sus ecografías y ese test aún con las rayas, a medio borrarse.

-¿Te acuerdas de esto? – Me mostró un papel, y la leyó aún con dificultad – ''Es tonto y sé que nunca lo leerás, pero te quiero mucho Nessie'' – Sip, cuando tenía 14 era el más estúpido de todos, pero ya no me servía lamentarme de nada.

Vimos fotos, nos reímos pero de todas formas estaba flasheando en recuerdos, en mi cabeza de una manera impresionante. Tomó una de las mantitas viejas y se la llevó a la cara, dijo que olía igual que hace años y sonrió más. Entonces, encontró unas cuantas flores del claro, secas por completo y endurecidas en medio de un libro de biología, el de la sala de castigos.

-Nunca debimos irnos de Forks… todo sería muy distinto si siguiéramos ahí -

No pude decirle nada, mi cerebro no procesaba las palabras de la mejor manera. Y mientras yo me quedaba recordando cómo fue que nos conocimos, ella se quedó leyendo las cartas.

**..::Flashback::..**

-Señora Cullen, su hijo es el más desordenado de la clase, no deja que los demás presten atención y los distrae -

Creo que rodé los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco. No estaba seguro de si era por lo tonto que sonaba su argumento o por la simple razón de que hoy, tendría que aceptar un castigo de aquellos.

-Y… yo creo que lo más conveniente es castigarlo-

-Yo opino lo mismo – y la miré con mi mejor cara de odio, y ella con la mejor cara de: hablaremos en casa, jovencito.

Esa misma tarde, mientras llegábamos a casa mamá estuvo reprochándome – Y veremos si se te pasa lo hablador cuando llegue tu padre-

-Ah ¿Qué tiene de malo? Hace 4 años eran capaces de castigarme por no hablar. Decídete madre - Típica edad del adolescente rebelde y contestador, pero era cierto.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Alice estaba quieta viendo la tele. La niñita esa era inteligente, sabía abrirse un paquete de galletas sola… teniendo 3 años recién cumplidos. Me senté a su lado en silencio y ella me miró con una sonrisita – Te quiero – esa frasecita… era lo máximo para mí.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Ali -

Luego de un rato del aburrido Plaza sésamo… llegó papá. Ambos tuvieron su conversación típica, antecesora a cualquier reto. La llevé arriba y cerré mi habitación para evitar que entrara. En mi enojo era capaz de cualquier cosa y no me permitiría hacerle daño. Y al bajar… ambos estaban sentados, esperando a que me posicionara justo en frente suyo.

-¿Qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tienes recreos lo suficientemente largos, como para hablar tanto en clases?-

-Muchas – dije reduciéndome ante su autoridad de padre joven.

-Pues bien, entonces irás a todos los castigos y no saldrás más con tus amiguitos, que son una pésima influencia -

Y como le dijo, iría a todos los castigos. A la mañana siguiente tuve que quedarme luego de que todos se fueran, en una sala especial donde estaba yo y unas cuantas personas desconocidas. Estuve pensando en mis propias cosas hasta que sentí que una silla se corría a mi lado, que una chica bonita se sentaba en ese lugar y empezaba a mirar hacia el techo, de manera ausente y despreocupada hasta que sus ojos se quedaron en los míos, y enrojeció.

-Hola – murmuré de la manera más torpe que pude.

-Hola -

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Isabella… pero odio ese nombre, me gusta Bella, Bella Swan -

-Es un lindo nombre… ¿Y que haces aquí?-

-Me encontraron… unos cigarros y voy a quedarme aquí de por vida ¿Sabes algo? Ese es mi puesto niño -

-No me digas niño, soy Edward -

-Suena a nombre de niño rico, pero es lindo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, creo que se la devolví o todo el tiempo la tuve en la cara.

- A mi tampoco me gusta mi nombre pero ya que va… - estaba escuchando música, y me quitó un audífono para escuchar también.

-Eres el único que conozco que escucha música buena… Mira, tengo todos los discos de ese grupo… y si tu quieres, algún día puedes ir a mi casa y los escuchamos juntos-

-Eso hacen los amigos y…-

-Estás arruinando la magia de la amistad niño rico, solo… voy a hablarte por que me caes bien, no te hagas ilusiones -

_-Muy tarde...-_

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Nada Bella – dije enterrándome momentáneamente en sus ojos café claro… era muy tarde para no hacerme ilusiones con la chica más linda…

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

Pude seguir pensando en lo que pasó luego pero sus sollozos me detuvieron al instante de mi ensueño. Odiaba más que nada en el mundo verla llorar de esa manera, y cuando me arrastré hasta tenerla cerca, volvió a llorar más - ¿Qué pasa?-

Y me di cuenta de que ya estaba demasiado ebria, el olor a vino salía con cada una de sus exhalaciones – Eres un imbécil Edward Cullen ¡Pero te amo! ¿Qué le puedo hacer a eso? ¡Ahora que quiero volver contigo te vuelves un gay de mierda Edward! ¿Por qué lo arruinas? ¡Y me obligas a tener que provocarte y tú no haces nada! ¡No te importa que ande como puta por la vida para gustarte!- por dentro, estaba feliz… eso era lo que quise escuchar siempre - ¡Y eres un mentiroso! ¡Todo esto es una mentira tuya! ¿Pero sabes que? Esta noche lo voy a hacer contigo ¡Y me importa una mierda porque es mi noche! –

¿Lo sabía? Por dentro un mini Jackie Chan me estaba pateando los intestinos… ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Pero ella me respondió antes.

-¡Cuando le quieras mentir a Rosalie, no hables en el baño imbécil! – Y me besó.

El beso fue muy intenso pero con rabia, y le entendía. Raramente no podía hacer que ese miedo se desdoblara de mi cuerpo y disfrutarlo ¿Con que cara? Ahora es cuando me arrepentía de todo esto.

-Bella…-

-Considéralo – dijo separándose por un momento y mirándome, aún llorando – Una despedida -

Y me volvió a besar, pero esta vez casi obligándome. Yo me caí rendido a sus malditos encantos por unas cuantas hora de deseo y placer absoluto, ya casi se me olvidaba como se sentía tenerla solo para mí por una noche, oírla decir mi nombre de esa manera tan particular pero ella nunca paró de llorar, nunca.

Y al final, luego de muchas rondas terminamos tan cansados que ni tiempo tuvimos de separarnos demasiado, solo se durmió a mi lado.

A la mañana siguiente desperté solo, y con el celular sonando como loco. Era sábado pero tenía 15 llamadas de Carlisle, 20 de Jasper y una de Irina. Comencé a asustarme hasta que sonó otra vez, era Jasper y contesté con miedo.

-Edward… ¿Qué le hiciste anoche?- no me dio tiempo para responder – Esta como loca, hermano, dio vuelta a todo el maldito hospital llorando… creo que el plan salió mal -

-¿No me digas? -

-Es enserio, creo que ahora… metimos mucho la pata, Ed -

**Adelanto próximo capitulo…**

… Y seguí gritándole a todo el mundo hasta que llegué tontamente a su lado. Mis rodillas temblaron tanto que caí, pero no caí en cuenta de aquello hasta que terminé en el suelo llorando con un desconsuelo demasiado impropio de mí, algo me oprimía el pecho y no me dejaba respirar. Y él se arrodilló en frente mío con algo de susto, con los ojos extrañados de verme de esa manera pero era tanta mi vergüenza y poca dignidad que no le podía mirar a los ojos.

-¿Te sientes mal?-

-L-lo siento… me equivoque otra vez, perdóname P-Porfavor…- y él me abrazó, con extrañeza. Uno de esos grititos extraños se me escapó en su hombro – M-me mintió… Porfavor perdóname, Porfavor…-

-Te perdono, te perdono, amor, pero tranquila ¿Si? -

-Perdóname…-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :3<strong>

**Soy yo con un nuevo y largo capitulo, me inspiré en esta semana y ¡Wabam!**  
><strong>Se que es un capitulo algo complejo y por eso, si les surgen dudas solo pregunten, les responderé por inbox y si es anonimo, en este mismo espacio pero del próximo capitulo.<strong>

**Y bueno... ¿Mentira descubierta? Alfin se supo todo y tendrá consecuencias. Ahora Bella estará en Modo: Ex grave y despechada. Pero es su personalidad explosiva y seria. Supongo que la de Edward será... ¿Ser tierno?**

**Otra cosa. No puse mucho a los demás y los niños, más bien me centré en Edward, Bella y un poco en Emily (¡Ahora todo calza!) pero supuse que en este momento de la historia, no les interesaría saber de los dramas existenciales de Renesmee o cosas parecidas pero el próximo capitulo pondrá más a Rosalie y a los chicos, a todos los que sobran. Después de todo, es parte de la historia.**

**Creo que se fijaron en el adelanto de capitulo, me pareció una buena idea y como yo suelo decir, algo hermoso y desconocido :3**

**Y bueno. Si acaban de encontrar mi historia y les gusto ¡Comenten y siganla! Apretan el botoncito de abajo y ¡Magia!.**

**Como siempre, aplausos, preguntas, sugerencias, ideas... ¿Tomates?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por cada uno de ellos :D **

**Eeeeeeeeee¡Fin!... un abrazo psicológico y aplastante de mi misma ¡Agatha!**


	21. ¿Amor u obsesión?

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:**Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>«<strong>¿Sabes cuantas clases de secretos hay? Están los secretos que no son tuyos, los secretos que en realidad te mueres por contar, los secretos ridículos, los que ya has olvidado, los que te duelen como una cicatriz que casi invisible que te cubre la piel._

_Y por último, están los secretos que nunca vas a contar a nadie, que te traspapelas adentro, muy dentro de ti para que no se asome ni una punta..._**_»_**

**Capitulo 21: **¿Amor u obsesión?  
><strong><br>BellaPOV**

Me desperté con la pereza característica. Creo que fueron unos cinco minutos en que aún estaba medio atontada y no asimilaba lo que había ocurrido la noche _anterior –Tal vez, la botella de vino era la culpable de mi dolor de cabeza- _y le quedé mirando. Estaba dormido aún, con el pelo dulcemente desordenado y una tapado hasta la mitad del torso, con su mano tomando ya sin fuerzas, la mía.

Y todo hasta que el flashback vino a mi cabeza y me separé con un odio característico, que nacía desde el fondo de mis entrañas y que me hacía odiarlo con locura descomunal. Me levanté, me vestí y antes de salir, le tiré el maldito pijama de mi noche anterior, como recuerdo.

Me fui caminando. Toda la gente a mi alrededor, estaba abrigada como si de un frío invernal se tratara pero aún así, apretando los puños, el calor interno me hacía todo más llevadero. Caminé mucho, como si no me importara que estuviera llorando como una imbécil o la simple razón, de que no podía pensar en nada más que él.

Era estúpido, pero lo poco que recordaba de la noche anterior era que me había insinuado mucho, que le había confesado mi eterno amor y que… había sido una noche terriblemente llena de sexo y besos, pero tampoco se me olvidaba, la verdad de las cosas. ¿Me había engañado así? ¿Para que lo tomara en cuenta? ¿Cómo si eso me hiciera olvidar a Jacob? Además de las espinacas, odiaba profundamente las mentiras… pero esto era algo más, una manipulación demasiado maquiavélica sacada ¿De quien más? De su infantil cabeza.

Pero además de culparlo a él por eso, me culpaba a mí por ser tan ilusa ¡30 Años! Con 30 años había caído en su patraña de pacotilla, perfectamente calculado como un movimiento en el ajedrez.

Y la pregunta del millón… ¿Por qué lloraba?

Tal vez, la simple razón era la verdad de las cosas: Lo amaba profundamente o eso creía. Pero podría olvidarlo… Renee decía que me olvidaría de él y sería como si jamás hubiese existido, que me olvidaría de la simple razón de que era como un león morboso y masoquista – destacando la primera- y que yo era la estúpida oveja acarreada a su ganado sin darme cuenta, la oveja más torpe y tarada que podía existir.

Mi ego disminuyó considerablemente cuando noté estaba parada casi a la mitad del camino, cerca de la intersección de dos calles, con la mano fuertemente apretada a una de las barreras de las casas y recordándome que tendría que pedir perdón, que asumir tantas cosas… asumir que, mi madre tenía razón, que tal vez Jacob era lo mejor para mí y para mis hijos y que tenía que dejarlo ir de una vez por todas, dejarlo ser con Rosalie y asumir que ya había acabado, deshacerme de todas sus cosas y el contacto en lo absoluto.

Que lo olvidaría, que algún día me reiría de esto, como si nunca hubiese existido…

Tenía un odio tan doloroso en el pecho, casi en la boca del estómago que el ardor se hacía inevitable. Charlie siempre me decía que comerse un dulce hacía bien para endulzar el día, para olvidar las penas. Al parecer era muy tarde, este tarado me había amargado la vida.

Llegué al hospital. Cuando entré, estaba llorando descomunalmente pero, al ver a Carlisle toda mi dignidad y odio, se me fueron en contra.

-Buenos días, Bella – Y me sonrió… y yo, solo me descargué en su cara.

-¡Porque no le enseñas a tu hijo como madurar! ¡Y de paso le dices a tu hija de mierda que aprenda a ser leal! ¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNA MIERDA! ¡PORQUE NO MANDASTE A TU HIJO A UN MALDITO INTERNADO PARA NO JODERME LA VIDA! ¡ARGH!-

Su cara fue casi de dos metros ¿Pero que importaba ya en ese momento? Y caminé gruñendo como una gata enfurecida hasta que pasé por al lado de la sala de los casilleros, estaba Jasper hablando con Sue ¡Excelente! Dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-Bella…-

-Así que lo sabían todo ¿Eh? -

-Bella de que hablas – Preguntó Sue, de manera extrañada y poco comprensiva.

-Tu no te atrevas a hablarme ¡Todo es porque conoces a Edward desde que era un pendejo! ¿Cierto? ¡Se te olvida que tengo que hacer mi vida! ¡POR QUE LE DAS CREDITO A ESE MENTIROSO! -

-Oh…- esta vez, era su turno. Sue se fue, como comprendiendo su gravísimo error o tan solo era su ego el que no permitía quejas a su persona, claro, Sue Clearwater era la perfección.

Y entonces, me quedé mirándolo a los ojos… esta vez, su seriedad característica supo quedar a un lado para dar paso a una mirada algo sumisa ¿Sumisa o avergonzada? Tal vez era la asquerosa combinación de ambas – Explícamelo…-

Me dijo (Con derrota) su plan, todo lo que tenía relación a eso y me convenció de que era su culpa, que el lo había convencido pero ¿Se creía que nací ayer? Mi carnet de identidad lo negaba, al igual que mi agudeza frente a las mentiras.

Asentí con decepción, con mi manía de morderme el labio, como una torpe morisqueta de niña a punto de llorar – Bella Porfavor… algún día nos reiremos de esto, pero no hagas nada estúpido Porfavor. Sue no tiene nada que ver en esto te lo juro-

Y me reí, aún con los labios pegados - ¿Algo estúpido, eh? ¿Pretendes que te haga caso? No se con que cara te prestas para estas estupideces, pensé que eras… ¡Distinto!-

-Bella…-

-¡Y NO SE TE OCURRA LLAMARME BELLA! – grité con todas mis fuerzas posibles, lo que me sorprendió a mi misma - ¡TODOS SON IGUALES!-

Y salí, golpeando la puerta de vidrio con una patada. Cuando salí… parecía que todos estaban rojos de tanto odio que les tenía.

En los veinte minutos siguientes la memoria se me puso algo borrosa, solo recuerdo que putee y golpee a todas las cosas o personas en el lugar. Todo hasta que tuve que encerrarme en una habitación vacía para que no siguieran intentando calmarme. Me quedé ahí y di vueltas y vueltas por la habitación pensando en mi plan ¿Cómo le pediría disculpas a Jacob? ¿El querría arreglar las cosas conmigo? Era algo patético de mi parte, pero tenía que reconocer que me había equivocado.

Me dirigí a la puerta y al salir, seguí gritándole a todo el mundo hasta que llegué tontamente a su lado. Mis rodillas temblaron tanto que caí, pero no caí en cuenta de aquello hasta que terminé en el suelo llorando con un desconsuelo demasiado impropio de mí, algo me oprimía el pecho y no me dejaba respirar. Y él se arrodilló en frente mío con algo de susto, con los ojos extrañados de verme de esa manera pero era tanta mi vergüenza y poca dignidad que no le podía mirar a los ojos.

-¿Te sientes mal?-

-L-lo siento… me equivoque otra vez, perdóname P-Porfavor…- y él me abrazó, con extrañeza. Uno de esos grititos extraños se me escapó en su hombro – M-me mintió… Porfavor perdóname, Porfavor…-

-Te perdono, te perdono, amor, pero tranquila ¿Si? -

-Perdóname…-

Y lloré, creo que fue tanto así que por un momento ya me dolía hasta respirar. Me tomó y creo que me llevó afuera, al parque que estaba a unas pocas cuadras de ahí. Se sentó conmigo aún en sus brazos, en una banca cercana y se quedó haciéndome cariño, esperando a que llorara todo lo que tenía que llorar.

Pero aún así, lo que más me alivio fue su silencio.

**EdwardPOV**

Se me quedaron las palabras atascadas y puede que nunca descubra el momento de pronunciarlas. Agradecimientos varios y sobretodo Disculpas, cosas necesarias para cerrar capítulos de mi vida que estaban bien abiertos. Que se me clavaban en el estómago como astillas de madera y hacía que las heridas no cicatrizaran.

Nunca supe en que momento había llegado a contarle a Victoria ¡Pero que estúpido podía hacer eso! Era claro, que en este momento mi mente vagaba mientras me decía todas las verdades. Algo muy de ella.

-¡Te lo dije! ¿¡Y sabes que! ¡Tu maldito divorcio llegó hoy! – Y no la miré, tal vez para ahorrarme la vergüenza de hacerlo - ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡YO TE LO DIJE! ¿Por qué te empeñas en buscar a las peores mujeres, Edward? Eres un chico deseable y lo sabes y pero ¡Nooo! _Es que Bella me quiere mucho_- imitación de voz de imbécil - ¡Ella no te quiere! ¡Te usa a su antojo y no dejará de hacerlo! ¡Ella tiene una segunda opción si algo le falla! ¿Y tu donde quedas? Se aprovecha de que es una maldita… ¡Victima de la vida! Como si ella fuera la única que sufre ¡Como si fuera tan difícil para ella! ¿Y para ti no lo es? ¿Acaso no le has contado de las cosas malas que te han pasado?-

-No hay tiempo para…-

-Siempre hay tiempo Edward… solo que ella nunca te ha dejado hablar – Y supongo que en ese momento, dejó de gritarme – Se supone que el amor es como una aventura vertiginosa donde hay momentos para redimirse… para tener pensamientos poco decorosos de la vida, para tener hijos, para no cansar de admirarse pero… Eso no se puede cuando solo una persona siente eso – Y se sentó en frente mío – Bella no… te quiere, se que te duele pero es cierto ¿De que sirve si tu das todo de tu parte y ella no hace nada?-  
><em><br>Me negaba a pensarlo, siempre lo negaría…_

-Estoy casi segura de que ella ahora debe estar con Jacob, podría firmarte un contrato a que es cierto -

-Gracias, me haces sentir mejor -

-Somos amigos... si te siguiera mintiendo, terminarías así cada vez. Ella ya te olvidó…-

-No – mi voz no sonó como yo deseaba. Más bien como una súplica de niño de 5 años.

Y se calló, decidió abrazarme y yo, en mi cabeza, le agradecía. No quería terminar llorando como un estúpido, aún no.  
><strong><br>BellaPOV**

Luego de una hora entera de llanto, la conversación comenzó. Me sentó al lado y me dio un pañuelo, el que guardé en mi mano y solo me tallé los ojos más que hinchados dando un respiro profundo. Acarició mi mejilla como preguntándome si estaba bien, a lo que asentí levemente.

-¿Qué es lo que paso? -

Es… Edward – murmuré en tono más bajo.

-¿Te hizo algo? Te juro que voy a matarlo…-

-No, no. No es necesario solo que ya me tiene harta y no sé que hacer con él… -

-No entiendo porque lo defiendes tanto Edward… -

-Ni yo misma lo sé – y un gemido delator salió de mi garganta – Es difícil deshacerme de él completamente, él lo sabe todo…-

-Mira amor – dijo tomando mi mano – No perdonarte sería algo inhumano… algo tonto que en realidad no deseo, pero, como supongo que me consideras parte de tus decisiones… te digo mi punto de vista – y suspiró – Castígalo por un tiempo con los niños…-

-No puedo ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto-

-Tu eres la madre de sus hijos ¿Cómo aprenderá su lección si no tiene consecuencia de sus actos? – Sonaba demasiado duro para ser verdad – Yo pensaba en que… intentáramos vivir juntos. Los chicos están de vacaciones y no tendrás que lidiar con su presencia por unos cuantos meses, piénsalo como una sanación mental a sus ideas infantiles, ya no te seguiría molestando si supiera que estoy contigo-

-No lo sé…-

-Claro que puedes. Debes tomar control de tus decisiones amor… ¿Te apuntas o no?-

Eso me sonaba más bien a escapar como una cobarde a mis problemas pero no sonaba algo malo, aunque me dolía más por mis hijos. Como respuesta, solo asentí levemente en su hombro. Aunque era una blasfemia demasiado negra decir que estaba cien por ciento segura de mi decisión.

**RenesmeePOV**

Ermitaña sonaba una palabra demasiado alejada y tan cercana a la vez de lo que era en este momento. Una desgraciada y feliz Ermitaña, presa de sus propios prejuicios.

¡Pero ya que importan las opiniones de los demás! Ahora Demetri me miraba un poco más y la ropa ya no dejaba ver el atisbo de sobrealimentación Vespertina ¡Claro que no! Ahora los chicos se volteaban a mirar mi nueva figura, ahora en las fiestas las chicas me envidiaban y más niños lindos me sacaban a bailar ¡Excelente!

Aunque por otro lado, las conversaciones con papá habían acabado rotundamente en las últimas semanas. El, estaba demasiado interesado por estas semanas, en mamá y sus tonterías de adolescente retardado en el tiempo. Mis hermanos ¿Cómo esperaban que tuvieran variación? Eran unos niñitos aún, sin problemas para su ingenua cabecita y Renee. Si, Renee… esa mujer me sacaba las cosas de la canasta, me sacaba de mis casillas, me hacía sentir un odio tal que hasta fiebre me daba de la ira.

Papá decía que yo era iracunda, como mi madre ¿Pero cómo iba a guiarme por el ejemplo de un hombre tan desinhibido de sus obligaciones? Y menos de mi madre, demasiado fría y egoísta para su propia seguridad.

Algo así como… Peter pan y El enanito gruñón de Blanca Nieves, juntos en la película equivocada. Eran demasiado peligroso pero esta vez no para su seguridad, sino que para la salud mental de sus propios espectadores.

El punto bueno, es que Jacob no había aparecido en semanas. Infinidad de días sin tener su poco decorosa presencia o tan solo su mirada escrupulosa, esperando a que algo estuviera mal para quejarse ¿Algo peor que aquello? Nada, absolutamente nada.

La gente que consideraba buena ahora es un fastidio, la gente que consideraba mala ahora me agrada más que antes. Mi buscador de internet, dice que ese puede ser un paso de la madurez ¿Madurez? Yo no sabía que mierda era eso pero una intuición venida desde el fondo de mis terminaciones, me decía que la había alcanzado hasta el nivel de que viera las cosas desde otra perspectiva ¿Cómo es posible que me creyera ese mundo de rosas que me infundieron durante los años? Hasta ahora, mi vida se llenaba de indeseables mentiras.

Pero vamos a ver… ¿Acaso esto no era la vida real? ¡Pues bienvenida maldita! ¡Me has jodido la existencia! ¿Ya que más puedes hacer para maldecirme los días que me restan? Por lo tanto, la espero con una risa burlona en los labios, sentada en el suelo de brazos cruzados.

Y lo que me hizo volver a la realidad fue una llamada de mi madre ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar llorando? ¿Acaso esperaba que le diera consuelo? Porfavor… Esto era la victimización personificada.

-Hija… tenemos que hablar ¿Puedes bajar? -

Y reí – Sueña si piensa que me moverá de aquí señora – Me miró con cara de extrañeza, y yo no hice más que reír. Todos decían que estaba media loca, la loca más soberbia de todas pero ¿Qué tenía de malo que lo dijeran? Se irían al cielo por decir todas las verdades posibles ¡Estoy completamente loca!

-Renesmee… no me hables así – Claro. Como ella no había estado presente en los últimos meses, se le hacía extraño que el respeto sarcástico se hiciera parte de mí hablar. Ironía y sarcasmo, eran mis nuevos apellidos – Jacob se vendrá a vivir con nosotros – Mi cara pudo ser de tres metros, pero mantuve mi ironía hasta el punto máximo.

-Claro que no – dije con una risa convencida– Necesito explicaciones coherentes. Vamos a ver, tenemos casi la misma edad Isabella – su silencio, lo espetó con una mueca de odio y enojo. Se le olvidaba, de que en esta casa era la reina de mi propio mundo, que nadie me sacaría de mi lugar – Renee dice que es de mala educación no llamar a las personas por su nombre -

-Es porque nos queremos mucho, tu padre hace muchos problemas -

-¡Que hizo el hombre con complejo de payaso olvidadizo esta vez! Quiero oírlo todo, desde hace tiempo no me río con ganas ¿Es la crisis de cumplir los 30? Uhh… yo también estaría triste por el, aunque esa no es razón para hacer esta desgracia realidad -

-¡Renesmee no me hables así! ¡Vas a aceptarlo de una vez porque es mi novio y punto! – gritó, pero los sollozos se le escapaban constantemente. Y cerró, con fuerza.

Era irónico. Antes, yo era la chica más llorona del planeta y ella me condenaba por eso ¿Y ahora como se daban vuelta los roles? Todo se devolvía, me sorprendía que con tantos tropezones seguidos de innumerables vergüenzas no aprendiera las leyes de la vida. Era una tonta ingenua aún, pero era lo que me tocaba soportar.

Hasta que sentí un ruido... ¿Era Elizabeth? Supuse que era ella, podía oír su voz y hojas pintándose. Corrí hasta su habitación cerrada con llave evitando que la pequeña catástrofe que predecía no se hiciera realidad, pero se notaba que ella aún no conocía mi fuerza. Y cuando la abrí… lo primero que pude ver fue una gran parte de sus piezas de arte en el suelo, eso era digno de llamar una catástrofe. La tomé de las manos y la frené, pero sus frenéticos movimientos no eran propios de su actuar normal.

-Ya basta – dije quitándole la mitad de uno de sus dibujos y ella se fue a la ventana dándome la espalda, pateando las cosas a su paso hasta que tomó un vaso y lo apretó tanto que llegó a quebrarlo. En ese momento, me asustó.

-Estoy harta de esta casa… me tienen todos harta – Masculló con odio casi convertido en hipnotismo. En un momento pude notar que rompía a llorar cuando sus hombros bajaron al igual que su cabeza llena de mechones cobrizos y lacios. Y se sentó en el suelo, llorando.

Yo nunca había sido demasiado sorprendida pero esta vez todo había superado mis expectativas. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, mamá entró una vez más pero llorando menos y se quedó mirando el vaso. Le tomó la mano y vio la sangre cayendo ¿Cómo era posible que le importara más la herida de la mano que la que tenía por dentro?

-Que mierda te hiciste…- sonó más bien una exigencia, no tanto una pregunta.

Y se fue abajo, pidiéndome con los ojos que me comportara de acuerdo a la situación y supuse que fue a buscar cosas para curarla, con los ojos aguados eternamente. Me senté a su lado, quitando los restos cercanos y en un intento vago de consolación la abracé, pensando en lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo era posible que reaccionara de esa manera? Tenía fuerza, pero era delicada ¿Qué lo producía? Era adrenalina pura pero aún así, me di un golpe mental al recordar la razón fundamental: Su vida.

Llegó y se sentó de la manera más poco preocupada del aspecto, en el suelo. Le miró la mano y la curó, supuse que le pondría puntos porque estaba demasiado abierta la brecha de la palma y una parte del brazo, demasiada sangre. Me di un tiempo para analizarla, para recordar que no la veía desde ayer por la mañana luego de mi estrepitosa salida del desayuno. Me pregunté si algo había pasado, pero se me limitaban las opciones.

Estaba con el pelo más desordenado de lo habitual y denotaban demasiado las raíces poco cuidadas. Mamá no tenía ni tendría cara de rubia jamás. Y hoy, no se había maquillado sutilmente como de costumbre, al parecer había llorado mucho y no dejaba de hacerlo ¡Y claro! Como obviar que tenía el labio inferior herido de tantas mordidas. Definitivamente algo había ocurrido, esto no era normal.

Pude escuchar abajo que Renee se quejaba, pude escuchar una especie de plegarias referidas a su Isabella, a lo tonta que era y como se podía fijar en tamaño imbécil tantas veces. Se separó por un momento y prendió la pequeña radio que ambas teníamos en antes de que me mudara a mi nueva habitación y la dejó fuerte, con una canción de un ritmo lento. Pude notar que se entristecía y que sus sollozos eran casi tan frecuentes como los de Lizzy, pero con diferentes intensidades y distintas cantidades de lágrimas.

No tenía ganas de hablar y pude notarlo, así que yo me encargué de sentarla en mi regazo y murmurarle algo con ternura - Si quieres apretarme, no importa- Y claro que tenía mucha piel suelta y grasa para apretar.

Le costó, le tembló la mano pero aún así lo hizo y aunque los chillidos se le escaparon de los labios, lo soportó mejor de lo que esperé. Cuando terminó se concentró en guardar las cosas y poner una venda en su mano, hasta que la puso entre las suyas y se quedó en silencio. Quería llorar y lo notaba, pero fueron peores sus ganas cuando a través de la música, se oyó un grito de Renee que acabó con su paciencia.

_-¡Una completa Imbécil! ¡No hay anda que sepa hacer bien! ¡UNA COMPLETA INÚTIL! -  
><em>  
>Aún así, no me puse blanda por nada del mundo y decidí ocuparme en mi nuevo rol. La tomé con algo de dificultad en los brazos y la levanté con fuerza que no sabía que tenía. ¿Adónde? Cualquier lugar fuera de esta casa.<p>

Al salir, ella seguía reprochándose de su propia hija, mirándome peor sin alcanzar a preguntar que es lo que hacía. Mi indefensa hermana entrelazó sus manos en mi cuello y sus piernas en mi mórbida cintura mientras caminaba sin rumbo aparente. Llegué tras las calles, hasta uno de esos parques donde los chicos solían andar en bicicleta, sacar a pasear a sus perros o tan echarse en el pasto para deleitarse con sus propios pensamientos. Me senté bajo un árbol, con el pasto húmedo e intenté separarla pero no quería.

-¿Qué pasa? – murmuré con voz neutra y comprensiva, ella solo lloró más sin responderme – Esos dibujos eran bonitos…-

-No quiero a Jacob en casa ¿Y si papá quiere verme? Yo tengo que estar siempre para él, porque puede necesitarme y no quiero que valla buscar a Félix, no quiero que se valla con Rosalie porque esta Jacob… no quiero que se olvide de mí aún - Esa frase, la dijo entre pequeños tartamudeos producidos por los espasmos y pequeños chillidos. Eso me conmovía por ero no tenía lágrimas para derramar.

-No Digas eso - _Aunque sea un tonto…-_el te quiere muchísimo ¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso?

Chica Y aguantar al despreciable de Jacob como suponía, tenía incidencia en todo este viaje misterioso…

Por alguna mística razón, se calmó luego de un llanto demasiado intenso, hasta quedarse mirando a la nada ya casi con los ojos cerrados - ¿Te duele? – pregunté mencionando su mano.

-Un poco – su corta respuesta fue algo significativo para notar mi poder de darle tranquilidad, pero aún sentía que papá lo haría mil veces mejor que yo…

**BellaPOV**

Tiempo de enfrentar las cosas ¿Qué era peor que saber que tu propia hija podía consolar mejor de lo que yo podía? O aún peor… que a los 30 años te estuvieran dando lecciones adolescentes. No quería tener la pelea del siglo pero me costaba demasiado mantenerme apacible o tan solo sin llorar. Decidí esconderme en mi habitación mientras intentaba capear sus gritos de reproches a su amado Dios ¿Algo más cobarde que eso? Lo dudaba, pero hoy estaba demasiado destrozado por razones desconocidas, como si todas las tristezas que me venían abatiendo desde hace tiempo explotaran juntas, en el mismo momento.

Me concentré en mi objetivo pero descubrí que no sabía cuál era ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Para donde iba mi vida en este momento? Y la pregunta más importante… ¿En que momento había olvidado cómo se seguía?

Sentí la puerta principal cerrarse y luego de unos minutos, otra cerrarse. Supuse que era Renesmee… sabía que tenía que decirle algo pero no sabía que. Me miró a los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me di cuenta que no eran los de antes, que su cara no era la misma ni su cuerpo. Se lo atribuí a su adolescencia pero aún así no supe que decirle.

-Descuida… ya paso lo peor y se pondrá bien -

-¿Y tú lo estás?- esa fue la primera frase coherente que dije en muchas horas. Ella solo sonrió de esa manera burlona, pero le dolía y estaba segura de eso.

-Muy tarde para preguntar – y se fue, cerrando la puerta muy despacio. Me preguntaba también, en que momento había pasado ocurrido ese gran cambio en su personalidad.

**EdwardPOV**

Un escalofrío, de esos que hace años no me conmocionaban, me recorrió las terminaciones unas cuantas veces en el día. Tal vez era de rabia, tal vez de pena pura: no podía describirlo.

Pasaron dos días desde lo ocurrido. Ciertamente, no me aparecí por ningún lado ese fin de semana, Victoria me hacía ver que tenía mucho que pensar.

Pensar… a veces, me carcomía más el propio cerebro pensando en él: ''_¿Y que pasaría si?''_, pensando en las posibilidades de rehacer mi puta vida amorosa. Empapado en malditos recuerdos, en su voz a cada momento y en el olor que había dejado en mi almohada.

Emmett… se sentía culpable, aunque yo le dijera que no tenía porque, si era mi culpa en toda la extensión de la palabra. El decía que era parte de eso y que no podía mirarme a los ojos sabiendo que me había arruinado muchas posibilidades de bla,bla y bla ¿Qué podía decirle yo? Responderle con una cara neutra, sin ninguna expresión facial de enojo ni de felicidad.

De los chicos, ni hablar… supuse que tendría que aceptar verla y sacarme toda la cobardía que me brotaba por los poros y enfrentar lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

Me puse a mirar muchas de las fotos que nos quedamos viendo la última noche que estuvimos juntos y me hacía pensar mucho más en las cosas que había hecho con anterioridad, quebrantando la primera regla, la más vital: _Nunca mires el pasado._

Esa noche, Alice llegó como un maldito rayo a mi casa con Jasper. Como buen anfitrión lleno de flojera contagiosa, los hice pasar. Y me quedé analizando sus palabras de inicio para dejar la duda más extraña en mi cabeza ¿Por qué me pedían perdón?

Me contaron lo que Isabella hizo el otro día, el enredo que había formado y Alice, por su parte, me contó de su pelea con ella por teléfono. Yo, solo me pasé una de las manos por la cara como refregándola para sacarme la maldita culpa, si no fuera por MI, ella no estaría enojada con ellos, si no fuera por MI CULPA, todo sería más fácil. Pero sabía que su visita esporádica no se debía a eso, había algo más y yo quería saberlo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, mirándose de manera cómplice y yo, me puse más exigente pero no alcanzando mi alto potencial - ¿Y que pasó?-

-Yo no sé cómo vas a tomarlo… esto me cuesta mucho… hmm…-

-Si no me dicen lo que pasa, se me va a acabar la maldita paciencia -

-Isabella y Jacob volvieron – Una estocada dolorosa, y por la voz de Alice, no era la última.

-Era… predecible – murmuré mientras me hacía mierda por dentro.

-Pero no es lo único – miré a Jasper, como intentando descifrar que podía ser peor que eso ¿Estaba embarazada? ¿Se casarían? ¿Se irían a Timbuctú a vivir? – Están viviendo juntos - _Como una familia…_

Me quedé un momento quieto, pero sin ninguna expresión de enojo ni tristeza, en un completo estado neutro. Estaban esperando a que dijera algo, pero no se me ocurría nada inteligente más que callarme – Y… los niños…. No….-

Alice entendió lo que quería decirle, y me respondió - ¿Crees que Renesmee se dejó completamente? Estás loco, pero no puede hacer nada… Mira Edward, Isabella está en un pequeño estado de demencia post mentira y va a hacer muchas estupideces en esta semana, entre ellas, irse a vivir con Jacob. Yo te aconsejaría que… no fueras a verlos por un tiempo -

-Suena fácil decirlo ¡Como tú no tienes a nadie! – Y esa…se me salió desde el fondo ¿Pero no entendía que estaba demasiado frustrado para ser tierno?

-Tiene razón… Jacob anda demasiado sobreprotector con ella. No la deja sola ni un puñetero segundo ¡Y lo peor! Es que Jacob es la persona de pensamientos más retorcidos que he conocido, te lo digo yo que soy un psicólogo. Bueno… me trato como una escoria, pero sé que le pasará, lo que me preocupa es tu relación con tus hijos y ella luego de esto -

-Como antes… la misma basura de antes -

-Mira Hermano, Carlisle también se llevó una mala parte de eso pero él sigue pensando que se arreglará ¿Por qué no le pides disculpas y asunto arreglado?- Y me reí, no sé si de estupidez, nerviosismo o tan solo de ironía.

-Eres su mejor amiga, la conoces mejor que nadie ¿Qué crees que hará si se lo digo? Me mandará a la preciosa planicie de la mierda, me dirá todo lo que se le olvidó para destruir la poca autoestima que me queda y me los quitará por un largo e indefinido tiempo-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- Y miré a Jasper.

-Porque lo ha intentado antes y no dudo que vuelva a hacerlo -

Y ahí terminó toda clase de convencimiento aparentemente existente. Se despidieron, se fueron, aunque Alice me intentó decir algo pero ni ella sabía que. Lo único que atiné a hacer, fue a darle un beso en la frente y murmurarle un sincero – _Lo siento -_

¿Por qué? Porque toda esta mierda tenia consecuencias y la metía a ella en el mismo saco. Cerré la puerta y di un suspiro demasiado hondo para el contenido de mis propios y atrofiados pulmones.

Decidí ir donde Rosalie al día siguiente. Fue tonto, pero estaba tan paranoico desde ese la conversación que si no veía a Félix, moriría en la desidia de mi propia vida. Fue extraño pero ella no me dijo nada ácido como en los últimos días y solo me abrazó, y en ese mismo momento sentí ese vacío que me dejaba no hacer las cosas bien, de poder haber hecho más pero no alcanzar a hacerlo. Ella lo sabía, claro que lo sabía.

-Tu y yo… tenemos mucho de que conversar -

Me tomó la mano y me llevó hasta uno de sus sillones, en frente de ella. Esperaba que no comenzara con sus cosas sensuales, porque no tenía ninguna gana de hacer nada - Se lo que pasó con Bella…-

-Era predecible – y hasta las frases creativas se me acababan. Pero era la verdad, muy predecible.

-Y Jacob está en su casa… supongo que es mi deber decírtelo porque – la miré con seriedad, no quería rodeos a esta altura - Bueno, Félix me dijo que Elizabeth estaba demasiado deprimida, triste porque tu no ibas y que el día que se lo dijeron, se cortó la mano -

-¡¿Qué?-

-No… con un vaso, creo que lo apretó mucho hasta cortarse o algo así pero el punto es que tienes que imponer autoridad - ¿Qué autoridad por Dios? No podía ni ''imponer autoridad'' en mi propia existencia – Renesmee… anda mucho con Demetri y a mi parecer está cada vez más delgada -

-¿Y que pretendes que crea con eso? ¿Qué ahora es anoréxica? -

-Pues no me sorprendería… Isabella no está nunca en casa, tu no vas a verla y la chica está llena de hombres muchos años mayor ¿Sabes algo? A mi parecer… puede que no sea lo más correcto, pero todos se pueden equivocar y creo que tú lo estás haciendo. Tus hijos se están yendo por el mismo camino ¿Y que pasaría si mañana Nessie llegara y te dijera que está embarazada? ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?-

-Es imposible…-

-Eso mismo decían tus padres cuando lo supieron, que era imposible que su hijito mayor pudiera hacer eso ¿Qué vas a hacer si eso sucede o algo peor? - ¡Malditas conversaciones que me calaban la médula! Solo di un respiro demasiado forzado -

-¿Y que pretendes decirme con que todos se equivocan? ¿Qué tu también lo haces? – _paranoico a la máxima expresión…_

-Podría ser… aún no estoy segura de muchas cosas. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es tu felicidad y la de ellos -

-Entonces dime que hacer, ya que tu lo haces tan bien- Mi voz sonó completamente de reto, al igual que mis ojos debían demostrarlo.

-Enfrentarte a ella…-

Para todos era tan fácil decirlo, porque nadie sabía lo endemoniada que era con las mentiras – En algún momento tendrás que hacerlo ¿No los extrañas? – Un bufido y una ceja alzada de pronunciaron ¿Qué pregunta era esa?-

-Creo que con esto, te demuestro que no puedo estar lejos de las personas que amo ¿Cómo no voy a extrañarlos por la santísima Krishna? – Y si, cuando me enojaba nombraba dioses de los cuales ni conocía su procedencia ¡Pero ya que importaba! – Los extraño muchísimo, desde hace un tiempo no los veo ni converso con ellos ¿Crees que no me pesa no poder conversar con ellos o saber que han hecho? ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es que puedan reemplazarme ahora que el chucho ese está en mi casa haciendo lo que se le antoje? Me duele, pero por mi seguridad prefiero no hacerlo -

-¿Arriesgarías tu felicidad por la de ellos Edward? -

Con esa frase, me dejó pensando por un largo tiempo hasta que la voz de quien esperaba rompió el silencio y como una efusiva respuesta, me abrazó ¿Y que pasó luego? Le di el abrazo más apretado y tierno que encontré dentro de mi propio ser.

-¡Ja! Si no hubieras venido, me hubiera ofendido pensando que me olvidaste -

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarte? Es lo más tonto que te he oído decir, campeón -

-Te quiero… - sonó la cosa más tierna de todas. Supuse que mi cara o mi propio silencio hicieron la misma interrogante – Necesitaba decirlo… aunque sea vergonzoso yo… te quiero papá -

Pudo darme un paro cardiaco en ese mismo lugar ¿Me había dicho que me quería y papá en ese mismo momento? Y luego de una sonrisa perfecta, un abrazo que rayaba en la ternura, murmuré– Yo… también -

**RenesmeePOV**

Estaba medio dormida en el escritorio, pensando en sus propias cosas y yo había decidido sentarme en el margen de la ventana con la esperanza de que resistiera tamaño peso. Mis reacciones fueron tontas al ver ese volvo plateado: Impresión, luego incredulidad y a final un soberano odio.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le vi, abrazando a Félix y en ese mismo momento, todos los miedos de Elizabeth fueron los míos ¿Se había olvidado tan fácilmente de nosotros? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, también, tuve un miedo verdadero.

Me salí de la ventana casi con odio y salí caminando con el desdén más propio, caminando lo más rápido que pude. Esperé un tiempo y justamente el salió, como sabía que ocurriría. No me importo si andaba con una polera o con camisa, no me importó nada más que mirar sus ojos y decirle sus verdades a la cara. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y me miró con un horror y sorpresa extraños, hasta que iba a darme un abrazo y mi iracunda interior, explotó.

-¡Tu no te atrevas a tocarme! ¿COMO PUDISTE? – Y la voz casi se me quebró, raspando en un grito lleno de gravedad. Al parecer, estaba frente a algo demasiado fóbico y no podía responderme - ¡Mi hermana se está cortando los sesos pensando en que no la quieres! ¡COMO TE PUEDES OLVIDAR DE TUS MALDITOS HIJOS! ¡Cómo te desinhibes tan rápido de tu familia!-

-Hija…-

-¡NO ME LLAMES HIJA PARA APACIGUAR LAS COSAS! Eres un maldito traidor, como si pudieras cambiar ¡SIEMPRE SERÁS EL MISMO INMADURO DE MIERDA! ¡Eres lo peor! -

-Tu no sabes…-

-¡SE MÁS DE LO QUE TU CREES! Te odio, no quiero que se te ocurra pisar este lugar ni atreverte a verlos… ¡NO QUIERO TUS REGALOS NI NADA QUE VENGA DE TI! ¡Todo lo que está a tu alrededor es puro sufrimiento! ¿Por qué no te dejas de jodernos la vida y te vas a Inglaterra de una vez?-

Sus ojos en ese momento se oscurecieron, pero yo no pensaba parar- ¡MALDITO SEA EL DÍA EN QUE NACÍ! ¡TE ODIO!-

Mi grito final fue el más fuerte que oí en mi vida, tanto que me dio miedo de mi misma voz. En eso, llegó Jacob – l_o reconoci por su olor_–Y me agarró con sutileza de los hombros y me alejó. En mi inconsciencia pude oír que pelaban pero no podía comprender ni internalizar nada, solo palabras que rebotaban en mi mente en blanco.

-Vete, ya no sirves para nada -

-¿Reemplazarme? Ja, quiero verlo -

-Con el daño que haces no lo dudo… ahora vete -

Y como termino a la discusión, me vi a mí casi tirada en el suelo sin poder reaccionar y pude jurar que lloraba, pero lloraba por pura estupidez porque realmente no sentía nada por dentro, solo eran lágrimas vacías. Me tomó y me llevó de vuelta a casa, pude ver que en poco tiempo mamá estaba en frente mío, con los ojos más tristes de la historia mirándome a ver si tenía algo roto o algo por el estilo, como si yo hubiera sentido cualquier tipo de golpe o me hubiera ocurrido.

Pude Sentir que me sentaban en uno de los sofás y me revisaban y se miraban como conversando internamente. Pude oír que se iban a la cocina a hablar de lo ocurrido y me surgió la duda: O ellos eran muy poco discretos o yo demasiado astuta.

-_¿Le hizo algo? Yo sabía que esto ocurriría…- dijo con voz compungida._

-Nada que no sintiera, se le pasará… y el no se acercara, con esas palabras nadie lo haría -

Como mi mente ágil sabía lo que sucedería, me imagine un abrazo. Estuve ahí un buen rato, ellos intentaron actuar de la manera más normal que actuaron en lo que Renee solo seguía con su rabieta infantil, en el centro comercial.

Y no me moví de mi lugar…

A la hora de llevarlos a dormir, Jacob se sentó a mi lado de manera de hacerme sentir su cercanía pero no en tanta intensidad – ¿Te hizo algo? Te caíste muy fuerte…- y no le respondí, dejando las lágrimas caer lentamente – Yo se que es difícil pero deberías darte un tiempo para pensar, ya estás grande y… puedes retractarte de tus palabras, si tu quieres -

Y rompí a llorar de la manera más tonta que encontré, como una explosión demasiado fuerte y me abrazo. Por primera vez en un tiempo me sentí protegida – No lo quiero cerca…-

-Tranquila… no lo estará si no quieres -

Quebrante mi regla número uno: Me alie a mi propio enemigo.

**EdwardPOV  
><strong>  
>-Ya tranquilízate... solo era rabia -<p>

Ambos sabíamos porque lo decía, pero ambos también sabíamos que su frase conciliadora no tenía contenido alguno. ¿Me odiaba? Me lo había dicho otras veces, y Alice intentaba recalcármelo a cada segundo.

-Te lo ha dicho muchas veces y siempre se le pasa, Nessie es igual que Bella, admitámoslo -

-Si, pero nunca con esa rabia… ¿Y si enserio no quiere verme nunca más?-

-Sabemos que no será así… - Y Esme respondió por mí. Claro, las mujeres se confabulaban para decirme mentiras demasiado falsas para mi propia seguridad –Desde que eres un niño te tomas las cosas muy enserio. No te odia Edward-

-Es que no la oíste, no la miraste, no te dijo tantas cosas que te bajarían el ego al infierno… esta tan distinta que casi no la reconozco -

-Está creciendo. Todos sabíamos que mi sobrina no sería una niñita por siempre pero déjala, está muy confundida y…-

-Y tiene razón en todo lo que me dice -

-Es una niñita aún – era una mezcla de contradicciones que ni ellas entendían ¿Cómo iba a calmarme? Más bien, era el dolor extraño que me quedaba en el fondo del alma lo que me pesaba más. Nunca pensé que tanta gente me odiaría a la misma vez pero debía caer en mis propias consecuencias.

¿Cómo iba a soportar tanto tiempo sin verlos? Ya me estaba comiendo las uñas de solo pensarlo. En ese mismo momento, llegó Carlisle con la misma cara de siempre aunque al verlo empecé a decir disculpas atropelladas, aunque no supe cómo hacerlo – Ya… tranquilo, estoy bien pero al parecer tu no lo estás -

Y mis ojos delataron la situación. Se sentó al lado de Esme, mientras Alice me daba un improvisado abrazo de lado que no me hacía dejar de sentir nada. Me obligó a contarle todo y lo hice, omitiendo las partes donde había alguna escena de amor demasiado explícito o muchos besos. Su respuesta fue una pequeña negación y esos ojos de reprobación.

-¿Jasper está metido en esto? -

-Un poco… ¡Pero no es su culpa! No le digas nada…- Me avergoncé al reproducir mi voz en mi cabeza, demasiado suplicante e infantil. Su negación me dejó más tranquilo.

-¿Sabes que no te saldrá fácil o sí?- Mi silencio lo decía todo – Está completamente enojada… sabes, vamos a hablar como personas adultas y maduras que somos – _Como si lo fuera…- _¿Estás enamorado o estás obsesionado con ella?

Sus palabras me dejaban volando en el universo…

-Tu silencio me convence de que no tienes idea. ¿Y que va a pasar con los niños? -

-Viene de la pelea del siglo con Renesmee, supone lo que quieres – Alice… mi oportuna y adorada Alice siempre sacándome de apuros.

-Y eso me hace suponer que… no te van a dejar volver por mucho tiempo – Suspiró y reflexionó un rato – Supuse que esto te ocurriría algún día, pero solo puedo darte un consejo: Déjala. Ir -

-¡No puedo! ¡Como me pides que la deje! ¡Tú nunca pasaste por esto! – Dios… ahora me calzaba de adonde habían salido las palabras de Renesmee.

-Te lo digo sabiamente… si sigues, vas a conseguir alejarla más de ti. Aunque suene muy a la novela de las 7… si te quiere volverá y si no…-

-Es que no era para ti – Me dio vergüenza ajena verlos decir esa frase tan empalagosa en mi cara ¿Acaso verlos tomarse de la mano era un consuelo? ¡Completamente falso!

Resistí dos semanas muy largas sin verlos y según Victoria, necesitaba con urgencia unos cuantos calmantes. Descubrí en mi inconsciencia que estaba más nervioso y que el viernes me había tomado mínimo unos 20 cafés en el trabajo, sin exagerar ¡Y Claro! Sin contar que me ponían los casos más pelotudos de la existencia y los que más trabajo costaban, aunque ahora la satisfacción de ganar no era más que una vasta palabra sin importancia.

Extrañaba tanto tenerlos cerca…

Aún así, se podría decir que Carlisle era el que más podía comprenderme aunque estaba alejado de mi realidad ¿Algo más confuso que eso? Nada, definitivamente nada. Por estos días, me la pasaba con Alice y en la casa, ya que tenían miedo de mis ataques de tristeza en mi departamento, como si aún tuviera 7 años. Y… ¡nada más entretenido que comprar con Alice hasta deshoras! Recalcando que el sarcasmo rebosaba en mis palabras.

Y llegó el día que temí más: Que mi tiempo libre fuera tanto que Carlisle me tuviera que llevar al hospital como un niño de 10 años. ¿Qué tortura era esta? – No digas nada, si te comportas como un niño de 4 años pienso avergonzarte y tratarte como a uno. Además, tiene que actuar como un hombre civilizado y solucionar tus problemas, dejando de lado que necesito botar miles de archivos y necesito tu ayuda -

-¿Quieres que te recuerde que casi dejo a Jacob con más cara de alpaca de la que tiene? – Se rió, aunque yo no tenía ganas de hacerlo…

-No lo llames así, no debes juzgar a la gente solo porque tú no tienes ningún defecto -

-¿Entonces porque te ríes? Estás admitiendo que tiene un defecto -

-Porque eres ocurrente – Y rodé los ojos - No está. Sue lo mandó a otro hospital casi de emergencia así que Bella está sola e indefensa. Y confesándote algo… - dijo mientras doblaba a la avenida de edificios comerciales – Su vida social no es tan exuberante como antes, después de su tornado de hace unas semanas ya no es lo mismo… y sé que está arrepentida, pero es terca e intenta no demostrarlo -

-No me sirve de nada saberlo… más bien, me recuerda que en su negación es más dura de lo que debería ser siempre -

Era como una fobia de niño pequeño, me costaba mucho acercarme. Isabella Swan… se podría decir que le tenía miedo, se podría decir que siempre hacía lo que me decía y eso significaba algo horrible ¿Por cuantos años fui un pinche pelele? (Y si, la palabra me daba miedo y risa a la vez) La respuesta estaba en mi personalidad de sumiso simpático, eso decía Victoria y hasta ahora, tenía miedo de no creerle.

Llegamos al hospital. Por fuera me veía normal pero por dentro, tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Hasta que Sue se apareció y me saludó ¡Me distrajo! Y yo le seguí la corriente, hasta que luego de un rato no pudiera seguir prestándole atención y no pude evitar fijarme en mi Bella. Mencionaba el ''mi'' porque ahora tenía el pelo castaño otra vez y no lo había alisado como siempre, lindo y rizado como antes… no con ese rubio pajoso que la hacía ver tan artificial.

Estaba algo impresionado, pero al verla ella pareció vagar en su propio mundo o estaba fingiendo demasiado bien.

-¿Qué vez? – y se volteó, hallando la razón de mi embobamiento momentáneo – Ah… Bella… - suspiró con desdén – Terca como nadie que conocí… si vas a conversar, ponte serio ¿Eh? -

Me revolvió el pelo ¿Pero que le pasaba a la gente hoy? Vi a Irina, que me saludó de la misma manera que Emmett, sin querer mirarme a los ojos ¿Por qué me pedían perdón? Eso me hacía sentir peor.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que es mi culpa porque yo obligue a Bella a que fuera a tu casa y si no hubiera ido no te hubiera descubierto, lo siento, lo siento… - dijo las cosas tan rápido que me costó procesarlo ¿Creía que me iba a enojar por eso? ¿Por ser buena amiga con Bella?

Solo levanté su barbilla con una de mis manos eternamente friolentas y la miré a los ojos con ese gesto de ternura que usaba con un niño ¿Estaba a punto de llorar? Me iba a hacer explotar como un bastardo.

-No seas tonta… no me puedo enojar contigo – Y saltó a abrazarme, yo solo me aguanté un suspiro y cerré los ojos por solo un segundo, ni hablar de que casi la obligué a no llorar en frente mío – No llores… Me he estado aguantando unas largas semanas y no pienso hacerlo ahora -

Se Separó y se secó las lágrimas sola, a lo que yo me ponía a mirar al esterilizado suelo por unos segundos, hasta que me volvió a mirar con normalidad - ¿Y que haces aquí?-

-Carlisle… quiere que lo ayude y que enfrente mis malditos problemas -

-Si te sirve de algo – y cuando lo dijo, una sonrisa se asomó entre sus perfectos labios – Estaba más desesperada que nadie – Yo solo me reí, solo contaba para mis anotaciones personales y nada más, nada de importancia que me hiciera recuperarlos.

Me despedí con un tonto abrazo y me fui a la oficina de Carlisle. Ella estaba ahí y entré en un completo pánico, ellos hablaban y ni sabían que yo estaba ahí – No quiero hablar con tu hijo Carlisle, ya te dije que…te pido las disculpas existentes ¡Lo siento! Fue un maldito impulso pero no me hagas hablar con él ¿Acaso no entiendes que me dolería verlo a los ojos y saber que está así por una estupidez? ¿Por una mala decisión apresurada? No quiero arrepentirme otra vez, Renee me… mataría. No quiero, así que deja de intentar convencerme porque no lo lograrás, no quiero verlo aún y punto -

Y salió, aunque al percatarse de que estaba a su lado se quedó fría y casi salió corriendo. Eso fue… extraño. Creo que estuve unos segundos con mi cara de miedo e impresión, mirando al suelo otra vez – Terca, ya lo he dicho… - murmuró sin darle mayor importancia, o eso quería aparentar. Chasqueó los dedos para sacarme de mi letargo y empezó la tediosa labor, aunque no me pudiera sacar sus ojitos de la cabeza… ¡Por que la seguía tratando con amor después de todo esto! ¡Por que no podía odiarla como quería!

Sacó muchos archivadores de un estante casi gigante y los dejó en el suelo - ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?-

-Revisar las fechas y botar lo que son de pacientes que ya se han ido o que son demasiado antiguos. Tienes que fijarte bien -

Asentí. Eran expedientes médicos, interesante. En más de alguno me quedaba viendo la foto de presentación con ojos idos y casi ya sin ese brillo característico que te hace ver vivo o tan solo feliz, oscurecidos hasta su punto máximo. Enfermedades, varias, desde una estúpida meningitis hasta esquizofrenia, pero no llegaba a darme miedo.

Revisamos un buen rato, al menos se me hacía llevadero y con ver tantas caras ya casi se me borraba la de Bella de la cabeza, hasta que llegué a la pacientes de psiquiatría: más interesante aún.

Chicas…chicos… me sorprendía que la mayoría no pasara de los 18, eso me hizo todo más tétrico. Todo hasta que llegué al de una chica y pareció que un flashback de recuerdos que ya había bloqueado regresaba a mi cabeza. Revisé el nombre ¿Emily? ¿Enserio?.

-Emily Black, Autismo leve, en tratamiento contra agresividad, a cargo de: Jacob Black – me fue imposible no decirlo en voz alta. Sus ojos dejaron de ser los mismos llenos de seriedad de antes y recobraron ese miedo que vi solo una vez en mi vida.

-Es… imposible, no te hagas ilusiones -

-Pero… mira – dije mostrándosela a un milímetro de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo justificas el Black?-

-Pudo cambiarle el apellido ¿Crees que la conservarían siempre con el Cullen? -

-Edward ya basta y dame eso – lo botó, lo rompió en mi cara ¡Había eliminado todas las posibilidades existentes que me quedaban! ¡Después de tantos años! Me fue imposible quedarme con él en el mismo lugar e intentar permanecer apacible luego de esto. Cuando salí, se me ocurrió ir donde Sue, Sue conocía todo este maldito hospital.

Le conté todo lo que había visto ¡Ella era la única que podía comprenderme! Cerró los ojos en silencio, como si supiera lo que pasaba.

-Sue… no estoy paranoico ¿Por qué no quieres creerme?-

-Te creo – y la voz se le quebró, hasta que oí que gritaban pero demasiado fuerte ¿Cómo era posible que un grito se escuchara tan fuerte en un hospital tan enorme? Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio y a mí, me recorrió un escalofrío tétrico por todas las terminaciones. Ella me miró y se fue a donde provenía, yo no pude evitar seguirla.

Era hasta casi al fondo, en un pasillo estrecho y una de las puertas estaba entreabierta… era esa, donde todos se acercaban a mirar en su interior y salían casi corriendo a pedir una ayuda aparente. Esto ya me estaba dando miedo pero algo me hacía seguir avanzando. Cuando miré, adentro estaba Jacob mirándola desde un rincón y la misma chica que vi en el pasillo, gritando de esa manera con unas fotos o papeles en la mano. Y no se callaba, como si todo el tiempo hubiera guardado esos gritos para el final que me estremecían hasta lo más profundo de mí ser

Era una agonía de saber que le pasaba, y en ese momento se quedó quieta, y me miró fijamente en lo que yo estaba a un segundo de salir corriendo, pero esta vez, un flashback mucho más potente me atravesó.

**..::Flashback::..**

_-Eddie… ¿vamos al parque?-_

_-No Lilly… mejor durmamos un rato y saldremos cuando mami llegue ¿sí?-_

_-Pero yo quiero ahora -_

_La acosté a mi lado y entre miradas, yo me dormí… y al despertar, ella no estaba conmigo como había estado. Papá lloró mucho esa noche, nunca le había visto llorar… ¡Y si estaba en el closet! Pero luego de buscar y buscar ella no aparecía… y le esperé por una semana en la puerta._

_-Hijo ya tienes que salir…- ¿Y por qué me lo pedía si lloraba? ¿Por qué si era mi culpa?_

_-No quiero… ella volverá en cualquier momento y tengo que pedirle perdón -_

_-No digas eso…-_

_-¿Y si se fue por qué me odia? Yo solo le dije que no saliera… y no me hizo caso. Es mi culpa… yo no quería que se fuera…-_

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

Luego de miles de imágenes, no me podía mover ni escapar de mi lugar y ella no dejaba de mirarme, con esos ojos que conocía tan bien. Y en un momento, las miradas se centraron en ambos, hasta que ella corrió y me abrazó, fue tanta la fuerza que llegó a pegarme a la pared y a abrazarse a mi cuello y a mi cintura, y volvió a llorar.

¿Era ella? Me costaba creérmelo - _Nunca más voy a salir sin tu permiso, Eddy -_

Esa frase terminó por destruirme hasta el centro de la médula, y no podía respirar de tantos sollozos atascados que tenía. Era un alivio doloroso. Fui consciente hasta que me deslicé por la pared hasta quedar sentado y con ella aún aferrada a mí. No era un síntoma de desmayo, más bien de que no resistiría tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

Aún no podía procesarlo...

* * *

><p><strong>Dicen que más vale tarde que nunca... ¿o no? :S<strong>

**Ciertamente tengo que confesarles que me costó escribir este capitulo agregandole que en estas semanas he tenido unas míseras horas para poder escribir algo coherente o tan solo dormir. Definitivamente han sido un maldito altibajo de cosas pero hoy en la mañana logré terminarlo y subirlo de una vez :'D **

**Y bueno... al fin descubrió a la hermana, a Bella le dio su rabieta infantil, a Renesmee le dio su sindrome de superioridad, a Jacob su papel de buena persona (Hasta ahora) y a Edward... el abandono por su mentira, pero descuiden, su hermana lo hará olvidar un poco las cosas que le han estado pasando.**

**Ojalá les guste porque lo hice con toda la inspiración posible...**

**Como siempre, aplausos, preguntas, sugerencias, ideas... ¿Tomates? Si quieren comentar, apreten el nuevo botoncito azul de abajo (Aún me resulta extraño) y listo. Me gustaría saber si tienen dudas hasta ahora, si hay cosas que no entienden o tan solo si les gusta, me ayudaría mucho :D**

**Un abrazo psicológico de pulpo con bigote de mi misma ¡Agatha! :3**


	22. Susurros en la oscuridad Parte I

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:**Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>«<strong>_Todos necesitamos alguna vez un cómplice. Alguien que nos ayude a usar el corazón, que nos espere ufano en los viejos desvanes. Que desnude el pasado y desarme el dolor. Prodigioso, sencillo, dueño de su silencio. Alguien que esté en el barrio donde nacimos ó, que por lo menos, cargue nuestros remordimientos hasta que la conciencia, nos cuelgue su perdón. Cómplice del trasmundo, nos defienda del mundo, del sablazo del rayo, y las llamas del sol. Todos necesitamos alguna vez un cómplice, alguien que nos ayude a usar el corazón.**_»_**  
><em>

**Capitulo 22: **Susurros en la oscuridad (Parte I)

**BellaPOV**

Estaba temblando y con los ojos tan vidriosos y anhelantes como un paciente de delirium tremens… definitivamente me dolió verlo ahí sentado, con las piernas más rígidas de lo que él debería darse cuenta y los dedos presionándose hasta hacer sonar el hueso. Definitivamente era estremecedor.

Aún poco consciente de lo que ocurría le miré un momento y admiré uno de sus sollozos sin sonido, casi de un niño pequeño. Aquella imagen me estremeció hasta el fondo del corazón, tanto que tuve a necesidad de acercarme a abrazarlo o algo pero antes de poder hacerlo, sentí una mano tomarme la muñeca con firmeza y alejarme de ahí.

Me volteé y pude ver que era Sue, pero no estaba decidida a soltarme con facilidad y solo seguí sus propios pasos. Fue un tramo algo corto y con un silencio estremecedor, me llevó hasta una habitación para visitas, en silencio absoluto. Cerró la puerta y prendió la pequeña lamparita que podía iluminar el lúgubre lugar, mientras resoplaba y se restregaba los ojos casi incesantemente.

-Dime todo lo que sepas sobre ella- murmuró con tono más cansado, sentándose en una silla que había enfrente e invitándome con la mirada a sentarme en la cama que había a mis espaldas. Yo solo obedecí y suspiré.

-¿Qué está pasando? Yo estoy muy confundida y…-

Solo me contestó con un – Shh… todo a su tiempo, tu cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre Emily. Dime… como la conociste -

Casi sintiéndome en un interrogatorio de CSI, respondí – La conocí hace tres años... Jacob me pidió que la cuidara porque él tenía que hacer algo muy importante y desde ese día la cuido, es… vulnerable, no entiendo que le pasó ahora -

-Ya veo…- reflexionó- ¿Y Jacob no te mencionó nada sobre ella? -

-Nunca hemos hablado de eso. A mí no me importa… ciertamente me gusta pensar que es una chica con problemas y que quiso ayudarla. Sue enserio no comprendo ¿Qué tiene que ver Emily con Edward?-

-Es su hermana – me quedé perpleja por mucho tiempo y ella solo suspiró con desgano – El está en este país porque Carlisle y Esme querían sacarlo de la depresión que tenía en Londres ¿Nunca te dijo nada?-

-Hmm… no, siempre hay un día al año en que está completamente callado y nada más, pero nunca se lo atribuí a algo importante… y nunca le presioné a contármelo pero, ¡Como va a ser su hermana! ¡Emily! Dios si me lo hubiera dicho antes… -

El estómago se me revolvió de manera peligrosa, y la garganta se me cerraba para no dejar al paso del aire frío que se atascaba en mis labios. Era una sensación indescriptible, casi irreal y de completo remordimiento, como si su pena fuera en parte, mi culpa.

Cuando iba a levantarme para ir a consolarlo por segunda vez, ella me detuvo tomándome del brazo otra vez – No, no, no… déjalo solo, no le hables. Está muy agresivo y se va a poner peor por tus peleas absurdas con él, ahora no. Siéntate -

Lo hice, intentando procesarlo con detalle. Y me contó la historia, mientras yo miraba al vacío sintiendo estúpidas lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas en el silencio más profundo que encontré y me pregunté muchas cosas, aunque tuve miedo de expresarlo en voz alta. Solo oía la suya como una extraña sedación para lo que vería luego.

-Estoy tan preocupada por sus reacciones… tengo miedo, el es muy impulsivo y no sé – su voz se quebró en la última palabra que mencionó y vagó los ojos persistentemente por el techo, intentando acompasar la respiración. Hubo un breve silencio, en lo que ella miraba con profundidad – Solo quiero que me hagas un favor ¿Si?, Prométemelo – dijo tragándose las lágrimas mientras mi cabeza se meneaba de arriba abajo con una rapidez anormal – Dime que lo arreglaras, piénsalo como… una pequeña tregua ¿Si? Cuando esté bien si quieres puedes volver a pelear y el te responderá pero no ahora que está tan débil. Prométemelo Bella…-

-Si… -

Estuvimos un momento en silencio, hasta que escuché a Carlisle entrar y mirar a Sue casi con preocupación, y por primera vez lo vi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**EdwardPOV**

Hubo un momento, en que dejé de establecer una relación sana entre el exterior y mi propia cabeza.

15.935 respiraciones…

Desde la última vez que la tuve cerca, ya iba la cuenta. Ella estaba en una habitación y yo estaba sentado como un imbécil, con un temblor ridículo y los ojos cristalizados, aunque aún no dejaba escapar las lágrimas por completo. Estuve tranquilo hasta que los recuerdos comenzaron a golpearme con más dureza y realidad, y todo comenzó a volverse turbio en mi cabeza… miles de voces irónicas volvieron a atravesarme otra vez y sentí la maldita necesidad natural de llorar.

¿Acaso se pensaban que iba a llorar como una víctima a la mitad de la sala de espera? ¿Acaso pensaban que quería su compasión? No quería miradas ni a nadie cerca, a nadie en absoluto. Me levanté aunque un mareo me lacerara la cabeza a la mitad de la acción – _Mierda ahora no…-_abrí los ojos de todas maneras y me alejé hasta estar en una habitación completamente oscura y vacía, sola al final del pasillo. Me deslicé por la puerta y por primera vez en muchos años sentí ser cegado por las lágrimas, por primera vez en casi 20 años dejé escapar un sollozo lo suficientemente fuerte que me hiciera perder la respiración… por primera vez.

Por un momento, sentí miedo de que alguien me oyera pero luego me consolé con la simple razón de que estaba solo, de que me moría por dentro sin saber muy bien la principal razón. Cuando sentí que la puerta se abría, casi desesperé por dentro aunque ya no valía la pena esconderme ¿Cómo iba a esconder mis ojos rojos ahora? No se podía. Pero era Isabella… y eso me dolió más.

-Edward…- su voz sonó casi melosa y quebrada, mientras me abrazaba. Solo la separé cortésmente de mi hombro y la alejé, mordiéndome el labio.

-No me toques y vete – si no se iba, me iba a dar un ataque de niño sensible y no quería hacerle daño, aunque todo el mío fuera por su causa.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Yo podría haberte ayudado…-

-Vete – murmuré como amenaza, por última vez, pero ella no se cansó de hablar y yo me cansé de advertirle.

-Todo hubiera sido mejor si…-

-¡Cállate! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas, y en ese momento abandoné mi cordura interna - ¡¿Para que querías que te lo contara? ¡No me gusta que me tengan pena como a ti! ¡No me gustan los abrazos de compasión ni las miradas de condolecia, Isabella! No te lo dije justamente por eso ¿Estás contenta? – Se quedó en silencio, con la espalda en la pared y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un poco más abiertos de lo normal. Y me permití gritarle una vez más – Y te juro… te lo juro por mi madre que si Jacob se atrevió a tocarla, lo mato. Y créeme que no voy a tener remordimientos sobre eso -

Cuando dije mi última frase, ya estaba en frente suyo mirándola a los ojos mientras la débil luz que entraba por la puerta podía iluminar su cara y la mía. Se le escapó un sollozo, intentó decir algo pero solo se tapó la boca y se fue cerrando muy despacio y yo… volví de mi extraño desdoblamiento y pateé lo primero que tuve cerca, solo pude oír el sonido de un vidrio quebrarse hasta que volví a caer al suelo.

Lloré, abrazando mis rodillas con una debilidad demasiado impropia en mí. Lloré hasta que sentí los ojos llenos de arena, hasta que ya no me quedaba voz y hasta que quedé temblando irregularmente, con los párpados cerrados.

Hubo un momento en que la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez no tuve fuerzas para levantar la cabeza. Me sentía como un maldito anémico de esta forma, pero no hallaba fuerzas para ningún movimiento.  
>En un momento, sentí un segundo abrazo pero esta vez reconocí de quien era, y me hizo sentir peor que antes.<p>

-Todo va a estar bien hijo…- y sollocé una vez más, involuntariamente. Cualquier palabra que proviniera de mi madre me hacía vulnerable, por la simple razón de que ella no sabía ocultar sus emociones en un momento como este. Sentí que guiaba mi cabeza hasta su hombro y solo me abrazaba de la manera más tierna que encontraba, intentando tragarse todo lo que tenía dentro para sí misma. Luego de unos minutos eternos a mi parecer, murmuró – Te quiero -

Solo apreté los ojos y me callé, sabiendo que no podía mencionarle nada más.

Pudieron pasar horas. Solo sentía en mi cabeza un sentimiento raro, como una patología anormal que no me dejaba tranquilo por ninguna razón. Descubrí entonces, que no podía parar de culparme en ningún momento. Ahora me culpaba por algo casi inservible y carente en la consciencia de una persona normal: Ser valiente. ¿Por qué no podía haberme aguantado? ¿Por qué hacía este show inservible sin necesidad?

Luego de unas 1.000 respiraciones, ella misma me contestó.

-No te sientas culpable… era necesario ¿Y sabes algo? – dijo en tono algo más dulce y contento aunque ninguno deseara sonar así – Vas a tener que compartir habitación con Alice… -

Intenté sonreír en la oscuridad, aunque no podía – Te quiero mucho Edward, mucho… gracias por ser tan valiente, amor -

No pude contestarle otra vez, por miedo a sonar patético y cursi. Solo me abracé un poco más, mientras lágrimas involuntarias corrían sin que me diera cuenta, adormeciendo lentamente mis mejillas para dejarlas casi modeladas para su camino lento y errante.  
><strong><br>BellaPOV**

Luego de mi llanto errático, volví a la realidad. Cuando el miedo me atacó intenté buscar a Jacob supe que él se había ido de emergencia a otro hospital y en lo primero que pensé, fue en Emily. Cuando entré, vi a Jasper sentado en la cama y conversándole de cosas, calmándola con su extraño poder de dar paz hasta al ser más nervioso e iracundo.

-¿Sabes algo? Me gustaría ver tus pinturas, las pondría en mi refrigerador junto a las obras de arte de mi hija… son hermosas – murmuró con convicción, mientras ella sonreía sin ganas y asentía casi ruborizada. Cuando me vio solo se asustó por un momento pero yo le hice saber que todo estaba bien.

El solo suspiró y me dijo que me sentara a su lado. Le miré a los ojos y noté que su pelo ahora estaba amarrado en una coleta y que sus ojos tenían unas ojeras inmensas, pero en profundidad esa mirada estaba llena de miedo irreal. Estaba pálida, como retraída.

Jasper solo me miró y me pidió que me quedara callada, con el pensamiento pude notarlo.

-Edward… ¿Dónde está él? – murmuró con algo de desesperación en la voz, mientras yo solo le sonreía.

-Esta bien, tu tranquila – No podía demostrarle mi real estado ni el suyo propio. Jasper solo siguió, ella entrelazaba sus dedos a los de él mientras intentaba calmarla con su propia voz.

Le conversó de cosas triviales y cotidianas, cosas que le sacaron sonrisas hasta que llegó el momento de saber cómo rayos había reconocido a Edward hace un rato. Jasper, ya conocía la verdad de antemano. Negó con la cabeza de manera temerosa hasta que pareció serenarse.

-Recuerdos. Tengo… recuerdos desde hace unos meses… recuerdos vívidos – murmuró mirando al suelo de una manera pensativa, a ratos muy parecida a la que Edward podría tener – No estoy loca ¿Eh?- dijo mirándolo con miedo, a lo que se le escapaba una risita tierna y negaba.

-Si fuera por eso, yo estaría más loco que tú – susurró a modo de secreto. Este tipo era espectacular - ¿Qué clase de recuerdos, Lilly?

-Recuerdos sobre mi hermano… y tuve miedo, no sé de que y apareció él y…- se quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo, a lo que él solo miraba su mano y le daba confianza con los ojos – Solo supe que era él, supongo que estamos conectados de una extraña manera… son sus ojos, son tan distintos a todos los que he visto en mi vida y supe que esta vez no me equivocaba y por primera vez en mi vida, no tuve tiempo para dudarlo -

Otro silencio atravesó la habitación por segunda vez, y ella cerró los ojos por un leve momento. Jasper me dirigió la mirada con preocupación y volvió a ella - Se veía tan… mal ¿Y si no quiere verme? Yo… -

La detuve.

-No digas eso, él quiere verte pero tiene miedo pequeña. A veces… el miedo y la culpa te dominan, a él le pasa algo parecido pero ten por seguro que quiere verte ¿Y sabes por que? Porque te ama, y eso nunca va a cambiar - Tampoco tuve tiempo para golpearme por la frase cliché de película melodramática que había mencionado.

Jasper, tomó el mando de la conversación otra vez - ¿Y qué pasó luego de que te fuiste de casa? ¿Lo recuerdas? – murmuró con ternura a lo que ella suspiraba al compás del temblor de sus manos.

-No lo recuerdo – murmuró con una lágrima ancha que recorría su mejilla casi de porcelana.

-No tienes a que temerle ¿Sabes? Edward no va a dejar que nada te pase, te lo digo por experiencia – le sonrió, como recordando algo que le hubiera conversado y ella volvió a suspirar con dificultad. El ambiente se volvió tenso y algo confuso, pero el acariciaba con su dedo el dorso de su temblorosa mano mientras se calmaba, lentamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se volvieron algo más opacos y negó con la cabeza una vez más. Hubo un momento en que su frustración fue tal que le soltó la mano y comenzó a tirarse el pelo como solía hacerlo. Yo solo me preguntaba que pasaría por su cabeza en ese momento. Le quité las manos y la abracé.

Me di cuenta, de que estaba tan rígida como Edward en ese momento y que su llanto era copiado, casi tan desesperado y lleno de dolor como el suyo. Miré a Jasper y negué, le pedí que parara ya y lo hizo. Mientras ella seguía llorando en sus brazos, tuve que actuar rápido y discretamente para ponerle sedante y esperar a que se durmiera, no quería que se pusiera nerviosa ni enojada luego de tantas horas sin dormir.

Al salir, el pasó una de sus manos por su cabello rubio platinado y suspiró – Wow – fue lo único que mencionó - ¿Lo sabías? – Por enésima vez en el día, negué a la odiosa pregunta – Ahora encajan tantas cosas, Isabella-

-No me llames así – dije con la voz temblándome otra vez. Entonces, me abrazó… el primer abrazo del día, de la única persona que querría hacerlo. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo estúpida que yo era y de lo buena persona que él podía llegar a ser. Ni mis hijos, ni mi ex, ni mí propia madre quería darme una mínima muestra de cariño y con mucha razón pero Jasper me demostraba y me callaba la boca una y otra vez: él era distinto.

-No voy a pedirte que no llores, va contra mi ética pero solo te digo que no aún ¿Si? – asentí calmándome y secándome los ojos - ¿Edward?-

-Está pésimo… tengo miedo. Carlisle está casi destruido y… Esme fue a verlo, supongo que a esta altura se habrá dormido, nadie puede llorar por tantas horas sin cansarse y considerando que no ha dormido hace días… -

-¿Y Alice? – Su voz sonó algo tímida esta vez. Yo, me refregué la cara con las manos – Está en la casa de una compañera de universidad y se van a quedar a dormir ahí… no quieren decirle nada por miedo a sus reacciones, ella no sabe nada y bueno, supongo que era para ahorrarle dolor a todos – asintió mirando al vacío, con preocupación a lo que pudiera pasarle y su sonrisa esta vez no fue tan real como las otras, sino que más descompuesta.

Me invitó a tomar un café a la moribunda cafetería, ya debían ser como las dos de la mañana y según su posición y la mía, no pensábamos irnos de ahí. Renee se encargaría de los niños por la noche y se lo agradecía.

Me tomé un café amargo tras otro., tal vez pudieron ser unos cinco porque le perdí la cuenta, solo quería llorar hasta que el mundo se acabara pero ahora debía contenerme yo. Recordé su llanto, su voz… su mirada y se me quedaron grabadas en la cabeza, como una imagen propia y estúpida. En ese momento entró Esme, saludó con un gesto en la mano y se sentó con nosotros. Yo no pude mirarla a los ojos, simplemente no me creí tan descarada como para hacerlo.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Tiene miedo, pero se pondrá bien. Estoy segura que mañana va a estar mejor. Le dije a Carlisle que le diera unos sedantes y… se quedó cuidándolo, aunque no pude resistir las ganas de tomarles una foto. Son cosas que no se repiten muy a menudo – dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas que estremecían – Lo siento es que…-

-No tengas cuidado, a todos les pasa – murmuró él con tono amoroso, mientras ella solo se secaba los ojos. Yo solo miré al vacío por otros instantes, intentando desviar los pensamientos tristes de mi cabeza pero era imposible.

-¿Y los niños?-

-Están con Renee – susurré con la voz más baja de tono que pude sacar.

-Cariño… no llores tú ahora. No es tu culpa y si lo es, no fue a propósito y lo sé porque esas lágrimas no son por nada. El no está enojado contigo solo que… tenía mucha pena guardada. Se le pasará, estoy casi segura que mañana va a estar tan tranquilo y sano como una lechuga, te lo aseguro – intenté sonreír pero solo fue una mueca desagradable.

En ese momento, la atención volvió a Emily. Le comentamos sobre su estado, pero Jasper se encargó de dar detalles. Ella solo sonreía casi maravillada, con los ojos llenos de una ilusión sin límites y ternura, muchísima ternura.

En un momento tuve que levantarme e ir al baño a vomitar y maldecía a los mil demonios al final, además de maldecir al desgraciado olor a café que apestaba mi propia zona pero más fue, por los nervios.

Cuando me estuve lavando la boca incesantemente, escuché a Esme cerrar la puerta y tocarme el hombro - ¿Todo bien?-

-Si, si… solo son mareos nocturnos, suelo tenerlos a menudo –

-No es necesario que me mientas. Mira Bella… aunque tú no quieras – sonrió – te considero como mi hija y me duele que esto pase entre ustedes y aunque Edward te halla engañado, no tienes ningún derecho a hacer lo que haces…no te imaginas cuanto sufre por tener a los niños cerca y yo se que Nessie no está en una etapa fácil de su vida y aunque ella quiera hacerse la dura y tu también, puedo notar a kilómetros que les duele casi tanto como a Edward. No te recrimino porque tú sabes cómo tomas tus decisiones pero… sabes que si no quieres que los vea solo, tú puedes quedarte, sabes que siempre será tu casa y que todos te recibiremos bien. Sería… incapaz de hacerles daño y me gustaría que le dieras una oportunidad. No soy quien para pedírtelo pero considéralo en algún momento ¿Si? Ser así de dura no te lleva nada bueno, no finjas ser lo que no eres cariño porque te hace daño, y todos a tu alrededor pueden notarlo -

No la miré a los ojos por segunda vez. Sentí que me abrazaba muy cortamente y acariciaba mi cabello con ternura – Te vez más linda así – murmuró de manera dulce dejando un beso en mi frente – Voy a estar con Carlisle por si me necesitas, y duerme ¿Eh? Es una orden -

Sentí el nuevo ruido y me desplomé silenciosamente por segunda vez.

La noche fue rápida, pude ver el amanecer casi al compás del revivir de las salas de espera y las zonas de urgencia aunque no podía procesarlo. Aún estaba cansada pero no podía cerrar los ojos ni por un momento. Me atreví a abandonar el cuarto de espera cuando el sol fue suficiente…  
><strong><br>EdwardPOV**

Sentí una presión extraña en la cabeza y abrí los ojos otra vez, deleitándome con el calor más confortable de mi vida y me di cuenta de que me había dormido, en una cama y con una luz tenue. Carlisle estaba desde la puerta mirándome de manera analizadora, con los ojos rojos y cansados por el sueño.

-¿Buena noche? – preguntó a lo que yo me sentaba y asentía suavemente, tallándome un ojo y recordando en que momento había llegado ahí – Deberías vestirte, Jasper quiere hablar contigo en un rato y creo que deberías oírlo -

Asentí otra vez sin decirle nada. Me dijo que me había traído ropa y realmente agradecí ese gesto que hasta a mí se me había olvidado por completo. Me dejó solo y tuve tiempo para bañarme, aprovechándome del baño de pacientes que estaba en el mismo lugar. Dejé que el agua caliente llenara de vapor el lugar y me dejara casi cegado por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo. Me vestí con algo de rapidez. Eran unos jeans negros, una camisa gris y una de mis chaquetas encima. Pero hubo un momento, en que me quedé mirándome por mucho tiempo al espejo y no precisamente por vanidad sino por muchos otros factores.

Me acerqué y me miré los ojos, para comprobar que habían recuperado su tamaño y color natural aunque siguieran con una expresión extraña. Me miré por un momento para analizar cómo se vería mi mirada y como los demás la verían. Solo podía declarar, que mi ánimo era de un neutro abismante… no podía expresar ni sentir nada aún. Tal vez por lo temprano que era, tal vez por todo el llanto de la noche anterior pero no sentía nada en lo absoluto aún. No tenía ni ganas de conversar con nadie, no creía tener palabras sabias en este momento y al carecer de ellas, prefería el silencio.

Salí sintiendo el frío que inundaba los pasillos, pero caminé hasta que el rubio me encontró. No podría definir nuestro saludo como algo de condolecía, más bien estiró la mano y luego la hizo un puño para saludarme como siempre lo hacíamos y me sorprendió ese gesto ¿No se suponía que él conocía toda la historia? Me invitó a comer mientras yo recordaba que no había comido nada casi en un día entero. Café, sándwich… se podría decir que me dejaron contento y callado por un tiempo, hasta que empezó con las preguntas.

-¿Te sientes… mejor?-

-Eso creo, supongo que más tranquilo – murmuré mirando directamente el café que obstruía perfectamente el campo de visión entre él y yo. En ese momento vi a Bella pasando por la máquina de café casi mecánicamente y pude oír una pequeña conversación interna con ella, que me agradó en lo más profundo.

Lo tomó y se quedó un momento en silencio hasta que negó y lo alejó lentamente de ella – Tengo que dejar esta mierda – murmuró alejándolo pero rió casi con pena – A quien quiero engañar – y lo tragó casi al seco y me sorprendí por su capacidad de resistencia. Solo puso una cara de disgusto y buscó en su bolsillo su cajetilla de cigarros, a lo que salía mirando al suelo por el otro lado, afortunadamente sin fijarse de mi presencia.

El se llevó una mano como en acción de reprimirla en su cabeza, a lo que suspiraba – Volviendo al tema… Uno puede llorar mares pero tarde o temprano tienes que parar, y en ese momento necesitas decidir que vas a hacer- Yo dejé en la mesa lo que tenía en las manos y suspiré, a penas mirándolo.

-Tengo… miedo – me dio vergüenza como soné al mencionarlo. El tomó un sorbo a su cappuccino y me miró con extrañeza.

-¿Y por que eso? Tú querías verla y ahora… ¿Qué te hace echarte atrás?-

-¿Y si lo recuerda? ¿Y si no quiere verme? Mira Jazz, voy a ser sincero. Estoy dolido del rechazo, de que todos me traten como una mierda y como soy el tarado simpático no puedo decir nada, me cansé de eso y créeme que si lo recibo de mi hermana no sé que voy a hacer de mi maldita existencia -

-Hmm… - ese sonido me dio a comprender que lo procesaba y lo llenaba a sus anotaciones mentales – Eso amigo, es lo más tonto que he oído. Te lo aseguro de que no le importa -

-¿Por qué dices eso?... ¿D-despertó?-

-Ella está bien Edward… y si, ayer hablé con ella y le haces falta, tanta como tú le haces a ella. Mira… ahora justamente tus padres deben estar teniendo una tierna reconciliación ¿Tú no quieres lo mismo? -

-Si lo quiero pero…-

-Tus ''peros'' dificultan la llegada a tu felicidad hermano, solo no tengas tiempo para dudar, te aseguro que es lo más eficiente -

Seguí comiendo en silencio y suspiré por último. Él solo rió solo, yo tuve la necesidad de preguntarle cual era la razón – No es nada… solo que me gustaría vivir esas sensaciones, aunque las odies te hacen sentir vivo pero ya que va, me conformo con ayudarte -

-Las tendrás, y te acordarás de mí cuando sepas lo desagradables que son ¿Sabes lo horrible que es no poder respirar? – Eso, me causó una risa estúpida y a él también – No son bonitas, te hacen ver tarado -

-Pero un tarado con vida -

Le agradecí por un momento y fui hasta su habitación. Pude ver a Carlisle y a Esme abrazándose con cariño y yo solo pude sentir el remordimiento de haber comido a pasos de algo que me daba tantos nervios. Ellos se fueron por un momento y me vieron escondido como un niño de preescolar, oyendo su conversación. Me avergoncé por eso, pero solo escuché una risita y me quedé un momento viendo sus sonrisas y me pregunté si yo tendría la misma al salir de ahí pero reparé en una cosa: No me alejaría de ella.

Me acerqué en silencio y a pasos eternos, como si el tiempo se volviera efímero y ya no me preocupara por nada más que sus reacciones, ya nada mío me importaba solo que nada le hiciera daño.

La mano me tembló, no me olvidaría jamás de ese temblor inusual en las extremidades y se abrió la gloriosa puerta con un sonido tétrico. Y mi corazón se paró por un momento, todo mi cuerpo pareció pararse por un momento. Estaba ahí, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y una expresión neutra en los labios que se alegraba muy lentamente, como si quisiera abrazarse a mi cintura por segunda vez. Entonces, oí su voz y mi mundo giró en torno a ella.

-Ven -

Ven, ven, ven… podría repetir esa frase por el resto de mis días, ''Ven'', era la única frase que necesitaba.

Me acerqué en silencio hasta que quedé en frente suyo y mis extremidades se congelaron casi por completo. Ella se sentó y me miró a los ojos con intensidad, casi con forma desesperada – Supongo señor Cullen… que tendré que hacerle un interrogatorio- me sorprendí por eso, en vez de que me abrazara y la oí, aunque la voz casi se le rompiera entre sonrisas- ¿Cuál es mi segundo nombre?-

-No tienes – murmuré perplejo y sonrió.

-Una más difícil… ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños? -

-4 de Agosto – volví a murmurar con voz extrañada, mientras ella intentaba buscar una pregunta para mí aún más difícil.

-¿Quién era mi héroe favorito? –

Me quedé en silencio con esa, casi con miedo de olvidarme de algo tan significativo para mí. Ella solo se acercó otra vez, dejándome ver sus grandes ojos turquesa e hipnotizarme – Has acertado con tu silencio, eres tú y… has llegado justo a tiempo superman. No sabes cuánto extraño tus abrazos, lo siento por desaparecer… lo siento por…-

No la dejé seguir hablando y la abracé de una vez, a punto de llegar a las lágrimas más felices que alguna vez pude tener en los ojos.

-Shh… no es necesario -

Me abrazó de la misma manera que hace unas horas atrás, pero algo más calmada al igual que yo pero no significaba que no hubiera llorado por segunda vez. Fue casi imposible esa extrañeza de abrazarla, de sentir el olor de su pelo o esa manía extraña de sentir su cabeza en mi cuello, sentirla cerca era lo único que necesitaba. Acaricié su pelo por mucho rato, pero ella tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya de manera fuerte, con ternura mientras lloraba con desconsuelo, yo solo la acerqué a mí.

No era necesario – No me dejes sola, no quiero estar sola. Porfavor Eddy…-

¿Cómo se le ocurría que yo podía atreverme? Solo negaba dejando besos en su pelo, negando y acercándola más a mí, rodeándola tanto que se sintiera segura y al parecer lo logré. Sus temblores me causaban miedo y su respiración era tan rápida que sentía escalofríos a ratos por su propia seguridad. Solo negaba y acariciaba su cabeza con ternura, y negaba una y otra vez más.

El dolor recibía compensaciones, esta era un ejemplo. Sentí su piel rozando la mía y noté lo fría que estaba, mientras oía a mi propio corazón parecido a un corcel desbocado ¿Pero que me importaba? Era mi hermana… y estaba en frente mío.

Se calmó tal como yo lo hice la noche anterior y solo su respiración agitada quedó siendo testigo de aquello. Se acomodó en mi pecho oyendo mi corazón y quedó en silencio casi absoluto. Yo solo la había tapado por lo fría que estaba y ella solo levantaba la cabeza y me miraba casi con veneración. Rozó mis labios con sus dedos unas cuantas veces, acarició mis mejillas con sus dedos fríos y largos, hasta que se quedó mirando mis ojos con fascinación, casi con hipnotismo. Con uno de sus dedos, rozó mis pestañas y secó las pocas lágrimas que tenía bajo los ojos con delicadeza y volvió a mirarme de distintas maneras mientras yo estaba estático intentando no entorpecer su reconocimiento.

Yo la miré a ella. Era simplemente hermosa, con las facciones más finas de la existencia. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada, con algunas pecas esparcidas pero casi sin verse en lo absoluto; sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, de un turquesa grisáceo con pestañas largas y gruesas; su cabello era larguísimo… le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura y podía notarlo porque aún acostada se notaba, pero era hermoso… envidiable para cualquier vanidosa de las calles de Nueva York: largo y ondulado precioso, rubio… no podía describir lo maravillosamente suave que era; su piel era blanca casi fantasmal y perfecta; su cuerpo aún en una cama se veía esbelto, con curvas necesarias aún tras un feo camisón de hospital. Era perfecta, y dudaba que mis ojos de amor hacia ella pudieran mentir en ese sentido, perfecta.

Yo no podía decirle nada, ni preguntarle nada… podría asegurar que estaba embobado al cien por ciento con sus ojos. Por un momento los cerró y cayeron miles de lágrimas, mientras me apretaba la mano con suavidad – ¿Qué se supone que pasa ahora?-

Y me quedé en silencio, intentando procesar mi respuesta.

**EmilyPOV**

Miré sus ojos y me conmovió en lo más profundo, como nunca en mi vida. Y no es que haya visto muchos ojos en mi existencia, pero esto era distinto a todos los que había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar. Eran tan cristalinos y verdaderos como una llovizna primaveral, con el brillo de la vida casi a punto de expandir su incendio a quien lo viera. Era la mirada más pura que había podido observar aunque podía reconocer que algo de pena se ocultaba tras ellos, tal como en los míos.

En ese momento, las dudas me asaltaron ¿Y si debía separarme de él? No lo resistiría, su mano casi atada a la mía me decía que teníamos un vinculo tan estrecho que no podía ser separado con facilidad. En ese momento, el dicho de ''La sangre tira'' se hacía cien por ciento aplicable.

Presioné su mano contra la mía, y me atreví a murmurar - ¿Qué se supone que pasa ahora? -

Sus cejas se curvaron de una manera que lo hacía ver preocupado y solo vagó los ojos, le costaba hablar y lo entendía por su completo silencio. Yo solo me volví a esconder en su cuello para no explotar frente a ese manantial de ternura – No lo sé…- dijo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi pelo – Pero si se… que no pienso dejar que te vayas – su voz sonó más seria esta vez, como con esa seriedad que se usa cuando se va a llorar. Se quedó callado por un tiempo y cuando volví a mirarle estaba con los ojos clavados en la ventana, sin verme. Cuando me senté, pude ver que de perfil las lágrimas sobresalían muy silenciosamente y me estremeció, por alguna extraña razón. El nerviosismo me atacó en ese mismo momento y me separé totalmente de su contacto, sentándome de forma más erguida y dándole la espalda. En ese momento, un recuerdo me atravesó completamente.

**..::Flashback::..**

-Emily… te vez tan linda hoy – sentí su respiración alcohólica en mi cuello, pero intenté ignorar aquello y seguir lavando los platos con tranquilidad aunque las manos me temblaran de una forma casi descomunal. Solo estremecí en totalidad cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura y presionarla con fuerza, e intenté separarlo.

-Suélteme, es mejor que vayas a dormir Billy…-

-No quiero, yo te quiero a ti -

Cuando se me escapó un grito casi desesperado, Rebecca llegó a salvarme – Suéltala – con una voz firme y unas cuantas frases logró el convencimiento, mientras yo me aferraba al lavaplatos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Estás bien, pequeña?– susurró con la intención de darme tranquilidad, yo solo asentí – Ven, vamos a dormir -

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta su habitación. Me sentó en su cama y se puso de rodillas para mirarme a los ojos directamente, aunque yo no quisiera – Déjalo, primero tiene que matarme para que te toque -

-No, no digas eso – dije secándome los ojos, intentando aparentar que estaba bien. Ella solo me abrazó por un buen rato hasta que se separó. Se levantó a su closet y sacó un camisón para que me lo pusiera. Luego de hacerlo, me la encontré leyendo revistas, de famosos como siempre y me invitó con una sonrisa y sus pestañas larguísimas y negras, a acompañarla. Me senté y admiré cuerpos perfectos, aunque mi mente y mi alma estuvieran en otro lugar. Las manos me temblaban, pero intentaba esconderlo tras movimientos que disimulaban el movimiento… la lágrimas casi se me escapaban.

En ese momento, una silueta en la oscuridad abrió la puerta aunque me escondí tras ella con un impulso nervioso – Jacob…- murmuró con voz de reprimenda disimulada, mientras yo volvía con vergüenza a mi posición inicial – Deberías aprender a tocar las puertas, maldito – le tiró una almohada con ese amor odioso que ambos se tenían, algo fraternal. Sentí que tiraba sus cosas por algún lugar de la habitación y se sentaba a mi lado, con los ojos cansados pero aún vivaces.

-¿Y mi padre? – preguntó tallándose un ojo y bostezando.

-Como siempre… – Suspiró. Pude reconocer que ese suspiro significaba miles de cosas distintas, entre una de ellas el dolor que le producía que su padre fuera una alcohólico empedernido, que su hermana fuera así de dura y en general, su vida.

Pasaron unas tres horas en que ella se puso a dormir y el también, entonces me levanté en silencio y fui a la cocina otra vez. Podía confiar en que no estaba en casa o si estaba, no despertaría. Llegué, prendí la luz y me puse a lavar los platos en silencio absoluto, casi en tranquilidad encubierta entre el sonido leve de la radio. Definitivamente, a media noche sonaban las mejores canciones. Raramente, al oír la oz de Jacob perturbó mi silencio, el único silencio que podía tener a lo largo del día.

-¿Qué haces? Dame eso…- me quitó de ese lugar y frenó el agua que corría vivaz por las cañerías. Me alejé de su presencia hasta la ventana y me quedé admirando la luna llena en silencio, para rehuir de la conversación que de todos modos llegó – Deja de preocuparte… todo estará bien, te protejo ¿No te fijas en eso?-

Y me volteé, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas fugitivas corriendo por mis mejillas – Yo… quiero irme de aquí. Es más que evidente la diferencia que tenemos ¿Quieres que me siga creyendo que tu madre era rubia y de ojos azules? Por Dios… es insano seguir así, esta no es mi familia ni mi casa y yo los quiero mucho pero… quiero irme de aquí, quiero estar donde pertenezco de verdad ya no puedo soportarlo, Porfavor…-

Rogué con decisión, y el solo cerró los ojos y me abrazó con fuerza – No se puede – susurró – Porque ni yo sé de dónde vienes. Solo recuerdo que mamá te encontró sola en uno de sus viajes y te trajo ¿Cómo voy a ayudarte? - dijo con frustración, yo solo resoplé y me separé de él para volver a la ventana.

Me convenció para que volviéramos a acostarnos y tuve que hacerle caso. Al menos, su calor ahuyentaba todos los pensamientos extraños y me dejaba más relajada, aunque no podía sacarme de la cabeza el pensamiento.

-Solo tienes 15 años… hay tantas cosas que tienes que entender – murmuró antes de dormirse.

Los días y meses siguientes, se podría decir que siguieron de la misma forma. Rebecca se fue de casa, Él seguía flamante en su carrera de medicina y yo permanecía en casa, como una maldita esclava. Pero toda la locura, inició cuando Billy se pasó de copas con exageración y ya no fue solo un toqueteo, ciertamente no tuve fuerza para detenerlo, cuando estuvo a punto de abusar completamente de mi ser, llegó Jacob, como un maldito milagro.

Le gritó miles de cosas que no pude procesar, y entonces me gritó - ¡Vístete y vete! -

Con miedo, lo hice. Creo que corrí con tanta rapidez que ni yo misma me creí cuando había llegado a la mitad del bosque. Estuve ahí por un rato, creo que regué la flor más cercana con mis lágrimas y luego de eso, decidí volver. La casa estaba silenciosa, pero seguí hasta el patio trasero y me encontré con la escena más horrible que pude presenciar. El estaba en silencio mirando el cuerpo que, supuse, estaba si vida ¿Había matado a su propio padre? ¿Por mí? Desde ese día, las cosas nunca volvieron a ser igual para él… y para mí tampoco.

Yo, me la pasaba todas las noches llorando y sin poder dormir, recriminándole por su hecho hasta que se hartó de mí, como todos lo hacía de una forma u otra.

-¡Como pudiste! ¡ERA TU PADRE! ¿Cómo estás tan tranquilo?-

Se acercó de forma amenazadora, con los ojos más oscurecidos de lo normal y me habló de una forma que jamás olvidaría – Mira… Emily. No conviertas mi aprecio por ti en un odio demoledor, si pude con él puedo contigo… me tienes harto cariño, enserio – ese tono me dio miedo, más bien porque no era un grito pero eran susurros en la oscuridad aterradores – Ahora solo tienes que hacerme caso y quedarte muy callada ¿Oíste? Mañana temprano, nos iremos de este maldito pueblo y no se volverá a hablar del tema. Todo esto lo hago por ti -

Dejó un beso muy cerca de mis labios y se fue a su cama, hasta que se durmió. Toda la noche me quedé en silencio, temiendo por mi existencia por primera vez en muchos años.

A la mañana siguiente me dijo que hiciera mis maletas y fuimos, luego de tomar unos tres buses y llegar al aeropuerto. Me dejó sentada mientras registraba mi pequeña maleta y la suya, y cuando volvió, me entregó uno de los tickets y mi pasaporte, de hace mucho tiempo. Y cuando lo leí, me quedé muy quieta – Nueva York… - me alejaría de la poca gente que conocía ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que vivir con él aferrada a sus decisiones? Y lo peor de todo… en la completa soledad.

No le recriminé por nada, solo seguí en silencio. A cada pregunta, tenía que decir que yo era su prometida y fingir lo emocionada que estaba por nuestro supuesto casamiento. Claramente, eran puras mentiras. Llegamos a un departamento pequeño, donde una habitación era solo para mí y un ventanal entero. Ciertamente era hermoso, definitivamente precioso con una vista inigualable a la cuidad, aunque yo extrañara los árboles y el bosque más que a nada.

A la mañana siguiente, me habló entre mi sueño – Volveré en la noche… no salgas y espero que cocines algo ¿Si? -

Cociné, claro que cociné para él y ordené la casa, pero como siempre, la rutina me atravesó. Descubrí que me encerraba con llave y que no podía salir a ningún lugar. En las noches, solía llegar algo tomado y siempre se ponía cariñoso conmigo, hasta me pedía que volviera a dormir con él y yo temerosa, asentía en silencio, como una desgraciada sumisa.

Pero terminó por hartarme. Un día, logré abrir la puerta en su descuido y salí por primera vez a las calles, deleitándome con el olor a comida y el olor a pan que me tenía casi embobada. Compré unas cuantas cosas y volví a casa, pero para mí horror el estaba sentado. Cerró la puerta y me miró - ¿Qué hiciste?-

-S-solo… fui a comprar, para ti – me recriminé en mi cabeza por la estúpida frase, pero solo tiró todo al suelo y cerró la puerta con llave otra vez.

-¡No te atrevas a salir sin mi permiso! -

A la mañana siguiente, la puerta estuvo llena de cerraduras distintas y ninguna llave encima, en la mesa me encontré con una pequeña nota. _''No tengas miedo, ahora estás más segura. Volveré y si no lo hago… tu espérame, como siempre''_

Pasó un año de reclusión y no podía negar que cada vez se ponía peor, era como un demonio vestido de trajes de Armani. Trabajaba, estudiaba ¡Le iba de maravilla! Pero la consciencia le pesaba como nunca, lo sabía por sus llantos a media noche tras una tarde de tragos, sabía que todo lo hacía para limpiar su maldita consciencia.

Yo, estaba hundiéndome en mi propia mente y dudaba que pudiera salir. Todo hasta que un día fue tanta la depresión que fui al baño y busque sus pastillas, me dolía demasiado la cabeza y solo quería dormirme un buen rato.

Horas después, supe que había exagerado. Desperté en una sala blanca, con algunas máquinas y agujas conectadas a mis brazos. Entonces, me encontré a un hombre que no era precisamente Jacob… era blanco como el papel y de unos ojos casi enternecedores dentro de la seriedad – Con que despiertas querida…- odiaba ese apodo, querida… lo odiaba profundamente – Yo soy Aro… ¿Y tu cómo te llamas?-

-Emily-

-Hermoso nombre – murmuró con una sonrisilla. Se sentó al borde de la cama, casi a los pies y suspiró - ¿Te duele algo? -

Negué con la cabeza y él me miró a los ojos, intimidándome - ¿Dónde naciste?-

No, no… no. Empezarían las preguntas, y sucedió. Me preguntó miles de hallazgos de mi vida, desde mi color favorito hasta porque tenía los brazos con cardenales morados. Me preguntó absolutamente todo, y por mis lágrimas y mi silencio supuso cosas peores. No iba a responderle, no quería morir aún… no aún.

-Con que no respondes… ¿Tienes algo malo?-

No respondí, miré un punto fijo. Estuvo un momento en silencio hasta que con una de sus manos, acarició mi cabeza de la manera más dulce que sentí alguna vez – Tranquila… todo estará bien -

Y se fue. Dos días después, me llevaron a una habitación que parecía que iba a ser la mía y una enfermera muy amable respondió mis preguntas internas – Esta será tu habitación… tranquila, aquí están los mejores doctores y te curarás ¿Si? -

Se fue mientras yo no sabía si respirar de alivio o temer por la soledad.

Meses… años… 5 años, de tranquilidad. Se suponía que ya tenía 20 años o eso decían las cartas de felicitaciones de los doctores. No me importaba en lo absoluto.

Me rehusé a responder sus preguntas y a caer en sus hipnosis, me rehusé a lo que me dijeran hasta que se dieron por vencido. Me consideraron una autista ¿Creían que me iban a sacar palabras? Solo me deleitaba de la tranquilidad y mi propio silencio, en poder hacer lo que me diera la gana en mis pequeños metros cuadrados. Pero dormir… no se comparaba con ningún placer terrenal, dormir me quitaba el hambre y me hacía olvidar, domar era la felicidad completa.

Hasta que un día, el demonio volvió a interrumpir mi felicidad, mi sueño casi eterno – Te extrañé tanto…-

Me quedé estática en mi lugar y negué, el intentó contarme con emoción sus planes mientras yo abría los ojos como nunca, y me apretaba las manos casi congeladas.

-Por fin conseguí el título, y por fin me dejaron verte… ¿Sabes? Ahora podré estar contigo todo el tiempo, se que estás mal pero yo te protegeré. Gracias por tu silencio -

Sonrió con ternura y yo solo palidecí. Jacob Black, El doctor de cabecera de la loquita de su ''prometida''. Si, para todos yo seguía siendo su prometida.

Pero se olvidaron de aquello. Los doctores que conocía o murieron o envejecieron, o tuvieron hijos o simplemente se fueron a otra ciudad. Reemplazaron a las enfermeras vestidas de ternura por otras calculadoras y que me trataban como a una deficiente mental, todo cambió.

En realidad, solo cambió el ambiente y la hora de llegada, porque Jaco seguía siendo el mismo maldito de antes.

Hasta que un día, abrió la puerta y no estaba solo, una chica le acompañaba. Era hermosa a simple vista, pero podía ser otra arpía más.

El la empujó y cerró la puerta. Caminó grácil y elegante hasta mí y sentó – Hola yo soy… Bella -

-¿No te da miedo estar al lado de una loca? – pregunté de forma cortante y dura, mientras mis ojos vagaban por las revistas antiguas una y otra vez.

-No considero que estés loca… yo podría estarlo – murmuró con una sonrisa abismante.

Unas semanas luego, me trajo revistas y maquillajes, me trajo lápices y lienzos. En ese momento, descubrí que la chica me distraía y que no era mala, aunque me costó confiar cien por ciento en ella. Eran novios ¿Novios? Casi desfallecí con la idea, grité en mi soledad maldiciendo a quien fuera que estuviera en el cielo por mandarle esta desgracia. Nadie tan malo merece a alguien tan bueno, pero nadie tan bueno merece a algo tan malo.

Esa frase, balanceó mi cabeza, pero no quitaba los pensamientos buenos hacia ella.

Era como mi mejor amiga o algo parecido, como una Rebecca de piel blanca y ojos chocolate. Tenía hijos… estaba separada. Me contaba sobre su ex, y cuando decía su nombre me erizaba por completo y mi corazón latía más rápido, por alguna razón… me gustaba que hablara de su Edward. Edward esto, Edward aquello… Edward llenaba sus días sin ella darse cuenta, aunque dijera y declarara a los cuatro vientos que lo odiaba, podía notar el amor en sus ojos, no mentía.

Hasta que me llevó afuera por primera vez en muchísimos años y el apareció, su Edward… y descubrí que era el mío también ¿Pero cómo iba a saber que mis recuerdos infantiles eran ciertos?

No pude sacarme su sonrisa ni su mirada, ni tampoco la forma en que la abrazó por la espalda, no pude rehuir a aquello. Recordé… recordé a mi madre, recordé a mi padre en las noches de frustración, recordé a mi Eddy luego de noches pude recordar sus ojos, su voz y pude reconocer su llanto en la oscuridad. Edward, Edward.

Todo hasta que un maldito día, no sé que me pasó y se lo mencioné a Jacob. Pero me equivoqué, anda de pésimo humor por Bella.

-Estás loca Emily… loca. Si no paras con tus pensamientos estúpidos voy a decirle a Aro que venga y te haga miles de preguntas haber si quieres responderle a él -

-No, no, no… deben haber sido las revistas, es mentira lo siento – le rogué una vez más y se creyó mi actuación.

Todo hasta que llegó mientras yo miraba las fotos que Bella me había traido de sus hijos y de él, pero Jacob no estaba dispuesto a dejarme viva por esto -¡Que haces con las fotos de ese maldito! – lo conocía… ¿Conocía a mi hermano? – Dame esas estupideces que no sirven para nada -

Y las rompió, entonces me puse a gritar como una enloquecida ¡Era lo único que tenía! Me pidió que me callara pero hice caso omiso y me liberé, hasta que vi sus ojos… y no tuve tiempo de pensarlo dos veces…-

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

Me encontré llorando con fuerza una vez más, mientras oía su voz casi suplicante – Perdón…no llores…-

No supe que había dicho en medio de mi desdoblamiento extraño pero solo lo abracé con fuerza. El llanto maldito no paraba, entonces, murmuró algo que me lo guardaría hasta el resto de mis días - ¿Quieres que cante una canción para ti? Podría cantar por siempre para ti princesa…-

Creo que en uno de mis sollozos fuertes, comprendió que era un sí. Y empezó a tararear una canción, Claro de luna, podía reconocerla donde fuera. La tarareó hasta que me calmé, sin equivocarse en ninguna nota y arrullarme con su voz deliciosa, solo acariciaba mi pelo mientras me acomodaba en la almohada, y me acercaba él con ternura pero no dejaba de tararearla, y lo agradecía. Me convencí en que el infierno había acabado, que mamá y papá me quería y que Edward no se separaría de mí, pero aún tenía miedo por él y por Isabella…

-Todo va a estar bien, no llores…- me lo pidió dejando un beso en mi frente y solo me quedé en la tranquilidad, sintiendo sus caricias fraternales que necesité hace tanto tiempo. En ese momento la puerta fue abierta, pero era mi padre. Y sonrió, como nunca – Lo siento pero… Edward tenemos que hablar, con Jacob -

Yo negué, aunque intenté que mi negación sonara tranquila – No te vayas aún… no es necesario -

Edward le miró de una manera enternecedora y luego a mí, de reojo - ¿Puede esperar cinco minutos?-

-Claro hijo, claro – asintió y se fue.

No quería que le hiciera daño, no quería – No vallas, Porfavor -

-Tengo que hacerlo… pero volveré. Y ten en cuenta que no me separaré, eso puede ser incómodo – dijo con voz algo traviesa.

-Y tu ten en cuenta – dije mirándolo a los ojos – Que no vas a incomodarme, hermano -

Sonrió de una manera… sin precedentes. Pero pasó la maldita hora y el se fue… yo no pude retenerlo, aún con la lágrima que caía de mis ojos. Me consoló y me acomodó en la cama, de manera adorable – Te amo – murmuró en mi frente y se fue, secándose los ojos en silencio.

**Proximo capítulo…**

Estábamos los tres cuatro sentados. Isabella, Jacob, Carlisle y yo. No podía dejar de mirar su asquerosa mano unida en este momento, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos llenos de confianza pero por sobre todo, no podía esperar a golpearlo.

-Jacob… confía en mí, tanto como yo he confiado en ti -

-Yo no hice nada Carlisle… no tengo nada que ver con ella-

Y algo en su voz, en sus movimientos, en su mano entrelazada me hizo saber que era un maldito mentiroso…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Otra vez he vuelto por estos lugares :D<strong>

**Por segunda vez, lo siento por el largo atraso pero descuiden, la segunda parte demorara mucho menos.**

**Y bueno, ahora entenderán porque todo calza y el vinculo que tiene Emily con Jacob ... deberán suponer que desde esto, Edward desconfiará mucho de Isabella y cuando se entere le va a quitar lo que mas quiere, por sen una especie de cómplice ¡Se podrá paranoico! pero todos sabemos que tiene sus razones.**

**Ojalá les guste y gracias a los que han seguido mi historia todo este tiempo, enserio :333333**

**Un abrazo psicológico y muy místico de mi misma !Agatha! **


	23. Susurros en la oscuridad Parte II

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:**Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :3 Micro sugerencia curiosa. No soy muy fanatica a la música en romantica pero esta canción me sale hasta en la sopa, tal vez podría ¿Servir? *Jesse &amp; Joy – Corre* 3,2,1 Capitulo...<br>**_  
><em>

_**«**Cuando todo parezca ponerse en contra tuya, cuando caigas y te sientas derrotado, sabrás que habrá alguien que te espera con los brazos abiertos, que te ama, que se siente mal por tu tristeza, que estará a tu lado siempre, no importando los giros de tu fortuna.**»**_

**Capitulo 23: **Susurros en la oscuridad (Parte II)

**EdwardPOV  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_Según mi sentido de noción, luego de mencionar ese _''te amo'',_divagué por mucho tiempo en la línea de la irrealidad de mi propia cabeza. No supe cual era la expresión de mi cara en el momento que toqué la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle, no sabía si sonreía como idiota, o si lloraba o si simplemente estaba shockeado, la palabra correcta era inexpresión.

Entré, me dio una sonrisa cálida y emocionada, de ojos aguados y compasivos. Me tiré en su sillón blanco de cuero, olvidándome de los protocolos existentes y vagué en los colores psicodélicos de mis parpados, intentando encontrar paz en ellos. Hubo un momento, en que no supe que me pasaba pero… me reí. Todo el nerviosismo, lo expresé en una risa compulsiva, en una melodía llena de miedos entremezclados. Como si el miedo se combinara con la añoranza, con la felicidad y con una efímera, pero convincente, tranquilidad: Resultado caóticamente perfecto.

El solo me dejó. Cuando abrí los ojos, aún con una sonrisa de infante en los labios, le vi sonreír imperceptiblemente, con los ojos encendidos nuevamente. Con los mismos ojos tan parecidos al pequeño río que estaba cerca de casa, en Forks, casi tan cristalino y vivo como lo recordaba.

Entonces, su voz interrumpió mi coqueteo con los recuerdos – Se que odias lo cliché y cursi… pero todo estará bien -

Me senté, me refregué los ojos llenos de lágrimas secas y di un respiro tranquilo –Ella es fuerte y yo lo soy, somos… Cullen -

Le causó gracia mi frase, yo reí con él. Hubo un momento de silencio ininterrumpido, de pensamientos internos con nuestra propia cabeza y de sonrisas al viento, un silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a acabar hasta que fue necesario.

-Edward… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor muy grande? – Preguntó con paciencia, yo asentí con la cabeza – Necesito que te calmes. Bella entrará -

Mi expresión de niño feliz acabó súbitamente y rodé los ojos con furia, como si fueran a salirse del dolor que me causaba – Tranquilízate… déjame terminar – yo le di una patada a la mesita que tenía en frente, como impulso natural – Antes de todo, los niños están en casa con Esme. Me estoy arriesgando a una furia de madre sobreprotectora y terca por esto pero… te irás antes e irás a verlos ¿Escuchaste? Es una orden, necesito que demuestres que eres buen padre y necesito que ella me demuestre que no miente, eso tomará tiempo – su voz sonó convencida, yo le miré con impresión por sus palabras. El siempre se opuso a que rompiera las ''reglas'', por si estas las eran.

-¿Y… Renesmee? – me costaba seguir diciendo su nombre, por el nudo en la garganta que me causaba pensar en la dura conversación que debería tener con ella, en las seguras lágrimas que derramaría.

-Ella está en casa… tienes que hablar con ella, está mal y te necesita ¡Es terca, Dios! Y lo sabes, no te hagas el duro que no te hace bien ni a ella tampoco -

-Lo sé…- luego de un silencio, se abrió la puerta. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, juro que lo hice. Sentí sus olores demasiado extravagantes, sentí sus voces… juro que reconocí el llanto de Isabella aún en la completa ceguera. No abrí los ojos, hasta un punto que fue necesario. Creo que la primera imagen fue… perturbadora.

Estábamos los cuatro sentados. Isabella, Jacob, Carlisle y yo. No podía dejar de mirar su asquerosa mano unida en este momento, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos llenos de confianza pero por sobre todo, no podía esperar a golpearlo.

-Jacob… confía en mí, tanto como yo he confiado en ti -

-Yo no hice nada Carlisle… no tengo nada que ver con ella-

Y algo en su voz, en sus movimientos, en su mano entrelazada me hizo saber que era un maldito mentiroso. Aún así, me permití mirarlos con detenimiento, ver la cara de cada uno con definición absoluta.

Jacob de mierda, chucho del demonio… ¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar así de campante? De la mano de la que había sido mía por tantos años, como si tuviera derechos sobre ella ¡Por Dios! Como si creyera tener la autoridad de conocer toda su intimidad ¿Cómo era tan imbécil para reconocer que se quería ir corriendo de aquí?

Ella, lloraba como una condenada. La misma frase me producía ironía. Tenía el pelo sobre la cara y las piernas le tiritaban de una manera asombrosa, tal vez comparable con el aleteo fugaz de un colibrí deseoso de libertad, de flor en flor, la descripción correcta para lo que era ahora.

Pero ella, era como un blanco invisible… el objetivo a mi desatada furia, era él.

Pude oír la voz de Carlisle, firme como nunca pero sin dejar de ser comprensiva, y él se defendía con verdadera valentía como para murmurar esas palabras tan carentes de argumentos – Porfavor… estaba sola, yo solo he velado por su seguridad tal como tú lo hubieras hecho si estuvieras en mi lugar. Ella está enferma Carlisle…-

-Mentira – dije con los dientes apretados- Sabes que está más cuerda que todos juntos ¿A quién quieres engañar? – sus ojos demostraron un brillo pícaro casi imposible y volvió a Carlisle, aunque pudiera ver el deseo de una risa maligna.

-Bella puede asegurarlo… ¿No es cierto, querida? – Ese apodo me produjo escalofríos, ella solo se quedó quieta – Y te aprovechas de que la intimidas. Yo diría, que el que quiere engañar a alguien eres tu -

Me levanté con los ojos encendidos y el puño cerrado, dispuesto a sacarle la verdad a patadas pero antes de que pudiera pasar algo, Carlisle me alejó arrinconándome en la pared e Isabella lo sostuvo de la misma manera – Edward vete, ahora -

-¡Está mintiendo!-sacó las llaves del auto de su bolsillo, y las puso en mi palma.

-Ándate, Porfavor… -

Abrí la puerta y di el portazo más fuerte, que pudo oírse hasta la última habitación del hospital. Resoplé aún con la sangre hirviendo. Pensé en ir a verla pero no quería alterarla con mi mal humor, pero recordé que los chicos estaban en casa y todo giró en torno a eso.

Tomé el auto y partí, a la luz del atardecer. Pensé en muchas cosas de camino a casa, me fui por el camino más largo para poder reflexionar bien sobre lo sucedido. Ahora, mi único dolor eran mis hijos, era lo único.

Le tomé el peso entonces, cuando todos decían que yo era el vagabundo y Bella, la hermosa chica que trabajaba y sacaba adelante a sus hijos… ¿Y ahora que era yo? En el interior, ahora sentía un poco del karma que merecía, y ella también lo sentía, tal vez con menos intensidad, pero lo sentía.

Vagué por las calles hasta que llegué a la arboleda del barrio de casas y jardines preciosos, la última de la calle. Cuando me bajé, el corazón se me apretó de una manera extraña y abrí la puerta, de la forma más cautelosa que encontré aunque mis manos temblaran de una manera casi descomunal. No vi nada, solo oí una voz que me enterneció hasta donde no conocía. Caminé hasta la cocina y supe que provenía de ahí, tras la puerta entrecerrada.

Era Elizabeth, estaba escribiendo en la cocina, mientras mamá ordenaba las cosas sin hacerlo realmente.

-¿Y Papá también odio a mi abuelo?-

-De alguna forma si – dijo con una sonrisa al vacío.

-Pero ya no… ¡Estoy segura de que a Renesmee se le pasará! Siempre se le pasa… a todos se les pasa -

Creo que la respiración se me cortó e hice un sonido involuntario para que sus ojitos decidieran verme, y creí morir en ese momento. Me causó un dolor perforador en el pulmón, cuando se talló los ojos y volvió a abrirlos… como si creyera que no era real. Se levantó y corrió a mis brazos, y se aferró a mi cuello de una forma dolorosa, pero no la culpaba, yo hacía lo mismo.

Y lloró, lloró como todos lo hacían por estos días. Miré a mamá, que tenía unos ojos entremezclados de dolor y alegría, solo asentí para que se quedara tranquila y me fui al patio. Me senté en el suelo, con un árbol como respaldo mientras ella se aferraba cada vez más a mí.

-Shh… tranquila – murmuré enterrándome en su pelo. Pensé en lo hipócrita que estaba siendo en este momento por decirle que parara, pero no quería verla sufrir, no podía.

-N-n-no te vayas -

-No me voy a ir mi amor… nunca más – Tuve miedo ¿Y de que? De fallar a mi promesa pero me di fuerzas desde donde no conocía, no me alejarían tan fácilmente.

Desde esa frase, se fue calmando hasta que se quedó casi dormida, pero sabía que no era así por ese hipo extraño que le daba luego de llorar. Entonces, me permití analizar lo que tuviera más cercano. Me di cuenta de que había crecido… ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Hace tres semanas, había sido su cumpleaños, ya tenía flamantes 11 años. Vi su mano sobre mi hombro y cuando la tomé, me di cuenta de lo que me había dicho Rosalie era cierto.

**..::Flashback::..**

_…La miré con seriedad, no quería rodeos a esta altura - Bueno, Félix me dijo que Elizabeth estaba demasiado deprimida, triste porque tu no ibas y que el día que se lo dijeron, se cortó la mano -_

-¡¿Qué?-

-No… con un vaso, creo que lo apretó mucho hasta cortarse o algo así pero el punto es que tienes que imponer autoridad - ¿Qué autoridad por Dios? No podía ni ''imponer autoridad'' en mi propia existencia…

**..::Fin del Flashback::..**

Tenía la palma aún con marcas visibles, con cicatrices esparcidas por su frágil y temblorosa mano. Y entonces, me la llevé a los labios y dejé un beso, casto y tierno, como si aquel gesto pudiera deshacer el dolor que hubiera sentido. Cuanto daría por que no hubiera tenido la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Lo siento princesita… -

-No, no…. no – dijo alejándola y sonriéndome, como nunca… aunque tuviera los ojos llenos de lágrimas – No me pidas perdón. Ahora estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí -

Solo sequé sus lágrimas, sonriendo con orgullo ¿No quería que me preocupara? Era una niñita aún, pero ella quería aparentar que no pasaba nada. No sabía si eso era bueno, o malo, pero no decidí prestarle atención.

-Te quiero – y le hice cosquillas, por un buen rato hasta que estuve seguro de que se le había pasado todo.

-¡Yo también! ¡Te quiero! – chilló casi desesperada mientras no dejaba de reírse y yo admiraba la escena con ternura. Solo dejé miles de besos repartidos por su cara de porcelana, hasta que sentí un resoplido tierno y la imagen que vi, me hizo reír por alguna razón.

Era Anthony, con el ceño fruncido y un pijama de osito más que adorable – Yo también quiero abrazos -

Entonces, lo abracé. Pude estar horas en la misma posición, acariciando sus mejillas y deleitándome con sus risas, pero fue momento de entrar. Lo tenía a él en sus brazos. Según su relato risueño, había despertado luego de una siesta al oír mi voz, era obvio que ahora estuviera algo malhumorado y somnoliento: Las siestas de Anthony, eran intocables. Pero ahora, no se veía enojado, más bien tranquilo. Se aferraba a mi cuello y ponía su cabeza en mi pecho, y me decía donde ir aunque yo supiera que no era para ser solo el piloto de la caminata, más bien porque no quería separarse de mí.

Eran demasiado buenos para su propia seguridad… y no sabían que tan orgulloso me ponía eso.

Comieron, los vi comer mientras tenía sonreía como tonto, pero todo se esfumó cuando vi a Renesmee entrar. Cuando me vio, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y se fue casi corriendo, ellos se miraron entre sí y bajaron la mirada.

Entonces, Elizabeth se levantó y me tomó de la mano hasta que llegamos al living – Está en casa de Demetri… él le hace daño, Porfavor ve – su súplica me caló hondo. Cuando quise preguntarle noté que quería llorar y me detuve. Le pedí que volviera, que la comida se enfriaba y que la amaba mucho. Y me quedé pensando en el mismo lugar que había quedado, con una sonrisa desvanecida.

Agobiado por las palabras, volví a la cocina con una preocupación inusual. Me agaché, a una altura considerable para poder ver esos pares de ojos brillosos y les hablé con la ternura que no usaba desde hace mucho tiempo – Tengo que irme… pero volveré -

-¿Y cómo se yo que volverás? – dijo Anthony pinchando un pedazo de pollo con el tenedor, sin dejar de verse adorable. Busqué algo en mí que dejara como prenda y miré mi anillo de casados, y lo quité de su lugar. Elizabeth abrió sus ojos aguamarina con fuerza y negó, pero yo miré a Anthony, el no me negaría nada en este momento.

-Si no vuelvo… puedes quedártelo – él lo tomó y miró esa alianza plateada por dentro, y murmuró el nombre de su madre.

_-Hasta que nuestras existencias acaben –_lo leyó con dificultad y sonrió.

-Confío en ti osito, te amo – dejé un beso en su frente y lo repetí para Lizzy. Salí de la cocina y me fui a la calle, preocupado a mi máxima expresión. Definitivamente, este altibajo de emociones no me estaba haciendo para nada bien.

Caminé sintiendo frío por un momento, simplemente no sabía el rumbo pero pude encontrarla luego de un tiempo, oyendo una conversación que tenía con Demetri, en la plaza.

_- ¿Puedes darme un abrazo?-_

-_¡Quítate! No me gustan tus abrazos y menos hoy ¿Por qué estás tan desarreglada?-_

_-N-no tuve tiempo amor… es que…-_

_-¡Mírate! Estás asquerosa, deja de usar cosas pequeñas que no te quedan bien, Porfavor -_Era una blasfemia, la más negra que había oído. Pero antes de ir a despedazarlo con mis propias manos, oí algo que me detuvo_- ¿Y que le pasa a tu pelo ? El estilo ideal es rubio y corto ¿Crees que te vez genial? No quiero que vuelvas si lo tienes largo -_

_-A mí me gusta -_

_-Entonces, terminaremos _– Dijo levantándose mientras ella negaba y lo abrazaba por la espalda, llorando como si no deseara que se escapara jamás.

El la dejó sentada en una de las bancas y se fue. Entonces, cuando la vi llorando creí que era tiempo de acercarme.

Me arrodillé hasta que quedé viendo sus ojos, ella rehuyó de ellos intentando ser dura otra vez – Porfavor… vete -

-No me iré – dije con voz suave, mientras escrutaba sus ojos constantemente. Intentaba no llorar, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

No aceptó abrazos, pero si mi compañía. Luego de un tiempo decidió calmarse y volverse fría, como si esa coraza que creía que le venía de maravilla - ¿Quieres hablar?- negó con la cabeza, mirándose las rodillas en silencio – Yo si quiero tus abrazos -

-No deberías…-

-Tu no deberías hacer esto ¡Es inservible! Yo se que tú no eres así, no sigas fingiendo -

-Es mi vida y yo…- en ese momento dejó de hablar y cerró los ojos, mareo… eso me daba miedo, por múltiples razones, desde las más paranoicas hasta las más preocupantes – Estoy bien -

-¿Quieres comer algo? – Sonrió y negó, esa sonrisa tenía una clara razón y ambos la conocíamos – Porfavor… hazlo, no te seguiré molestando si lo haces-

Quería observar sus reacciones, necesitaba hacerlo para comprobar mis sospechas. La llevé al primer lugar que se me cruzó por la cabeza, mientras ella solo miraba al suelo. Pidió algo luego de mirar mucho, y yo me conformé con observarla. Ciertamente, no tenía el estómago ''firme'' luego de tantas reacciones, vomitaría y no quería parecer débil ahora.

Eran lechuga con pedacitos de tomate para que se viera más adornado, pero no era casi nada. Sus ojos se entornaron en el plato y su respiración se cortó por un momento.

Lo hizo, se demoró, sus frágiles dedos temblaron y llevaron la comida a la boca, muy lentamente. Sus ojos estaban opacos, llenos de ojeras claramente maquilladas ¿Se creía que no tenía desarrollado mi ojo clínico con las mujeres?; estaba delgada con atrocidad y desmesura; las mejillas antes tan suaves y tersas como la seda ahora, eran dos pómulos marcados y decolorados; sus ojos de muñeca fueron reemplazados por otros demoniacos y altaneros; su pelo ya no era el de antes, no tenía nada de vida ni lustre….al igual que su mirada.

Cuando iba a la mitad, soltó el tenedor con un impulso e intentó mantener la compostura, pero le costaba. Estaba algo desesperada.

Bajó los ojos en silencio y me miró casi suplicante. Yo solo asentí entendiendo su pedido encubierto. Pagué la cuenta y me la llevé de ahí, aunque a la mitad de la plaza me detuviera – Lo siento yo no quería, pero estaba celosa y tu…-

Negué, no me servía de nada echarme al bolsillo otra carga emocional, ya bastaba con las que tenía. Era mi hija, aunque quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que era una malagradecida, siempre la querría.

De camino a casa, solo la abracé de los hombros y la acerqué a mí, aunque me diera nervios al mismo tiempo… era tan frágil. Hacía un frío descomunal esa noche y tiritaba. Hubo un momento en que supuse que se había cansado, aunque no lleváramos ni la mitad del camino, lo supe por su respiración demasiado rápida. Solo la subí a mi espalda y aferré sus piernas a mi cintura, en ese momento me di cuenta de que lloraba.

-Lo siento…-

Apuré el paso. Odiaba esto, odiaba que todos pidieran perdón… odiaba que la gente se redimiera tanto, eso era insano para todos. Cuando entré a casa la llevé arriba, a la que era mi habitación y la senté en la cama. Ella se abrazó a mí, pero de todas formas la logré acostar en la cama y poner el calefactor de una vez, sus temblores me ponían nervioso. Hubo un momento, en que dejó de temblar y se quedó tranquila, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, con los dedos ya sin fuerzas para atrapar los míos. Esa imagen me conmovió.

-_Sácame de aquí -_

Todo en mi cuerpo se contrajo peligrosamente cuando murmuró eso, mi corazón dio un respingo cuando vi sus lágrimas. Su respiración era tan lenta que podía parecer algo demasiado de miedo por un momento, pero luego volvía a la vida. Me separé lentamente y fui abajo, Elizabeth me estaba esperando justamente ahí, mordiéndose las uñas. Me abrió los ojos esperando a que le dijera algo malo, pero no hice nada más que mirarla.

-Ve a dormir – murmuré mirando la hora, ella negó.

-No puedo… ¿Tu que haces? ¿Por qué estabas en el hospital? ¿Estás mal, algo te hizo daño? – sonreí de su inocencia y preocupación, y cerré los ojos mientras negaba - ¿Entonces? Abi se fue hace unos segundos al hospital y no me dijo porque– ella llamaba ''Abi'' a Esme. Yo la senté conmigo en el sillón, era la única que lograba sacarme de mi preocupación.

-Es un secreto – murmuré solo para ella, y asintió alzando su dedito pequeño, algo que me causó risa de repente.

Le conté el tema de una forma especial, omitiendo la gran mayoría y ella solo se emocionó. Era endemoniadamente angelical.

-Ahora todo suena más bonito ¿Y cuando vendrá a casa? ¿Cómo serán las cosas de hoy en adelante, papá? – Realmente no supe que responderle, y ella siguió hablándome – Mamá casi nunca está en casa y… ¿Sabías que Jacob vive con nosotros?-

-Lo sé… ¿Les ha hecho algo? – pregunté con paranoia, ella negó.

-No… no. No puedo quejarme en que Renesmee me cuida demasiado de él y no me deja sola pero de todas formas, yo te quiero a ti en casa -

-No se puede amor, lo sabes… no lo hagas más difícil -

-Yo lo sé. Pero de todas formas… quiero que vayas a verme -

-Lo haré, escondido o como sea pero lo haré. No te preocupes por eso, todo va a estar bien -

-Yo lo sé – sonrió y bostezó luego. Entonces, Anthony apareció oportunamente.

Se subió con poca dificultad al sofá y se sentó en medio de ambos, buscando en el bolsillo de su pijama, mi anillo. Y me lo devolvió con ternura – Es una buena forma de que no te vayas – admitió con una risita. Yo solo lo tomé y lo llevé arriba. Los miré dormirse en silencio y bajé las escaleras, sabiendo que no había nadie más que yo.

Me senté en uno de los sillones y pensé como nunca. Estaba decido, me los llevaría pero no sabía cómo empezar… todo era tan confuso.

**..::Flashback::..**

-No… se cual es el camino correcto – murmuré casi sin voz, a la mitad de una gran conversación adolescente-padre.

-Eso depende en gran parte, del sitio al que quieras llegar – miró sus papeles y siguió rellenando, como si no me prestara demasiada atención.

-No me importa el sitio ¡No puedo saber donde es! Todo es tan extraño, yo la quiero a ella… -

-Entonces hijo mío – y me miró – No importa mucho el camino que tomes -  
><strong><br>..::Fin del Flashack::..**

Rodé los ojos a la ventana, con cansancio y entonces, escuché un piano artificial sonar, mi teléfono. Era Victoria, me alegré por alguna razón – Edward… ¡Al fin contestas! Me tienes muy preocupada…-

-¿P-puedes venir a mi casa? Necesito hablar contigo…-

Pasó una hora. Llegó a casa en cautela extrema, con el pelo desordenado. Me abrazó y nos sentamos en el comedor, ninguno despertaría aunque gritáramos en ese lugar. Me sentí inútil en el momento en que tuve que contarle mi vida a fondo, pero lo creí necesario. Miré el café que nos habíamos hecho, casi como escape a sus ojos realistas y ahora, compasivos, a su cara de asombro al descubrir todo, casi al igual que Jasper o Emmett, como todo el mundo.

-Creo Que Renesmee está enferma y tengo miedo… tengo miedo de no poder sacarla de su propio infierno, tengo miedo de perderlos para siempre -

-Oh – fue lo primero que oí de sus labios en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos claros vagaron por la mesa e hizo algo con las cejas que denotaba preocupación. Dio un suspiro profundo y me miró a los ojos de manera distinta a la forma que lo hizo siempre - ¿Sabes algo, Ed? De alguna forma u otra, es necesario que pases por estas cosas. Sabes que te defenderé ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque eres la persona más real que he conocido. Y eres tan joven Dios mío, tan joven, solo tienes 29 años y ya tienes que pasar por todo esto, pero no te justifico. Si el maldito de James decía algo bien, era que nunca hay que justificar ni tener lástima, eso hace a las personas dependientes de esos sentimientos. Lo que si siento por ti, es una identificación absoluta, eres como mi reflejo. De que te ayudaré, te ayudaré…y mira, oportunamente traje esto -

Era una carpeta y dentro estaba mi divorcio. El corazón se me apretó como un puño al verlo, pero ella me miró de manera tranquilizadora .

– Edward… voy a hablarte con claridad ¿Si? No soy nadie para decirte que no te conviene, pero en este momento es mejor que te alejes. La vida da muchas vueltas, si su amor es verdadero te prometo que esto dará un giro pero como tu amiga, como tu abogada personal y como Victoria, te pido que la dejes ir, Porfavor – yo miré el café, vagando otra vez – Mira, tienes pruebas… tus hijos son la prueba ¿Con que cara puede quitártelos? Tu divorcio ya está desde hace ya un mes y medio y en la audiencia, cuando tengan que declarar los derechos de custodia puedes decir todo lo que sabes ¡Eres un abogado! Y todo saldrá a tu favor si lo haces bien, pero lucha por eso, si no lo haces, te juro que te irás al infierno por estas lágrimas que, estoy segura, de que no son falsas -

Suspiré, y tragué un poco más de cafeína, para los nervios.

-Y por Renesmee… eso es complicado, no te lo negaré. Yo te recomiendo que la lleves al doctor, mañana mismo… y en ese momento hablas con Isabella. Agradece, que no tendrás que persuadirla para firmar. No te sientas feliz por su desgracia, pero solo mira como su castillo materialista se derrumba – sonrió con malicia.

-No empieces Victoria… no quiero ser lo que detestaría. Yo quiero concentrarme en lo que realmente importa, ellos y en desenmascarar al chucho -

-¿Y tu hermana está bien? ¿Cómo se sintió eso? – preguntó con entusiasmo, yo solo solté una risita por lo bajo.

-Es… adorable – fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente – La conocerás, sin decir que tengo que irme allá por la mañana - Entonces, mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, dándome cuenta de lo obvio muy tarde – Mierda… no he ido a trabajar -

-Retardo, lo sabía – rió de mí y suspiró sacando otra hoja de su carpeta – Tu padre mandó un fax. Certificado médico y una explicación por la que no habías llegado, claro, como si fueras tu, sonaría extraño que tu padre te justificara a esta altura, yo lo sé porque… tengo un ojo clínico con eso pero descuida, solo lo sé yo y me enternece -

Lo veneré por ese momento y tomé otro sorbo al café. Ya amanecía.

Hablamos, me dio consejos como necesité y se fue. Me hice dos cafés y hasta ese entonces, llevaba cuatro cigarros y contando. Estaba empecinado en pensar y pensar, tanto que ya me dolía la cabeza.

Luego de unas horas de expresión taciturna, decidí que el día debía comenzar otra vez. Me quise convencer de que todo era como antes, claro, yo solo cuidaba la casa y luego mis problemas. Todo estaría bien, y si no, me obligaría a estarlo.

Entonces, justo cuando iba a empezar a hacerles algo para desayunar, vi a Alice con una posición amenazadora en la puerta. Tenía los ojos rojos y el pelo aún ordenado en su lugar, con zapatillas y jeans, algo casi exótico de ver en ella. Aún así, puso una mano en su cintura y me miró alzando una ceja perfecta.

-Me debes unas uñas postizas – dijo mostrándome las suyas, mordidas y de un carmesí desteñido - le miré quedarse en silencio por un largo instante Y habló – Pero te perdonaría si me das un abrazo, justo ahora -

Rodé los ojos al oír su voz temblorosa y la abracé, por un momento algo largo – Y yo necesito que me ayudes -

.

.

-Ahora están viendo los papeles para darla de alta, se vendrá hoy en la noche a lo menos – yo asentí con el ceño fruncido, mirando el mantel a cuadros por un momento. Necesitaba un plan – Yo se que no quieres alejarte Edward pero es necesario, Porfavor no se los hagas más difíciles a ellos -

Odié ese momento, cuando las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos como un adolescente viendo una película de drama absoluto. Tuve que recorrer lugares con los ojos para que no me delataran las lágrimas fácilmente. Solo aclaré la garganta y volví a hablar – No es solo eso… es todo en general -

-Mira. Jacob está casi en el ojo del huracán e Isabella… ella está recibiendo su merecido, lo sé porque oí sus peleas y porque oí sus llantos, lo sé porque nada le resulta bien y dudo que en el futuro sea tan así -

-Eso no me consuela Alice -

-Piensa que tendrás a Emily por la noche y que ellos volverán, eso te lo aseguro -  
><strong><br>BellaPOV  
><strong>  
>-¡Acaso no me crees! ¡Cómo no vas a creerme Isabella! ¡YO NO HICE NADA!<p>

Temblé ante sus reacciones, nunca había estado así de enojado y daba miedo realmente - ¡Y DEJA DE LLORAR! Estoy seguro de que ese maldito está con ellos -

-Es su padre…-

-¡Los separaste por casi tres meses! No te arrepientas ahora Isabella, ya no hay tiempo para arrepentirse… - se quedó un momento pensativo – Nos iremos -

-¡No seas tonto Jacob! Lo olvidaremos y punto, todo seguirá como antes. Levantaras sospechas inservibles -

**EdwardPOV**

-Buenos días princesa – murmuré dándole un beso matutino en la mejilla, como antes.

-Hola – me arrastró de alguna manera con ella y terminé abrazándola por la espalda, acariciando su sedoso cabello – No te irás… ¿Si?-

-Eso no lo sé, duerme ¿Si? Aún es temprano -

Se durmió luego de un rato y me separé, pero me encontré con Renesmee haciendo exactamente el mismo show que Isabella hacía al tener su edad – _Estoy obesa maldición…-_

-¿Quién lo dice? – me miró como con miedo y pateó la balanza bajo la cama, como si yo fuera un niño de 2 años que no se da cuenta.

-Deberías aprender a tocar las puertas -

-Y tu deberías aprender a no guiarte por las apariencias, menos de ese… estúpido -

-No hables mal de él, tiene razón y yo le haré caso -

-Estás tan equivocada Nessie… ¿Y si te deja que harás? - Tembló de solo pensarlo y sus ojos ahora, más grandes de lo normal me vieron con miedo real – Dime que harás -

-N-no lo haría… porque me ama, me lo dice a veces -

-Tiene 18 años ¿Hace algo productivo de su vida? Nada Renesmee, nada ¿Quieres terminar como él? Te vas a enfermar si sigues así ¡no te hace bien maldita sea! –

-Tu no lo sabes, yo me siento bien -

-Si claro, y yo soy un duende azul ¿Enserio crees que puedes engañarme? Estoy seguro de que te has desmayado o te ha pasado algo malo, no quiero que te pase algo de lo que pueda lamentarme luego ¿Por qué no me entiendes? Tu eres… mi mejor amiga, eres mi pequeñita y si te pasa algo, yo me voy a morir ¿Por qué no me entiendes?-

-No digas eso – su voz fina como la seda, tembló - no voy a morirme -

-Si te vieras como yo lo hago, te darías cuenta de que no todo es como tú piensas…-

-Esto no debería haber sucedido…n-no, no. Ahora mismo yo tendría que estar en otro lugar y tú en el hospital con tu hermana o lo que sea, esto no debería… - Antes de que se fuera la agarré del brazo y negué - ¡No sigas! Vas a irte y me voy a encariñar, no quiero que duela… ¡Suéltame! -

-¡Acaso crees que esto es muy fácil para mí! ¡Deja de comportarte como una hipócrita! ¡Estás enferma, mierda! -

Eso terminó por eliminar todo rastro de altanería, pero no se quedó callada - ¿Y a quién le importa?-

-¡Claro que importa! ¡A mí me importa! Tú me importas, te necesito…-

-¡Y porque te fuiste!-

-Sabes perfectamente las razones ¡Es difícil para mí que estén con Jacob! ¿Crees que no me duele que me olviden y que ocupen el tiempo con él? Me duele, me duele mucho… ¡Pero al parecer ni a ti ni a tu madre les sirve el perdón! ¡Claro! Como si yo no hubiera tenido que perdonarlas a ustedes, yo siempre he estado ahí y jamás las he recriminado ¿Por qué ahora es tan grave, eh?-

-Eres mi padre ¿No?-

-¿Y acaso tú no eres mi hija? Porque te digo que esos ojos son míos por si no te diste cuenta – me castigué por ser tan duro pero me di cuenta de que era necesario, que yo también tenía derecho a desahogarme. Me di cuenta en ese momento, que estaba justo a su altura casi con una súplica implícita de que me mirara a los ojos, pero no lo hacía muy a menudo.

-¿Y crees que para mí es fácil que estés con Félix a la vez? – Sabía que eso, era una excusa tarada para rehuir de lo importante, pero aún así le respondí.

-Es un niño… nunca podré agradarte si me hablas de él. Si lo hubiera dejado solo, me estarías lanzando insultos por hacerlo y ahora que lo hago, que por primera vez me hago cargo no te gusta. Yo se que necesitas atención pero no he podido y te pido perdón por si eso te sirve, porque sabes que me duele-

-A mí también me duele – y se alejó un poco de mí, intentando volver a poner su coraza. Yo entendía que era para defenderse – Me duele que tu estés con tus problemas y no te ocupes de mí ¡Me duele que mi madre te haya olvidado! No tener a nadie cuando lo necesito. Tú no sabes lo difícil que es no tener a nadie que te reafirme lo que eres, para lo que sirves… ¡Tengo 15 años! Necesito que me digan que hacer, no soy una mujer… -

-Tu lo querías – miró al suelo y noté que sus uñas se separaban lentamente de su palma. Hubo un silencio prolongado mientras ambos pensábamos en nuestras propias cosas, hasta que sus sedosos labios se abrieron una vez más.

-Quieren casarse... – murmuró antes de que pudiera decir algo – Ellos viajarán y recorrerán el mundo, y Jacob tendrá un hijo con mamá… él quiere un hijo para su fortuna, con mi madre – me quedé en silencio – Tienen su futuro planificado. Lo hablan todo el tiempo, luego de las cenas de los domingos. Se llamará Rebecca si es mujer y si es hombre se llamará Jacob, su mini Jacob…-

No sabía que decirle, pero quería oírlo – Elizabeth rompe a llorar casi siempre por eso y… yo le digo que mamá esta ciega, que solo se deja llevar por el pero ya no sé si es cierto. Creo que… ya es muy tarde – su voz cada vez se quebraba más – Y entonces, llega Demetri – sonrió mientras sollozaba – Y dice que me quiere… tal vez lo dice poquitas veces y tal vez se enoja, pero no me recrimina por nada que no sea necesario, para que yo me sienta mejor… el si se preocupa por mí – Ya estaba llorando muy fuerte, con sollozos en cada palabra pero no dejaba de sonar decidido - ¡Y yo se que tiene razón! ¡El no puede fallarme papá! ¡El no! el no…

En ese mismo momento me di cuenta de que sus rodillas no resistirían ni un segundo más y la tomé antes de que se siguiera humillando.

Los minutos siguientes, se podría decir que fueron indescriptibles. Terminó acomodada en la cama y llorando en mi regazo, mientras yo solo acariciaba su pelo y sus gélidos hombros con miedo de hacerle daño, con el sentimiento de tener arena en los ojos. Se lamentó de sus propias cosas, como si tuviera miedo de no decir las cosas malas que había estado haciendo y pidiéndome perdón por eso, pidiéndome que la sacara pronto de casa… que quería que todo volviera a ser como antes aunque luego cerrara los ojos con odio y supiera que era difícil una vuelta atrás luego de todo esto.

Yo solo la dejaba hablar, no podía – ni quería- parecer débil frente a ella, no me lo perdonaría. Lo único que pude hacer fue decirle que se callara.

-Shh… ya basta –

No me hizo mucho caso al comienzo hasta que rocé mis dedos por sus labios y logré callarla por completo. Se remeció de manera estremecedora, hasta que sus gritos desesperados se convirtieron en pequeños movimientos intermitentes que se mantuvieron todo el tiempo – Perdóname… - eso fue casi un acertijo que supe descifrar por arte de magia, porque su voz hubiera sido imperceptible para cualquiera. Se escondió en mi cuello y presionó una de sus manos contra mi pecho, estaba gélida como nunca.

Lloró hasta que el mismo sufrimiento le hizo caer dormida, pero no completamente, lo suficientemente cansada para no vacilar ante mis movimientos. Solo la separé de mí porque me resultó lo demasiado doloroso y por segunda vez, la volví a arropar en mi cama sin decir nada. Sus parpados se tensaron, pero no lograron abrirse de todas formas.

No tuve tiempo para pensar en un plan, porque había caído dormido a su lado antes de poder comenzar.

**RenesmeePOV**

Desperté asustada como todas las noches pero esta vez… estaba a mi lado. Me quedé completamente inmóvil intentando recordar todo lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas y suspiré. Una de sus manos, estaba entrelazada a la mía aunque en el sueño se iba separando muy lentamente pero no por completo.

Solo me di tiempo para admirarlo por un momento, esta vez con detención. Por alguna extraña razón estaba más pálido que antes y con unas ojeras que nunca tuvo, algo… delgado y cansado, se le notaba en lo superficial de su sueño. Intenté separarme lentamente de él y lo logré luego de algunos intentos de separación… lo tapé y cerré las cortinas. Al salir, creo que todo volvió a la realidad como debía ser.

Al llegar abajo, Alice estaba hablando con mi madre… de una manera seria - ¿Yo, enojarme contigo? Porfavor Bella no tengo tiempo para sentimientos tan absurdos como esos, tu no me has hecho nada a mí pero lo que le haces a Edward no tiene… ¡Pies ni cabeza!-

-Entiéndeme…-

-¿Qué voy a entender? No puedo aunque lo desee… no entiendo como un tipo que conoces hace dos años puede persuadirte mejor que mi hermano ¡Lo reconozco! Puede ser un inútil pero es tan tierno que dan ganas de quedarse escuchando lo que dice por horas y horas ¡Gracias a ti ahora dejó de ser así! Se conocen desde hace mas 15 años maldita sea…-

-Alice basta – su voz tembló, lo sentí – Yo necesito hablar con él -

-Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas, no ahora. Emily llegará más tarde y no quiero que… – en ese momento, reconocí que Alice se quebraba lentamente y esa era la razón de su silencio – No quiero que arruines eso, no quiero que esté triste en uno de los momentos más esperados de su vida, no ahora Bella - Hubo un silencio algo prolongado hasta que Alice habló – Pon en orden tus prioridades, Porfavor… solo estás perdiéndote tu -

En ese momento Elizabeth me encontró espiando la conversación y me tomó del brazo para llevarme a otra habitación. Me habló por un momento y me contó de su pequeño plan – No llores ni lo hagas llorar, es simple y ya lo has hecho antes -

Tontamente, decidí preguntar - ¿Y por qué?-

-No quiero que sufra esta noche – toda mi piel se erizó de una manera extraña. Elizabeth jamás había pensado tanto en los demás, realmente jamás había salido de su burbuja hasta que él se fue definitivamente de casa. Instantáneamente secó la pequeña lágrima perfecta que había caído de sus ojos.

-Tu no eres de reprimirte… lo extrañaras -

Miró sus zapatillas y se quedó en silencio. Su cabello caía liso y sedoso sobre sus hombros y su flequillo estaba desordenado en su frente. Sus dedos estaban mordidos y sus hermosas uñas ya no eran lo de antes, estaban rotas y con algo de sangre alrededor. Todo hasta que sus ojos turquesa me miraron por segunda vez, más brillosos y grandes que antes – No importa mi dolor Renesmee… se me pasará y si no ocurre, me pondré bien porque sabré que él lo está. Si no te preocuparas tanto en ti y salieras del mundo deforme en el que vives de una vez, entenderías lo que te estoy diciendo. Solo no llores… él lo recordará. Los Cullen tenemos buena memoria -

Dicho eso se levantó y se fue, dejándome atónita ante su maduro comentario.

Unos minutos más tarde, Alice llegó galopante a mi lado y me tomó de la mano para ir, luego de acariciar mis mejillas. Ambos estaban juntos esperándome, a una distancia considerable el uno del otro. Elizabeth solo se reía ante sus despedidas y comprendí que estaba llevando a cabo su plan. Le decía cosas tiernas que rallaban en lo gracioso, y el solo le sonreía. Me pregunté en ese momento si podría hacer algo parecido.

Y en ese momento solo lo abracé por segunda vez, tragándome las lágrimas. Solo se enterró en mi cuello y murmuró un par de cosas – No hagas nada estúpido princesa... No olvides cerrar tus ventanas - No supe que significo eso, pero no me importó. Solo dejó muchos besos en mis mejillas y uno en mi frente – Te amo -**  
><strong>  
>Justo en ese momento se fue de la escena, sonriendo aunque claramente no quería hacerlo. Mamá solo abrazó más a Anthony entre sus brazos y se fue, con el sonido de sus tacones resonando en el pavimento.<p>

El viaje en auto fue horriblemente silencioso, no había música de fondo. Anthony se había quedado dormido sobre mis brazos y Elizabeth miraba constantemente la ventana secando sus pequeñas lágrimas en silencio. Pero lo que rebalsó el vaso de agua fue a la hora de la cena. Estábamos los cinco en la mesa aprovechándonos de que Renee se había ido a Australia en nuestra ausencia, gracias al cielo.

Jacob estaba tan calmado como siempre y mamá solo revolvía la comida del plato sin realmente tener la intención de comerlo al igual que mi hermana… Anthony era el único que comía sin preocupaciones. Sentí los ojos de Jacob sobre los míos y luego sobre el plato - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No comerás?-

-No tengo hambre…-

Y empezó - ¿Sabes niña? Me tienes harto con tus excusas tontas… ¡Yo soy el que te paga tus malditas cosas y esa comida! ¡Así que te la comerás!-

-No me grites – me atreví a desafiarlo. Entonces, mamá alzó los ojos con cansancio y aún algunas lágrimas sobre los ojos, casi sin comprender que estábamos en la entrada a una gran discusión.

-Hija Porfavor…-

Me levanté con odio de la mesa y salí de la casa… y para mi maldición, quien esperaba estaba justo afuera esperándome sentado arriba de su auto y alzándome una ceja.

**EmilyPOV **

Al entrar a casa creo que la saliva recorrió mis labios al ver tanta perfección y hermosura concentradas en un mismo lugar ¿Yo viviría ahí? ¿Con Edward? Me pellizqué tontamente esperando a que no fuera un sueño y justo en ese momento sentí un abrazo de Alice, aunque se veía preocupada. En ese momento, solo concentré mi atención en Edward. Mi madre y mi padre solo fueron a la cocina a preparar la suculenta cena que harían pero yo no lo encontraba cerca, y me preocupaba.

-¿Puedo… explorar arriba? – asintieron con la sonrisa más feliz que encontraron en su interior y lo hice. Subí algunos escalones hasta que en una de las obscuras habitaciones lo encontré. Estaba en un escritorio con la cabeza escondida entre el hueco que había hecho entre sus brazos. Temblaba sin darse cuenta, llorando. Me acerqué llamándolo, para decirle tontamente que ya estaba en casa y que lo necesitaba, pero no quiso oírme.

Me acerqué en silencio y me senté en la cama que justamente estaba al lado suyo. Sus ojos cerrados estaban llenos de lágrimas pero su cara no tenía una expresión definida - ¿Qué pasa? - mi voz descendió la felicidad de al comienzo. Solo me acomodé a su lado de alguna manera y me quedé mirando sus ojos con cercanía, aunque los abriera tardíamente y me demostraba que ya estaban completamente oscurecidos – Dime que te pasa…- eso fue más bien una súplica. Entonces, encontré entre una de sus manos dedos un collar de plata, con un dije precioso de esmeraldas, un corazón de esmeralda. Al reverso, tenía una pequeñísima frase.

''Papá te ama''

Creo que con eso pude comprender que era lo que le pasaba, cual era la razón de tantas lagrimas. Solo suspiré y admiré por un momento sus temblores friolentos, puse una de mis manos en su frente y supe que estaba casi ardiendo en su propio delirio. Rocé una de mis manos por su cabello y lo acaricié muy lentamente. Pude suponer que no había comido por un tiempo prolongado por el sonido de su estómago, que él debía ignorar completamente.

Lo persuadí para que se acostara de una vez, aunque negó unas repetidas diez veces como mínimo. Solo me arrodillé a su lado y lo miré con intensidad, volviendo a repasar su frente… era demasiado, ya estaba en un semi estado de delirio y recuerdos muy vívidos que le hacía doler, estaba claramente enfermo y congestionado, además del llanto y el estrés que le brotaba por los poros.

-Espérame…-

-¡No! No digas nada, no…- eso fue más bien una súplica a la que no pude hacer caso. Lo obligué a acomodarse y bajé las escaleras con rapidez.

– Papá… necesito que veas a Edward -

.

.

Pude presenciar esa conversación desde afuera, con Alice casi pegadas a la puerta. Era algo cómica la forma de volvernos más cercanas.

-¡Me siento estúpido!-

-No lo eres maldita sea ¿Por qué a esta altura de tu vida te vuelves inseguro?-

-No sé hacer ninguna cosa bien… no puedo cuidar ni de mis hijos bien ¡Renesmee está completamente demente! Y todos se hacen los que no se dan cuenta, está casi anoréxica y nadie hace nada ¿Porqué no me lo dijeron?-

-Por si lo recuerdas cariño, tampoco la hemos visto mucho que digamos…- murmuró mamá con la intención de no dañarlo.

-No puedo… no así -

-Si puedes ¿Y sabes por qué? – Ese era Carlisle – Porqué a diferencia de mucha gente que conozco tu si tienes razones contundentes para hacerlo, nos tienes a nosotros… pensé que nunca lo diría pero tienes que preocuparte por ti ahora, por tus necesidades, por tu corazón… no puedes quedarte toda la vida sufriendo hijo, no es sano para nadie -

-Eso no me importa -

-Pues debería. Tienes que descansar, mira cómo estás de nervioso – por la puerta entreabierta, noté que le tomaba la mano y comprobaba sus temblores con la calma de la suya – Llevas casi una semana llorando sin parar, te vas a enfermar tu ahora… no puedes ayudar a los demás si tú no estás bien, entiéndelo Porfavor, no te sigas haciendo daño -

-No puedo con tanto yo solo…-

Mamá lo consoló y calmó hasta que su descanso fue muy palpable. Acarició sus mejillas mientras se relajaba a una velocidad lenta, mientras le murmuraba que todo estaría bien. Cuando estuvo casi dormido, papá le dio algunas aspirinas o cosas por el estilo, aunque se mezclaran algunos calmantes. Lo sabía, me los daban a menudo.

Espero a que estuviera casi dormido y le quitó los zapatos con rapidez. Acomodó su almohada y lo arropó con ternura, apagando la luz en silencio mientras el calmante hacía efecto en su tenso cuerpo. Alice desapareció antes de que pudiera notarlo pero yo no tuve la rapidez necesaria para hacerlo. Solo entré sin pedir explicaciones y me acosté a su lado… se veía tan calmado, tan perfecto. Solo rocé mis dedos en sus mejillas en lo que comprobaba su sueño casi profundo. Sus parpados se tensaron, pero no tuvieron la fuerza suficiente como para abrirse por completo.

-Te quiero mucho, mucho -

Me dormí a su lado en silencio, acomodada en su cuello. A la mañana siguiente, al abrir los ojos me encontré con los suyos justo en frente… estaba haciendo exactamente lo que yo al verlo por primera vez. Uno de sus dedos rozó mi frente y las líneas que se formaban, me miraba como si todo fuera un perfecto sistema que le costaba comprender – Hola – susurré como saludo, el solo siguió mirándome directamente a los ojos, clavándome la mirada de una manera tierna y deliberada. Saqué mi mano de las sábanas y toqué su frente con ternura, estaba muchísimo mejor que ayer.

En ese momento habló – Lo siento -

-¿Por qué deberías sentirlo?-

Sonrió – Es tu momento, no es mi intención llamar la atención créeme que es todo lo contrario…-

-No digas estupideces, no necesito reflectores ni una entrevista, solo necesitaba que estuvieras cerca y ya lo estás. Dudo que necesite algo más que eso – Justo en ese momento, dejé mis labios sobre su frente y me acomodé así en la almohada, mientras él se acomodaba más cerca de mí. Era una extraña manera de decirme que necesitaba protección, que se sentía demasiado débil como para poder conversar demasiado. Solo lo acerqué a mi cuello y acaricié cada una de las hebras de su pelo broncíneo, el solo cerró los ojos.

Lloró otra vez… más bien por tres días no se dignó a salir de la cama. Todo hasta que una mañana, cuando estábamos todos sentados desayunando sin él, apareció con una carpeta en las manos – Edward… ¿Vas a trabajar?- preguntó Esme con ternura, el suspiró.

-No creo que sea conveniente un despido – se veía distinto… distinto en todo sentido. Su cabello ahora estaba ordenado a su manera, con algo de su desorden acostumbrado, olía exquisitamente bien y no podía negar que ese atuendo formal le quedaba excelente. Era perfecto. Entonces se sentó, sin tomar nada y miró a Carlisle – Necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande ¿Si?-

-Dime que pasa -

-Necesito que le des esto a Isabella. Si te pregunta no le digas nada, sabe leer - Se levantó en silencio y se despidió de mí con un beso en la frente – _Te quiero -_

Oímos el estruendo de la puerta. Alice solo miró la hoja con algo de nostalgia y Carlisle la abrió – Es el divorcio…- estaba firmado por él, con una mínima lágrima discreta adherida al papel.

**EdwardPOV**

Justo al salir de oficina de mi jefe – vergonzoso – dándole explicaciones, papeles… solo dijo lo preocupado que estaba de mi prolongada ausencia, me encontré con Victoria - ¡Edward! – me abrazó con fuerza, yo solo suspiré -Eres tú, maldito – me pegó en el pecho con ojos de niña buena y miró mis ojos - ¿Y que decidiste?-

Hablamos, largas conversaciones sobre la vida y nosotros hasta que entró Emmett con unos papeles, leyéndolos sin fijarse en el camino y cuando me vio entrecerró los ojos – Maldito -

-Yo también te extrañaba –

Creo que Emmett fue el único inútil que me hizo reír. Le pedí que se quedara, de todas formas eran planes que todo el mundo conocería – Quiero llevármelos a casa … Ese chucho de mierda es un maldito y lo sé, Isabella se deja llevar y esta ciega, es muy fácil de convencer -

-Sabes que para eso tiene que llegar a… una audiencia, puede ser doloroso -

-Nada duele más que lo que me ha pasado en estas últimas semanas -

Y en el tema salió lo de mi hermana, y Emmett comenzó a preguntar con detalle - ¿Hermana? ¿Tienes otra hermana? ¿Se parece a Alice? ¿Está soltera? -

-Idiota – eso lo dije con una risa – Es rubia, alta… tiene los ojos azules y se llama Emily, le gusta leer… dudo que sea de tu tipo –

-Ya par de dementes, a lo importante. ¿Estás seguro?-

-Segurísimo… e investiga todo lo que encuentres de ese maldito , no le creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dice y no me va a engañar, no va a hacerlo conmigo – Suspiré – Hoy tengo un plan algo extraño… hoy ambos estarán en el hospital por la noche, ellos estarán solos y nunca cierran sus ventanas -

Victoria sonrió, entendiendo lo que quise mencionar y solo me revolvió el pelo – Maldita sea, debería haberme casado con alguien como tú -

**RenesmeePOV**

-Hasta mañana -

Me despedí con la mano y una sonrisa falsa. Todo estaba oscuro, seguramente ellos estaban dormidos. Entré aún con la luz apagada y me tiré en mi cama sin pensar en otra cosa, hasta que la luz se prendió sola, de manera tétrica pero era papá ¿Era él realmente? – Te dije… que cerraras tus ventanas Renesmee– entonces llegó hasta mí y me dio mi collar, no sabía en que momento lo había perdido. Solo lo cerró en mi palma y se sentó a mi lado mirándome con una sonrisa torcida, algo que desde casi medio año no presenciaba.

Solo lo abracé, mientras el solo sonreía para mí… era lo mejor que podía hacerme – Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esto, al menos por unos meses princesa…-

-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunté dudando de su agilidad.

-Hmm… estuve unos dos años de mi vida trepando árboles, no me subestimes – me hizo un mimo que rallaba en la ternura y me acomodé en su hombro – Hermosa -

-¿Porqué lo último?-

-Porque es cierto… hermosa, hermosa, hermosa... – reí con ese halago, de manera algo nerviosa y el suspiró – Tengo una propuesta para ti. ¿Sabes? Alice tiene un noviecito o algo así -

-¿Tiene novio?-

-Bueno… química suena mejor con un tipo que es psicólogo y yo quería que me acompañaras a verlo ¿Qué dices? -

* * *

><p><strong>Todo resumido en una palabra: Divorcio en marcha.<strong>

**Muchisisísimas gracias por leer mi demente y enredada historia, enserio muchas gracias.**

**Comenten :3**

**Un abrazo de oso pegajoso de mi misma, Agatha.**


	24. Castillo de Arena

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:**Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>«<em>****El amor no es y no puede ser simple afecto. No se trata de costumbre o amabilidad. El amor es locura, es el corazón que late a dos mil por hora, la luz que surge de noche en pleno atardecer, las ganas de despertarse por la mañana solo para mirarle a los ojos.** » **

**Capitulo 24: **Castillo de arena

_Firmé con las manos trémulas, y caminé con rapidez y poca distinción: no quería ver los ojos de Victoria triunfantes ni la cara de Edward. Simplemente no podía permitírmelo, no lo soportaría. Pero sentí sus dedos ahora gélidos y definitivos, aprisionar mi muñeca indefensa – No escapes como una niña, tu y yo tenemos que hablar -_

_-Suéltame o gritaré – Alzó una de sus cejas y resopló con disgusto._

_-Pues hazlo, tú quedarás como ridícula, a mí ya no me importa -_

_Me llevó caminando hasta un cierto restaurante de la quinta avenida, su actitud me golpeaba como una roca en la sien. Cuando nadie pudo verlo, prendió un cigarro y exhalo el humo de la manera más desenfadada que pudo, sin intención de hacer un aro de humo como la mayoría de las veces, estaba furioso y herido. Al parecer, una ola de recuerdos lo golpeaba en el mismo puerto seguro como a mí, pero aprendió a mantenerse como los requeríos y soportar el romper de unas furiosas olas, lo que fuese que viniera– Hasta hace unos dos minutos atrás, iba a quitártelos ¿Sabes? Pero también comprendí, que no tiene sentido ni razón - Me quedé en silencio, mirando sin interés el hermoso mantel floreado de la mesa. Temblaba, peligrosamente – No quiero que sus vidas se conviertan en las de un gitano itinerante, Bella. No es justo ni para ellos, ni para nosotros ¡Pero que es justo! ¡Tú y yo somos tan culpables como nadie!-_

_Esperó un momento para ver mi reacción, pero solo me apreté los dedos con rapidez hasta que sonaran mis huesos que ya no podían sostenerme, por mero nerviosismo. No sabía que decirle, ni que sugerirle, no creía tener la cara para ''sugerir'' algo en vidas que había descuidado por estupidez. Pude ver una pequeña lágrima cayendo por sus ojos esmeralda, endemoniadamente preciosos y entristecidos – Quiero tener una relación civilizada contigo, yo sé que no seremos amigos pero…-_

_-¡No pretendas que seamos amigos, Edward! ¡Conozco demasiado para ser tu amiga! ¡NO EXISTE! Esto es estúpido, todo es estúpido…y yo debería irme de aquí- Decidí levantarme sin probar siquiera si podría hacerlo sin caer, pero antes de que quisiera irme o eso intentara, comenzó a gritarme, como esperé que lo hiciera. La bomba, explotó._

_-¡Si todo es tan estúpido, porque no hiciste algo para repararlo, maldita sea! ¡TU ERES LA CULPABLE DE NUESTROS PROBLEMAS! ¡Inconsecuente! – y noté en ese mismo momento, que ya eran más de dos lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas antes de poder tomar el lugar de la otra, impotentes. Pateó la mesa puso su frente en la palma de sus manos, apretando los dedos contra su cabello, probando su resistencia a los jalones leves que le daba a cada una de sus hebras casi doradas a la luz mortecina del lugar. Me di cuenta entonces, de que yo lloraba como una niña de cinco años que no podía encontrar su muñeca, igual de patética y chillona como una. Ya las ganas de sublevación y escape habían logrado que me quedara petrificada en la silla en que me posaba._

_Hubo un largo silencio, entre lágrimas y quejas internas que subrogaban las palabras que estaban a punto de decir, que claramente herirían considerablemente la estabilidad emocional del contrincante._

_Estábamos en un restaurante de Manhattan, en la avenida Lexington; un lugar típico, al lado de un ventanal que se ubicaba donde todo el mundo parecía voltearse a mirar al par de dementes hechos un mar de lágrimas que se gritaban en un privado de un restaurante, sin importar si acaso había gente, sin pudor alguno a resguardar un problema que había estallado luego de años de haberlo sepultado como algo de insignificante importancia. Pude ver a una niña tomada de la mano de su madre mientras me miraba fijamente, y no dejaba de mirarme y de jalarle la preciosa blusa de encaje Europeo que traía pero a ella no tenía tiempo para responder sus súplicas. Caí en cuenta, recién luego de años de indiferencia, que el problema siempre fue el tiempo._

_-Ya estoy cansado Isabella, no tengo ganas de gritarte ni de odiarte ni de… completamente nada. Quiero estar tranquilo por alguna vez en mi vida. Tu puedes devorarte a Jacob, a mi no me importa pero… ya basta – me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, desde hace tiempo no le veía llorar con tanto ímpetu._

_La pregunta nació, y mis labios no se pegaron como siempre, fue la inconsciencia la que habló - ¿Me quieres? – pregunté abruptamente, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Mis venas ardieron por la poca capacidad de raciocinio que había tenido al decirlo, quise arrancarme la lengua yo misma ¿Cómo era posible que afloraran todavía gotas de insensatez en mis terminaciones? No podía perdonármelo, realmente nunca lo haría._

_-Lamentablemente, eres importante para mí y temo decirte, que toda la vida lo serás. Pero ya todo es tan confuso y sin sentido, que ya no mi importa, por desgracia -_

_Cuando secó sus ojos de la sal amarga de sus lágrimas y las mías, me invitó a comer. Y es que ciertamente mi ánimo no me lo permitía. Estaba confundida y aturdida como si me hubieran golpeado mil veces contra la pared, como si una mano vehemente hubiera revuelto mis pensamientos hasta dejarlos desorientados, hechos un caos, sin escrúpulo ni fundamente que me abalara. Hace menos de una hora, se había declarado el divorcio como válido. Tenía un nudo horrible en la garganta que me obligaba a querer vomitar cada cierto tiempo, ese sentimiento de nausea nerviosa que me corroía el estómago, pero se detenía por el nudo de inseguridades que tenía posado la garganta, sin intención de querer desenredarse._

_Estuvo callado y muy taciturno, pero intentó ser civilizado y sacar voz de donde no la tenía. Me habló de Renesmee y me confesó sus visitas nocturnas, me lo dijo absolutamente todo: Sobre Demetri, sobre lo que le hacía… sobre lo que ella se hacía a sí misma. Una arruga se apoderó de su frente, estaba preocupado. – Ella está mal, y me duele, es mi hija mayor… y está sufriendo, por culpa de malos consejos y malas decisiones que ninguno vio. Mi idea es que…-_

_Ideas, cosas que haría con decisión para ayudarla y quería que yo estuviera con él. Estaba planificando la vida que jamás deseo tener, justo frente a mis ojos – Tu puedes tenerlos una semana y yo la siguiente, yo iré por ellos contigo y si quieres, puedo dejarte en el hospital ¿Qué opinas? Te informo que si no hablas, se me quitará este estado de compasión que detesto y me pondré despiadado, tal como todos me dijeron que fuera contigo, no te mereces transacciones, pero las hago porque algo me obliga a creer que mi Bella está adentro, muy escondida entre las armaduras que tú te has creado… así que habla, te escucho -_

_Me miró esperando la respuesta, y solo pude responder con un ataque espasmódico y mudo de sollozo y lágrimas que caían sobre el café frío y amargo que tenía en frente, cada vez con más intensidad. No pude emitir ningún sonido hasta que la presión fue demasiada, y respiré con tanta exaltación que se oyó desde lejos, un grito histérico que no pude contener, que me desesperaba de tan solo oírme. Estaba pulverizando mis esperanzas de salir cuerda de esto._

_Y sentí que me abrazó, me tomó entre sus brazos y dejó llorar en su pecho cubierto en una camisa de seda blanca y corbata negra, ya totalmente desvalida. Tenía el cuerpo completamente acalambrado, no podía sentir mis músculos ni mis piernas. Parecía un serio ataque de pánico. Mi corazón se sentía en constante convulsión, como las alas de colibrí prófugo. Pero no dejé que llegara a preocuparse, y claro que lo hizo, obligué a calmarme, aunque no supe cómo lo logré._

_Me llevó a mi casa y se despidió con distancia. Corrí adentro como una estúpida y me metí en la bañera, y eché a correr la llave de agua fría. Sollocé como nunca, inundada en gimoteos sublimes y dignos de admiración por su magnitud y agudeza, y el agua congelada lo intensificaba para convertirlo en un completo concierto de las vergüenzas y caídas de mi vida. Me dejé caer en ella, como sumergiéndome en el abismo de océano, para sepultar todo rastro de fe que pudiera quedar en un corazón destrozado..._

**UN AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUÉS…**

**EdwardPOV**

Por milésima vez, reafirmé que tenía una relación amor-odio con los viajes de trabajo. Me conformaba con que los socios de la firma en Las Vegas hubieran quedado complacidos con mi propuesta y el rumbo de las tramitaciones finales para ganar flamantemente un juicio más, y es que, según sus propias palabras, preferían tener su caso asegurado por buenas manos judiciales, aunque estas fueran desde otro estado. Dos semanas sin contacto palpable sin mis tres marcas de heroína era el resultado de un hombre tenso y estresado, tal vez algo irritado. Quería comerlos a besos y cosquillas, pero debía contenerme y mantener mi compostura seria y reservada, por más costoso que resultara.

Pero si de puntos a favores se trataban en un lugar desconocido y un abogado algo extrovertido como yo, era que el imbécil de Emmett siempre me acompañaba en viajes de trabajo para convertir nuestras noches y las de bellas desconocidas, en la noche más bohemia en un casino casual de donde nos encontrábamos.

Era gracioso cuando ambos estábamos demasiado ebrios como para reconocer quien era más incoherente, sin saber si era el Vodka o el Whisky el que nos había redimido de nuestra consciencia. Era natural hablar incoherencias en un estado como ese - ¿Sabes algo, pelirrojo? Las mujeres mayores son… las mejores -

-E-es cobrizo…suena más elegante-

Y el resto simplemente era historia, una historia que los presidentes de la firma jamás debían conocer, arruinarían el prestigio de dos de los mejores abogados del estado de Nueva York. Sabíamos fingir tan bien, que en las reuniones de trabajo Emmett se desdoblaba de su personalidad, y realmente lograba adquirir una elocuencia sublime. Pero como siempre – y para mi salud mental – esto debía acabar.

El vuelo arribó a cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, unos minutos después ya estaba arriba de un taxi directo a casa. Se me hizo inevitable, ponerme un poco nervioso como un infante al pensar en mi llegada. Las cosas jamás eran igual al llegar a casa, sobre todo con los turnos inaccesibles y de poca transacción de Bella. Odiaba que pasaran tanto tiempo solos, odiaba los trabajos y resolver los problemas de los demás, pero por otro lado, amaba esos recibimientos particulares y cariñosos. Amor odio, ya estaba dicho.

Pero por lo pronto, tenía unas ganas devoradoras de ver a Emily, de abrazarla y contarle los detalles dignos de mis catorce días fuera de casa. Emily Cullen era tan adorable como un globo rosa, como un panquecito esponjoso y recién sacado del horno, exquisitamente dulce. La mayoría de las veces, ella no sabía cuándo volvería y era más que satisfactorio ver su cara de sorpresa cada vez que aparecía misteriosamente en la cocina comentando sus extravagantes recetas o lo bien que sonaba ''Pretty Woman'' con su voz de contralto. Y naturalmente, se asustaba, me regañaba y luego terminaba de fundirse mis brazos, quejándose de que no era justo que jamás se enterara de mis llegadas repentinas, murmurando que me había necesitado por una que otra situación.

Desde hace unos meses, estaba estudiando medicina, típico de familia, y ciertamente poseía una mente brillante con la química, anatomía y lo que se le pusiera en frente, y a un presuntuoso como yo, le encantaba alardear sobre ello. Y en mis noches de insomnio intensivo, me daba cuenta lo valiente que había sido para vivir sin ella toda mi vida, sin ese olor dulcísimo a moras y su cara de fastidio.

Pagué el taxi y abrí la puerta muy silenciosamente, pude oír el sonido de su voz recitando palabras al azar. Me asomé al comedor, donde estaba sentada con miles de hojas y formularios repartidos por la mesa y una caja de bombones ingleses justo en frente. Llevaba el pelo suelto y ondeado como siempre, lentes que le daban un toque intelectual y sensual al mismo tiempo a través de sus ojos grandes y claros como el agua, aunque ahora estuvieran enrojecidos por la poca luz y las horas que debía llevar estudiando.

-Voy a tener que considerar una demanda si las mitocondrias no dejan de acosarte de esa forma -

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos y suspiró, mientras me miraba de una forma que intentaba emular enojo, pero no le resultaba en lo absoluto - ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacerme esto, Edward? -

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué avisara como una persona civilizada? Pff… eso es para principiantes -

Se levantó y me abrazó, como siempre – Te extrañé mucho, tontito -

Sabía que lo último, lo decía con cariño, pero la notaba distinta, tal vez un poco hostil al contacto, distante. Esta vez no había saltado con sus sartas tiernas y palabras ansiosas por conocer mis relatos, solo se había separado y vuelto a sentar en la misma silla donde estaba mirando las hojas otra vez sin entender lo que pasa por su propia cabeza, sin mirarme a los ojos y sin tener la mínima intención de hacerlo - ¿Pasa algo?-

-No, no… solo que han sido dos semanas muy raras y no puedo concentrarme. Pero llegaste, y eso es bueno ¿No es así?-

-No lo sé ¿A que te refieres con raro? He visto cosas muy raras y no puedo clasificar la rareza ¿Alguien murió? ¡Ya sé! De seguro fue el gato de en frente que te gusta ¿No es cierto? Se comprarán otro, pierde el cuidado, este es el quinto que compran desde que tengo doce años. Eso es un tiempo considerable - me miró con una seriedad extraña, con una sonrisa que en realidad no lo era de gusto.

-Es Bella, me preocupa – exhaló mientras se quitaba las gafas y se restregaba los ojos.

Algo en mí, me hizo sentarme inmediatamente en la silla de en frente y mirarla con detención y paciencia. Solía usar mi poco conocimiento de las cosas y preguntas indirectas para sacarle la verdad a la gente, sobre todo con alguien tan angelical e inocente como mi hermana - Pero, no deberías, ella está en… Forks con Jacob, de vacaciones. Las merecía ¿No? -

-Ella llegó antes, y tengo miedo ¿Sabes cuánto ha preguntado por ti en estos días? Está triste, tiene los ojos rojos todo el tiempo, esa lo tomó en menos de dos horas – apuntó la botella medio vacía de whisky que estaba cerca de mí.

-¿Alergias primaverales tal vez? Y descuida, siempre fue algo buena para beber Johnnie Walker, Emily, es de gustos finos como yo-

-No bromees ahora, es enserio. Lo peor, es que volvió cuatro días antes y sola, y cuando viene a casa da cualquiera excusa por ignorarme o por hacerme miles de preguntas capciosas, soy muy mala respondiendo preguntas de doble intención -

-Ella es así, las cosas de la vida la han endurecido y avergonzado, su comportamiento es raro pero es natural que lo tenga -

-Jacob está loco Edward, yo sé porque te lo digo ¿Y si le dijo algo? ¿Y si le amenazó de alguna forma? ¿Y si este cambio tiene alguna razón por la que deberíamos estar preocupados?-

-Basta – esta vez, ya me había puesto lo demasiado serio como para poder callar a alguien con la mirada - ¿De que me estás hablando? Emily estoy harto de tus juegos ¿Cómo que amenazarla? ¿Por qué querría hacerlo? ¿Por qué lo supones? Tu recuerdas todo y me lo estás ocultando maldita sea ¡No lo conoces!-

-¡Y ACASO TU SÍ! – Esa no fue una pregunta, más bien un grito mezclado con una voz quebrada y agudizada – Mírame, hazlo. Se lo que te digo y porque te lo digo, así que si aún queda una ínfima pizca de buena persona en tu interior, deberías hablarle, deja de bromear -

-¿Y a tu parecer no lo hago? Hablo con ella, y mucho-

-Está más sola que un perro, literalmente porque el perro vive con nosotros y los niños viven en nuestra casa. Tú la conoces, sabes que está fingiendo. Es muy buena actriz pero ¿Hasta cuándo termina la escena? -

-Si ha seguido su problema, es porque ella lo ha estirado, como un chicle hermana ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? Tu deberías preocuparte por tus ideas, por tu propia vida-

-Jamás terminaré de decírtelo y tu jamás de comprenderme – tomó el lápiz y suspiró – Déjame sola si no te molesta, tengo cosas que hacer y un informe que terminar para la universidad. Hay comida en el microondas -

Uh, temo decir, que esa corta conversación me caló hondo ¿Me había gritado? ¿Me había hablado de un microondas? Aún no podía asimilarlo, y es que realmente jamás la había visto salirse de su papel de terrón de azúcar. Tanto así, que me obligó a ir a verificar la situación. Y realmente, yo también estaba algo inquieto, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar luego de su casi primera ruptura amorosa ¿Triste? Esperaba ver eso, tal vez un poco más.

**BellaPOV**

_-_¿Me pondré bien?-

-Claro que si, muñeca, solo que eres alérgica las frambuesas. Todo estará bien – Con uno de mis dedos, rocé su mejilla aún roja, mientras unas ganas profundas de golpear a la madre de la niña me invadían a paso lento.

Era una nenita de alrededor de once años, preciosa y un niño de la misma edad, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas tomándole la mano, pero sin dejar de sonreírle. Al parecer, su pequeño picnic se había arruinado, y la señora ridícula no podía dejar de culpar a un pobre adolescente sin escrúpulos suficientes. Solo eran unos niños, y yo una muy mala psicóloga.

-Es inconcebible… me la llevaré - típica madre que jamás se preocupaba de su hija hasta el momento que ocurría algo malo, la niña rehuía a sus fríos cariños. Ejecutiva, tal vez de una empresa prestigiosa. Me traía recuerdos ácidos sobre deja-vus pasados.

-Es un niño, solo quería darle un regalo… Porfavor, no puede ser así de severa con un niño de once años ¿Acaso usted no recuerda que también tuvo esa edad, que se enamoró?- Estaba segura de que algún día, mis comentarios de poca subordinación con la consciencia me terminarían llevando a un lindo despido. Pero ese día, todo importaba una verdadera mierda.

-Claro que lo recuerdo pero usted no tiene la autoridad para nada. No puede ser amor, son casi uno niñitos todavía – reí, de pura ridiculez que me causaba. A esa edad, ya había bebido por primera vez y fumado mi primer cigarro, infancia precoz.

-Se equivoca señora. Y temo decirle que si la tengo, y su hija no se moverá de aquí por lo menos hasta mañana, hasta que obstrucción baje y pueda respirar bien. Así que si me lo permite, necesito que salga, exámenes de rutina – _y que de paso se vaya al diablo porfavor…_

Luego de una mirada severa, se fue, y tuve que sacarlo de ahí. Fue doloroso para mi salud mental. Lloró, lo dejé llorar en mis rodillas y tuve que sonreír ¿Acaso alguien se imaginaba lo difícil que era aquello? Ver a un niñito con el corazón partido no hacía más que dejarte la consciencia y el alma hecha trizas - ¿Le puede decir que la quiero mucho? Es olvidadiza -

-No va a olvidar algo como eso ¿Sabes? Las chicas fingimos no tener memoria, pero lo recordamos absolutamente todo -

-¿Enserio? – asentí con la cabeza. Se parecía mucho a la actitud de Elizabeth, en los gestos y la manera madura-realista de expresarse. Cuando su madre llegó y se lo llevó, tuve que morderme el labio para no explotar en llantos y cursilerías, pero mis ojos no obedecieron a las órdenes de mi mente, ya estaba prácticamente atrofiada la relación entre mis sentidos, sobre todo ahora.

Salí rehuyendo a cualquier conversación, me senté bajo un árbol y encendí un cigarro, el cuarto en la jornada. Estaba nerviosa, las manos me temblaban sin razón alguna y claramente mi temperatura estaba superando los parámetros normales. Era cansancio, el cansancio era el culpable de todos mis problemas, aunque no pudiera resolverlos debido al insomnio. Cerré los parpados con fuerza intentando encontrar paz en donde creía tenerla, pero al parecer no era el momento de tranquilidad. – ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-E-Edward…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió pronunciar, y verlo en traje Armani sentarse frente a mí y robarme un cigarro de la cajetilla que tenía entre los dedos me había dado escalofríos. Se veía siempre mejor que antes, como si el tiempo no pesara en su edad, como si se hubiera estancado en veinticinco por la eternidad. Exhaló humo perfecto que le hacía ver sensual como siempre, pero no lo miré, por razones de salud emocional.

-Odio los aviones, la gente es egoísta – miró el cigarro y sonrió – Te pregunté, que es lo que haces. Vi a una señora insultando a una tal Swan y me pareció que eras tú. Son como el tipo de personas con las que no puedes decir lo contrario ¿Me equivoco?-

-En el blanco -

Intenté ignorar la emoción interna que me producía su llegada, mirando al suelo. Me preguntó por donde no quería, mi talón de Aquiles por el momento – Hey… ¿Tu no deberías estar en Forks? Espero que halles eso que te pedí, porque me he dado cuenta de que ese maldito sótano tiene de todo menos un álbum de fotos viejas y de reputación deplorable – rió suavemente.

-Yo lo tengo – murmuré sin poder tragar, tenía un nudo horrible en la garganta - ¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-¿Decirme que? Nadie me ha dicho nada porque… – miró su reloj y suspiró – llegué como hace una hora y media. Quiero que me lo digas, lo que sea que te ocurra, porque sabes cómo soy de entrometido con los problemas de mi familia, investigaré y no será lindo-

Mantuve mi mirada sobre la suya, y simplemente caí en los detalles de lo inevitable. Estaba en pos de un sentimiento extraño, tal vez un poco depresivo y adolescente; era ese tipo de momento en que quería dejar salir todo lo que contuve a lo largo del día ¿Tal vez era un sentimiento de desesperación? Nada estaba mal, pero nada estaba bien tampoco, y estaba cansada de todo y de nada y lo que más deseaba era a alguien dándome unos cursis consejos de vida, diciéndome que todo estaría bien aunque no lo mereciera. Me enterré en sus ojos esmeralda, intentando encontrar algo que había perdido por mucho tiempo.

Su frente formó una arruga de preocupación, y sentí sus dedos suaves en mi mejilla - ¿Por qué lloras así? -

Caí en cuenta, de que tenía las mejillas humedecidas y los ojos ardiendo, cristalizados. Tal vez llevaba gimoteando como bebé desde hace unos minutos, sin siquiera notarlo. Me ardían los ojos, podía sentir el nudo en el estómago que me obligaba lentamente a querer soltar todas las penas que tenía dentro. Y me obligué a detenerme, pero no pude, más bien intensifiqué mi ridículo y poco armonioso llanto, hasta convertirlo en algo irrevocable ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para admitirlo? Era mi problema, mi dolor, pero me fue inevitable reaccionar inteligentemente ante la presión – Ya se acabó, y no me duele haberlo perdido ¡Me duele la razón! ¡Eso querías oír! Pues bien, búrlate de mí todo lo que quieras- estaba actuando desde el dolor, y el despecho que yo misma podía sentir en mi corazón.

Me abrazó entonces, me dejó sobre su regazo y acomodó mi cabeza en su pecho donde eran disponibles los latidos de su corazón, para mí, el mejor lugar del mundo, aunque esta vez los sollozos no me dejaran descansar con el ritmo natural de su cuerpo. Fue patético, pero la bomba había explotado y era imposible disolverla con facilidad.

Lloré como una estúpida y me sentí como una, como una patética mientras sentía el ruido y las voces de la gente más cerca de lo que hubiera deseado, pero ante la vergüenza, solo me abrazó con más ternura y delicadeza que la anterior. Debía ser la simple premura de consolarme, de terminar con esta comedia patética y absurda.

.Sentí sus labios en lo alto de mi frente, con la intención de calmarme – Isabella…- y nombre sonó como una súplica, o más bien un regaño considerado, pero fuese la que fuese, me había hecho llorar como si mañana se acabara el mundo –Eres tan terca, diablos, tan terca…-

**..::Flashback::..  
><strong>  
>-No sabes cuánto extrañaba este maldito lugar… es perfecto ¿Sabes? Ninguna lluvia es igual a la de Forks – respiré una vez el aire a humedad. Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa incómoda – Quiero que me enseñes tu casa, la reserva queda relativamente cerca y yo…-<p>

-No, no, no es conveniente, Bella-

-¿Y por que no lo sería? – Me volteé, aún mordiendo una pequeña zarzamora entre mis dedos – Vamos… me gusta ese lugar, iba siempre con mis padres. Es el lugar donde sale el mejor pescado que probé en mi vida -

-Bella, no me gusta ese lugar, me pone incómodo ¿Sabes? Mis años en ese lugar fueron tortuosos por no decir otro adjetivo -

-Los míos en este lugar, tal vez lo fueron un poco y no por eso me privo de conocerlo, ni de mostrártelo -

Estuvimos a punto de una pelea de proporciones, que simplemente quedó tirada en el aire. Al día siguiente, use mi persuasión y logré que me dejara salir de la casa por la que tantos años había vivido, que me traía recuerdos un tanto molestos – Tengo que ir por unas cosas a Port Ángeles, Alice me las pidió… no demoraré mucho, lo prometo – Cayó en la trampa, con los ojos entornados, pero lo hizo.

Sabía que no tenía la menos intención de hacerle caso, la curiosidad me corroía los huesos. El camino a la Push fue abrumadoramente lleno de recuerdos, caía una lluvia rauda y fina sobre las hojas, lluvia de un típico día deseoso de mimos, acostados todo el día sin moverse.

Al llegar, oí mucho silencio y encontré la casa casi por arte de magia. Las vagas veces que le había oído hablar de su casa decía que ''era una casa vieja, alejada de todo lo posiblemente bueno, con un manzano justo en la entrada''. Claro que era vieja, y lejana y con un árbol que al parecer, desde hace años no daba atisbos de alguna producción dulcísima. Me pareció tétrico, pero como siempre, me importó una verdadera mierda. La puerta estaba entreabierta, los muebles llenos de sábanas blancas llenas de polvo y todo tétricamente ordenado.

Exploré, caminé en silencio y recorrí la casa medianamente grande, hasta llegar a una habitación que conservaba un olor peculiar, a perfumes antiguos. Vagué, habían cosas de chica… y me extrañó de sobremanera. Recorrí el lugar en silencio, y lo hubiera seguido haciendo de no tropezar con una caja. Ser entrometida me pasó la cuenta. Abrí la caja y me encontré con revistas y una mochila pequeñita, de tela rosa pastel, al parecer aún llena. La abrí y me encontré con un oso de peluche y un collar de plata, con un relicario con un grabado en el reverso, con dos fotos. Y aunque me fue costoso, reconocí la foto de un Edward pequeño y adorable, con el nombre de ''Llilly'' al reverso.

Esta vez, las cosas no me estaban encajando bien. Pero antes de que empezara a desesperar e investigar más, oí una voz - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Era Jacob, claro. No hice caso a mi cabeza y le grité miles de cosas, pero era desesperación pura. Sentía un sentimiento de traición, pero más bien era un mareo de confusión – Déjame explicarte…-

-¡QUE VAS A EXPLICARME! ¿Tú siempre la tuviste contigo? ¡Habla maldita sea!-

-Si, siempre vivió conmigo… ¡Pero tú no entiendes!-

Me lo contó todo, y no sé si permanecía por paciencia o ansias de saber lo irreparable. Me lo contó absolutamente todo. Su madre era una empresaria con un trabajo que la obligaba a tener constantes viajes a otros países, y un día, en uno de sus viajes se encontró con Emily llorando perdida a la mitad de una peligrosa calle. Supuestamente prefirió traerla a su casa antes que dejarla sola. Su madre murió dos años más tarde, su padre enloqueció… él y su hermana no podía reaccionar de buena manera con tanta presión de cuidar a Emily, aún eran casi niños. Me contó que su padre quiso tocarla muchas veces y que tuvo que matarlo por ella. Habían vivido muchos años, con ella encerrada y me dijo que había sentido algo más fuerte que amor por ella, hasta que me conoció a mí y esa pequeña obsesión ahora era algo que debía cargar conmigo.

-Emily lo recuerda todo, recuerda la muerte de Billy y hasta lo que pasó entre nosotros… solo que no quiere dañar a Cullen -

Y no lo soporté, simplemente el miedo me venció y me obligó a escapar, a tomar el primer vuelo que había encontrado e irme. Había matado a su padre… Emily. Me contuve por días, me encerré en mi cuarto con la poca evidencia que había traído conmigo y creí morir. Pero la frase se me repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza: ''Emily recuerda todo… solo que no quiere dañar a Cullen''.  
><strong><br>..::Fin del Flashback::..**

_Cálmate maldita sea, Isabella, cálmate…_

-¿Ya acabaron las lágrimas? – miró mi cara y secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos, formando una arruga de preocupación y dulzura entrelazadas. Estaba hablándome de la misma manera que cuando Anthony se caía y se raspaba las rodillas, con una compasión y dulzura llenadoras. Yo solo asentí, pero cuando tocó mi frente acabó la aceptación. Se veía decidido – Tienes muchísima fiebre… ¿Sue está adentro? -

-¡No! – Negué mientras ponía una de mis manos sobre mis ojos, alejando las suyas – No, yo tengo cosas que hacer y…no tengo tiempo de esto, esto fue un error -

-¿Y acaso eso me importa? Mírate Bella, no puedes sostenerte por ti misma, te tiemblan las piernas – y claro que tenía razón, porque no pude levantarme por más que reté a mis rodillas a hacerlo. Pero ante todo, intenté mantener el poco orgullo que me quedaba luego de haber delatado mis propias penurias – Vas a desmayarte, no eres una adolescente Isabella tienes que comer sin que te lo recuerde ¡No estaré para siempre para decirte lo que tienes que hacer! Estas delgada, ojerosa y más pálida que una hoja - Eso sonó muy a mí, hace unos cuantos años cuando Edward era el descuidado.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no es tu asunto. Déjame sola -

De una u otra forma pude levantarme y logré dar cuarto pasos hasta sentir la sensación de volar por un momento. Era él, me había tomado entre sus brazos sin que yo me diera cuenta – Es la segunda vez que me lo dicen en el día, y no tengo ganas de obedecerte en lo absoluto -

-Suéltame…- no pude oponer resistencia, solo hice mi mano un débil puño y lo puse sobre su pecho – Dije que me sueltes -

Me dejó en su auto, en el asiento trasero acostada como si fuera a morirme en cualquier momento. Condujo con moderación por primera vez en su vida, y me miraba intermitentemente entrecerrando los ojos, como si ante su despreocupación fuera a hacer algo estúpido que arruinara mi integridad: me conocía bien. Decidí cerrar los ojos y no prestar atención a mis pensamientos, aunque fuera casi imposible desconectarme de él. ''No quiere dañar a Cullen'' me revolvía la cabeza una y otra vez, tanto que tenía unas ganas terribles de vomitar y dormirme por mucho tiempo. Pero al parecer esos no eran los planes: realmente no fuimos a su casa, sino a un lugar muy distinto, a Central Park que extrañamente estaba vacío. La gente estaba en sus trabajos, los niños en las escuelas. Me sacó del auto, aunque nuevamente rehuí a su ayuda, como la buena estúpida que era. Nos sentamos en dos columpios, como si fuéramos dos niños aunque sin el ánimo de unos, más bien más taciturnos y lentos.

Me balancee muy poco, mientras aferraba mis dedos a la cadena que me sujetaba para no tener que lamentar una torpe perdida de equilibrio. Entonces, suspiró y su voz acarició mis oídos, como el terciopelo, suave y agradable.

-Si quieres hablar, puedo escucharte. Jasper dice que es bueno hablar sobre sus problemas para sentirse mejor, no lo sé, el es el psicólogo pero yo soy tú amigo, te conozco más que tu querida madre – rió al decir lo último, ironizando sobre lo mal que se caían.

-Ella no sabe ni cuando nació mi hija, no me conoce en lo absoluto – suspiré y me tomé el pelo con las manos. Había caído en cuenta de que estaba aún con el delantal blanco puesto, con mi nombre bordado en azul oscuro sobre él y mis lágrimas ensuciándolo sutilmente. Estuve cerca de cuatro minutos siderales en calma y silencio absoluto, hasta que el lado apenado de mi vida habló por mí – Es difícil, yo creí que él era el mejor, y yo jamás creo eso de nadie. Es difícil ver como tu castillo se cae desde los cimientos que creíste haber hecho tan bien. Un castillo de arena -

Sonrió apenas, mirando el pasto verde que crecía bajo sus pies – Jamás le escupas al cielo, Bella -

-¿Qué? -

-Que no le escupas al cielo, tu lo hiciste y te calló en el camino, y esta solo fue la caída – esta vez, su voz se había suavizado – He oído tantas historias en este tiempo, que puedo jurarte que se arreglará. Siempre es más oscuro antes del amanecer, Bella -

Me calló una sola lágrima y solo puse mis manos en mis ojos – Eso es muy cursi -

-Pero no le quita lo cierto, no llores ¿Si? Sonríe. Mamá dice que llorar demasiado es…-

-Fácil – terminé la frase por él. Había vivido muchos años de mi vida bajo su techo y sus refranes un tanto clichés, pero no menos verdaderos.

Por última vez, secó mis lágrimas y se levantó, mientras me ayudaba a hacerlo de paso. Y dejó un beso en mi frente – Si te hace sentir mejor, señorita masoquista, te obligaré a comer helado y a dormir con los Cullen una vez más, tal vez muchas más noches. No pretenderás vivir sola en esa casa ¿O sí? Le tienes miedo a los espíritus-

-No soy una indigente…y no le temo a eso – rodé los ojos a otro lugar. Era patético verme esconderme con una mantita, como si eso fuera a protegerme del mundo en general. Patético.

-Ese es el orgullo que extrañaba – sonrió – No lo eres, créeme que no tienes pinta de indigente. Pero finjamos que somos una familia linda como la de la televisión por un momento, puede ser divertido -

-¿Por qué intentas arreglar un problema que no es tuyo? -

Me miró, pareció traspasarme con la mirada – Porque eso es lo que hago siempre, no soy un romano Bella, no te crucificaré. Te castigaré si quieres, con cosas más banales como… salir con Alice, o con Rosalie, tal vez te obligue a salir con nosotros el viernes o algo que se me ocurra. Sociabilizar con gente no te matará, Bells –

Reí, pero era una risa un poco contenida. Me atrajo a él poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros y cumplió con su primera promesa de hacerme comer helado, como a una niña. El helado de frutilla siempre me había dejado fuera de batalla por algunos minutos que tardara en saborearlo. Cuando caminábamos devuelta, Alice lo llamó y no puedo negar que me hizo gracia su conversación.

-Hola… No, claro que no, es que me dieron ganas de ir a tocar piano a Estocolmo, estoy en medio de un concierto ¿Por qué preguntas? – Pude oír un pequeño chillido en el teléfono, que lo hizo reír – Tu aguanta las ganas de verme, al menos tu si quieres. Tranquila, tu encargo millonario está en casa, y temo decirte que me debes unas cuantas semanas de lavar mi volvo, considérate mi nueva esclava… ¿Qué hago ahora? Estoy con Bella. Ya lo sé Alice, está bien… te veo en la noche, enana, ten cuidado. Te quiero, adiós -

-¿Piano a Estocolmo? -

-A veces voy a Narnia, pero nadie quiere creerme – rodó los ojos con diversión y me volvió a subir, aunque esta vez estuviera mucho más tranquila. Me llevó a su casa, casi en los suburbios de la ciudad. De seguro los chicos ya estaban ahí, ya todos estarían en casa, atardecía. Condujo en silencio mientras solía mirarme con ternura, tal vez con una pequeña sonrisa pero mis ojos permanecían clavados en un horizonte imaginario. Al llegar, me ayudó a bajar por el poco soporte de mis huesos en sincronía con mi débil cuerpo. Abrió la puerta en silencio, y entonces la vocecita de Anthony terminó por inundarlo.

-¡Papi!-

Y simplemente, ver aquellas conmovedoras escenas me hicieron sonreír por mucho tiempo, en el umbral de la puerta, parada como un maniquí de escaparate. Elizabeth se lanzó a sus brazos y tomó su cara entre sus manos, para verificar que era su padre el que había entrado por la puerta de la que había salido hace semanas; Renesmee solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se enterró en su cuello, murmurándole cosas de enojo contenido pero jamás siendo agresivo, reprochándole que Victoria no salía jamás de su oficina y que dos semanas era una cosa ilegal, sabiendo que no lo era. De una forma u otra, fue una avalancha de abrazos dulces. Hasta que luego, notaron que estaba yo parada como idiota, e hicieron exactamente lo mismo. Me abrazaron muchísimo, como si también hubiera estado ausente en sus vidas por catorce días.

Edward sonrió con orgullo. Definitivamente eran adorables, a pesar de todos los problemas seguían demostrando que la gente cambia, y mucho. Esme le abrazó murmurándole cosas al oído, diciéndole cuanto lo había extrañado y Carlisle solo le sonrió de esa manera que revivía muertos ¿Acaso alguien había reparado en lo apuesto que era Carlisle?. Y sí, estaba casi comprobado que esta familia no envejecía jamás.

Pero mientras divagaba y reparaba en cosas sin sentido, él se acercó a mí, preocupado.

- La niñita estuvo preguntando, la de las frambuesas… - miró mis ojos - ¿Te sientes bien, Bella? Te vez triste, y yo sé que no debemos entrometernos pero nos preocupas, me preocupas mucho -

-Estoy bien, Carlisle, gracias -

-Puedes quedarte si quieres, sabes que es tu casa… y lo sigue siendo, realmente, esta jamás ha dejado de ser tu familia -

Me derretí con ese tono de voz, con su compasión. Carlisle era esa especie de padre que quería consolar a su hija, dulce como la miel. Una cena normal era lo que esperaban, pero no pude comer ni un solo poco del guiso delicioso de Esme. Emily me distraía, me resultaba poco creíble que recordara absolutamente todo, se veía muy normal pero podía ser, porque nadie jamás tocaba temas incómodos frente a ella. ¿Era digno de llamar tabú familiar? Era muy probable, pero me distraía el mero hecho de mirarla, de pensar en lo ocurrido y el verdadero daño que le haría a Edward saber la verdad sobre su hermana, que había sido una reclusa por años, que le habían hecho mucho daño, que el autor era su único . Le dañaría el corazón, se le partiría en dos y de paso, le corroería la venganza.

Alice llegó luego de un momento a otro, saltó a abrazarlo y a hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio, algo típico de Alice.

Transcurridos los minutos, él les contó a los chicos sobre su viaje y los regalos que siempre les llevaba en cada salida, les pidió que le contaran sus novedades, como siempre pero al parecer Renesmee era la más ansiosa por contarle sus vivencias. Pero no pude prestar atención, hasta muy pasadas las horas de la noche, era presa de un estado de semiinconsciencia donde mi mente divagaba, sin importar lo tonto e insignificante que fuera el pensamiento que se me cruzara por la cabeza.

Llevamos a los chicos a dormir, pero Anthony se había rehusado a irse a la cama, estaba algo asustado por la particular lluvia que había comenzado a caer por la ciudad, dándole un aspecto lúgubre a la casa en general. Lo llevé a la habitación donde dormí esa noche y me acosté con él, sin siquiera cambiarme la ropa mediocre que llevaba puesta. Solo lo abracé y lo acerqué a mí en silencio, mientras el solo se estremecía entre mis brazos – Tranquilo, mami está contigo. Nada te pasará nunca si estás conmigo -

Aferró sus deditos a mi cuello y se quedó tranquilo luego de unos minutos, donde yo estaba cayendo en su sueño, sin poder siquiera resguardarlo. Me dormí por un momento, pero antes de hacerlo sentí los labios de alguien en mi frente y resonar en la de Anthony, y antes de abrir los ojos, le oí pronunciar mi nombre de la misma manera que la primera vez que me vio, casi suplicante o regañándome dulcemente, lo que fuera, volvió a estremecerme en medio de el sueño, de la inconsciencia.

-Isabella…-

.

.

Desperté, había mucho silencio, pero no quitaba que justo abajo estaba Edward y Elizabeth, mirándose desde un sillón al otro, hablando muy bajito, casi susurrando. Y yo miré la escena, durante unos largos minutos - ¿Estás molesto conmigo?-

-Un poco – murmuró mirando la alfombra – ¿Pero sabes? Siempre quise tener un estallido de hermano adolescente contigo, ser el mayor por un momento-

-¿Y Alice no te hizo tenerlos?-

-Muchas veces, pero no es igual, Alice es autosuficiente y en cambio tu, eres tan frágil que siento que tengo que protegerte, siento que vas a irte en cualquier momento -

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?-

-Porque ya ocurrió una vez ¿Cuál es la razón por la que un día te pueda perder de vista y perderte, la razón por la que quieras irte otra vez?-

-No digas eso – se levantó y se acomodó a su lado, poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro – Porque esta vez, soy yo la que no tengo ganas de irme – Notó su tristeza repentina y le dio muchísimos besos en las mejillas, hasta que le sonrió - ¿Me perdonas? -

-Es lo más tonto que has dicho, claro que sí -

Transcurrieron tres semanas algo largas, donde por primera vez en años estuve tan quieta y callada. Vivir con Edward era una maldita locura y ternura a la vez, todas las mañanas era tan extrañas y movidas que casi ni entraba a la cocina además que para sacar un vaso de agua, me gustaba observarlos, a los cuatro. Renesmee era la que más había cambiado, y es que Edward la había convencido a cambiar de una forma u otra, siempre la había defendido y hasta el día de hoy lo seguía siendo. Aunque siempre lo negara, Nessie siempre iba a ser la más significativa en su vida, tal vez la más necesitada de su presencia. Aunque nuestros hijos hallan pasado por miles de dificultades, él las sabía aplacar de una manera que jamás había visto en otra persona.

Se le había endurecido un poco el corazón, eso estaba claro, pero eso no significaba que hubiera dejar de ser tan cariñoso. Era extraño, era la primera persona también, que oía decir un te amo que realmente se sintiera, pero conmigo, seguía siendo reacio al contacto, solo conservaba una simpatía dulce al oído ¿Pero con cuantas personas más también la tenía? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sido tan infinitamente desgraciada como para perder mi puesto de honor? Claro, había sido un estúpida, tenía ganas de golpearme con una piedra en la cabeza, pero ya no servía de absolutamente nada, ya no regresaría las cosas a su antiguo lugar. Por primera vez me sentí como los pusilánimes reprimidos que toda la vida había detestado.

Y cuando desperté de mi ensueño, comencé a hacer preguntas tontas… como si pudiera haber una pequeña posibilidad de recuperarlo. Poco y nada sabía de su vida, acababa de darme cuenta del pequeño detalle que marcaba la diferencia, solo sabía lo necesario… ¿Cómo me podría quedar una esperanza de recuperarlo si ni siquiera sabía lo básico?

-Edward… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – me miró y sonrió con extrañeza.

-Eso creo, solo tengo una restricción: nada de preguntas sexuales, no ahora tan temprano-

-No, no… - me puse nerviosa – Yo quería saber si t-tu… ¿Tú estás con alguien? Digo, una mujer- Rió, la misma risa armoniosa de siempre que dejaba ver un tono de burla. Me corroía y derretía en su asiento de la vergüenza.

-Realmente no, no puedo negar que tal vez he tenido momentos de diversión, pero estoy solo ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

-Solo quería saber, lo siento -

-Si, claro, como tu digas– rodó los ojos y sonrió torcidamente.

Realmente me avergonzó, me puso nerviosa y me hizo reír como estúpida, y lo hizo muchísimas veces, pero me sentía tan culpable y tonta que no era capaz de hilar una conversación con nadie sin querer escaparme. Rosalie llegó un fin de semana de aquellos, mientras Edward veía a Félix, cosa aparte. Y por primera vez me sentí capaz de expresarle todos mis demonios a alguien. Con Rosalie nos habíamos perdonado por decirlo de alguna forma, nuestros horribles errores se sumaban en una combinación imperfecta ¿Quién era yo para no perdonarla? Nadie.

Era a la única que podía confiarle algún secreto de proporciones, y no significa que mi vida este llena de enigmas pero en momentos como estos, luego de este mes tan extraño que había pasado, ya no podía confiar ni en mi propia sombra. Rosalie sabía esas cosas de amores fallidos, mucho más que cualquiera. Si se pensaba desde un punto crítico, yo era solo una principiante en eso de los ''noviazgos''. Cuando me vio, se acercó a mí y me miró con detención, y solo me abrazó muy fuerte.

-Bella – olía a perfume caro, rosas. Aún estaba vestida de trabajo, pero eso no importaba, Rosalie se veía sexy hasta en la ropa que no lo hacía - ¿Estás bien, segura?-

-Si, ya estoy bien -

Me llevó a hablar al jardín de afuera, con una bolsa de papas y unos cuantos cigarrillos. Y hablé, le conté absolutamente todo, no me guardé ni un solo detalle… pero al parecer, el relato fue demasiado fuerte como para que pudiera discernirlo – Bella esto es imposible…tienes que decírselo -

-No puedo, Rose, no puedo… está feliz y no lo estaba desde hace mucho tiempo. No podría ser capaz de arruinarle la vida una y otra vez más. Ya no puedo. -

-Es sobre su hermana, sobre su hermanita. Él la ama y tú lo sabes ¿Acaso sabes cuantas penas se guardó sin que nadie las supiera? ¿Hasta cuando quieres que esté en esta incertidumbre de no poder defenderla? – Susurró – Edward ha sufrido mucho con esto ¿pretendes que sufra mucho más? Se lo diré yo si tu no lo haces – la retuve – Bella, esto es horrible -

-Yo lo sé, pero no ahora. Prométeme que no se lo dirás, si lo estimas un poco porfavor prométemelo – demoró en hacerlo – Porfavor, no ahora, no justo ahora -

-Solo te lo permito porque será su cumpleaños la próxima semana, y cuando está triste solo se acuesta en su cama y no se le puede sacar de ahí ¿Sabes? Carlisle y Esme se irán a Inglaterra y… la casa estará vacía, estábamos pensando con los chicos en hacer algo divertido -

-Oh, fiesta. Yo haré un turno de noche ese día…-

-¡No te atreverías! No, tu vas a estar ese día, hablaré con Sue Clearwater y le diré lo que es bueno, ella se encarga de tus horas ¿No?-

-Rosalie, yo no bailo, y si me pones alcohol en frente es posible que haga alguna estupidez. No sirvo para ese tipo de cosas de adolescente-

-¿Y cómo sabes si no es la mejor estupidez de tu vida? Vas a poder conquistarlo tú, yo se que quieres Bella – me pegó con su codo en mi brazo, y enrojecí al instante.

-Estás loca…-

-¿Me vas a decir que no lo has pensado? En las fiestas, nadie recuerda nada, podrías usarlo a tu favor. Ya recibiste tu castigo ¿Acaso no te vas a parar del suelo jamás? -

-No realmente pero…-

-Pero nada. No seas terca Isabella Swan, aprovecha tu momento y deja de ser tan orgullosa – rodé los ojos y mordí una papa de la bolsa – Las mejores cosas suelen ocurrir de noche, tu confía en mí -

No sospechó absolutamente de nada, estaba sobrecargado de trabajo y se podía notar en las horribles marcas violáceas bajo sus ojos verde claro, estaba cansado, tenso y al parecer había comprendido que podía contar conmigo, una y otra vez. Me había contado que Victoria había saltado de la cama de un cliente a la de otro, que estaba siendo casi irreparable el daño monetario y que Jessica estaba acosándolo demasiado, pero algo más le preocupaba. El 20 de Junio, exactamente se lo había pasado en su trabajo, realmente ni el mismo sabía que era su cumpleaños, arreglando problemas banales, de gente banal.

**EdwardPOV**

-Gracias Edward, tu no deberías haberlo hecho…- permanecí con la cabeza apoyada entre mis manos, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando las reservas de neuronas pensantes – Edward… -

-Está bien, Victoria, déjalo solo… Adiós – Emmett había sido cortante, el mundo se estaba acabando. Oí que la puerta se cerraba, muy fuerte – Está loca, deberías haberla dejado sin resolver su problema y dejar que los dueños se encargaran de hacerla pasar una catastrófica vergüenza ¿Sabes? Detesto que seas tan buena persona – sentí una hoja arrugada de papel sobre mi cabeza.

-Tenía que hacerlo, ella me ayudo cuando tuve problemas -

-¿Y que? ¿Acaso los favores ahora se hacen a cambio de otros? Haber sido duro no hubiera sido imparcialidad, más bien… un poco de justicia, deberías saber sobre esas cosas -

De un momento a otro, supe que Isabella estaba adentro, tal vez por el potente olor a perfume de fresas que había inundado mi minimalista oficina, además de que podía sentir la forma inquisitiva con la que me miraba desde el umbral de la puerta afuera - ¿Por qué rayos no has llegado a casa aún? –

-Lo siento Bella… he tenido problemas -

-Problemas pelirrojos ¿No es cierto? – oí su leve risita – Eso no me importa realmente, tenemos que ir a casa -

-Tengo cosas que hacer, no creo que pueda ahora -

-Y mucha más gente que la realice por ti ¿Vamos a casa? El motor se enfría, tú motor-

Le hice caso, acepté que condujera mi propio auto y que me llevara a casa. Solo que esta vez reservaba una postura algo distinta, pero decidí pasarla por alto. Tenía el raro sentimiento de que había olvidado algo ¿Pero que? Supongo que lo supe cuando llegué y noté que habían hecho una fiesta de mi propia casa, que era mi cumpleaños número 31 y no lo sabía ni yo mismo - ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Tu esclava momentánea te ha hecho una fiesta -

-Alice, eres…-

-Genial, ya lo sé -

Saludé a gente que recordaba haber visto hace mucho, a los estúpidos amigos de sábado por la noche, algunas de las amigas de Alice y definitivamente, me había sorprendido con los antiguos zopencos que tenía por amigos en la universidad. Me habían sorprendido mucho, jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza algo así. Y actué como si fuera un sábado por la noche, aunque solamente fuera un común y silvestre miércoles de Junio. Me desinhibí totalmente de mi mismo, sobre todo cuando completé la tercera copa de vino. El estrés me había pasado la cuenta, pero tenía a mis amigos, una noche llena de bailes ridículos y todo lo que podría desear.

Cuando me sentí a la mitad de un estado de inconsciencia, vi a Bella, y lo único que nos unía por ahora, un vaso rebosante de whisky caro. Los Cullen podían costearse hasta lo inimaginable – E-eres una tonta -

-¡Lo sé! -

Se estaba riendo por cualquier cosa, tenía la lengua floja y la cara le había tomado color, o eso podía ver a metros de distancia. Conversamos de todo y de nada ¿Acaso era digno de llamar conversación? Solo eran palabras incoherentes que no tenían un hilo racional, ni quería que lo tuviera. Isabella era ese tipo de al que eran todo lo contrario a lo que eran en el día, algo así como una mujer algo alocada pero que decía las cosas muy frontalmente, aunque no tuviera la intención de decirlo. Y empezamos a hablar sobre aquello, simplemente acabándonos ambos una botella de whisky ya no se podía parar.

-Me dolió m-mucho…-

-¿A mi… a mi no? – Murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza - ¡LO SIENTO! – Gritó, pero era un grito ridículo y patético que me hizo reír, del mismo patetismo -Te quiero… c-conmigo. Te amo – se acercó a mí y en algún momento se halló a horcajadas encima de mí – Te amo, te amo mucho -

Me besó, y fue un frenesí, porque no pude detenerme ni la poca pizca de sentido común no decidió golpearme en el momento indicado. Era casi una danza perfecta entre su lengua y la mía, y se entregaba con tanta vehemencia y facilidad que llegaba hacer realidad todas mis fantasías reunidas en un solo lugar, y todo giró en torno a ella, y en mí. Noté que le corrían las lágrimas muy lentamente, pero no me hizo detenerme en lo absoluto– Te quiero conmigo – murmuró entre mis labios, mientras mis manos recorrían su cintura, con destreza – Ahora -

Tal vez fue la poca cordura y dignidad que me quedaban, pero la llevé arriba, entre mis brazos mientras daba mordiscos suaves a ese pecaminoso hueco entre el hombro y la cabeza, y la oía gemir más fuerte cuando tocaba un punto estratégico de su cuerpo, ya era conocido, como la palma de mi mano. La dejé caer en la cama con poca delicadeza, mientras ella desabotonaba torpemente mi camisa y yo solo la acercaba a mí, y no me cansaba de presionar su trasero contra mi cuerpo, de sentir su olor, el sabor de su piel, todo eso que había sido mío por mucho tiempo. Con una actitud animal rompí su blusa perfecta de seda blanca, que de seguro obra de Alice y me concentré en quitar con rapidez el sostén que tanto molestaba y simplemente me deleité con oírla, con sentir su respiración enloquecida en mi cuello, con saber que era mía otra vez más, mía y solo mía, en estremecerme en espasmos cada vez que sentía sus labios cerca de los míos, con una voracidad dulcísima, excitante.

Sentía la sangre correr más rápido por mis venas, mi corazón latir de una forma casi descomunal, sentir ese deseo de pasión desatada, hormonal. Pero esta vez, demoré un poco en darle lo que quería, aún ebrio le llevaba la contraria, aun de una forma placentera. Recorrí con mis labios y mordiscos su abdomen plano, hasta llegar a las bragas de encaje y solamente rocé con mi lengua aquel lugar que me producía tantas fantasías y un dolor palpitante en la entrepierna, era tan delgada, tan perfecta, una maldita diosa. Me entretuve por un momento largo, sosteniendo sus caderas con mis manos y sonriendo socarronamente cada vez que se movía en contra de mi propia voluntad, provocando un daño colateral en mi enloquecimiento progresivo.

Entonces, me invadió un deseo adolescente, tal vez al borde de los deseos hormonales. Quería – necesitaba – tenerla bajo mío, y hacerla mía hasta que aullara de placer, hasta que ambos aulláramos de placer. Se movía bajo de una manera imposible, tenía la cabeza para atrás y se mordía el labio, nada más excitante que eso.

-Edward…- me llamaba, una y otra vez, de esa forma melosa que me desesperaba por romper mi voluntad de tranquilidad y ser rápido, tenía una premura impresionante de tenerla.

Todo fue rápido, Bella era ávida y yo mucho más, se movía de una forma que podría romper el corazón de la mejor amante. Entrar en ella fue sensatamente fue glorioso, se notaba que desde hace meses no había tenido una buena noche de sexo desconsiderado, y realmente, yo tampoco la había tenido por mucho tiempo. Se había roto la poca pizca de castidad de estos meses. Me retuve muchísimo por ser lento, pero fue ella la que decidió sacar el animal que llevaba dentro, me obligó a serlo con su gloriosa cadera. Y no supe cual fue el momento en que terminamos en sincronía, algo así como tocar el cielo por veinte segundos, luego de muchísimas envestidas y labios sobre los míos, luego de gemidos y piel contra piel. Cayó rendida sobre mí, y lo último que sentí fue su cabeza en mi pecho, su respiración jadeante.

.

.

Abrí los ojos por la molesta luz, y por el ruido que hacía alguien al vomitar, y luego de recordar por lo que me pareció un año sideral, descubrí que ese alguien era Bella y al verme tapado por una sábana, me di cuente de todo. Me hice el dormido, aún cuando volvió, con un olor embriagante a enjuague bucal, mentas. La sentí acercarse a mí, y suspirar en mi cuello, mientras repasaba con sus dedos mis mejillas– No finjas - Abrí uno de mis ojos y la miré, su expresión no era lánguida como la de las últimas semanas, estaba sonriendo discretamente - ¿No te sientes mal?-

-Soy asiduo…- me senté y me restregué los ojos – ¿Qué se supone que ocurre luego de algo como esto, Isabella?-

-No lo sé…- se quedó en silencio y se acercó a mis labios, pero solo dejé que los rozara. Entonces, noté su postura de miedo – ¿A ti no…No te gustó?-

-¿Cómo no iba a gustarme Bella? Ninguna sabe lo que tú, ninguna conoce mis puntos débiles ni hace que todos lo sean, solo eres tú. Pensé que ya lo tenías claro desde hace años – la miré, se veía desenfadadamente bella. Pelo con onditas por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esas que se le hacía cuando no se peinaba, era realmente adorable-sexy.

-Podríamos… intentarlo denuevo- sus voz sonó temblorosa, casi un hilo de voz que no hubiera podido oír si hubiera estado un poco más lejos.

-¿Y cómo me convencerás de que no será como antes? ¿Cómo se si esto no es un truco para hacerme caer otra vez? Convénceme, como si fuera el paciente terco que no piensa tomarse ninguna medicina-

-Edward yo lo siento… te voy a ser sincera, el pedir disculpas casi siempre significa que estas reconociendo tu error, pero también quiere decir burdamente traducido que prefieres tragarte tu jodido orgullo para tratar de salvar lo que realmente amas, y lo que siento por ti… jamás lo he podido sentir por otra persona, y es cursi, yo detesto lo cursi, pero sin ti todo es parecido a noches sin luna ¿Comprendes?. En estos días lo he estado pensando, y llegué a la conclusión de que me gustaría que esa familia perfecta fuera real, no tener que fingirla, soy una deplorable actriz – se secó las lágrimas que ocasionalmente habían caído, perfectas, sobre sus pómulos – Cuando dijiste que eras gay, sabes, me quise morir y me enojé porque pensé que te estabas burlando de mí, y me dolió porque seguía queriéndote… sabes que demoro mucho en tomarle el sentido a las cosas, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es una estupidez, una blasfemia. Te extraño, mucho… –

-Supongo que dormir contigo es mejor que con ositos de peluche - la miré, y realmente fue una imagen infantil verla cerrar los ojos de una forma casi asustada – Y si te dijera que si… ¿Qué sería distinto?- Comprobé que Isabella estaba más sensible que ninguno, cualquier bala le traspasaba, cualquier palabra le calaba hondo en el alma. En silencio, me acerqué a su cuello, y me quedé muy cerca de él, sin que se moviera – No quiero mentiras…ni que seas tan fría. Jamás me habías dicho que me querías y menos que me amabas más de dos veces en el mes, aunque estuvieras tomándote el agua del perro. Tú no sabes…-

Me besó, un preciso y perfecto movimiento: los besos inesperados eran los mejores, sobretodo viniendo de una persona tan rígida y pragmática, una verdadera sorpresa. Terminó por entrelazar sus dedos en mi cabello y mirarme muy de cerca, pegando su frente a la mía y abriendo sus labios de fresa muy despacio - Puede sorprenderte lo empalagosa que puedo ser…lo siento -

Me fue imposible realizar acciones coordinadas en los minutos siguientes, hasta que ella se terminó por levantar e irse a su habitación a cambiarse, definitivamente me sorprendía su actitud ¡Claro! Era esa actitud que siempre había tomado con ella, ese beso me había enloquecido hasta lo más profundo de mi alma y quería seguirla, esa indiferencia dulce era un truco de chicos, infalible y una cuenta regresiva muy efectiva para que una mujer callera rendida a sus pies. Pero Bella era astuta, esto ya era juego conocido y viejo para ambos.

Cuando estuve decente para bajar las escaleras y sacarme el olor a alcohol caro de la piel, me di cuenta de las proporciones de la ''pequeña celebración''. Emmett estaba tirado en el sofá, mirando el techo, pero esta vez con una seriedad extraña. Y estúpidamente, me senté a hacer lo mismo, pensando en miles de cosas distintas – Ya… lo hicimos -

-¿Con Rosalie?- asintió – Quiero mi alfombra limpia – solo rió.

-Descuida, no fue en tu alfombra – su semblante me obligó a preguntar.

-¿Y que sientes ahora?-

-No lo sé - Emmett era algo así como un vagabundo en el tema del amor, Rosalie era la primera mujer que le había hecho esforzarse, y ella era demasiado exigente, le gustaba hacerlo sufrir y hacerle el camino difícil, aunque los hiriera a ambos sin que se dieran cuenta. Él estaba enamorado y no quería admitirlo, no quería admitir que se moría por besarla y decirle las sartas más empalagosas que ni el mismo se había imaginado. No quería admitirlo, estaba confundido - Rosalie es muy fría y ahora… -

-Te lo dijo todo – terminé la frase que de seguro había pasado por su cabeza – Se lo que sientes, los tragos fuertes suelen desinhibir la cordura, es normal-

-Tal vez tienen un plan, porque están ordenando todo muy sospechosamente- suspiró - ¿Sabes la vergüenza que me da al pensar que tu hermana de 24 años tiene una relación más consolidad que yo, o tú? Tengo 30 años y no sé que rayos estoy haciendo con mi vida, cual es la razón por la que hago ciertas cosas… cual es el motivo de hacerlas -

-Me pasa a menudo, Emm, más de lo que te podrías imaginas -  
><strong><br>BellaPOV**

-Tomaste la iniciativa, eso quiere decir que eres una mujer independiente – me temblaban las manos, inconscientemente por el nerviosismo que aún seguía acumulado como una energía potencial e inevitable. Rosalie no paraba de declararme su confusión interna.

-Estaba muy ebria… Pero creo que tú estabas un poco más ebria que yo ¿Qué pasó, Bells? Quiero detalles sucios – me quedé en silencio. No pensaba decírselo a nadie, al menos no diría nada que no fuera obvio o tuviera evidencias, no tan pronto, mantendría el secreto. Boté las botellas y cuando las cosas estuvieron en orden, me alejé con un riesgo de caída muy alto- ¡ISABELLA SWAN…!- Avancé hasta el living y los vi a ambos mirando el techo en silencio, a veces intercambiando una palabra que no podía llegar a comprender. Ellos notaron mi presencia y la rapidez con la que quería salir de ahí - ¿Han visto a Jasper?-

-Está en el hospital, eso dijo que me dijera… y Alice está en la universidad, de seguro con la cabeza por el suelo – la voz de Emmett sonaba distinta, lánguida, pero había sonreído de todas formas.

-Mierda – murmuré para mí misma, mientras tenía la voz de Rosalie en mi oído – Yo tengo que irme… lo siento si ayer hice algo raro o inapropiado, es el brandy. Adiós -

Me fui con rapidez mientras tomaba mi pequeño bolso y corría al auto. Rutinas, rutinas… y un dolor estrepitoso en el estómago, algo que un poco de Mylanta solucionarían a la perfección. Creo que estuve la mayor parte del día rozando mis labios con los dedos, recordando que los suyos, por primera vez en años, habían vuelto a rozar los míos, o perderme en la infinidad del mi espacio sideral. Era como si todo el día hubiera tenido esa sensación constante de mirar sin mirar, de no prestar atención al entorno en lo absoluto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jasper lo notó, y me obligó a ir a su oficina y sentarme como infinidad de veces, en su cómodo sillón. Las interrogaciones y consejos eran su fuerte.

-No se hagan daño, porfavor -

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y lo recordé. Emily ¿Cómo rayos tendría su confianza devuelta si no sabía todo? No quería hacerle daño, no querían abrir la herida que tenía ya cicatrizada en su corazón. Aunque tuviera 31 años cumplidos, el tema le dolía como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, en letras mayúsculas escritas en sus ojos. Me levanté con rapidez y le miré a los ojos, tenía ojeras como de seguro yo debía imitarlas - ¿Tu… tienes todos los expedientes médicos, no es cierto?-

-Los de estos últimos años, claro…-

-¿Desde hace unos años considerables? ¿Una década atrás?-

-Bella porfavor explícate…algo en concreto, años, paciente ¿La razón por la que querrías tu unos expedientes médicos? -

-26 años, Emily Cullen -

La curiosidad terminó por vencerlo, pero no a cambio de una muy buena respuesta. Le di detalles vagos sobre mi intención, pero sin dejar escapar lo importante, no aún. Nos encerramos en la bodega y me encargué de sacar buscar entre los años que ella supuestamente había permanecido aquí, necesitaba detalles, pruebas, pero no encontré nada que saliera de lo común, nada que no supiera de antemano, como debí suponer al comienzo. Me desesperé por un momento, internamente, y el decidió abrir su gloriosa boca.

– No sé si servirá de algo pero… la habitación que usaba, sabes, aún no ha sido ocupada y sus cosas están ahí, todas. Carlisle tiene la llave, y cierta persona está encargada de ellas -

Sonreí estúpidamente, podría ser todo lo que necesitaba, aunque dudaba absolutamente que Emily tuviera cosas personales dentro de tanta vigilancia. Por lo poco que recordaba, se la pasaba leyendo libros o dibujando, jamás la vi actuar de una manera sospechosa o dudosa a la normalidad de un supuesto paciente de psiquiatría. Al abrir la puerta, sentí un escalofrío que jamás me había recorrido ninguna terminación. Había un olor a humedad y a moras, las flores estaban marchitas y la cama tendida, como si jamás nadie hubiera pasado largas horas de su vida retorciéndose en ella, las cortinas abiertas y unos rayitos tenues de sol filtrándose por ellas. Me acerqué a la enorme estantería que recorría toda la pared, algo que solo ella hubiera tenido el privilegio de obtener, y revisé. La gran parte de sus objetos eran cosas de antigüedad considerable, cuadernos de páginas amarillentas y humedecidas, flores secas entremedio de ellas.

No sabía ni que esperaba, tal vez, la casualidad más grande de mi vida.

-Aún no comprendo que buscas, no debe tener nada importante, sabes lo estrictos que son… y que yo recuerde, Emily pasaba encerrada, eso quiere decir que…-

-Aro le daba privilegios ¿Comprendes? Y entre esos privilegios debe haber algo que la obligue a recordar algo, por si no lo hace -

-¿Estás dudando de su palabra? -

No, estoy aferrándome a la falta de pruebas y tecnicismos que me digan que realmente estaba enferma – espeté con seguridad mientras sacaba un libro, y al abrirlo me encontré con páginas recortadas hasta hacer un hueco y fotos en su interior, me asombré con su inteligencia. Fotos de su vida, fotos y más fotos, cartas que supuestamente jamás habían llegado a su destinatario y un diario. No pude evitar sonreír del simple placer del encuentro – Solo estoy reafirmando lo cierto, que es más inteligente que ambos juntos y que tiene una muy buena historia que contarme-

Estuve obligada a relatarle, al igual que Rosalie, la historia con lujo de detalles y también, a recibir un sermón sobre las cosas buenas y los valores que debería tener una persona tan escrupulosa como yo – Te juro que si lo sabías todo, me va a importar un verdadero carajo si eres mi amiga o cualquier otra cosa -

-¡No lo sabía! – Me defendí - No soy como esas personas que pueden guardar secretos tan grandes por tanto tiempo, no hubiera podido, si fuera así ya estaría con Jacob y me hubiera callado la boca ¿No crees? -

-Tienes que decírselo, no hagas que esto se convierta en algo peor -

-Pero… ¿Cómo se dice algo como eso, Jasper? ¿Acaso crees que yo tengo el tacto como para estos temas?-

-Si, lo tienes. Y según mi opinión y poniéndome en tu lugar, deberías empezar con la involucrada -

Me devané los sesos el resto de la tarde, mirando papeles y la nada absoluta, repitiendo miles de frases en mi cabeza, y hasta mi propia pregunta ¿Cómo se cuenta algo como esto? Estuve en esa batalla interna entre mi consciencia. No quería quebrantar su confianza, no quería que sintiera lo mismo que yo sentí en el momento que me enteré de aquello. No era justo, para nadie. En medio de mi diplomacia personal, recibí una llamada de Edward.

–Hola…-

-Hola… - hubo un pequeño silencio - ¿Qué haces? Ya sé que trabajando pero…-

-Pensando – oí su pequeña risita - ¿Tú estás bien? Dudo que seas tan ''asiduo'' después de esas botellas -

-Estoy igual que tu por la mañana…- suspiró, pude oírlo - ¿Qué le dijiste a Rosalie? Porque estaba gritándome como loca, y lo está de por cierto -

-Solo quería saber cuál era la razón por la que desperté en tu habitación, solo quería detalles pero considero que esos detalles no eran necesarios ¿Tu si le dijiste algo?-

-Son mis momentos morbosos, no se los cuento a nadie – me quedé en silencio –Supongo que nos vemos en casa ¿No es cierto? -

-Eso espero… - me costó decirlo – Te quiero, Edward -

Se quedó en silencio, de seguro de la sorpresa, y yo enrojecí peligrosamente – Y-yo… a ti -

Al terminar el turno y luego de suplicarle a Sue que me dejara ir, tomé una determinación: sería hoy. Conducí rápido, aprovechándome de que hoy era jueves y la precisa razón de que la encontraría en casa antes de lo común. Por mi cabeza rondaron mil imágenes sobre lo ocurrido para serenarme. Estaba en el despacho común de la casa, murmurando persistentemente algunas frases, tecnicismos médicos. Me senté en frente suyo, y se asustó como siempre – Hola Bella…que sorpresa, es muy temprano -

-Yo lo sé – _ve al grano Isabella… ve al maldito punto_– Necesito hablar contigo -

-Oh… si fue porque usé un poco de tu perfume, fue por una buena causa…-

-No – sonreí, seguía siendo muy ingenua y adorable – Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre los Black…-

Palideció, se le calló el lápiz que tenía entre los dedos y negó, tal vez por cinco minutos o cinco segundos, el tiempo era demasiado relativo en momentos como aquellos – N-no sé de que me hablas-

Ese fue el instante en que me vi obligada a ser dura con ella – Jacob me lo contó todo, no lo escondas… ¿Cuál es la razón para fingir que no recuerdas nada, Lilly? No es conveniente para nadie -

-¡Quien habla de conveniencia! – estaba llorando, pero de una manera seca y sin tantas emociones de por medio, aunque era más visible el enojo en sus odios, una pena con letras mayúsculas en la mirada –No quiero que nadie lo sepa y ya, no soy una víctima, no lo soy…- lo último se lo repitió para sí misma, en voz casi susurrante mientras las lágrimas caían sin rozar sus mejillas – No quiero que le haga daño a Edward, no quiero que le haga daño a mi familia, no quiero… que sufran por mi culpa –

-Sufre más por no saberlo -

Con la última frase, calló. Se obligó a serenarse a mi misma y me sorprendió con su inteligencia mental, yo no podía hacer eso ni golpeándome contra una pared. Me miró hasta calarme el alma – Tu lo has querido – murmuró mientras suspiraba muy hondo – Cuando tenía tres años…-

Habló, lloró y arrugó las hojas de papel que tenía a mi lado; por primera vez le oí hablar de una manera dura y llena de realismo. En resumidas cuentas, me lo gritó absolutamente todo y yo solo pude quedarme callada, estremeciéndome a cada momento. Estaba furiosa, hablando – gritando – casi con desesperación lo que había pasado por años. Tenía una mente brillante, jamás la había oído hablar tanto, ella era de amar su silencio, ahora quebrantado. -¡YO QUERÍA ESPERAR AL HOMBRE PERFECTO! ¡PERO A DIFERENCIA DE TODOS NO PUDE ELEGIR! -

Y claro que lo merecía. Me concentré en su cara, en la forma oscurecida de sus ojos verdes, de la forma en que su cara de muñeca de porcelana se había convertido en la de una diosa enfurecida, más preciosa y lastimada de lo que había sido antes, con los labios enrojecidos y las pestañas llenas de lágrimas que le molestaban por la forma en que las secaba con infinito desprecio. Me mencionó que desde hace muchos años no lloraba, que le molestaba el mero hecho de que alguien notara algún atisbo de pena en ella, odiaba hacer sufrir a la gente. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, con el destino en general, estaba furiosa de no haber hecho caso. Era muy severa consigo misma, y lo peor es que nadie jamás lo había notado: escondía sus demonios tras sonrisas tímidas y rotas.

-No le agradaba a nadie y un día… la maestra nos dijo que la gente que miente mucho, termina creyéndose sus propias mentiras. Entonces yo empecé a sonreír todos los días, esperando creerme mi propia felicidad. Y resultó por un tiempo ¿Sabes? …-

Vago por la habitación mientras susurraba la historia de su vida. A ratos, callaba por el poder incisivo del llanto, por la falta de aire en sus pulmones débiles. Su fragilidad se notaba más, sentía que sus pequeños huesos se romperían en cualquier momento, y me obligué a callar, no era capaz de interrumpir aquel relato. Me gritó cosas que no hubiera querido saber, cosas que arruinaban la reputación de la gente que quería mucho con su pensamiento rígido, que me remecían el alma con cada frase temblorosa de sus labios. Aquel ''no sé cómo tuviste tanta suerte'' había causado una serie de espasmos nerviosos, de manos temblorosas y ojos de cristal. Me hablaba como si me odiara, pero su mirada en algún momento se volvía dulce y compasiva, casi comprensiva y me confundía. Era tenaz si se trataba de expresar sentimientos ocultos, su lado oscuro de la luna.

Hubo un momento en que entre llanto, se puso a sonreír, y temí por la verdaderas situación emocional de su corazón, y me dio la respuesta ella misma - ¡¿Por qué lloras?! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a llorar! ¡Tu vida es fácil, no tienes que llorar! -

Lo más estúpido que atiné a hacer fue a taparme la boca con las manos y callarme de una sola vez, aunque no pudiera parar de sollozar, era inevitable. Se levantó y corrió ágilmente, hasta que oí el ruido de la puerta cerrarse. Estuve un momento comprendiendo la gravedad del problema y cuando quise salir solo vi a Edward parado en el descanso de la escalera, pegado a la ventana que allí había, mirando a la nada. Lo había oído todo, absolutamente todo, y me miró con dolor en la mirada que me comprobó lo cierto – Es cierto ¿No?- No quise comprobar lo inevitable, solo bajé la mirada – Maldita sea…-

Emily no llegó a dormir esa noche, ni la siguiente. Y Edward… creyó enloquecer.

**Próximo capítulo…  
><strong>  
>Cuando creí morir del desespero y la inconsciencia, alguien tocó la puerta, una chica de una belleza muy atrayente y pura, pero de ojos preocupados, tal vez tanto como los míos – Tu eres Isabella ¿Cierto? Mi nombre es Rebecca, Rebecca Black… -<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, pero era por una buena causa, ya se que es casi imperdonable pero mi reserva de buenas notas estaba en decadencia. LO SIENTO :'( (?)<strong>  
><strong>Quedan muy pocos capítulos tal vez dos o tres, así que ya se acerca el final.<strong>  
><strong>En fin, espero sus comentarios, denle amor a esa cajita de reviews, o lo que quieran.<strong>  
><strong>-Agatha-<strong>


	25. Insomnio

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:**Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>«En realidad el insomnio es como un sueño, pero sin sueño. En el insomnio comparecen ansiedades que durante el día estuvieron arrinconadas; proyectos todavía inmaduros que necesitan cálculos, previsiones, ajustes; culpas recién instaladas en la conciencia<strong>_**.**_»_

**Capitulo 25:** Insomnio.

**BellaPOV**

Estaba leyéndole a Elizabeth, era la tercera vez que lo hacía, aunque no entendía ni una sola palabra de la égloga de amor que leía. Solo repasaba las hebras de su cabello una y otra vez, con delicadeza absoluta: era la necesidad de aferrarse a algo, tal vez la de no sentir que se perdería en el enorme espacio de sus pensamientos. Estaba siendo preso de ese tipo de tristeza ausente que estaba convirtiéndolo en un ser mecánico de proporciones.

Solo habían pasado tres días desde que se había ido de casa, y solo se había dignado a llamar esa misma noche limitándose a decir que no había que preocuparse, que quería estar sola y estaba en casa de una amiga. A Edward no parecía importarle en lo absoluto, aunque yo sabía que esa era una máscara barata para ocultar una preocupación incipiente.

Cada noche, cuando ya todos estaban dormidos solía ir a su habitación – encontrándolo evidentemente despierto – e intentaba mantener una conversación acerca de cómo lo había descubierto y tener al menos la idea de hace cuanto tiempo había estado oyendo, pero solo sonreía a medias y soltaba una que otra risilla burlona hacia mí.

_-Estoy seguro de que si intentaras ser una policía, serías muy mala, Isabella -_

Y luego de notar mi perplejidad solo se acercaba y besaba mis labios obligándome a olvidar lo que estaba pensando, y en el momento en que sus manos hacían contacto con mi piel, era cuando sabía que su cometido estaba completo. Y claro, cualquiera en mi posición pensaría que era totalmente estúpido preocuparse por algo que me hacía estremecer de placer ¿Cómo quejarse por una noche de sexo con alguien a quien deseas? Pero ese era el problema principal, que era Edward de quien estábamos hablando, de ese tipo de personas que podrían estar destruyéndose sin que nadie lo notara.

Y precisamente cuando había tenido la oportunidad para hallarlo sereno y tocar el tema, había aparecido Elizabeth como una coincidencia casi sospechosa pidiéndole que le leyera un cuento.

Me mantuve en la planta baja, aprovechando que era un día en que la casa estaba casi desvanecida y me puse a cambiar los canales de la televisión sin hacerlo guiada por un criterio coherente hasta que caí inundada en un letargo complejo. Era inevitable que las palabras no se me fueran a la cabeza y el presentimiento inútil de que su escapada no era tan solo porque quería estar sola, algo muy dentro – no se que tan profundo – me decía que había algo más complejo y peligroso.

Pero antes de poder seguir preocupándome, sonó el timbre.

Al abrir con pereza la puerta me encontré con una chica de mi estatura, con el cabello ondulado y negro obscuro, la piel cobriza y unos grandes ojos ámbar mirándome con una singular impaciencia, tal vez con esa preocupación disfrazada que ocultaba. Algo me resultaba conocido en sus facciones, pero no logré encontrar patrones de alguien que haya siquiera visto en mi vida. Me restregué un ojo algo cansada y logré hablar con una voz cargada de somnolencia – Alice no llegará hasta la tarde – sonrió como si irradiara alguna ternura extraña y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-No buscaba a Alice, más bien estaba buscándote a ti. Tu eres Isabella ¿Cierto? Mi nombre es Rebecca, Rebecca Black – En el momento en que mencionó su nombre, los engranajes comenzaron a girar a una velocidad abismante. Me quedé quieta, algo perpleja mirándola y analizando que sus facciones y sus ojos ámbar, su piel cobriza y el cabello negro eran la evidencia irrefutable de que era pariente de Jacob, aunque fuera en una apariencia algo confusa.

-No es posible – reí, con esa risa estúpida de sueño e incredulidad y apreté los bordes de la blusa con nerviosismo – No es posible…-

-Yo sé que es complejo, tardé un tiempo considerable en comprenderlo – sacó de su cartera una tarjeta – Necesito hablar contigo sobre cosas importantes, llámame cuando puedas. Tiene que ser privado – tomé el papel entre mis manos y la vi alejarse tan rápido que por un momento tuve que cerrar con fuerza los ojos.

-Espera… - se volteó y me miró alzando una ceja, como esperando a que preguntara - ¿Ella está bien?-

Me sonrió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y se fue tan rápido que no pude seguirle el rastro. Guardé el papel entre mis manos y me quedé un momento reflexionando como una idiota, con una perspicacia aguda. Volví a sentarme en el sofá y me quedé viendo la tarjeta color crema una y otra vez, con un estremecimiento extraño y unas ansias que me corroían los huesos.

Vi a Edward acercarse a mí y sentarse a mi lado, mirándome sin quitarme la concentración, esperando a que le mirara y que descubriera lo que estaba ocurriendo - ¿Que pasa? Estás temblando – tomó mi mano desocupada y la dejó sobre su palma dejándome ver el contraste de ánimos entre ambos.

-No lo sé – metí el papel discretamente al bolsillo del pantalón. Sentí su respiración suave y sus pestañas acariciando la piel de mi hombro una manera tan dulce como estremecedora, en un buen sentido – Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente -

-Eso no es cierto – su voz sonó como un ronroneo, tal vez con ápices de niño con ganas de jugar. Solo dejó un pequeño mordisco en mi cuello y se acomodó a mi lado.

Decidí no batallar contra su cansancio y le dejé quedarse recostado con la cabeza en mi regazo, con la precisa intención de tener un sueño profundo y reparador. Mis dedos recorrieron su cuello y el inicio de la espalda mientras le veía cerrar los ojos, aunque estaba claro de que no podría conciliar el sueño decentemente, al menos no con las horas que un cuerpo corriente necesita.

Me miró una última vez antes de que su respiración se serenara, y sus dedos se soltaran levemente de los míos por el sueño.

.

.

Hacía dos horas que le había dicho que nos juntaríamos en un café en la calle Madison Avenue, y Edward no había puesto resistencia alguna a que fuera, ni siquiera a preguntar la razón por la que iría.

-Diviértete – se abrazó a la almohada cerrando los ojos sobre sus ojeras – Estaremos bien -

Logré besar sus labios una última vez antes de irme y comprobar que estaba lista. Al llegar, la vi sentada en una de las mesas cercanas a la pared, con una expresión algo más nerviosa y torpe que la vez anterior. Nos saludamos como si ella fuera la paciente y yo la doctora, aunque realmente no tuve el temple como para tratarla de ese modo. Era un lio grande en el que, inconscientemente, ambas estábamos metidas.

-Ella está con Jacob – murmuró – Se ha ido ayer y realmente no he podido convencerla. Dice que tiene un plan y no sé de que se tratará. Escúchame Bella, Emily es una buena chica pero los recuerdos pueden sacarla de su foco, pueden hacerla olvidar que es lo que ella es – en su frente se formaron arrugas de preocupación y me miró con seriedad – Necesito que hables con ella, porfavor…-

-¿Te dijo algo?-

-Que quiere que todo acabe. Tengo desconfianza de lo que pueda estar haciendo, Jacob es mi hermano pero… ha perdido los valores – lo dijo casi con sufrimiento – Yo se que tu eres su amiga, su ex… tú posiblemente los conozcas a ambos más de lo que yo lo haría, porque cometí el error de escaparme y no controlar la situación. Tienes que detenerla, en lo que sea que esté haciendo… no quiero que se arrepienta de hacer algo toda la vida como yo o él -

Fue inevitable el impulso de pararme y tomar el auto otra vez, con el estómago tan revuelto y susceptible que temía por los olores y la relación con las náuseas. Empecé a confundirme con mis propios pensamientos con la clara repetición en voz alta de que no haría nada.

Yo sabía que ella conocía sus límites y que no se arriesgaría a cosas estúpidas, del calibre que fueran ¿Pero acaso la rabia y el dolor no hacen perder el equilibrio entre la cordura y los pensamientos erráticos?

Conducí hasta la casa que Jacob había ocupado antes de que fuéramos novios, una casa en los suburbios de la ciudad casi sin saber porque, mientras respiraba tan profundo como me era posible para evitar el nerviosismo incisivo que atacaba cada una de mis terminaciones. Era una casa demasiado distinguida como para un lugar con ese, con los vidrios relucientes y el barniz como recién aplicado. Estaban las luces prendidas y juraba que podía oír sus voces en la oscuridad llamándose unas a otras aunque sin atisbos de rabia.

Me acerqué a la ventana sigilosamente, donde la cortina estaba entreabierta y pude ver los vasos de whisky y vino repartidos por la mesita que dividía los sofás. Al ver su cara, pude notar que era totalmente una muy buena actuación.

-Perdóname... – le costaba hablar sin arrastrar la lengua evidentemente como el alcohol – Perdóname, Lilly…-

-No hace falta – le sirvió un trago mientras se lo extendía riéndose. Cualquiera notaría que en aquella risa habían notorias muestras de rabia, y de una picardía totalmente fingida – Considéralo una despedida, Jake. Cuando triunfes en Francia no podré felicitarte, no podré verte casado con esa chica -

-Oh…- rió con fuerza al igual que ella – Kate solo es un anzuelo, ella está dis…dispuesta a casarse con más facilidad que la tonta de Isabella… Fui un inútil en esperar tanto tiempo, la policía pudo enterarse de algo -

-Si que lo eres – lo dijo con una risilla que no le daba oportunidad de hacerle algo, aunque Jacob con botellas de vino en el cuerpo se volvía más torpe y débil, casi sin competencia ante cualquiera – Salud por Kate -

Pude verlo unos minutos más tarde poniendo su maleta dentro de un taxi directo al aeropuerto, y a ella sosteniéndose temblorosa de la puerta. Me acerqué y la miré con una cara de desconcierto, y solo se lanzó a llorar a mis brazos.

**EdwardPOV**

-¡Edward! Tienes que bajar – apreté fuertemente los dientes al oír la voz chillona de Alice casi en mi oído.

-Gracias por acabar la única tarde de sueño en estos días, enana. Ahora vete – me tapé con la sábana hasta la coronilla y cerré los ojos, aunque pude sentir sus deditos abriendo mis párpados.

-Es hora de cenar… - canturreó extrañamente mientras me abrazaba – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te dije que te quería?-

-Supongo que cuando tenías cuatro años -

-Te quiero mucho Edward, muchísimo – abrí los ojos a penas solo para que notara mi cara de extrañeza absoluta. Se levantó y sonrió - ¡Te quiero abajo en cinco minutos!-

Tuve que mojarme la cara con agua completamente fría para despertar del todo, aunque tenía aquella sensación extraña de seguir en un sueño muy profundo. Cuando bajé las escaleras, me encontré con ella al pie de la escalera mirándome con los ojos llorosos y una expresión de preocupación en la frente, como cuando se arquean las cejas para producir ternura o algo parecido. Estuve un momento mirándola evitando totalmente el sentimiento de nerviosismo que sentía al mirarla.

-¿Vas a hacerlo cada vez que tengamos un problema? Porque si es así, deberías avisarme para no preocuparme por ti ¿No has pensado en alguien más que no sean tu y tus arranques? – olvide completamente que estaban mirándome y me centré en ella, hablando desde la rabia.

-Perdóname - La miré a los ojos tan profundamente que creí reconocer lo que estaba pensando, como ese tipo de paranoias de lector de mentes que suelen ocurrir en momentos extraños. Se acercó hasta mí, tomó mi cara entre sus manos casi con desesperación, pero ternura – Edward no me odies…yo no quería hacerte daño -

Se abrazó a mi cuello y la sostuve alzándole levemente en el aire – No puedo hacerlo, tonta – murmuré mientras sentía su cabello entre mis mejillas. Solo abrí los ojos y pude ver a Bella mirándome con una sonrisa que no había visto muchas veces en mi vida, junto a todos en casa mirándonos casi con un sentimiento rebosante en comprensión y dulzura.

Cuando la dejé en el suelo se secó las lágrimas solas y suspiró – Es hora de cenar, Eddie -


	26. Serendipia perfecta

**Discaimer:**Todos los personajes son de mi amada fuente de inspiración: Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes, sobre todo con Edward: D

**Summary:**Edward, un conductor de radio coqueto y divertido con tres hijos hermosos. Enamorado de… Isabella, su ex esposa comprometida. ¿Sera tiempo de recuperar la familia que jamás debió perder? ¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>...: Enamorado de mi Ex:…<strong>  
>Los polos opuestos, se tienen que atraer.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>«<strong>_** Me sentía muy enamorado. ¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando? De ese tipo de amor que hace olvidar la importancia de si el sol brilla o no, el tipo de amor que te hace querer saltar en la piscina una mañana de diciembre, el tipo de amor que te hace querer bailar sin importar que esté lloviendo **_**»**_

**Epilogo: **Serendipia perfecta.

**EdwardPOV**

_Meses después…_

_«-Las bodas. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría ha ido alguna vez a una boda ¿No es cierto? y estoy seguro de que han pensado en lo mismo que yo: ''Las mujeres son un completo desastre''. Es complejo dar una opinión cuando realmente no les importa. Me gustaría oír sus comentarios, ¿Hola?-_

_-Hola, soy Heidi – contuve la risa._

_-Singular voz, Heidi ¿Tú que piensas sobre las bodas?- quise estallar de la risa al oír aquella voz fingida de chica, una pésima imitación de Jasper._

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Edward, aunque hay algo peor que las mujeres ¿Sabes que son? Son los amigos que se retardan en sus horarios, ¿Acaso no piensan en lo nerviosos que están los novios como para que ellos lo olviden casi a propósito? Es un descaro -_

_-Oh, impuntuales, son totalmente desagradables… pero tienes que admitir que siempre llegan, sobre todo si tienen una hermana gritona que los obligue a ir – suspiré – Esto ha sido todo por hoy, no se olviden de que el próximo domingo volveré con una sección sobre resacas importantes luego de las fiestas ¡Adiós! »_

Pude oír el ronroneo del volvo cuando Emmett partió – Es un maldito, quiere matarme ¿No es cierto? – anudé la corbata rápidamente mientras él conducía tan rápido como si fuera una emergencia, aunque realmente lo era.

-Solo te gritará un poco, está hasta más pálido por el susto no puede hacerte daño – suspiró – Solo quiero que esto acabe…llevo dos semanas sin salir por culpa de la fiesta perfecta de Alice. Me pregunto cómo eran sus cumpleaños – bufó - ¿Y que tal tu cita matutina con el micrófono?-

-Muy bien… jamás pensé en que mi jefe se compadecería de mí una vez más – reí al recordar tiempos antiguos – No me moverá fácilmente, y al parecer el tampoco quiere que lo haga. Casi había olvidado cómo era hablar estupideces sin que importara. Todos los domingos, en la frecuencia modulada de siempre – suspiré mientras sentía el movimiento de inercia al frenar en frente de la iglesia.

-Supongo que tendré que esperarme tus anuncios hasta en la sopa ¿No? - sonreí como si aún fuera inocente mientras él rodaba los ojos.

La gente estaba llegando. Alice siempre había sido de celebrar las cosas con mucha gente y Carlisle había estado dispuesto a darle la fiesta de ensueño que ella siempre había deseado, aprovechando que podíamos hacerlo. Quería que todas las niñas que le decían rara, que posiblemente nadie querría a alguien tan escurridiza y con un estilo tan feo como el de ella. Estuvieran presentes. Se le hacía un nudo el estómago pensar que todas esas estudiantes fracasadas o pertenecientes a alguna carrera menos importante se darían cuenta de que Mary Alice Cullen sería quien les haría morderse la lengua una y otra vez si era necesario.

Estaba como loca desde hace días, y realmente le entendía en un sentido muy particular. Solo quería que acabara y que de una vez por todas todos en casa pudiéramos relajarnos. Personalmente el hecho de no poder ver ni tocar a Bella en una semana completa estaba poniendo mi ánimo algo más tenso, y Emmett definitivamente sentía lo mismo que yo al saber que Rosalie estaba tan involucrada con ''Las fantasías'' de mi hermana.

Félix definitivamente estaba apegándose muy firmemente al él, y no lo juzgaba realmente en aquellos momentos en que le llamaba como si fuera algo más que el novio de su madre. Y claro que ambos se derretían mutuamente estando juntos, como ese tipo de amor extraño que solo muy pocas logran entender.

Me bajé del auto y le vi fumando afuera mientras caminaba casi sin rumbo por el pequeño lugar, pero en vez de hacerlo solo le quité un cigarrillo de las manos y lo encendí yo mismo - ¿Qué pasó con las leyes de la salud, Jazz?-

-No me jodas - Me golpeó levemente en el hombro mientas suspiraba – No veo cual es la necesidad de tanta gente…-

-Déjate llevar, seguramente no vuelvas a vivir algo como esto nunca más. Casarse con un Cullen es cosas seria -  
><strong><br>BellaPOV**  
><em><br>-Le aconsejé que rodara en el piso para quitarse los nervios, pero no quiso hacerme caso – sonreí – Ve y ponte eso, es una orden -_

_-Pero Edward…-_

_-No parecerás una transformista Isabella. Conozco a Alice como la palma de mi mano y estoy seguro de que no permitiría eso, aunque si estás cerca de Rosalie se complica la cosa – sentí un resoplido de ella cerca de mí murmurando un ''controla a tu hombre'', y no pude contener la risa – Te verás sensual -_

_-No hay nada más sexy que un hombre en un Armani, Edward, sobretodo en ti – Alice me quitó el teléfono de las manos._

_-No quiero momentos eróticos por teléfono ni por radio, no ahora Edward. Compórtate – pude oír sus carcajadas melodiosas – Déjala ponerse el maldito vestido ¿Oíste? Y cuida a Jasper – me lo dio mientras entraba al armario a ponerse el vestido importado._

_-Aguanta hasta la fiesta Bella. Debo irme, adiós -_

_-Está bien, adiós -_

Tomé el vestido. Era corto, en color azul marino y con un escote que dejaba que ver más de lo que desearía y suspiré mientras lo deslizaba por mis brazos hasta tenerlo completamente pegado a mi piel. Rosalie apareció por la puerta y me miró – Te vez genial, Bells – murmuró mientras me sentaba en frente del tocador y dejaba que me maquillara – Te verás aún mejor -

Decidí dejar mi cabello suelto y hacer de todo algo más sutil. Esperé a que saliera Alice del armario mientras no podía hacer nada más que admirar su figura perfecta en aquel vestido. Era simplemente precioso, perfecto solamente para ella. Era un vestido importado de Francia, totalmente hecho para sus menudas medidas, con un escote discreto e hilvanes que hacían que su cintura se viera más diminuta en aquella seda color crema que caía sutilmente en un acampanado recatado. Un acierto en el blanco.

-Perfecto – murmuré mientras le veía sonreír y girar en si misma para sonreír con tanta emoción que no pude contenerme y sentirme totalmente contagiada– Te vez muy linda, Alice…-

-Eso espero –suspiró tan profundamente que el aire pudo haber tocado el fondo de sus pulmones - ¿Y si hay alguien va de blanco? ¿Y si alguien se ve mejor? -

-Bah, Alice, me sorprende que tu ego se vea reducido a una pobre solterona que de por cierto está en su cabeza – Rose tomó un polvo y se lo extendió por la cara con una brocha pequeña, sin dejarla titubear acerca de ello.

-Serás la única que importa, y en el caso que alguna fuera de blanco no podría resaltar más que tú. Te vez perfecta, Alice. Per-fecta –

-¡Bella! Me harás ponerme sentimental, eso es para luego – me lanzó una de las almohadas mientras Rosalie retocaba su maquillaje murmurándole cosas que subirían de golpe el poder de egocentrismo de cualquiera en una recaída.

Rosalie me obligó a conducir con la excusa de que yo era la más consciente y cuerda en momentos donde ella hubiera pasado todos los semáforos sin consciencia alguna, aún sin importarle que los chicos estuvieran afuera. Luego de una batalla con Renesmee sobre la importancia de complacer a Alice con un vestido blanco, estábamos cercanos a la avenida.

Era una iglesia definitivamente preciosa, una pieza de arte de siglos antiguos que destacaba entre las casas lujuriosas y los rascacielos enormes que opacaban la visión. Una iglesia preciosa y enorme, al final de una arboleda. Al llegar, pude ver Anthony saltando a los brazos de Carlisle y a la mayoría de los invitados dentro de la iglesia, conversando sobre las impresiones que le causaban las decoraciones color berenjena y las rosas blancas adornando la entrada. Cuando estuvimos sentadas cerca de Esme, pude ver a Edward en la fila de en frente conversando con una rubia que conocía.

-¿Es Tanya? – Rosalie volteó a mirarla y me miró con extrañeza.

-Conoció a Alice, recuerda que invitó a todas las chicas que odiaba y no dudo que ella estuviera en la lista – sonrió a medias – No te preocupes… ¡Oh, mírala! Es simplemente perfecto -

**EdwardPOV**

Pude ver a Carlisle llevándola lentamente hasta el altar, con Jasper totalmente radiante y nervioso. Se veía simplemente hermosa, con un traje posiblemente de ensueño y un hombre de la misma categoría. La cosa más tierna del mundo ocurrió cuando Marie y Anthony llevaron los anillos. Marie dejó un beso en la mejilla húmeda de Alice y le dio un abrazo a Jasper, por más poco predecible que resultara. Claro, se lo debí a la edad pero me estaba estremeciendo más de lo que podía haberlo hecho en años anteriores.

Miré a Bella totalmente llorosa y cabizbaja, y quise abrazarla pero estaba demasiado lejos como para poder hacer algo como eso. Tanya detrás mío, una de las chicas del instituto que toda la vida había intentado coquetearme. A ella le había parecido agradable atraparme y sentarme a su lado, pero justamente había llegado Emily con su sonrisa y sus señales adorables a apartarla de un lugar que jamás le había pertenecido.

Se me fueron miles de recuerdos a la cabeza que me recordaban los típicos momentos cursis de cuando era pequeña ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que mi hermana formaría una vida a la edad en que yo todavía estaba completamente fuera de sí? Alice era mi salvación en todas las maneras imaginables, me había salvado cuando pensé que ya todo estaba completamente perdido una y otra vez, y me daba escalofríos pensar cuanto iba a extrañar su voz de niñita de siete años por las mañanas.

Le tomé la mano a Emily con algo de fuerza y la miré de reojo, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en mi hombro con un suspiro suave. Era ese tipo de momento en que todas las cosas inimaginables se volvían realidad como en esos cuentos baratos de dos personas que terminarían felices para siempre, aunque se podía decir que para Alice las cosas eran perfectas ¿Y por qué no iban a serlo? Alice se merecía todo lo que le estaba sucediendo

Mientras le oía decir los votos, recordé aquella vez que Anthony me había dicho que le habían dado de tarea, buscar una palabra que la maestra le había dado, y era serendipia. Serendipia es cuando descubres algo casi por error, y si me ponía a pensarlo esa era la palabra que definía mi vida.

Bella era una Serendipia, Emily y hasta mis mejores amigos. Yo iba en busca de otras cosas totalmente distintas que ya no podía recordar y aparecieron en mi camino, como hallazgos inesperados y ahora totalmente necesarios.

-En la salud y en la enfermedad en la pobreza y en la riqueza… hasta que la muerte nos separe – se le quebró la voz a la mitad de la frase y la terminó con un hilo de voz.

Y cuando se besaron, sentí un alivio extraño, como si un ciclo verdaderamente complejo se estuviera cerrando de una vez, con la seguridad de que no volvería a abrirse jamás. Cuando salieron, pude oír gritos, abrazos y llantos de felicidad varios. Decidí ser el último que le diera alguna felicitación y me quedé mirándole ser feliz desde la puerta, mientras me daba el lujo de mirar a unas pobres muchachas con acompañantes casi adolescentes preguntándose sobre el verdadero amor de sus vidas, con la cabeza agacha y una mueca amarga en los labios.

Cuando se detuvo solo me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se dio el lujo de saltar a mis brazos, y que yo la sostuviera por la pequeña cintura, sintiéndola por primera vez tan cerca y tan ligera – No te librarás tan fácilmente de mí, Eddie – sentí su voz casi débil en mi cuello.

-Te quiero Alice… lo siento por no decírtelo antes -

-Vas a hacerme llorar – se separó quejandose mientras me sonreía y me limité a dejar un beso en lo alto de su frente - Yo también te quiero, hermanito...-

Jasper solo me miró con vergüenza y alguna timidez entre una felicidad que irradiaba profundamente. Cuando le di un abrazo, no se me ocurrió alguna advertencia que darle más que la tradicional. Jasper no era capaz de hacerle daño a alguien, era tan bueno que a veces me preguntaba la razón por la que no se le expandía a su alrededor una aura blanca y visible – Cuídala -

-Lo haré -

¡Dejémonos de cursilerías, por dios! ¡Este hombre necesita una cerveza!- no pudimos evitar reírnos al oírlo. Emmett se subió en la parte del copiloto del auto y se cruzó de brazos como si tuviera cinco años.

.

.

-Extrañaba eso – murmuré contra sus labios luego de un beso largo y deseable, sintiendo el sabor de la primera copa de champagne en sus labios. Comenzó a sonar una música bastante deseable como para un buen baile, y en ese momento sentí unos dedos largos en mi hombro, toqueteando en intervalos con cada uno de sus dedos.-

-Hola Isabella – noté que su expresión cambiaba totalmente hasta fruncirse enojada - ¿Me recuerdas, del instituto? – sonrió fingiendo.

-¿Tanya Denali? Casi no te recordaba estás… cambiada, digo, tu expresión se ve algo extraña – sonrió falsamente mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza, fingiendo analizarla profundamente.

-Oh, gracias por la observación – la ignoró sutilmente - ¿Quieres bailar, Edward?-

-Hmm… yo realmente iba a…-

-Ve si quieres, no me molesta, yo no sé bailar – me sonrió con una mirada encendida en fuego mientras vagaba por la mesa de postres y tomaba un pastelillo.

Bailamos realmente y luego de unas copas del buen bar de la sala de eventos estaba algo más desinhibido pero sin perder la cordura totalmente, con una actitud adecuada para enfrentar situaciones donde sabía que muchos chicos que conocía me verían. Bailamos como si muchas cosas no importaran en lo absoluto, y me sorprendió no ver a Emmett haciendo cualquier otra estupidez, no al menos sin separarse de la mano que tenía entrelazada con Rosalie. Jasper estaba con Alice, divirtiéndose después del vals como si no se dieran cuenta de que había más gente a su alrededor y Emily estaba haciendo una muy buena carta de presentación con los amigos de Alice, conversando y divirtiéndose como si muchas cosas no importaran.

Hubo un momento en que quise golpear al encargado de la música por poner algo tan lento y romántico y por la rapidez que tuvo para amoldarse a mi cuerpo como si estuviera cubierta de pegamento. Tomó mis manos y las puso en mi cintura casi por inercia y me miró a los ojos – El paso de los años te sienta bien – sentí su respiración cerca de la mía – Bésame -

-No – negué con una risa mientras aumentaba con su cara de perplejidad – Confundes las cosas, yo no tengo intenciones contigo… -

-Estás separado, todos lo sabemos -

-Lo estoy, pero estoy siendo sometido a un experimento, y no he descubierto si resulta – la separé levemente – Hace mucho calor aquí, yo tengo que irme…-

La separé mientras iba al balcón del segundo piso y me la encontré ahí, sentada en la baranda mientras miraba el lindo pasto nocturno siendo mojado por los sistemas del lujurioso lugar ,cantando una canción para ella misma mientras comía un pastelillo diminuto y adorable.

_-And if a ten ton truck, kills the both of us… to die by your side, is such a heavenly way to die. Well the pleasure…-_

-_The privilege is mine_– murmuré mientras se sostenía fuertemente por el susto que le había dado mi voz.

-Diablos, me has dado un susto – resopló – Pensé que estabas dentro, todos lo están – su voz sonó tan adorable y normal que dude de la realidad de su tono.

-¿Isabella Swan, estas celosa? -

-No realmente – me subí arriba con ella, viendo la luna oculta entre las sombras de la noche y una lluvia inminente – Estás en tu derecho de hacer lo que te de la gana -

-Tienes razón – fingí seriedad mientras le miraba por el rabillo del ojo - ¿Sabes algo? Le pediré a Tanya que venga mañana a casa, está muy buena… a menos de que lo admitas- cuando me bajé esperé con ansias su estallido que corroboraba lo que ambos sabíamos.

-No… - se detuvo y se levantó mientras me miraba fijamente.

-¿Entonces estás celosa, no? – sonreí de lado inconscientemente mientras resoplaba.

-Está bien, estoy muriéndome de celos -

-Este pastelito no tiene la culpa – se lo quité de los dedos mientras sentía su furia sobre mí, como era evidente que debía suceder. Como los nubarrones y la lluvia, como la noche y el día, Bella tenía que estallar en algún futuro cercano.

-¡No quiero darte un maldito sermón! ¡Porque no somos nada, no hay nada Edward! Solo somos dos ex que están intentando ser una especie de amigos con derechos ¡Pero no puedo hacer eso! ¡No me conformo con solo sexo y visitas nocturnas! ¡No soy tu amante!-

-¿Y que querías ser? Yo no estoy dispuesto a comprometerme – me sonreí por mi buen plan mental. Estaba deseando oírla casi retorcerse en su propio juego, al menos por un momento.

-Siento que no soy importante en tu vida… -

-No lo eres, tendrás que ganarte esos lugares, Isabella ¿Qué creías, que todo era tan simple? – vi sus ojos cristalizarse y entornarse cruelmente. Le vi acercarse al macetero que cubría el lugar de fresias crecientes, cerradas por la oscuridad.

-¿Me dejas ocupar tus tácticas? Porque no quiero fingir que soy lesbiana – aunque su voz sonara totalmente llorosa rió al final y solo la sentí acercarse a mí, dejar su frente cerca de mí mientras se ponía de puntitas – Me ganaré todos los lugares que quieras, y tendrás que admitirme cuando no puedas negarlo – besó mis labios tan dulcemente que quise quedarme de esa forma por muchas horas, por días, por años, tal vez toda la vida que me quedara.

Anunciaron que la novia tiraría el ramo. Cuando llegamos vimos como Rosalie sostenía con las mejillas rojas un ramillete de rosas azules, mientras mis burlas hacia Emmett se hacían intensivas. Con unas copas encima, nos quedamos sentados, casi acurrucados al uno del otro mientras veíamos a los demás moverse ridículamente bajo los efectos del alcohol caro y el pastel adictivo de la mesa de postres de mi madre.

Y en ese momento, no pude evitar reírme.

-¿De que te ríes?-

-Se parece a uno de los finales rancias de los libros para niños, Bells – rió mientras sentía uno de sus dedos recorrer mi torso hasta llegar casi a la cadera.

-Dudo que termine como piensas -

Juro que por un momento, al verlos a todos bailando, divirtiéndose y teniéndola entre mis brazos, estuve seguro de que era una serendipia extraña y completamente aceptable. Todo ocurre casi por casualidad, y estoy dispuesto a disfrutarlo, por lo menos hasta que pueda.

* * *

><p><em>Supongo que ya no vale la pena excusarse ¿No?<em>

_Se ha terminado y estoy segura que para muchos no será lo que querían, que se desquitarán con la preciosa cajita de comentarios como locos diciendo que es una aberración mortal y que para otros solo estará bien, pero independiente de eso quería darles las gracias por leer mi historia y por entenderla ante las complejidades y cosas poco claras que se fueron dando dentro de la trama... ¡Lo admito, esto es una locura!_

_Gracias a los que pasaron y se fueron, a los que continuaron, a los que se la han tomado tan enserio como si fuera propia, a los comentarios que me han dejado saber lo que debería mejorar de una manera civilizada , y a los que han llegado a leer esto hasta el día de hoy por sobre todas las cosas, y sobretodo a los que han soportado mis demoras indeseables de estudiante casi durante un año ¡Muchísimas Gracias! _

_En fin. Un abrazo de oso muy apretado de la misma, Agatha :3_


End file.
